The Adventures of Dash Rendar
by William Tanner
Summary: Here is the untold story of the events that took place in other parts of the galaxy between Star Wars Episodes III and IV: a novel in which the brilliant young pilot, Dash Rendar, battles a powerful villain named Prince Xizor.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Here is the untold story of the events that took place in other parts of the galaxy between Episodes lll and lV; a novel in which the brillant young pilot, Dash Rendar, battles a powerful villian named Prince Xizor, who is the evil equal to his nemesis Darth Vader.

It is a time before the great revolt, the galaxy has been ruled by the evil Empire for several years. Dash Rendar is earning a living running spice from Kessel to the planet Ylesia for the ruthless Jabba the Hutt. Hijacked during a mysterious crime spree sets Dash at odds with Jabba. Rendar looses his vessel, the Outrider, in payment to the Hutt, who sold it to IG88 to recover his loses. As Dash Rendar sets out to recover his ship, he discovers the plot of the hijackers. Rendar, along with other freighter captains, develop a plan of their own to turn the tables on the bandits, who are under the leadership of the crime lord, Prince Xizor.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar characters or locations that pertain to the ' Star Wars ' movies, books and/or video games.

**Prologue**

Dash Rendar was tall a Corellian, a human species, from the planet Corellia and a long time friend of the famous Han Solo, who is one year his senior at 25 years of age. He has a bit of Han's impudent and bold manners to his appearance and a indolence about his work ethics and an unwillingness to exert himself. In his early years, he was a young cadet in the Imperial Academy.

The Prince owned a legitimate shipping concern , Xizor Transport Systems, that he funneled much of his ill-gotten gains from the Black Sun crime syndicate. He also put the Besadii Hutt clan in his pocket by helping Durga the Hutt become clan leader, making him one of the Black Sun's nine lieutenants, or vigos, and establishing partnerships with him and Jabba the Hutt in many business schemes.

Prince Xizor amassed incalculable wealth as head of the Black Sun and spent millions on his Star-Viper Virago and the capital warship Vendatta and constructed a luxury skyhook satellite, the Falleen's Fist, that remains tethered in a low planet Coruscant orbit. He also purchased a lifelike human replica droid named Guri for nine million credits, and trained her to be his second in command.

Dash was expelled from theAcademy shortly after his brother died when his vessel crashed into the Imperial Museum and his family was banished by Emperor Palpatine as a result. Dash was then forced to make his own way in life. He tread down the path of deceit and crime at first becoming a thief and a shiftless vagabond wandering from place to place searching for a means to survive.

Rendar finally found his way piloting freighters in the employment of several crime bosses and anyone who would pay the price, eventually earning enough credits to purchase his own ship, the Corellian YT-2400 freighter named The Outrider. Soon after purchasing his freighter, Dash became an independence contractor and later bought himself a small second hand companion droid of the P2 series and had the unit updated with R2 series capabilities. Then later during a visit to Rodia , in the Tyrius system, an entertainer traded him a LE-BO2D9 droid, by the name of Leebo, in exchange for passage off planet to Talus in the Corellian system

Leebo became more of a co-pilot and companion to Dash rather than a machine that he possessed and was always set apart from the other such units by carrying a tool bag that was always slung over it's left shoulder. Dash considered Leebo an equal to himself and would split whatever profit's the two of them earned equally.

Both Dash and Leebo, who was on consignment under the employment of one of the Desilijic clan members known as Jabba the Hutt, from the planet Nal Hutta, was making a spice run from the planet Kessel to the spice factories on the planet of Ylesia, a major spice processing center owned by criminal kingpin Zavval the Hutt. Spice was one of the major industries in the Outer Rim Territories.

Dash had left his freighter the Outrider on the Hutt's home planet, parked on the landing platform just outside of Jabba's domicile. He left his P2 unit on board to make several maintenance repair jobs while he piloted a larger company freighter owned by Jabba to the spice mining planet of Kessel.

He and Leebo had just picked up Jabba's spice load which was provided by Jabba's main supplier, Moruth Doole, who was skimming his contraband from miners on Kessel. Selling it to the Hutt under cost, as well as to several others to whom he dealt with under-handedly. Rendar and Leebo had just left the confines of Kessel, navigating past the planet's four orbital moons, on their journey throughout the Outer Rim region of the Galaxy headed to Ylesia.

The Adventures of Dash Rendar

A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away….Star Wars-Episode 3.5

Dash Rendar and his droid companion LE-B02D9, better known as Leebo, have just left the mining planet of Kessel on their run to Ylesia , a major spice processing center in the Outer Rim area of the galaxy. They are soon to be overtaken by two Y-wing fighters and a star destroyer of Prince Xizor under the command by one of his henchmen, commander Zircon.

Rendar, who has taken the loaded spice freighter run as a commission from Jabba the Hutt, is seriously out numbered and outgunned by his oncoming hijackers and faces potential disaster.

Prince Xizor is trying to expand his hold over the Outer Rim territories by siphoning off some of the Empire's diminutive influence over that part of the Galaxy to improve his status as a Galactic ruler in an effort to win favor from Emperor Palpatine.

Chapter One

The scene opens in mid-battle as a Xiytiar-class freighter is being chased by two Y-wing fighters and the capital warship Vendetta with turbo blasters firing at the loaded transport. The Y-wings are gaining ground as the freighter heads for an asteroid field for cover, dodging several large rocks on the outer reaches of the field, a maneuver that's just enough to keep the hijackers off her back and at bay.

' Angle our deflector shields!' screamed the freighter's captain Dash Rendar. 'Where in the hell did all those ships come from? ' He asked as he headed the vessel deeper into the asteroid field.

'I believe from one of Kessel's four moons, sir,' calmly remarked Dash's droid companion LE-B02D9. 'Sir, are you sure you want to enter that asteroid field. The chances of successfully navigating through it are…3,720 to one. My computer sir, doesn't list any freighter that has successfully navigated through a type one asteroid field in the past ten years. Sir, it also informs me that the star logs is listing this particular field as a type one-point five.'

' Well, see Leebo. At least it's not a type one!'

' But sir, that's only a half of a point difference.' Leebo warned him.

' Well, a half a point is better than no point at all, isn't it?' Dash quiped.

'Besides, we don't have much choice, Leebo,' Dash answers. ' Those Y-wings are gaining on us. If it wasn't for this load of spice, we might be able to out run them. We still might have to dump it.'

'Oh my dear, Jabba the Hutt will not like that' Leebo worried, ' Not like that at all.'

'Well, it's either that or we'll end up as space debris,' Dash explained.

On board the star destroyer, The Vendetta, commander Zircon stands watching the action, when a tall reptilian figure, Prince Xizor enters ' Release the A-wing fighters you fool, before they get away! Must I do everything!'He orders, his dark blue eyes flaring and his dusky green skin turning colors into a shade of dark purple as his pheromones rise with his rage.

Prince Xizor is a tall humanoid reptile from the planet Falleen near the Corellian Run, the head of the Black Sun crime synidicate and the third most powerful figure in the galaxy. His powerful Falleen pheromones can sway the emotions of other beings, enticing and influencing them to do his bidding

Commander Zircon could feel Xizor's physiology influence as if he had been sprayed by some fragrance that emitted a control inducing sweet-smelling odor he couldn't deny as he answered in compliance, ' Yes sir! '

He turned and ordered his radio operator, ' Release the A-wings!' Then his operator at the control panel relayed the order to the officer of the day below deck. A split second later, the operator turned his head back and looking up at the commander said, ' A-wings away sir!'

' Excellent!' Prince Xizor announced as his reptilian skin color returned it's normal shade of green bringing a smile to commander Zircon's face.

' Watch my dear and you'll see how its done,' Xizor tells his tall, attractive blonde protégé, Guri , whose always at his side and who he still continues training as his second in command.

' These A-wings will over take that freighter in a matter of minutes and it's captain will either have to surrender or be destroyed along with his ship.' Xizor instructed. ' Stay out of the asteroid field commander and let our A-wings take down that vessel. No use putting our destroyer in jeopardy. Radio the Y-Wings and tell them to stay out as well, our little fighters will do the job.'

The commander turned to Prince Xizor and asked, ' But sir, what if the freighter out maneuvers the A-Wings and takes them deep into the field, we'll lose them.'

Prince Xizor's elevated, sharp reptilian spinal ridge raised even higher and turned a fiery shade of red, his sharp black finger nails clenched as he glared at the commander in a more aggressive rage than before and demanded,' Commander Zircon, I gave you an order, now follow it! If that freighter captain is willing to risk the destruction of his ship as well as his own life than he would have to be insane. He'll come out, if not now than later. We'll wait for him, and when he does come out we'll blow him out of the sky. Now give the order!'

' Yes sir!' Zircon spoke out sharply as he turned and relaid the command.

Moments later, twelve small A-wing fighters can be seen emerging from underneath the Imperial starship, The Vendetta. The commander told his radio operator to call off the Y-Wings and also told his engineers, as well as his two escorts, to plot a course parallel to the asteroid field and wait for the freighter to come out.

Prince Xizor looked down towards his female assistant Guri, put his arm around her and squeezed her against himself. He spoke to her in a low voice so only she could hear him, ' You see my dear, sometimes you have to be firm. Never let anyone dissuade you from what you believe is right.'

' Yes, my master.' Guri replied.

Immediately, the A-Wings swarmed toward the freighter like a large mass of bees firing upon the ship with numerous laser blast while closing the distance between them. The numerous fighters advanced in a swirl like maneuver in circular spin as each fired at a particular moment when they were clear of the vessel ahead of them. A maneuver that was meant to distract their victims and make it harder to lock on to any of the moving targets. Unfortunately, once they penetrated further into the asteroid field, their maneuver was too dangerous to undertake. A fact that Dash Rendar's Academy training taught him well.

'We've got company, sir' remarks Leebo.

'Take over the controls, I'll man the rear guns,' Dash orders as he unfastens his shoulder straps and climbs out of his pilot's seat. He starts to rush across the hull's deck towards the rear gunner's cockpit, but then he stops after taking just two steps and turns back to Leebo to give him more instructions as Leebo turns to look at him.

' But sir, I've never navigated through an asteroid belt before,' Leebo warns.

'You'll be okay, just don't hit any of those huge rocks. Like that one right there.' Dash shouts as he points towards the viewing window in front of Leebo.

Leebo turns back his head to see a huge asteroid nearly on top of him. He cranks the controls and just misses the missile. 'Oh my dear. Oh my dear,' Leebo remarks worriedly, ' How am I ever going to do this. I'm just a robot, I've never done this before. Oh my dear, oh my dear.'

'Just keep your mind on what your doing,' Dash says as he climbs into the seat in the gunner's bubble cockpit. 'Okay baby, let's show these rascals what we're made of.' He said as he patted the side of his laser cannon before grabbing the controls with both hands.

As the A-wings approach, Dash fires rotating his swivel chair from left to right while firing continuously. 'Man, these things are too quick,' He remarks as several shots miss their mark.' So you want to play that way, ah!' Dash counters as he makes some adjustments to his gun.

'At least the deflector shields are holding up on this bucket of bolts.' As a shot shakes the ship, 'I should of never let Jabba talk me into using this crate just because it carrys a larger load. I sure wish I had my Outrider instead, then we'd sure lose them,' Dash remarks as the A-wings circle around to prepare for a second wave of attack. 'Okay puppies, try me this time. I'm ready for you now.'

The A-wings advance, scoring several hits on the freighter that shakes the ship. 'Come on baby, hold up,' Dash pleads as he looks around skyward and then readies himself for the next wave.

Rendar fires and destroys two attackers , one to the right and one to the left. 'Ah ha,' He exclaims,' Take that you poachers. Hey Leebo! I just got two of them.'

' Excellent, sir' Leebo hollers back as he slightly turns his head not wanting to take his eyes off the window and the incoming projectiles in front of him. Suddenly, the asteroid field has gotten more dense as they fly deeper into the belt with the less than dozen or more A-wings hot on their tail. The further they fly into the belt, the harder it is for the A-wings to make contact with their laser shots. At the same time, it made it harder for the freighter to shake it's pursuers, as it now becomes a contest to see who can maneuver the best through the field.

All the while, the A-Wings continue shooting at the freighter as the laser blast explodes into the rocks around the ship. Some of the explosions send small pieces of rock into the ship, as the rocks bounce off the ship's deflector shields. The noise of the many rocks that hit the vessel echo inside the hull of the ship where the two pilots are busy fighting off the attack.

Some of the exploding rocks cause many of the small quicker fighters to alter their flight direction as they twist , dip and summersault over and under the flying debris. Some barely escape mid-space collision as the skim past the life-taking projectiles.

Leebo maneuvers the freighter to the right around a huge asteroid as three A-wings swing around the rock right along behind the ship missing with laser blasts that strike the asteroid causing large explosions. Then Leebo turns the vessel to the left missing another rock and drops down below a large oval shaped asteroid as the rock rolls over the top of the ship barely missing the freighter. All the while several A-wings follow in pursuit with two smashing into a couple smaller rocks that comes all of sudden from beneath the larger asteroid.

In and out Leebo moves the vessel in between, around and underneath as the asteroid field gets thicker and more dense than before. He navigates the vessel like a master shipman whirling the freighter through the jigsaw pattern of the multiple asteroid puzzle design.

Dash looks over his shoulder at Leebo with a lopsided smiles and cranks his head with a short jerk to the left in awe of his piloting prose. Then Dash turns back to his task of shooting at the small menacing attackers. He fires numerous shots that miss due to the fact that Leebo's piloting is throwing off his aim. ' Can't you hold this thing still. I can't hit a thing if your going to fly like that!' Dash screams.

But Leebo is too much into skirting in and out of the asteroids. He was too busy concentrating on maneuvering the freighter threw the asteroid field to realize that Dash was even talking to him. Several more large rocks approach the ship with two of the largest ones colliding together and then separating just enough to allow the freighter to go between them as two more A-wings crash into the gigantic boulders one on each side as they both panic not believing that the rocks would separate fast enough for them to go between.

Dash is still firing all the while hitting one A-wing with a lucky shot that explodes the little vessel just behind the freighter as two more A-wings zigzag quickly to avoid the explosion.

' Ah-ha!' Dash shouts as he was finally able to hit one of the pursuers, ' Finally, I got one!' He announced as if Leebo would be impressed with his ability.

Dash could see that the asteroid field had gotten denser and their unfortunate possibility of crashing the ship and he decided any further navigation of the asteroid belt was futile, so he leaned out toward the hull to yell to Leebo.

' Get out of this belt!' Dash orders, ' This isn't doing us any good. If the A-wings don't get us the rocks will!'

' As you wish, sir,' Leebo answers as he turns the freighter heading out of the cover of the asteroid field. As the freighter makes it's way out of the belt, the A-wings continue firing on the ship missing it but exploding some smaller asteroids near the vessel. The rocks from the disbursing explosion collide with the freighter causing several loud impacts that violently shake the ship.

' Boy, I'm glad we're getting out of here,' Dash admits as he ducks his head out of a nervous reaction to the oncoming rocks.

' I second that emotion, sir,' Leebo agrees.

Meanwhile, the star destroyer and the two Y-wings has followed along the outside of the asteroid field waiting for the freighter to exit the belt. They were shadowing the freighter from a distance laying in wait for their chance to pounce on the unsuspecting Dash Rendar.

Just as Leebo stirred the ship to the outer rim of the asteroid field, a huge rock is nearly upon them as Leebo has to fly the vessel in a circular summer-salt motion rolling over on it's back to avoid the dangerous obstacle as the freighter exit's the asteroid belt.

Now they are out in open space, Dash continues firing at the pursuing A-wings as he makes yet another direct hit on the closest one of the five remaining A-wings in tow. ' That leaves just four left!' Dash shouts excitingly. ' I told you I could handle these rascals! Come on, you want me, come and get me you bastards!'

' Now we've got them,' Prince Xizor tells GurI, as he waves his long purple, green and gold tinted robe around her, his long black hair that attaches to his bald dome like head in a topknot and ponytail swirls in the other direction as he squeeses her even tighter.

Commander Zircon orders his guns to fire upon the freighter. ' Tell the A-wings to recede commander, The Vendetta will finish her off, 'Xizor told him with a huge smile that revealed his sharp white teeth.

At that time, a huge blast jolts the ship. 'What was that?' Rendar asks.

'Sir, I do believe that we are now in range of the star destroyer,' answers Leebo as another blast shakes the ship even more this time.

'This ain't no good,' a panicked Dash remarks. ' That's it, we've got to dump the spice load. It's slowing us down, I'll put in the data for the coordinates to Ylesia.'

'But sir, Jabba,' Leebo warns as Dash moves to the control panel for the hyper-drive.

'I don't care. It's either that or us,'Dash relents as he quickly enters some coordinates and then hurries to the loading hatch controls. 'Well there goes nothing,' Dash says in disgust as the huge load of spice drops through the open bay doors and drifts out into space beneath the freighter.

Just then two more blast shake the ship and throws Dash to the floor. Rendar jumps to his feet, closes the bay doors and while looking up he yells, 'Hey, you got what you wanted, leave us alone.'

Another blast shakes the ship as Dash scurries back into his pilot's seat. 'Let's get the hell out of here. Prepare to make the jump to light-speed.'

' But sir, we haven't got conformation for the heading yet. The computer hasn't double checked your coordinates, sir. Please, sir! We can't go to light-speed until we get conformation!' Leebo exclaims.

'We don't have time for that, anyplace but here is just going to have to do,' Dash explains as he switches several knobs.' Trust me. I know what I'm doing!'

Just then another blast from Xizor's star destroyer shakes the vessel and causes a loud noise.

'What's that,' asks Leebo.

'Too late now,' replies Dash as the freighter blast off into a blur of light leaving the pursuers behind in a tremendous thunder of sound, and a rainbow hue of blurred lights.

' Should we follow them sir?' asks commander Zircon.

'No,' replied Prince Xizor. 'Call back the A-wings, we have a cargo to recover,' Xizor says as he smiles at Guri, places his arm around her shoulder once again and walks her back out the sliding door from which they came. ' See my dear how easy it is to hijack a load of spice. I'll make you rich. Just stick with me my lovely maiden and some day all of this will be yours.'

' I will my Prince,' Guri whispered to Xizor as she squeezed him tightly as they walked.

Soon the freighter comes out of hyperspace drive but Dash and Leebo don't recognize where they are as Dash checks his star charts. A loud noise is heard like the ship is falling apart. 'Check that out Leebo. That don't sound good at all,' Dash orders.

Leebo plugs into the ship's computer and within minutes knows the answer.

'Well, have you found anything?' shouts an impatient Rendar, ' Well,' he continues ,' Well, what is it?'

'It's our main thrusters I'm afraid,' Leebo complies. ' We had better find a place to land for repairs sir. Some place with spare parts and soon I'm afraid. I don't know how far we'll be able to travel. I believe our stabilizers are also damaged on the port-side, and I'm detecting extensive damage to our deflector shields generator, sir.'

'It looks like we're nearing one of the moons of Nal Hutta,' Rendar points out. ' If I remember right, there's a smuggler's moon there with a repair shop and a place we can lay over for a while.'

' I have a feeling sir, that this repair job will be extensive. We are very badly damaged, sir,' Leebo told Dash. ' I only wish we had our little pee-two unit with us, sir. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get and his repair abilities would have been invaluable.'

' Well, he isn't with us so your going to have to do the best you can with what we've got,' Dash replied,' We needed to have pee-two work on the Outrider while we were making this spice run. It was the perfect opportunity for him to repair that dilapidated deflector-shield and to fine tune the hyper-drive. The Outrider has been running a little rough lately. Plus, he is going to install a sensor suite system that will help detect Imperial Custom ships. Yeah, the work he's doing right now is too important for us just to have him wasting his time on this milk run.'

' I understand sir, but I still miss him' Leebo answered as he continued to monitor the computer system through the outlet on the control panel.

So Dash and the copilot Leebo drift towards the nearest moon off the weary looking planet Nal Hutta, a planet in the Y'Toub system. A planet with four circular moons that orbit at different distances with only two maintaining life. The smallest but most populated sphere is the nearest to it's parent planet and is referred to as a habitat for smugglers, thieves, pirates, gunrunners and assorted criminals that take refuge here from the Imperial controlled part of the galaxy.

Soon a thriving city comes into view. One with tall structures protruding into the dark sky., with the numerous neon signs and bright lights in the many colors of the rainbow lighting the night sky. As luck would have it, they were nearing the metropolis known as the Vertical City on the Smugglers Moon of Nar Shaddaa. Dash spots a spaceport, one of many at different levels brightly lit with several different designs and colors at several locations among the many tall structures and heads the limping freighter towards the nearest portal. 'We made it,' Dash remarks as he set's the freighter down on the landing platform.

Soon a half-man, half-beast comes out and signals to Dash to move the freighter into a docking bay and Dash complies knowing the universal hand signals that the man-beast was giving him. Soon the freighter enters docking bay 87 and the attendant signals Dash to park his ship in a marked area and to cut his engines.

' Let's see what this place has to offer,' Dash says. 'It really has grown since the last time I was here. It was just a landing pad. But look, it's a huge city now. I can't believe how it's grown. I almost didn't recognize the place.'

Dash lowers the exit platform and he and Leebo leave the ship, but then circles the freighter to assess the damage. 'Oh my lord,' Dash exclaims, ' I can't believe we were able to even fly this crate. We must have someone watching over us Leebo. I can't believe we made it through hyper-drive with all that damage. But that must be what threw us off course. We're lucky we didn't hyper-drive right into some huge planet or something. ' Dash pondered. ' You think you can fix it, Leebo? '

'If they have the right parts, sir. I believe one of the right stabilizers is completely shot away and there's great damage to the main space drive. We'll need to get it to a repair shop where they have the right equipment. I'll have to pull that whole housing off to get to the damage. All this torn metal will have to be replaced.'

' You check out a possible shop, I need a drink,' Dash remarked, ' There's got to be a cantina or something on this rock someplace. I've got to transmit a report to the shipping authorities first and file an insurance claim with them. I promised Jabba, in case something happened, that I would do that right away. It's funny though, Jabba was real insistent about me filing a claim before we left him that morning. It was as if he knew we were going to be hijacked or something. Naw! That's just being silly, how could he know we were going to be hijacked. Ah! Maybe he was just being cautious, I guess he has the right. He was just trying to cover all of the bases just in case.'

' See you later, Leebo,' Dash said as he turned and went to the docking bay's office to file his report. While there, he paid the manager some credits to park his vessel there over night and then transmitted his report to the shipping authorities on Kessel via Chedak Communications, Inc., a diversified communications company that produces comlink and subspace transmitters and owns several subspace broadcast networks and holographic entertainment studios throughout the galaxy.

Dash thanked the docking bay manager and then left through a side door that lead him outside the spaceport to a large entrance with a series of hallways leading in several directions with signs above them saying their eventual destination. Over the top of all four exits written in phosphorescence purple and green paint was the words Vertical City-population 11,876,342. One of the signs immediately above one of the tunnels read Industrial Sector-Outland Spaceports, another read Corellian Sector midtown, a third said Second Street Lower Urban Zone, and the fourth read Meltdown Café District Upper East Side. Dash headed through the fourth tunnel entrance towards the busy district for all the smugglers traveling throughout the galaxy and the center of all the important business facilities, next to the Corellian Sector.

Dash made his way through several underground corridors until he reached a grim looking place with a greatly worn neon sign that read, 'Raja's Cantina.' He paused for a moment, and looked skyward gazing at the many beautiful lights and huge neon signs on the buildings and the glimmering reflections of the numerous headlights and red colored taillights of the thousands of passing vehicles. It was as if many colored rays of lights from a prism was jetting off in a million different directions bouncing off windows refracting back and forth among all of the many tall skyscrapers.

There were three different levels of traffic all traveling in two opposite directions as if on many invisible thoroughfares at different heights above. The street at ground level was just as crowded with numerous vehicles, noise and lights all passing by, but with the pedestrian foot traffic adding to the congestion and the clutter more so than the scene from above. Dash just shook his head in amazement, turned and continued through the door.

Inside the cantina is a crowded, dark and smoke filled room with loud music being provided by a live band in the back of the room. As he makes his way through the crowd towards the long bar to the right, an opening appears and he can clearly see the band in a wall cavity that was created as a stage . There situated in the front was the bands' synthesizer with a sign which read 'Evar Orbus and His Galactic Jizz-Wailers.'

The band was fronted by three female dancers with purple-green skin, Rodian in nature. Two huge bug like eyes, a small tapir-like snout and short spear-like yellow-orange hair that protrudes straight out from their heads. The only way you could tell that they were female was the way they were dressed with nearly see-through skirts with necklaces and earrings dangling from their pointed ears.

The front player of the band was a short squat blue Ortolan with floppy ears, a snout, and bright blue velvety fur by the name of Max Rebo, a well known orchestra and keyboard player in the Outer Rim galaxy. Along side him was the band leader and horn player Evar Orbus, the Letaki . A species with eight tentacles, an egg-like head, four eyes and is shades of green in nature. Also to Rebo's left was a pudgy and leathery skin creature by the name of Snit, who played some long flute instrument that seemed to disappear beneath his overhung layered like face.

To Rebo's right was the lead singer and fourth member of the group, Sy Snootles, the reedy-voiced singer that stood on spindly legs, with a bulbous body and lips that jut out at the end of a proboscis.

Snootles looks like a gourd on stilts.

As Dash watches the dancers he remarks sarcastically to himself,' Not my kinda women.' But the music Dash thought gave the place a lively and exciting atmosphere. He found an empty stool at the bar, sat down and ordered his favorite drink, a Rangoon fizzer.

The bartender was a droid that stood just four feet tall and was barely visible over the counter. A Cybot Galactica's mobile mixR mastR with dark green eyes and a screened covered speaker for a mouth.

Within seconds the drink was made and sat on the bar in front of Dash. He apprehensively took a taste of the concoction, smiled as the taste met his approval and proceeded to down the drink, breathed a sigh of relief and spout to himself,' I needed that!' than he ordered another drink as he surveyed the surrounding patrons.

There was a shiny orange colored Monnok creature on top the bar at the end acting and excitingly dancing to the music. In between moves the creature would dip it's claws into a basket of nuts next to him throwing them into it's mouth followed by a drink of some kind of greenish brew that was only half swallowed as the rest ran down it's skinny body onto the counter.

A one-eyed Abyssin was positioned at a table just beyond the bar in the corner with it's female mate. Abyssin's are known for their bad tempers. They are fearless and violent and will start a fight over any minor incident. Abyssin's have hulking humanoid frames with long limbs and greenish-tan foreheads.

Several Grans from the planet Kinyen occupy two tables, along with several Rodians and a Yak Face creature who calls himself Saelt-Marae, who is a known informant, maintain yet several more tables against the bar's wall.

One of the Rodians seated at one of the tables against the wall with two of his fellow Rodians was the well known bounty hunter named Greedo. He stands out amongst most Rodians because of his unusual large buggy purple eyes and the way in which he dressed preferring clothes normally worn by humans. Green and tan colored freighter togs with a brown vest and high top black boots were his normal daily wear.

Saelt-Marae is an associate of Jabba the Hutt, whom he sells information to about the intrigues developing behind the Hutt's ample back. He poses as a trader who specializes in locating and selling religious artifacts from primitive cultures.

Also in the crowded room are five male Advosze, who are sited at the bar along side Dash and seven more that occupy two tables across the room. Advosze's are known smugglers who prefer to work for corrupt officials.

There are several humanoid men at the bar and at several tables who are joined by several women of the same species to Dash's left as Rendar downs his fifth fizzer now and is starting to feel the effects of the potent drink.

Time seems to past quickly as one song runs into another as Dash continues to down several more drinks turning his head from side to side; first checking out the entertaining dancers and then searching out the place for any possible good looking unattached women. But it seems that all of the female patrons are with someone, so drinking becomes his only companion.

In between songs, Evar Orbus mutters some indistinguishable words that catches Dash's attention as he turns to see why the band has stopped playing and sees a beautiful Twi-lek dancer out in front of the band. She stands there in a black largely knitted outfit that barely covers the vital areas of her body. Her slim green-colored body and twin head tentacles look attractive. Especially to a worn and weary smuggler that's already had too many Rangoon fizzers. Her bright red lipstick and bright orange eye makeup and colorful head dress made her look like a green goddess along side those other alien dancers.

Now Dash gave all of his attention to her as the music began. Now the music had more of a rhythmic beat as she began to dance commanding all eyes from the crowded room. The back lights now turned to a dark green and a fog-like miss eluded from the floor as the smoke filled bar became an eerie place.

She must have been the main attraction as everyone seemed to have turned all their attention on her and the din of noise that previously made it hard to distinguish the previous lyrics could now be clearly heard. The large dance floor cleared giving her room to maneuver in her dance routine as she was now joined in the background by the other three dancers that performed earlier.

Dash finished his drink and was given another without even ordering it, something that might of annoyed him on any other occasion, but not tonight. He just shrugged his shoulders and accepted the concoction for it enabled his eyes to return back to the provocative dancer that had caught his interest.

Then he feels someone pulling on his arm. 'Dash,' a voice shouts behind him. 'Dash.'

Rendar swivels around and finds Leebo standing next to him. Leebo leans towards him and speaks aloud in his ear,' I found a mechanic to help us work on the ship. He has a shop, but he won't have the part we need until tomorrow.'

' That's fine!' Dash answers, 'Sit down, have a drink.' Leebo looks at him puzzled, knowing Dash knows that he doesn't drink anything, not even water. Dash realizes his mistake and offers,' Go ahead back to the ship. I'm going to be here awhile. I'll be back later.' Leebo gives up, turns and walks out the door as Dash turns back to the entertainment.

Moments later, Dash feels someone near him and catches a glimpse of a figure out of the corner of his left eye.

'Ah, you street urchin, who did you rob tonight. ' Saelt-Macae mutters,' The Hutt wants his cut.'

Dash pushes him away with his elbow.' Get out of here, yak face,' Dash grumbles at this little annoyance and turns back to the entertainment, but checks out the intruder to make sure that he has left him alone, as Saelt-Macae leaves through the doorway out of the cantina.

Soon, the Twi-lek dancer and her accompaniment finishes their number and the Twi-lek makes her way over towards Dash as the band begins their next number, but without dancers as the floor is again closed off by a noisier crowd as if a signal has be given to continue their loud conversations.

..' ' Buy me a drink handsome stranger,' She asks of Dash. ' My name is Orsaa, what's yours kind sir.'

'Dash,' Rendar stutters,' Dash Rendar, madam.' ' Will you join me at my table,' She offers pointing to a table across the room and to the right side of the band against the wall were some of the band's mates are seated.

' Sure, why not,' Dash agrees content that he is welcomed to join the group and doesn't have to remain alone any longer. As he slides off his stool he ask,' What are you drinking?'

' Whatever your having is fine,' Orsaa replies. Before Dash could order the drinks, like magic the droid bartender places them before him. Dash looks at the droid in bafflement, reaches into his pocket and pulls out some coins and tosses the appropriate amount of credits on the counter and tells the droid,' Keep the change.'

Orsaa grabs Dash by the right arm as he retrieves the drinks and turns toward her direction following along side her to the crowded table. They slide into the booth as some of the others already seated made room jostling to their left one upon the other in sequence until there was plenty of room for the two newcomers. Some of the women began giggling at the comedy of the nudging and bumping against each other and at their playful bliss of poking each other in the ribs as they moved over..

' This is Daala and Shalookie,' Orsaa introduces Dash to the nearest two women. ' They are Evar and Snit's wives, and that rambunctious creature over there is Sly Snootles' latest squeeze, his name is Jerome. He's our protector when the band's on stage. The other two are Multa and Suwenna. They're just a couple of groupies that follows the boys around. No not really. They're just friends who like a good time, aren't you girls,' Orsaa says motioning to the two young Rodian girls to our opposite. Neither one says anything but they both giggle in high pitched voices as though on cue.

' So who's your man,' Dash inquires of Orsaa.

' You are right now,' She says with a smile as she clings to Dash's left arm. ' I don't have anyone permanent, if that's what you want to know.'

' I'm surprised that you speak my language and so well at that,' Dash asks.

' I speak several languages and even more dialects,' She offers,' My father was once an ambassador and I traveled throughout the galaxy with him.'

' How did you end up here,' Dash wondered.

' I wanted to entertain and I met Evar Orbus in a place on my home planet of Ryloth.' Orsaa continues,' He let me audition for the band, and puff, here I am.'

' Amazing,' Dash answers and as he turns slightly to catch the attention of a passing droid waitress,' Two more Rangoon fizzers, please !' Dash orders.

The droid mixes the drinks inside her metal body and soon a drawer opens up. The droid reaches as two drinks are brought out on a sliding tray and the droid places the glasses on the table. Dash tosses two credits into it's change pouch and says,' Keep the change,' with a sneer as he knows that he had given her the exact amount.

' Thank you kind sir,' The droid wisecracked back to him, an answer that brought a big smile and a chuckle to an unsuspecting Dash. ' What you know,' Dash canters,' A droid with a sense of humor. Who would of thought?'

While Dash was paying for the drinks and with his attention on the droid, Orsaa pours a vile of ryll into his glass. Ryll is a powerful drug that causes hallucinations and is one of the main exports from her planet, Ryloth. Orsaa accomplishes this feat undetected from the others at the table. She retrieves her glass leaving Dash's tainted drink alone in front of him, as he turns and starts drinking the concoction down.

Several more drinks later, Orsaa and the movements around Dash are becoming surreal and Orsaa seems more friendlier with each fleeting moment. Soon she whispers,' Let's go to my capsule.' So they both slide out of the booth and as they stand Orsaa has to steady Dash to keep him from falling.

' This way she says as she grabs his arm and leads him to a back exit that's just between their table and the band stage. By this time, Dash can barely walk, dragging his feet leaning on Orsaa for support.

They exit the noisy cantina out into the cold dark alley. As the door closes to the alley corridor in the back of the cantina, two Rodians jump Dash as one bashes him over the back of the head with a club and he tumbles unconscious to the trash covered side of the dark corner of the bar's outside wall. As the two robbers go through Dash's pockets and steal his remaining credits, Dash's semi-unconscious mind drifts into a confused dream as he seems to be falling down and down into a darkened pit.

The two bandits finish going through his pockets and rush down and out of the alley followed by Orsaa and are soon out of sight. Dash laid huddled among the garbage and crates in the dark shadows of the building moving only slightly in his semi-unconscious condition.

Dash's mind wonders back in time. Back to his days at the Caridan Academy on Carida where he was in training to be an officer in the Imperial Navy. He felt himself being rustled and then grabbed by the arm firmly.' Wake up,' a voice spoke,' Wake up, Dash!' His eyes opened only to find Soontir Fel over him shaking him into consciousness. 'It's time to get up cadet.' Soontir Fel ordered.

Soontir was Dash's senior officer, a Corellian who was one year his senior at the Academy and was already in charge of a dorm full of the new cadets including Dash. ' Get up,' He orders. 'We have our first bivouac assignment , and your trying to sleep right through it. What kind of officer are you going to be anyhow!' He quipped. ' Get up and get dressed and get to the transport before we leave you behind. You've got about five minutes and that was ten minutes ago!' Soontir injected.

Dash scrambled to his feet, threw on his uniform, that of an Imperial cadet, and hurried out of the temporary quarters and to a waiting transport that was already full of service men. Soontir was standing next to the opened transport entrance with a clipboard in his hand and as Dash hurried inside he placed his hand on Dash's back as if to help push him up into the vehicle and told the pilot ' Okay, that's everybody, let's go!' as he too climbed into the transport and sat next to Dash in the only two remaining unoccupied seats.

Seated across from Dash was his closest friend at the Academy and fellow cadet Jocko Nazont, who said laughingly , ' About time buddy! I thought you were going to miss all the action.'

Dash grinned sheepishly back,' Why didn't you wake me?'

' I did! You must of laid back down and went to sleep after I left.'

Just then the motors of the transport revved up loudly drowning out any further conversation as the two cadets exchanged worried stares.

The transport lifted off along with two other transports that had beaten them off the ground and swung around in mid-air barely clearing the wooded bivouac area where the company had settled for the night. The assignment was to clear out some combat arachnid, large monster-like spiders, that has endangered one of the outpost on the other side of the valley in the dense rain forests near the Ressl River.

The native Caridans who live there had put in an emergency call for help and the Academy Commander decided that it was a perfect training exercise for the young cadets. An exercise under fire that might help weed out any cadets that don't have the necessary backbone to become an officer.

Soon the transports arrive at a clearing at the edge of the dense forest near the foot of the mountain range that surrounds the valley. Here is where the arachnid are known to live in the many caves that punctuate the shear cliffs of the towering mountains above.

Immediately after setting down the troops started piling out of the transport and started spreading out to secure the surrounding area. The three sergeants, Soontir Fel from Dash's ship along with Han Solo and Mako Spince each from one of the other two transports started shouting out orders deploying their units to seal off the clearing. The commanding officer, Lieutenant Maximilian Veers soon joined his troops in the middle of the secured area along with his two aids as he pulled out a detailed map of cave locations and started planning his strategy for the search of the arachnid.

Lieutenant Veers was a well respected soldier who came up through the ranks earnings his stripes the hard way, by steady work and perseverance. He came from the working class with few if any political connections, but with a long history of military service. He was what everyone referred to as a soldier's soldier and performed his duties with a spotless snap and polish, and expected no less from his men.

He was an excellent example for all of the men he commanded, especially the three sergeants who have already been projected to advance quickly through the ranks. All three were still in only their second year at the Academy and each one was becoming legendary in his own right. They were considered the best cadets in the history of the Academy, not only for their quick advancement and legendary work ethics. but also for the highest marks ever achieved on the entrance exam. It was a great unit to be part of and Dash was more than grateful for the opportunity.

It was decided that one unit was to maintain the landing area and be used as backup with Han Solo's unit taking the lead and Soontir Fel's squadron would cover Solo's rear in case more than one arachnid was found. Solo's troops would enter the caves in a sweeping maneuver, to clear them one at a time and Fel's attachment would cover the wooded area to his back.' Good luck,' Soontir wished Solo,' We'll be right behind you if you need us,' Soontir assured his close friend.

The operation seemed routine at first as they sweep the first three caves without incident. Solo's unit entered the fourth cave as most of Fel's men were becoming complacent with the weary and uneventful job. 'Man, I sure wish I was going with them,' Dash told Soontir.' They're going to get all the action, and we'll get the boring routine job of mopping up.' Rendar told his sergeant disgustingly.

' Every job is important young cadet,' Soontir reminded him.,' We need to stay focused and do our part of the assignment. It's just as important, but in a different way.'

Many of the men were starting to talk among themselves, lighting cigarettes and taking their eyes off their objective, the woods. Soontir noticed the lax condition of his command. ' Straighten up, look alive,' Soontir shouted, but the crew was past caring at that point. Instead, most just shrugged off his alarm since they considered themselves out of ear range and could say that they didn't hear him if challenged. ' I'm with you Dash,' Jocko whispered,' This job sucks! I didn't join up just to stay in the rear.'

Jocko tapped Dash on the arm,' You want a smoke?' He said under his breathe offering a cigarette to Dash. Just then a rustling noise came from across the clearing.

Before anyone realized it a large arachnid came out of the woods and was upon them. Dash could hear screams as the two recruits closest to the trees were torn to pieces as body parts were flung everywhere by the monstrous creature.

Immediately everyone started firing at once at the creature without much success as the huge spider ravaged the small unit. Several more men lost their lives as they challenged the monster with their lasers blazing, only to be torn to bits by the sharp teeth and claws of the fierce creature.

In a moment, Soontir Fel was thrown against some rocks as two of the men next to him was mauled by the blood thirsty killer. Dash was firing rapidly at the animal and at several times was nearly mauled himself. He rushed over to the injured Soontir, who was bleeding from the shoulder and the right side of his head. He called for Jocko to help him as Nazont was still firing at the creature

. Jocko rushed over and the two men helped Soontir to his feet and than Dash threw the wounded sergeant's left arm over his own shoulder and helped him to safety out of the clearing to a heavily fortified embankment as Jocko covered their retreat firing his blaster at the monster as they joined several others who arrived there before them.

' Over here guys,' Dash called out to the few other recruits still trying to maintain their position in the clearing.' Fall back you idiots,' screamed Soontir, ' Retreat I said, retreat!' Fel screamed even louder.

' Cover them men!' He ordered.' Hurry up, get over here, now!' Soontir reiterated,' I said, get over here, now!'

At about that time, Han Solo and his forces appeared at the entrance of the cave. His troops started firing which drew the attention of the arachnid off the cornered remainder of Fel's command. ' Radio for the backup unit,' Han's ordered,' And tell them to hurry!' Now with Soontir Fel's squadron in shambles, Solo's unit was equally cornered in the cave with no way to escape.' Tell the commander to bring some thermal detonators. These blasters don't seem to be doing the job. Tell them this is the biggest arachnid we've ever seen, that'll do it!' Han's told his radio operator.

Soon the reinforcements arrived as the combined firepower of Solo's and Fel's remaining soldiers was enough to keep the arachnid from over taking the entire command, even though the huge monster did maul two of Solo's men who ventured too far out away from the safety of the overhanging cave where the creature couldn't wheel it's powerful claws.' Stay underneath the overhang,' Han's warned his men after seeing those two lose their lives. ' Concentrate all of your fire power on it's soft spot in the neck,' Solo ordered.' Come on Mako make it in time,' Han's told himself aloud,' Come on ole buddy, I'm counting on you , now.'

Mako Spince and his troops finally reached the clearing as they fanned out and started firing on the animal with disruptors, the most controversial and reviled hand weapon in the galaxy. Disruptors are energy weapons whose blasts are so powerful that they break down the objects at the molecular level, leaving only a smoking pile of ash. Sure enough, three direct hits disintegrated the arachnid and leveled it completely as everyone of the remaining forces breathed a sigh of relief.

' I don't care what anyone says about the dangers of disruptors,' commander Veers remarked as he reached the gathered troops,' They're the best weapons in our arsenal and I'm gonna put that in my report,' He noted, knowing that he was ordered to use the weapon only in extreme circumstances.

' Call for the transports and let's get the hell out of here!' Veers ordered his radio operator. Than he turned and ordered some soldiers nearby, ' Bury the dead, or what's left of them.' He continued,' Sergeant, round up their dog tags and gather all of the men for a quick disembarkation,' Veers ordered Mako Spince, who was already in the process of doing just that.

' That was sure close.' Jocko sighed looking around at the nearly slaughtered unit and all the dead bodies scattered across the clearing. ' I not going wish for any more action ever again. Never!' He said as he turned his head as if to be talking to Dash only to find Rendar nearly unconscious on the opposite side of the sergeant's wounded body.

Dash laid listless next to Soontir Fel in a semi-unconscious state as he now sunk into that same surreal dream of falling deeper into that deep dark pit. ' Dash!' a voice called out,' Dash, wake up.' But Rendar was deeper than before. Then Dash felt a tugging on his arm as he begin feeling a great shaking. ' Dash! Wake up,' the voice continued,' Come on, wake up!' the voice pleaded.

All of a sudden Dash recognized the voice, it was Leebo! Suddenly, Dash opened his eyes and sure enough there was his droid companion leaning over him in that dark alley. ' Where am I?' Dash asks.' What's going on,' He wonders for a second only to slowly realize what had happened.' Oh yeah, I remember. Where's that girl and who hit me,' He continues checking his pockets. ' Oh yeah, they cleaned me out. What a damn fool!' Dash admits, ' I should of known better. Alone in a bar by myself. I should of left when you came to get me.' Leebo shakes his head in agreement. 'Next time that happens, remind me would you.'

,' I'll try, sir,' Leebo assures him,' But I'm not your creator, sir'

' Mother!' Dash corrects,' I'm not your mother!'

' Of course not, sir. I'm a droid, I don't have a mother.'

Dash laughs,' I give up. Your right, I'm not your mother!' He continues,' Let's get back to the ship, I'm beat' Leebo helps Dash to his feet as Dash mutters to himself, ' Man, what a night! ' ' What, sir!' Leebo inquires. ' Oh, never mind. You wouldn't understand.'

Leebo helps Dash as they star heading out the alleyway into the dimly lit street and when they reach the entrance to the to the semi-busy sidewalk, Dash pulls away from Leebo and announces to him,' You can let go I'm alright now. Besides, where are we headed anyway?' Dash inquires.

' I got us a room at a boarding house up the block, sir,' Leebo told him.

' What! Why don't we just sleep in the freighter. Why spend the money when we don't have to.'

' Sir, I figured you would want to sleep in in the morning, while I transport the ship to the repair shop. That way I wouldn't wake you with all of the noise.'

' You thought of that! Good idea! I'm glad to see you using some of that intellect besides just communicating with those damn computers. Good job, Leebo.'Dash congratulated him as he followed Leebo to the apartment that he had arranged accommodations for them for the next couple of nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dash awoke to the outside noise of the hustle and bustle of a busy street and the mid-morning light gleaming through the semi-transparent window of his bedroom. It must be late, Dash thought as he scrambled out of bed and looked around the room. A room he didn't recognize, ' Leebo!' Dash hollered, but there was no answer. ' Leebo!' He repeated, but still no answer. Oh well he thought and finished putting his clothes on. I guess he must be out Dash reconciled as he entered the next room, opened the outside door and peered out to see what all the commotion was all about. Dash could see several people going to and fro like it was the busiest street in the galaxy and he was an outsider looking through a one-way glass.

Dash spotted a note on a table near the door that read - Dash, I went to help Shug Ninx move the freighter to the shop. Get some breakfast, I'll be back around one. P.S. I left some credits on the table for you.- and it was signed, Leebo. Dash grabbed the coins on the counter, stuffed them in his pocket and went out the door joining the melee in the street.

The roadway was crowded with several dozen different kinds of vehicles of every model and size. There were several swoops of each type;Air-2 swoops, Mobquet Flare-S swoops and modified two-seater Tagge Co. G-S swoops. There were several large trolleys, speeder bikes, land speeders, hover crafts of all kinds, several hover taxi, a few pod cars, several shuttles, open-air buses and even several man-powered rickshaws.

Dash looked up to the busy sky above him and saw six different lanes of traffic overhead that more than matched the congestion on the ground level street. He could see what seemed like hundreds of twin-pod cloud cars of every color, air speeders, several cargo barges, air taxi by the thousands, air buses and other large and small transports of every different type and color. The sky was literally a collage of different colors and shapes all meshed together with the red-blue and white colored background of the morning hazy-streaked cloud covered sky.

Dash decided a hale a taxi as he stepped to the curb and raised his hand. Instantly, a taxi pulled over and stopped. He climbed inside of the back seat and to his surprise found out that the taxi had a automatic droid driven driver. 'Where to sir.' A voice asked. Dash thought for a second stunned and then remembered and said, ' The Meltdown Café!'

' Please fasten your seat belt sir.' The driver responded. Then in a flash the taxi pulled away from the curb and joined the melee on the crowded street. The speed from which the cab took off caught Dash off guard as he nearly fell sideways in the seat, straightening himself up he announced to the droid, ' Hey! Take it easy. I'm not in a hurry or anything. What you trying to do kill me.?'

' No sir! These vehicles are equipped with non-collision suspension, sir. We can't crash. They are magneto-enhanced and project a field of electrical current that won't allow any contact between vehicles. Much like a deflector shield in a star ship that repels laser blast and cannon fire. Same principle as that, sir'

' Amazing! ' Dash said as the taxi pulled to the curb in front of the Meltdown Café.

' Here you are sir. That will be two credits!' The droid told him.

Dash through a couple credits into a container next to the driver and got out. As he did the cab driver remarked, ' Thank you sir. Ride with Metropolitan Cab Company again on your next trip, Goodbye!'

Dash stepped toward the cafe's entrance and as he reached for the door handle , a metal hand of a droid beat him to it. The disruption startled him for a second until he realized who it was who had approached him from the opposite direction. It was Leebo leaning slightly to his immediate right. ' Hey! Perfect timing. Where you been?' Dash asked.' I sure wish you would say something when you come up to me like that. Your going to give me a heart attack or something one of these days. It scares the shit clean out of me. That's the second or third time you've done that to me this past week. Now cut it out!'

' Oh! Sorry sir. I'll try and be more careful from now on.'

' Didn't you get my note?' Leebo added, looking puzzled. ' Oh, that's right.' Dash recanted. ' How's the ship?' He inquired , as they both entered the café and seated themselves down in a booth near the window. Soon a droid waitress with menus was at the table and a voice beckon them,' May I take your order, sir. Today's special is the Black-eyed pea soup with scrambled eyes, bacon and toast, with a side of Shaak romp roast.'

' That sounds good,' Dash remarked putting down the menu without even opening it, ' I'll take that. How about you, Leebo,' Dash said sportingly, ' Oh yeah! I imagine he'll have a quart of oil and some axle grease. Isn't that right, Leebo?' ' No! Scratch that. He doesn't want anything,' Dash quickly adds before the droid waitress could take him too seriously.

' We just got the freighter moved to the shop and Mr. Ninx is accessing the damage. He should be about done by the time you get over with your breakfast,' Leebo inserted,' And I don't take oil or grease, sir' He added in a serious voice not realizing that Dash was only joking.

A plate of hot food was placed in front of Dash and without conversation he begin digging into the meal like a hungry Shistavanen Wolfman from the planet Uvena Prime. ' Boy! I didn't realize how hungry I really was.' Dash admitted.' What time did you find me last night, anyway?'

' It was a little past four o'clock,' Leebo responded.' It took me two and a half hours to find you in the back of that alley, sir.' the LE-B02D9 droid told his companion.

' Before we get out of here, remind me to find those damn thieves,' Dash pledges,' And that Twi-lek dancer too! I've got some debts to repay. Oh yeah, definitely!'

The meal finishes without any further conversation. Dash and Leebo get up , Dash tosses some credits on the table including a tip and follows Leebo out the door, down the less than quite street and to Shug Ninx' repair shop to check out the progress on the freighter. As they enter the shop, Dash notices the proprietor directing a young Corellian assistant.

Shug Ninx was what was called a half-breed; half human and half alien. His mother was of the Threelin race and his father was Corellian. The only visible signs of his alien parentage are mottled spots around his mouth and chin, and his strange one thumbed-two fingered hands. His face was rugged with a stern expression and a seriousness to his glare that immediately conveys to anyone he comes in contact with that he's not one you would want to cross.

Just then through a door, entered a statuesque and exotic looking woman in a long open skirt that dragged the ground as she walked in a manly like fashion across the room. She went by the name of Salla Zend, the one-time girlfriend of Han Solo. She was an employee of Shug Ninx as a technician in his space barn repair shop. She had a hard personality that hid her softer side and sole piercing orange eyes along with dark colored skin that made her eyes seem to glow in the dark.

' Rendar! Is that your name, sir,' She continues,' That wouldn't be Dash Rendar would it?'

' Ya, that's right, why?' Dash replied,' Do I know you or something?'

' No! You used to know Han Solo, didn't you ' Salla asked.

' Still do.' Dash replied,' I haven't seen him for awhile, but yeah , Solo and I are friends,' Dash pointed out .' Han's and I went to the Academy together a long time ago. We go way back, but that was years ago. I haven't seen Solo in nearly a year now. We don't travel in the same circles so to speak.'

' Han's and I were real close for awhile,' Salla admits, as she peers down toward the floor. ' We even made plans together, but he couldn't commit if you know what I mean, and it ended kind of sudden. You know.' Salla spoke sullenly as she raised her eyes without raising her head to check Dash's reaction.

' I hate to interrupt, but my name is Shug Ninx. Leebo came to me on your behalf and asked if I could repair your freighter,' Shug continued,' Leebo told me that you were on consignment with Jabba the Hutt. '

' I thought I recognized that ole bucket of bolts and when he told me about Jabba, I was sure.' Shug smiled , as Salla, grateful for the timely interruption, went about her business as she continued across the room towards a desk and some file cabinet's against the opposite wall that was a make-shift office and proceeded to ramble through some papers on top of desk searching for a certain one.

' I told Leebo that Jabba has a long standing tab here . He sends all of his repair needs to me, because he knows the quality of my work and that I won't cheat him. To tell you the truth, I've worked on that crate several times before and I practically know every nut and bolt.' Shug bragged.

' I hope you don't mind but I sent a hologram to Jabba and got conformation to go ahead and do the work,' Shug Ninx sheepishly told Dash. ' Funny thing though, it seemed Jabba already knew about the trouble you had and about losing your load, but nothing about how much damage the freighter suffered. In fact, he told me about you losing your spice load. I didn't know anything about it because Leebo never mentioned it, but Jabba sure knew ,' He queried.

' Wouldn't you know it, that slug knows everything that happens, no matter where. He's got eyes and ears everywhere. You can't do anything in this part of the galaxy without him finding out one way or another. That's a fact.'

' I guess I should of checked with you first. I might of let the cat out of the bag and got you in trouble with your boss,' Shug told Dash.' Jabba told me to tell you that he wants you to holograph him sometime today. It's up to you., though. You can do whatever you want, I'm just delivering the message, that's all.'

' Don't worry about it, Jabba was going to find out about the whole mess today anyhow,' Dash consoled him. ' You just saved me the trouble of springing the bad news, that's all.' Dash reassured the dishearten mechanic.

' Tell you what though,' Shug suggested,' To help make it up to you, I'll tell you what I'm going do. I'll kickback fifteen percent of the total bill to you if you promise not to tell Jabba, That'll be two or three thousand credits. Some spending money for you and your droid. Leebo told me about you being robbed last night. Two or three thousand would probably come in pretty handy I imagine, right Dash?'

' Sounds good to me,' Dash agreed,' It looks like we're going be here a couple more days anyway and I'll need some money. You think I can get some on account now and the rest later, I'm flat broke.'

' Yeah, no problem. I'll have Salla make you out a voucher and it's good just about anyplace in the Vertical City. ' Shug paused, and then added,' Oh yeah, can you let your repair droid stay and lend us a hand. It would sure help, especially with some of the heavier work. I heard that this LE-B02D9 model is a very reliable repair unit and that they have extensive databases. I could always use that kind of knowledge, plus an extra set of hands is always useful.'

' Well actually, I like to leave that up to him,' Dash answered,' Leebo's more my co-pilot and companion than my possession. I'll let him answer that question,' He revealed turning to Leebo and asking, said',what'd a think, Leebo?'

' My pleasure, sir,' Leebo stated,' I have nothing else to do and the amenities of this spaceport hold no interest for me. Besides, non-activity make my extremities rust. It's too bad our little pee-two isn't here to help us, Mister Ninx. We have a P2 unit that is very good at repair work, sir, but it's not with us this trip. It's very good at fixing all kinds of things, sir, but it's not here.'

' I use to have one of those units myself. They can do a lot of useful things but sometimes they're just too clumsy. They're only good on certain types of jobs, but your model is much improve at repairing star ships.' Shug told the droid.

' Well, I'll do my best sir!'

' Great! Leebo and us will make out just fine,' Shug assured Dash,' With him, Salla and Warb, my other assistant, I'll have plenty of help getting this monstrosity back in shape.'

' You need me to help you?' Dash inquired.

' No, That's okay. This will be plenty, besides you've got too many things to deal with anyhow. Just take it easy and check out the Corellian Sector's down town area. It's like a vacation wonderland in that part of the city, the buildings are huge and they have just about everything you can imagine. Then there's the Meltdown Café District, one of the busiest districts in the galaxy, but be careful at night,' Shug paused,' Well, I guess I don't have to tell you. You already know about the dangers of being a stranger around here. Just be careful, that's all.' Shug warned.

' I'll check back with you later, Leebo.' Dash called out, ' Oh yeah, where's that holoproj unit set up at, anyway?' He inquired of Shug.

' Doesn't Leebo have holographic projection capabilites? You can send that message to Jabba right away, ' Shug asked.

' He does, or I guess I should say he did, ' Dash corrected, ' But, his unit got damaged and he hasn't been able to send a messages for quit awhile now. Ever since we had that run-in with that Kaleesh in that cantina on Tatooine. So where did you say I could send Jabba a message? '

' It's the Holography, Inc. offices that's inside the Nar Shaddaa Corporation building. You' ll see it. Just look for the signs. It's that pink building downtown in the Corellian Sector, you can't miss it. It sticks out like an eye sore.'

' Okay, Thanks! I'll check back with you later on the your progress, just don't overwork my droid!' Dash said with a smile loud enough so Leebo could overhear. ' Wait a minute! I'll get you that voucher.' Salla motioned to Dash.' It's probably too late now, but you can cash it at the bank tomorrow. It's situated right next to that pink palace Shug mentioned.' She handed Dash the voucher. He glanced at it, folded it and put it in his pocket. ' Thanks! That's twice as much as I thought it would be,' Rendar admitted to Salla.

' Oh! I went ahead and paid you the full amount,' Salla said as she waved her hand at Dash and gave him a lopsided expression. ' It saves me on paper work, and besides, Shug was going to pay you the rest anyway. This way I don't have to write another check.'

' Well alright, that's fine with me. This way I only have to cash one check, so it saves everybody all around. You and me both. Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later. Just don't overwork my droid, okay?'

Dash turned and went out the shop's door and down the long corridor toward the downtown area of the bustling metropolis. He again caught a cab and was shortly dropped off at the curb among the tall buildings of the center of the city, in front of the unsightly pink building Shug had mentioned. He entered the turnstile glass door of the busy building into a huge foyer and proceeded to a glass windowed office that read Holography, Inc. on a clear glass door. Inside seated at a desk was a protocol droid that had a skimpy blonde wig on it's head and makeup on it's face like a woman would have and a female voice that greeted Dash as he entered the room. ' May I help you sir?' She asked.

' Yes. I need to send a message,' Dash responded.

The droid got up and Dash noticed right away she was wearing a shirt as she moved around the table and said ' This way please.' So Dash followed her into a roomed cubical where the holoproj unit set in the middle of the cramped quarters.

' Where and to whom you want this message sent?' She inquired.

' To Jabba the Hutt on Nal Hutta.' Dash said.' How much is this whole thing going cost me anyhow,' He paused. ' Can I reverse the charges?' Dash added with a grin.

' Do you want this in real time or just a message,' the droid asked.

' All depends. If I can reverse the charges, I'll send it in real time. If not than just a message.' Dash smirked.

' In answer to your query, yes you can. In real time, it's twenty credits . Just a message is six credits and if you want a response, it's ten credits total,' She explained. The droid went to the back of the unit made some typing noise from the unit's keyboard and within seconds stated,' The charges have been accepted, sir.' She got up and moved to around the front of the machine and flipped some switches.

'Stand here!',' she pointed to a platform next to the holocomm ,' His image will soon appear, then you can start,' She instructed, 'And when your done just step off the platform and the message will end. Make sure your completely done before you step off because if you have to add something you'll be charged double if I have to restart the unit.'

Dash stepped onto the platform and the droid turned on the unit. ' Wait until you see him now!' She reminded, ' And when you do you can start your conversation,'

Seconds later, Jabba's image appeared in front of Dash.

' About time you holograph me Rendar! I've been waiting impatiently for you to answer. Where's my spice load?

' I've got some bad news for you Jabba, we were attacked and I lost the load.' Dash offered.

Before Dash could continue Jabba shouted,' You lost the load! You were boarded? You were killed? My freighter was destroyed?'

' No Jabba! It wasn't like that. They were shooting at us! We would of been killed! It's not my fault, ask Leebo he'll tell you. I had to jettison the load, they were almost on top of us.' Dash pleaded.

' You jettison my load!' Jabba screamed.

' Now don't get upset Jabba, there was nothing I could do, we were nearly killed. You should see the ship!' Dash pleaded and then offered, ' I'll make it up to you I promise.'

' Yes you will Rendar! Did you report the hijacking to the authorities captain ?'

' Yes I did. That's all taken care of, Jabba. I transmitted a report of the robbery right after it happened just like you told me to do before I left Na Hutta. So the insurance report is all taken care of right now, you don't have to worry.' Dash retorted.

' That's good captain and of course you know,' Jabba paused for a second and then shouted,' You'll pay for the load you lost!' Jabba screamed so loud that his entire grotesque body shook all the way down to his tail that whipped in the air behind him and his jowls quivered for several seconds.

' Now wait a minute, Jabba !' Dash interrupted,' How can I pay for it?'

' With your ship!' Jabba suggested,' I'll sell your ship! It should just about cover my lost.'

' The Outrider! No! You can't do that!' Dash pleaded.' Jabba, please! Can't we make some kind of a deal. Jabba, give me a chance. I'll pay you, but please, don't sell my ship!'

' Okay, Rendar. This is the deal,' Jabba recanted.

' I'll keep your ship until you pay me two million, six hundred and twenty-seven thousand credits,' Jabba offered,' But you only have a month to do it then I sell The Outrider!'

Before Dash could respond, Jabba broke off the communication, as Dash shouted,' Wait! That's not a deal. What kind of deal is that? No wait! Jabba, wait,' but it was too late as Jabba's image slowly disappeared.

' Sorry, sir. But the transmission is over.' The droid interrupted. She moved around the back of the unit and shut down the power,' Will there be anything else, sir?'

' No, I guess not.' Dash grumbled as he stepped off the platform, turned and went out the door.

Dash sullenly proceeded through the corridor, out the turnstile main entrance and down the street with his head hung down talking to himself. ' What am I going to do now?' He asked of himself as he proceeded down the busy street. An hour later content to walk this time hashing out what he was going to do next, Dash looked up and found himself at the entrance of the cantina. ' I could use a drink,' He muttered to himself as he entered the bar.

The cantina was scantly crowded with only a few patrons at the bar ; and quiet , as the dance floor and band stand were empty. Only the noise of conversation and a couple of patrons playing shuffleboard at a long table against the side wall , with the metallic clanging of the pucks striking together, penetrated the smoky room. There was two others setting at a table enthralled in a multievel chess game deep in concentration. Another patron was in the corner playing a holographic electronic fight game as he was jerking and twisting cheering his piece on in battle.

Dash seated himself on a stool and ordered his usual, Rangoon fizzer. When the droid bartender delivered his concoction in front of him, Dash inquired, ' When does the entertainment start?'

' Not tonight, sir. There's no entertainment tonight!'

' Evar Orbus and the band aren't playing tonight!' Dash inquired,' How about tomorrow night?'

' Oh no!' The droid answered,' Tomorrow night is the Bith jizz band of Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes . Evar Orbus won't be back until next month!'

' Oh shit!' Dash complained,' That's just great.'

Just then, the Rodian Greedo, came up and set down right next to Dash and ordered a drink. Greedo then turned to Dash and said, 'What's the matter human your lady not here anymore!'

' What you mean by that, snout face?' Dash snapped back.

' I seen you the other night with Orsaa. Maybe you humans should stick with your own species. Then maybe you wouldn't end up in an alleyway all night.'

' What you mean by that. Where you one of the guys that robbed me, or what?' Dash said as he grabbed Greedo's upper arm.

' No! I just heard the news later, that's all. Let loose of my arm or I'll blast you right here, Rendar!'

Greedo grabbed his drink, got off the stool and went back to the shuffleboard game that he and his friends were busy playing.

Dash finished his drink and when the bartender came back, Dash asked again,' Are you sure Evar Orbus and the band won't be back until next month.'

' Yes I'm sure, sir, is there anything else?' The droid asked.

' No, you wouldn't understand anyway,' Dash admitted. He pushed his empty glass towards the bartender, motioned with his hand that he didn't want another drink, deciding to get back and tell Leebo the bad news as he got back up, tossed a credit on the counter and exited out the door.

On his way still walking a couple blocks talking to himself in a low muttered voice, Dash begin looking at the many displays in the windows of the stores he was walking past until he came upon a haberdashery. In the store window next to several hats and shirts on display he spotted some shiny new gray freighter togs on a mannequin in the back. He looked down at his apparel and sighed as the appearance of his worn clothing just wasn't suited for a freighter captain of his statute. He decided to check out the store's prices and to see if they had some togs in his size.

Inside was a Rodian woman behind the counter folding some handkerchiefs that were at one side of a glass case. As Dash walked up, she raised her head and asked,' May I help you, sir?'

' Yes! I was wanting to check out some of those togs that you have in the window,' Dash remarked pointing toward the display.' You know, those freighter togs. I was wondering if you had any in my size and what those are going for, price wise?'

' Well let me see. We have some over here,' She remarked moving around the counter and toward a table with piles of different colored togs carefully folded in several stacks. These are on sale for four credits and they're the top of the line. We've got to clear a lot of clothing to make way for this year's model.' She continued,' What size are you?'

' About a 38 waist and a 42 inch inseam, I believe!' Dash answered sheepishly.

' Here's some ,' She said picking up some red and black togs.

' Don't you have any in gray and green or something not quit so bright, ' Dash inquired.

' In your size?' She puzzled looking through the several piles in front of them, finding the right colors but not the right size and mumbling,' Right color, but wrong size. Here's the right size,' She offered as she picked up a pair of green and purple togs,' Not quite, ah!' She said as she looked at Dash, who was making a squinting face shaking his head no.

' Oh wait a minute, here it is! Right color and r-i-g-h-t size, the last one. How you like that?' She said relieved after going through just about every set of togs on the table. She smiled and kidded, ' Didn't think we had any did you?'

' I was beginning to wonder!' Dash admitted. ' That's great, mind were starting to wear a little thin. Wait until my buddies see me in these. They'll go ape!'

' That'll be four credits, please,' She remarked after moving back behind the counter to the cash register.

' No tax?' Dash inquire.

' Not in this part of the galaxy, sir,' She told him. ' The price you see is the price they are!'

' I wouldn't have it any other way,' Dash agreed.

Dash went out the door with his new togs in a bag and haled a taxi giving the driver the address of the rooming house where he spent the night previous. Minutes later it seemed Dash arrived at the boarding house exiting the cab and entering a corridor and through a door into his room to try on the new outfit. ' Wait until Leebo sees me in these!' Dash muttered to himself, 'He's going to have a cow.'

He changed quickly and hurried back out the door toward Shug Ninx' shop. By this time, the day's light was disappearing over the edge of the mountain ranges and was leaving a purple, blue and yellow-orange glow over the city. Dash took a second and paused looking at the beautiful colors of the evening's sky and the rainbow glow effect that the light had on the different colored buildings and the numerous vehicles that flowed like a steady stream down the avenues and across the intersections on the six levels . Several night lights were already lit as well as numerous large one hundred foot neon signs on the sides of the buildings along with the lights glowing from the thousands of vehicles. It was another beautiful mesh of a spectrum of many wondrous colors, but somewhat different somehow in the primary main color theme.

The night was almost on them. Dash hadn't realized how much time had past and suddenly felt weary from the lack of sleep he got the night before and the effects of a long night of drinking.

He has always been able to wear through such drinking escapades in the past, but the wear and tear of the long journey from Kessel , the near escape combined with the events at the cantina had been more than usual for the young pilot.

Dash stopped, made an about face and headed back to his room for a couple hours sleep. He'll see Leebo later he thought as he headed for the soft comfort of his bed. As soon as he reached his room, he laid down on the mattress and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The morning light penetrated through the parted curtains in the bedroom of the horizontal body of the sleeping freighter pilot, Dash Rendar, as he laid there still in his newly bought togs. As the ray of light slowly moved across his stomach, the heat that the light was giving off was causing Dash's muscular frame to twitch and by the time the light had reached his face he had begun to sweat. The heat along with the light which was now in his eyes woke him as he raised up only to be startled by the sight of Leebo seated in a chair next to the bed staring right at him.

' Jesus Christ!' Dash yelled, ' You scared the shit out of me! What in the hell are you doing here, anyway?'

' It's my room too, sir. Don't you remember?' Leebo asked.

' Yeah, but what are you doing seating in that chair watching me? Didn't I just get done telling you yesterday about coming up on me without my knowledge like this. Well! Didn't I?'

' I was waiting for you to wake up to report the progress on the ship, sir' Leebo offered.

Dash raised up further and set on the side of the bed, shaking his head from side to side, ' Okay, how's it coming?' He asked not really caring to hear the answer as he ran his fingers through his hair on the sides of his head tightly towards the back as he took a deep breath and blew out a gust of air.

' It should be done around five o'clock, sir. That's what Shug thinks anyway.' Leebo answered as he got up and moved the chair back against the wall where it once was situated. He then turned back to face Dash. ' Isn't it time for breakfast, sir?'

' Sure,' Dash agreed looking puzzled at the droid.' You coming with me?'

' Of course, sir. I would love to come with you!' Leebo said as he follows Dash out the door and into the street.

' Don't you notice anything about me,' Dash asked Leebo as he struts a little extra in his walk.

' Oh! You must mean the new outfit. Is that right, sir?'

' You better believe it. Isn't these classy?' Dash said proudly.

' Oh! Of course, sir. You look like a commander of a fleet of Imperial ships. Most impressive, sir'

' Alright! Don't over do it. I just thought that I needed some new clothes, that's all. Let's not blow this thing out of proportion.'

Dash checks the time on his wristwatch and decides that the bank isn't open yet and so they signaled a cab. A taxi pulled up, Dash and Leebo got in the back and as the cab took off Leebo started a query with the droid driving.

' Good morning! I'm a LE-B02D9 repair droid from the Cybot Galactica corporation. What kind of droid are you?' Leebo inquired.

' I'm a R1 Astromech Transportation Droid of the Industrial Automaton's Company. I'm a Intellex lll computer series with 2A navigational capabilities, diagnostic and superior intelligent features along with massive communication abilities.'

' Well! You don't have to brag. Just continue driving us to the Meltdown Café, and hurry if you would, please. I've never heard of such a braggart! Oh! And being a droid at that!'

' Okay, Leebo. We can't all be modest. After all, you did ask him.'

The taxi stopped and Leebo got out still ruffled by the droid and his answers. Dash tossed two credits in the canister next to the unit as he climbed out of the cab noticing that the droid didn't ask them to please ride again with it's cab company.

' I guess you must of ruffled his feathers too, Leebo.' Dash told the upset unit as the taxi pulled away faster than usual into the traffic. They crossed the crowded sidewalk toward the entrance to the restaurant with Dash laughing as he looked at Leebo and his more than usual upright walk in disgust.

They entered the café door and the first thing Dash noticed was two freighter pilots seated at a table across the room against the opposite wall from them. In an instant , Dash recognizes one of the two men,' Jocko! Jocko Nazont! Well I'll be.'

Jocko Nazont, was his old buddy from the Academy, peers up from his conversation and answers,' Dash!. I don't believe it. Where you come from? Jocko called out,' Come over here, join us!'

' Jocko! Man I haven't seen you for maybe…..five….six years. What've been doing?' Dash asks as he and Leebo quickly cross the floor and set down at the table on the opposite side from Nazont and next to the other man at the table, who leans back to give Dash some room as Rendar shakes hands with his old friend.

' This is great! It's really great seeing you again. I never really new what happened to you when you left the Academy.' Jocko informed him. ' Oh! This is Lance Stimson.'

' Lance! This is Dash Rendar. One of the best young cadets and best pilots ever kicked out of the Imperial Academy, next to me of course!' Jocko boasted.' Lance here is my new partner in crime and a pretty good man to have around in a fight. Don't let his appearance fool though, he's small but wiry'

Jocko was a strong rugged individual that possessed huge shoulders and an iron like grip. He was once a lumberjack and a dirt farmer before joining the Academy. He has a hillbilly like accent and boisterous voice that overrides any other noise in the vicinity. His stature is equal to Rendar's but out weights him by twenty pounds and much stronger as he competed in several wrestling competitions throughout the galaxy, winning his share.

Lance was of smaller frame and like both Jocko and Dash was a Corellian. He was a son of a religious pilgrim who was lured to the planet Ylesia by rumors of a paradise planet where his family could live without fear. His father had gone there alone to check it out but was tricked and turned into a slave and forced to work in the spice mines before he and some other slaves were saved by Han Solo who went there to rescue a young female packer by the name Bria, who later became Solo's love interest.

Lance had blonde colored hair and soft features and was an odd match for the likes of Jocko. He possesses a black belt in the Japanese' art of jujitsu entering and winning several competitions on his home planet until he earned it's highest belt.

' I didn't know you were kicked out, when did that happen?' Dash asked beleaguered. ' About a year after you left. Actually I wasn't really kicked out, but I quit just the same. About the same time as Han Solo. You remember Solo don't you? You and him were pretty close back in those days. Anyway, I realized after you left and then later just after he quit that the service wasn't for me. All the best cadets were either quitting or being expelled, one or the other, and besides that all we ever seemed to do was massacre innocent people of one species or another so the Emperor could take over their Worlds and enslave their young workers. That wasn't for me.' Jocko admitted looking down as if ashamed of the whole matter.

' Who's your droid?' Jocko inquired changing the subject..

' Oh! I'm sorry Leebo!. This is my co-pilot and constant companion. His name is Leebo' Dash apologized, ' Leebo, this is an old friend of mind as you may of guess by the name of Jocko. He and I go way back to the days of my youth when I was a young cadet without a care in the world, but then something happened. A thing called life. My brother got killed in an accident and because he crashed his ship into the Imperial Museum, the Emperor Palpatine took out his revenge on me and my family. But, that's all in the past now. No use crying over spilled milk, that's just life I guess.'

' I didn't know it at the time,' Dash continued,' But I didn't have one, a life that is! I was too busy trying to live the life my father wanted for me and not one that I wanted, so I quit or rather I was kicked out actually. But being kicked out of the Academy was the best thing that ever happened to me. Although, at the time I didn't feel that way.'

' Wow! You said a mouthful, Dash. I feel practically the same way about my time in the service.' Jocko agreed.' The most exciting action I had was that time we ran into that arachnid on Carida. Remember that, Dash? We nearly lost our lives that day.'

Dash shook his head in agreement not wanting to hash through that same event that he had dreamed about two nights before and not wanting to let anyone know that the incident still haunts him.

' Well, getting off all the hearts and flowers. Tell me Jocko, what are you doing on this beautiful rock, anyway 'Dash takes a turn at changing the subject.

' Me and ole Lance here stopped on this crescent moon to delivery a passenger, a business man I guess with a briefcase and everything. He approached us when we were on Kessel and asked if we could give him a ride to Nal Hutta with a stopover here first to meet some guy who had to sign some papers. We've got a load of spice that we've got to deliver after this guy does whatever he came here to do and then jump over to Nal Hutta where we were headed anyway to drop him off and see Durga the Hutt before we take the load to Ylesia. Drop off the load and then we're done!' Jocko explained. ' We're getting paid twice for the same trip. Can't beat that, not even with a stick, right Dash!'

' Hey, you bet. Oh, by the way can you head back this way after you stop on Nal Hutta.'

' Yeah, I guess so. Why?'

' Because I want you to check on something for me, will you?'

' Sure. What's up?' Jocko asked.

' I'm having trouble with Jabba the Hutt. He has my ship the Outrider parked at his spaceport and I just want to know that it's still there. I had to drop a load of his and he said he was going to sell my ship if I didn't pay for it and he knows there is no way I can. I'm waiting for his freighter to get repaired or I'd go there myself. Can you check on it for me, Jocko?' Dash asked.

' Sure, but I won't be back until late tonight. Is that okay?'

' Sure, that'll be great and when you get back I'll buy you and Lance a couple drinks. You can meet me at the cantina tonight. That one across the street. I think it's the only one in town.'

' Alright! We never turn down a free drink, do we Lance?'

' Heck no! Lance agreed.

' He doesn't say much. But what he does say is right on,' Jocko says jokingly smiling all the while at Dash, then looking out of the corner of his eyes at Lance.

About that time, a waitress droid came up to the table,' May I take your order, sir?'

' Well, I hate to leave but it's about time for us to shove off. You guys can have our table, but don't forget the tip!' Jocko joked.

' Okay, have a safe trip and don't forget that little favor.'

' I won't. We'll see you late tonight,' Jocko answered, ' And don't drink all the liquor, save some for us.' Jocko laughingly said as he and Lance got up and went out the door, down the street disappearing into the spare crowd.

Dash turned his head back to the waitress who was patiently waiting for his order.' Sorry about the wait,' Dash said.

' That's alright, I get paid by the hour,' the droid quipped.

' Okay, I'll have a couple Varactyl eggs over easy this time. A Shaak steak well done with some of that green sauce on it and a couple waffles. Some coffee, black, and a couple slices of toast with Yak jam.

' Please, sir! Your making me sick just thinking about that concoction.' Leebo remarked.

' Well, this might be our last night, so I thought I might as well try the house special!' Dash told his companion droid.

Throughout the whole meal Leebo tried not to watch as Dash down the food in quick fashion. As the breakfast ended Dash pulled out some credits from his pocket and tossed them on the table with a little extra for a tip.' Boy, I better cash this voucher. I starting to run out of money. Come on Leebo, let's go.'

They both got up and went out the door and back two doors to the bank where Dash went inside as Leebo waited outside by the door. Minutes later, Dash came back out putting the cash into his billfold. ' Okay, we're back in business,'

Dash and Leebo took a taxi down the street, this time taking a different route that delivered them to the space port as Dash was wanting to make sure that Jocko and Lance had taken off in time and if not he could see them off. The cab dropped them off just outside the building and they went through a short tunnel that lead to the hanger area.

When they reached the hanger area, Dash could see Jocko and Lance still standing along side a type YV-666 Corellian modified light freighter that didn't have the expanded wings of the ordinary Hounds Tooth model that known bounty hunter Bossk had, but instead possess shorter wings that were angled back almost at a 45 degree angle that gave it a more sleeker, elegant look and improved it's speed capabilities.

' Wow!' Dash said aloud as he closed the distance between Jocko and himself.

' You like it, Dash?' Jocko asked.

' You didn't tell me you were flying a freighter like this! Wow! What is it? I've never seen anything like it in my life.'

' It's new. A modified version of the YV-666 that came out a few years ago. It's a lot lighter and much faster than that older model. It was recently put together by some hot-shot new young Corellian designer a couple of months ago. Yeah, it's brand new. Haven't even broke in the turbo engines yet.' Jocko admitted. ' And guess what! There's a X10-D7 computer hooked up to the propulsion system that is verbally automated so all I have to do is just tell the ship what to do. It's setup to obey my speech patterns and no one else. It regulates the weapons, the thrusters, the hyper-drive and just about everything else. If I want to fly it manually, all I have to do is punch in my personal security code and take over at the controls.'

' That's unbelievable, all you have to do is tell it what to do and it does it? How does it handle?'

' Like a dream!'

' Man, I wish I could go with you. I'd like to see how it performs.'

' Why don't you Dash. After all, you said your ship wasn't going to be finished until late tonight. There's always room for one more and you're certainly welcome. Besides, we can catch up on some old times. It'd be great having you.'

' Really! I'd love to. You don't mind do you Leebo.'

' Certainly not, sir,' Leebo answered.

' Alright, here comes our passenger. About time.' Jocko stated looking at the entrance where Dash entered just moments before, as a man came walking through the tunnel opening.

The man looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. He was short in height with a large bald spot that covered the entire top of his head with thinning grayish brown hair on the sides and back. He was pudgy in size weighting around 240 pounds and was carrying a large attache case that he kept to his side and at times seemed to be trying to hide.

' Sorry I'm late gentlemen, but it took a lot longer than I thought. I had a hard time getting verification cause the darn guy was gone for the day. He said he lost track of the time and thought that we were going to be here tomorrow, not today.'

' No harm now, you ready Dash?

' Oh! I see we have another passenger.'

' Yeah! This is Dash Rendar, he's a close friend of mind whom I haven't seen in quite awhile ;and what was your name again?' Jocko asked.

' Johnstone! Hirum Johnstone, nice to meet you .' He announced in a business like manner.

' Are you ready to go, Dash ?' Jocko asked as Dash gave him the thumbs up,' Okay people, let's get going. Next stop, Nal Hutta.'

Everyone walked into the brand new shiny freighter, seated themselves in the front four bucket seats, strapped themselves in as Jocko flipped several levers that started the powerful engines and as he pushed forward a long stick like lever ,' Okay, fasten your seat belts boys, we've got liftoff.' as the huge freighter raised off the hanger floor and slowly proceeded out the open exit and into the bright light.

Jocko flipped a few more switches and announced to the passengers,' You can now move about men, we are in automatic and the computer is now in complete control of vessel.'

He got up and moved to a cabinet and asked,' Anybody ready for a drink?'

' Sure! Any kind will do, just as long as it's got alcohol in it.' Dash said.

' Ole , why not.' Hirum agreed as he and Lance both moved over to Jocko to retrieve their cups. Several more drinks later and many stories of their past escapades made the journey seem short. Even the business man Johnstone told several amusing anecdotes about some of the events that he was involved in or heard about from other associates that he knew. Each one took his turn at telling a colorful story, several involving both Dash and Jocko and their early experiences at the Academy as well as what happened to each one of them after their time in the service and the hard times they experienced afterward.

Jocko put the vessel on automatic and used the voice automated control system to show Dash how the ship performed. Jocko had the ship maneuver in a zigzag pattern, turning every which a way just by the command of his voice, going in and out of some debris that was in the ship's path , upside down and around in a huge circle end over end until Dash and the rest of the crew pleaded for Jocko to stop. Jocko looked at Hirum and saw that he was turning a shade green and both Dash and Lance were holding their stomachs. ' Oh! Sorry about that. I get a little carried away about showing what this thing can really do. I guess I better just level it out and just cruise straight for awhile until we get to Nal Hutta. But isn't she something?'

' She's a fine ship, Jocko. You can be real proud of her.' Dash assured him as they continued on their journey.

Several hours later the weary passengers were all laid back in their chairs nearly asleep after several rounds of drinks and the now mundane journey for which they pursued.

' Jocko, we're coming into view of the spaceport.' Lance said as he was climbing into his seat,' Maybe you had better put the ship back into manual, sir.'

He was joined by Jocko, who did take the ship out of automatic and took over the controls. Dash came over to the pilot's chair and stood behind Jocko and Lance looking out the windshield over the approaching spaceport. All of a sudden, Dash spotted the indescribable Millennium Falcon leaving the terminal of the landing platform for which they were headed.

' Isn't that the Millennium Falcon coming towards us?' Dash asked.' I didn't know Lando Calrissian was in this part of the galaxy. I thought he was spending most of his time at the sabacc tables on Bespin. I heard he was practically making a living off the poor fools he was able to sucker into playing against him. I know I would never set down at a table with him unless I was the one that was dealing.'

' That's the Millennium Falcon alright, but that's not Calrissian. That ship belongs to Han Solo now, didn't you know. Lando lost the Falcon to Solo months ago. I guess they were playing sabacc, and Lando put up the Falcon as collateral in a high stakes hand. Han Solo laid down a pure sabacc of all sabers with the exact total of twenty-three that just beat out what Lando had and the Millennium Falcon changed hands just like that.'

' I can't believe Lando would take that kind of a chance with the Falcon. He absolutely loved that ship,' Dash told the two men.

' Yeah! But you know Lando. That guy is the craziest smuggler that I've ever seen. Nothing worries him. He'd bet his life on the roll of the dice and he really loves that game of sabacc. He plays that more than anything else these days. He hardly ever get away from the planet Bespin. He's there every night playing that goddamn game twenty-four-seven.'

' You're right about Lando, he's one crazy son-of-a-bitch,' Dash agreed , ' Do you know what Han Solo is doing these days?'

' Well, he use to have a place in the Corellian Sector in the Vertical City on Nar Shaddaa. He even had a house droid named ZZ-4Z that he won from my old sergeant back at the Academy, you know, Mako Spince.'

' You've got to be kidding, Mako!' Dash said puzzled,' Man! I can't believe it. It sure is a small world isn't it. But what happened to him? I thought he was one of the chosen ones at the Academy. It seemed he was always pulling pranks at the Academy, but he always got out of trouble because of his father's status as a senator.'

'Well, he did for a long while, but one day he stole a gram of antimatter from the physics lab and blew up the Academy's mascot moon when he was trying to blow up the Academy's official seal. Some how his prank backfired on him and the whole moon exploded. He tried to get out of it but the superiors at the Academy had had enough. Even his father couldn't keep them from expelling him that time. I like old Mako but he was a little hard on us cadets that were in his platoon, and all the time playing pranks. He didn't care who he played them on either.'

' What about Solo. You were telling me about Solo. What happened to him, does he still live on Nar Shaddaa?'

' I don't think he still has a place there. He and Mako were working with Roa's gang, back when Roa was a smuggler. He has his own import-export firm these days, all respectable and legal you know. Anyway, Han got involved with Shug Ninx, before he had his repair shop, and this gal named Salla Zend. Him and her had a real big thing going for a while. But you know Solo, a woman isn't going to tie him down. Not for long, anyway. I guess she got serious and he sort of got tired of the whole thing and left.'

' Yeah, I just met her and she asked me if I knew Han. She sounded like she wasn't over him yet. She was there working at Shug Ninx's space barn where I had that freighter that I was getting repaired back on the smuggler's moon.'

' Whoa! I guess you were right before. It sure is a small world.' Jocko retorted.' Anyway, yeah! Han and Salla broke up just within the past several months. I think he's making spice runs for just about anybody that is willing to hire him. He's been working for Jabba the Hutt and Moruth Doole here lately. Making runs from Kessel to Ylesia and back to Nal Hutta. Just now, he was probably finishing up his last spice run and heading back to Kessel or something, I imagine. Every once in a while we run into each other on one of the planets and have a couple of drinks together talking about the old days back at the Academy.'

As the ship neared the spaceport, Jocko proceeded to land the craft on the open air landing pad that was completely clear of any pedestrians or workers who waited out of the way for the freighter to set down before they unanimously proceeded to the ship to lock down the ship's girders.

The exit platform lowered and the four men rose up out of their seats and proceeded down and out the ramp onto a long cement walkway that led inside the spaceport.

' Well, thanks for the ride Jocko, and you too Lance.' Hirum Johnstone told them, ' It was nice meeting you Mister Rendar, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime.'

' Yeah, nice meeting you too, sir ' Dash responded.

' Well, I've got to go see Durga. Come on Lance, I'm sure he's expecting us. We'll be gone for at least three hours. I guess we'll see you a little later, Dash,' Jocko said,' Let's figure on meeting back here around ten o'clock. That'll give us about five hours each to do what we got to do. If you get done any earlier you might be able to find us either at the Crescent Moon restaurant or the bar called the Hound's Tooth in Evocar,'

Evocar was the main city on Nal Hutta, which means ' glorious jewel' in Huttese. The city was about the same size as the Corellian Sector of the Vertical City on Nar Shaddaa, not as tall , but with just as many inhabitants as that portion of the city. About a third of the total population as the Vertical City itself. The restaurant and Huttese bar mentioned by Jocko was in the middle of the square on the spaceport side of the city.

Unlike the Industrial and modern Vertical City, Evocar is an old fashion metropolis with buildings similar to Mos Eisley on the planet Tatooine. Evocar is situated in a grassy marshland surrounded by bogs that consist of wet, spongy ground and insect infested marshes. Most of the buildings are cement and rock huts with rounded roofs and the roads are dirt or gravel covered streets. The tallest structures are merely four stories high as the city covers a larger land mass than most larger cities.

Dash looked around and spotted a maintenance man , went over and asked him where he could rent a land speeder. The man told him of a place just down the street towards town and Dash thanked him and went out of the hanger area through an opening leading to the city.

A taxi found the rental place that Dash was told about and ten minutes later he rented a brand new SoroSuub XP-38A , Sport Land speeder, which he piloted to Jabba the Hutt's palace. Jabba's residents was located several miles outside of the city through intertwined stinking bogs, stagnant scum-covered puddles, and patches of sickly marsh grass inhabited by thousands of insects and spiders. On the way, Dash saw flocks of hundreds of large, clumsy birds feeding on the insects in the swampy fields and several hunters in swoops shooting the birds as they fly skyward.

As Dash parked the speeder to the side of the entrance a large door opened and out walked a tall Twi'Lek by the name of Bib Fortuna and two Gamorrean pig-like guards with small horns, up turned tusks and green colored skin. They were armed only with large axes and wore armament on their heads and shoulders with wrist plates.

Bib Fortuna carried his large twin head tentacles loosely around his neck and is of human flesh color. He has no hair and his eyes are orange in color due to the darkened side of his planet, Ryloth, from which most Twi'Lek come.

Bib Fortuna has been in Jabba the Hutt's employment for nearly forty years and is his chief lieutenant and majordomo. Bib has learned to be obsequious to the Hutt when he's had to be and in that way has moved up in prominence in his importance and his position in the Hutt's service. He has used his position as Jabba top aide to began a plot to one day killing Jabba and taking over his business, but that day is a long way in the future.

' You want to see Jabba?' Bib Fortuna ask.' I'm sure he wants to see you, young Rendar. Go ahead, Jabba is waiting for you. Let him pass!' He told the guards.

Dash went inside a short corridor into a room where the large Jabba the Hutt moved across the wide floor towards him. ' Ah, Dash you came to pay me for the spice load you lost, it's good to see you.'

' Not quite, Jabba. You know I don't have that kind of money and where's my ship? I didn't see it when I went by the landing platform outside, did you move it?'

' Oh, my young friend. I knew you would not be able to pay me , so I sold it.'

' You what! You weren't suppose to do that! You said I had a month. We had an agreement!

' You were suppose to deliver my spice load to Ylesia, that was our agreement! You lost my load and I lost your ship!' Jabba answered.' There's nothing more to be said. Take him away!' He told his guards.

' I have your freighter! Don't you want it back?' Dash screamed as the guards dragged him away.

Jabba started laughing in a loud boisterous voice,' Y-o-u, have my freighter. I think not!' The large slug revealed still laughing loudly as his guards threw Dash outside the confines of his domicile.

Now Dash knew that something was up and that he needed to get back to Nal Shaddaa, but than he decided that it was important to find out what happened to his ship, the Outrider. The best place to find out that kind of information was at the cantina in the city where loose lips and information could be bought for just a few drinks.

He hopped into his land speeder and headed for the Hound's Tooth, the bar where Jocko told him to go if his business with Jabba ended quickly. Dash soon arrived back at the rental place dropped off the speeder and caught a cab to the cantina hoping that it was a busy night. When he went through the door, he noticed that Jocko and Lance were already there seated at a table at the side wall. It looked like they had already had several drinks as there were several empty glasses in front of them. Dash went over and joined them , sitting opposite his friend once more.

' Hey! Old buddy have a drink!' Jocko said loudly,' Hey Mack! Over here, get my buddy a…. what'ya having?' Jocko called out to a passing waitress.

' Give me a Rangoon fizzer ,' Dash ordered, ' No! Make it two!'

' Alright, it's time to party!' Jocko shouted.

' I thought you two were itching to get to Ylesia and drop off your load.'

' Change of plans ole buddy. They're unloading us as we speak. I guess Durga sold the load to Jabba so we don't have to go to Ylesia. We get paid the same anyway and we get done a little bit earlier. We even got a back load. It works out great!'

' A back load, ' Dash asked.

' Yeah, we've got to take some freight to Garos lV, ' Jocko explained, ' It's a little out of our way, but what the heck, they're paying top dollar. '

' That's great! Here, this round's on me. You can get the next one, ' Dash replied as the bar maid delivered the drinks.

The alcohol flowed generously as the three men 's conversation drifted back to the experiences of the two friends with each one trying to remember an embarrassing moment of the other that was comical to everyone who saw it and telling Lance so he could get a laugh out of the situations. Hours past as more rounds of drinks were ordered with each one taking turns paying, and each time someone asking who's turn it was to buy the drinks.

The crowd in the cantina seemed to have doubled as the hours got later and later and the noise in the smoke filled room got to the point where the patrons had trouble hearing their conversations with each other. Music from the jukebox against the wall added to the din as the songs being played were hardly recognizable, but helped smooth out the chatter from the large gathering.

Just then Dash noticed a figure seated alone across the room in a booth against the wall opposite them in the dark crevice provided by a remodeling of the room and an overhanging beam that blocked the blue-purple strove light. It was Saelt-Marae, the same Yak Face creature that he had seen at the cantina two nights earlier on Nal Shaddaa. The known informant of Jabba the Hutt that would sell his own off-springs if the price was right.

Dash got up, told Jocko that he would be right back, and walked across the room to the creatures table and as he sat down greeted him,' Hey, Yak Face what you know?'

Saelt-Marae said nothing as Dash slide over next to him and told him,' I need some information and I think that you're the right man to give me it.'

Again Saelt-Marae said nothing, but now seemed more intent to listening to what Dash wanted to know. ' I want to find out what happen to my freighter, the Outrider. It was parked over on Jabba's landing pad and now it's not there. Do you know who took it? It's worth a lot of credits to you if you do.'

Finally, Saelt-Marae acknowledges the insistent privateer, ' How many credits?'

' Then you do know the answer, right?'

' The ship you inquire about was sold to a certain gentleman, who transported the vessel to his home planet yesterday. I know because I was there when the deal was made and I saw your ship leave Jabba's that morning.' The Yak told Dash. ' If you want to know the man's name and where he took your ship, it will cost you three hundred credits, no less!'

' Deal!' Dash remarked as he pulled out the credits from his pockets.

' Careful!' Saelt-Marae cautioned as he pushed Dash's arm down underneath the table,' There are eyes everywhere!' He warned,' Give me the money in my hand, but don't let on what's going on. Jabba has eyes and ears everywhere and if you want to live, you must leave this place. I heard that Jabba has put a bounty on your head .'

Dash placed the money in his hand under the table and as he did the Yak revealed the information,' The man who bought your ship isn't a man at all but a droid called IG-88 and I believe it was headed to the planet Ord Mantell, where it seems to hang out the most these days. I've heard that IG-88 has a fortress there somewhere in the surrounding regions. Be careful, he is very dangerous!' Saelt-Marae warned.' Stay a few more minutes with your friends before you leave. It will help throw off suspicion that you got any information from me,' He pleaded.

Dash got up and headed back to Jocko's table. On his way through the crowded room, Dash bumped into a Rodian. When he looked up he discovered that it was a Rodian by the name of Greedo. A known bounty hunter in the Outer Rim Territory.

' Watch where your going, human,' Greedo snarled.

' You too snout face,' Dash replied not taking any guff off of the insolent Rodian.

Dash pushed off of the green skinned Rodian and continued to Jocko's table, ordered another round of drinks and told Jocko and Lance what he had found out.

' Your going to need some help at Ord Mantell aren't you, ' Jocko paused, ' Let me and Lance offer our services to you. Garos is in much the same direction. We'd be glad to follow you to Mantell, wouldn't we Lance? '

' Yeah sure, ' Lance agreed.

' Are you sure? I hear this IG-88 character is very dangerous and your lives could be in jeopardy. I have to risk mine but you guys don't.'

' Of course! We're not little kids you know, of course we're sure. It's been a long time since I've seen any action around here and to tell you the truth I'm getting bored of all these boring hauling jobs I've been doing. This could be the first excitement I'll have since those days at the Academy and I not going to pass it up. So I'm helping and that's it. How about you, Lance, you up for some real excitement. '

' You bet, Jocko. You can count on me. When do we get started?' Lance said excitedly.' I've been hearing that story about you two guys and that arachnid for years. If your going to get some more of that kind of action, than I'm in. I wouldn't miss it for anything. You can count me in, definitely.'

' Well, let's get back to Nal Shaddaa. We'll pick up Leebo, get some supplies, get a good night 's sleep and head for Ord Mantell in the morning.'

' Fantastic!' Jocko shouted, ' It's going to be like old times, you'll see.'

About that time the businessman Hirum Johnstone came hurriedly through the cantina door. He spotted the three men setting at the table and before they could get up, he rushed over to the table and shouted excitingly,' You guys got to help me! They're out to kill me! '

' Who?' Jocko asked.

' I don't know, but I think Jabba sent them.'

' What you got to do with Jabba the Hutt?' asked Dash.

' I was putting together a deal for Jabba and it backfired on me. Now he has sent someone to kill me. I've got to get off this planet or I'm dead. You've got to help me, please! I 'm willing to pay you, please!' Hirum pleaded.

' Well, your in luck, we were just leaving anyway, but you can still pay us..'Jocko said as the men rose from their seats.

' Can we go out and back or something. I think they followed me. They're probably outside, waiting for me to come out.' Johnstone told them as he looked around behind him for the killers.

' Lance. Check outside and see if you see any suspicious thugs hanging around. On second thought, never mind, everybody in this place are suspicious looking. We might as well go out that side door and take our chances. I'll go out first, then you, and then Dash you bring out Hirum. Wait until I tell you the coast is clear though, then bring him out.' Jocko directed the group.

They all moved to the door and as planned Jocko went out followed by Lance. Dash waited a minute with the door partly opened until he saw Jocko motioned for him to follow. As Dash and Hirum entered the dark alley, they could see several people walking past the alley's entrance on the busy street as it was near midnight now and the streets were vaguely visible and only sparsely lit with numerous dark shadows at every alley and corner. The four men cautiously moved down the street eying over everyone to whom they met as well as those walking on the opposite side of the street and glancing behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

This area in the city was the most populated , compacted and densest, with all of the tallest buildings. The streets here were covered in a red colored cobble stone and were very narrow barely allowing for two-way traffic with cement sidewalks on both sides of the roadway. The buildings and shops were close together which caused shadows on a main portion of the streets. Several of the buildings had narrow walkways between them that lead to side doors or to the other side of the block, as well as several other wider alleyways that contributed to the maze of routes throughout the marketing district. These thoroughfares were dark passageways that were perfect areas for robbers and thugs, and accounted for most of the locations where crimes were committed.

This was the main commercial district of the city and featured a cantina or a bar on nearly every block which also meant that it was the area in the metropolis where most of the derelicts, thieves, and the homeless hung out. This also was the district with the most crime, the dirtiest and most dangerous part of the city. There was no curfew on drinking as the bars and cantinas staid open twenty-four hours a day. It was the part of the city that never slept.

It was still surprising though how many people were still walking the streets at this late hour. Mostly men of just about every species. Several on both sides of the avenue walking rather slowly as if they had no place in particular to go. Each one suspicious in appearance and each one looking at the four men as they approached as if to attack them at any moment. There were several people sleeping in the dark corners on the ground and underneath some of the stairwells that lead up to the apartment buildings entrances. There were also many prostitutes standing on the corners as well as several bums looking for handouts along with a few groups of thugs gathered at different locations all down the street.

Dash followed Jocko and Lance with Hirum in tow as they led the way checking out every possible ambush area where someone could jump out at them. They cautiously traveled three blocks down the street turned the corner and went two more blocks when all of a sudden some laser blasts broke the din of the street noise and scattered the four men. They all started running down the dark now deserted street as everyone else on the sidewalks ducked for cover.

In all of the excitement, Dash and Hirum, found themselves trailing further behind losing ground to their comrades ahead of them.. When they past a darker then usual separation between two buildings, they were all of a sudden attacked by two Rodians with knives.

Dash blocked the attacker that assaulted him, grabbing the Rodian's arms as the force made Dash stumble backwards. He felt a powerful force from the attacker's right arm more so than his left. He now realized that the Rodian held a knife as the blade now caught the light from a street lamp, as fear now overcame him and adrenaline built up inside of him as he fought from his attacker.

He continued struggling with the creature trying to prevent the sharp knife from reaching it's target, his chest. Dash and his attacker bounced back and forth, first slamming into the side of the building and then back against a pole as Dash and the Rodian were of equal strength and neither one was able to overpower the other as they fought, with each one forcing the other backwards and forwards in their powerful demonstration of brute strength.

Johnstone wasn't as fortunate as his attacker stabbed him in the back before he could react. His Rodian attacker was the first one out of the dark fissure and caught him by complete surprise. Hirum immediately crumbled to the ground mortally wounded. Before the Rodian could join his fellow attacker, who was struggling with Dash, he saw that Jocko and Lance was returning. So he turned and ran back through the opening from which he came. The other Rodian, ,seeing that their job was finished, broke off his attack against Dash pushing him with one mighty blow, forcing him to the ground. He then followed the other Rodian into the darkness and disappeared..

As Jocko and Lance reached them, Dash got up and started to follow the two attackers through the narrow opening when all of a sudden two lasers shots exploded at the corner at which he was headed and Jocko grabbed Dash's arm and pulled him back. The three men scurried for the cover of a cement stairway, as their bodies slammed against the darken barrier. Dash started to scramble to his feet to chase the two killers, but Jocko again grabbed his arm and held him back.

' Don't! It's too late now, they got what they wanted.' Jocko told him as the men hid in the shadows against the cement structure.

' I don't think whose ever shooting at us wants us to follow,' Jocko explained, 'Come on, we're out gunned, anyway. Let's get the hell out of here.' Jocko told Dash as they both looked over at Lance who had crawled back and was checking Hirum for any sign of life.

Jocko and Dash peeked over the cement for the shooter, but saw nothing. The street was completely deserted now as they raised their heads higher in short spurts fearing further gun fire.

'They're gone. That was only a warning shot. They weren't after us, just him.' Jocko announced.

Jocko and Dash now righted themselves, went back and stood over the crumbled body. They gazed down at Lance as he looked up and shook his head no, telling them that Hirum didn't make it. The three men left the dead body in the street and cautiously went back to their ship. They wanted to get off that planet in a hurry just in case the authorities tried to detain them or the attackers decided that they might want to kill them as they were witnesses to their crime.

As they reached the hanger entrance, the attendant told Jocko that he was all loaded and ready to go. Jocko slipped him some credits and thanked him as he headed for the ship's ramp that was lowering as the men made their way towards the vessel.

Dash reached into his pocket and discovered a key with a tag that read locker 217 hanger two. ' Wait a minute!' Dash told the two men,' Look at this! Hirum must of slipped this into my pocket. Remember that attache case he had earlier. Well, he didn't have it when he came to the bar. Maybe he left it here in locker number 217.!'

' Let's check it out. Maybe Hirum left some money in it. Those Rodians were after him for something, maybe that's it.' Jocko said as he started looking for the 217 locker among the numerous lockers that are provided at the hanger for travelers to put their belongings while they go into town.

' Here it is, Dash!' shouted Lance.

Dash went over and unlocked the locker, took out the suitcase and opened it. To their surprise, it was full of money. They looked around and decided not to count it now but get airborne in a hurry before those Rodians decided to come back.

There was a noise toward the entrance of the hanger bay and as the four of them looked around Dash closed the suitcase and locked it back up. He then drew out his blaster and held it to his side as he watched three men enter the hanger deep in conversation. A sigh of relief came over the four men as Dash slowly slide the blaster back into his holster. Jocko and Dash looked into each others eyes and grinned at what they thought might be the Rodians returning.

The three men who had entered the hanger continued through the door opposite them to the connecting hanger next door as they continued their conversation not knowing how close they came to being blasted to pieces by the edgy Dash Rendar. The four men resumed walking toward the ship as they all started busting out laughing, except for Leebo, who looked puzzled. They looked at one another aware of each others edginess.

'I don't see what's so amusing.' Leebo stated not knowing that the others all thought that the strangers who scared them were the Rodians they were expecting.

' You would if you were as scared as we just were.' Dash laughed.

They piled into the freighter and before long blasted off for Nal Shaddaa and safer quarters. As they lifted off, Jocko pointed down at the landing platform and cried out, ' Look! There they are. '

Four Rodians were running out onto the platform shooting at the ship with their blasters, even though they were out of range.

' Shit, now there's four of them, ' Lance shouted out.

' Wow!, ' Dash announced, ' That was close. I guess we left just in time, huh Jocko? '

Jocko just knotted in agreement and then leaned back in his seat and sighed, ' Shooo! '


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jocko lands his freighter, The Intruder, on the spaceport landing platform on Nar Shaddaa. En route Dash counted the money and discovered that there was $500,000 credits in the suitcase, but they decided not to do anything with it right now but put it in another locker at the hanger on Nal Shaddaa and maybe divide it up when they would get back from Old Mantell.

Jocko suggested that Dash take out some of the money for expenses so he took out three individually rapped bundles of the loot which was about a fourth of the money and put it in a nap sack that Jocko handed him. He then broke open one of the bundles and gave Jocko about five thousand credits and told him that was for getting supplies later. Jocko shook his head in agreement and put the money in his pocket.

It's now four-thirty in the morning and the late night journey after several hours of drinking has worn heavily on the three companions. As soon as Jocko shut off the main turbo drive he turned in his seat and announced,' Man, I need some sleep!'

' You said it man!' Lance agreed.

' Come on, You guys can bunk out at my place. There's a spare bedroom and you two can share that if you don't mind. That way you can save the price of another room. It's only for one night anyway and in the morning we can grab some provisions and head out to Ord Mantell.'

' A soft bed sure sounds good right now,' Jocko confessed.

' Yeah, I get the right side!' Lance said quickly, as he glances at Jocko to see his reaction.

' I don't care which side I get, just as long as get one or the other.'

Dash got a locker at the hanger and put the attache case inside, threw the key in his pocket and the three of them headed for Dash's room and the soft beds that awaited them.

The three men dragged their tired weary bodies through the door of Dash's rented accommodations, wonder to their waiting beds and crash down and immediately fall to sleep. Leebo is seated in a chair upright deactivated into a cyber sleep mode. He is hardly noticed by the three men as they all have been around such units most of their lives and pretty much take them for granted in this day and age of high tech.

It is nearly one o'clock when they all woke up with Dash being the last one to his feet as Jocko

had a cup of coffee waiting for him as he entered the living room of the small apartment. ' About time you woke up sleepy head, the day's half over already. I thought you were going to sleep all day so I went out and got us some coffee and doughnuts. Your too late for the doughnuts, but here's some hot coffee for you.'

' Coffee's just fine, thanks! Where's Leebo?'

' He went down to prepare the ship for the trip. He said they finished it yesterday and he thought that he better get it ready before you got there. Your taking it with you aren't you. Anyway, I told him you probably would. You surely wouldn't want to leave it here, after all Jabba has yours and this way you have something of his. If you know what I mean.'

' Yeah, Your right. That's a good idea, just in case I need something to swap. Yeah, and if something happens and I can't get my ship back, at least , I'll have something I can get around in. It's no where near my Outrider, but it's better than nothing.' Dash agreed.

The men finished their coffee and they went down to the office of the boarding house, checked out, and headed down the street toward Shug Ninx' repair shop.

A block later, Jocko and Lance spotted a mercantile store and they decided to pick up the supplies they would need for the trip. Dash continued down the street headed to the shop alone to get the freighter and fly it around to the spaceport where the Intruder was parked and in that way they could save some time.

As Dash continued down the street, he noticed a tall Rodian a block and a half behind him. It seemed that the Rodian was shadowing Dash for every time he stopped to look around, the creature would duck into a door or stop and disappear in the crowd. Dash tried to be tricky trying to get a good look at his shadow, stopping momentarily trying to see his reflection in one of the store's windows. The third attempt paid off as the Rodian's reflection caught him in the clear as he crossed the street a half a block away. It was Greedo. Dash quickly moved down the block until he found a narrow alleyway between two of the buildings that was just wide enough for a walkway to several side doors down the alley.

There he waited for Greedo to reach the opening , standing with his back against the wall ready to pounce on him when he turned the corner. Just then Greedo stepped past the corner and Dash grabs him and throws him against the wall. Instantly, Greedo screams,' Don't kill me! You can have my money.'

Then he realized who it was that grabbed him,' Rendar! It you. Are you going to kill me.'

' What'd mean, kill you. Why were you following me?' Dash demanded.

' Following you, I wasn't following you. What do you mean?'

' It seems everyplace I go on this rock, your always there. I've seen you at the cantina twice and I bump into you last night in the Hound's Tooth. Now you're here on Nar Shaddaa again following me down the street. Did Jabba put you up to this?'

' Up to what?' Greedo asked with a puzzled look on his face.' I haven't done anything.'

' You've been following me all around. If you haven't been following me how can you explain being all those places.'

' Here! You mean why am I here on Nar Shaddaa.'

' Yeah! Why are you here on Nar Shaddaa, and what were you doing on Nal Hutta last night?' Dash asked as he grabbed a tighter hold on Greedo's vest and twisted his grip.

' No, no, no! You don't understand. I live here. It was just an accident us running into each other. I go into the cantina here all the time. I know the owner real well. Sometimes I do little jobs for him, like picking up and hauling supplies for him from Mos Eisley and Evocar. I wasn't following you just now, I've been window shopping. I'm trying to find something for my mate. It's her birth date and I was trying to think of something to purchase for her. No, really. I'm telling you the truth, I wasn't following you.'

' You really live on this rock? What about last night, I suppose you live there too!'

' No, I mean yes, of course. We have a little place in the Corellian District, just about five or six blocks from here. If you don't believe me, come I'll show you, but I don't live on Nal Hutta. I was just there to pick up some supplies for Zukma Raja. He's the owner of the cantina here. When I ran into you I was just leaving after dropping off some stuff at the Hound's Tooth. That's all, I wasn't following you, believe me I wasn't.'

' That's okay,' Dash assured him,' I'll believe you this time. Just don't follow me around no more, even if your not doing it on purpose. Okay, you can get out of here now, and you better be telling me the truth, or else.'

' I am Mr. Rendar. Everything I've told you is the truth. If there is ever a time that I'm getting paid to follow you, you'll know it. I'll make sure you know it. That's how I do it. I don't hide, I come right out and let you know. That's how I do it.'

' Okay! Get lost!' Dash angrily snapped at the now boring Greedo.

Greedo moved away from the side of the wall and quickly disappeared back down the street as Dash stepped out to watch him hurry away.

Dash looked around to see if anyone had noticed the confrontation between him and Greedo. Everybody seemed to be too busy with their own affairs to have noticed the two of them, so he turned and continued his walk to Shug's space barn.

Dash caught a ride in a man-powered rickshaw and headed through the tunnel with the heading Industrial District, above the entrance. He entered the narrow passageway until he got to a foyer with five exit tunnels leading to different locations with one reading Shug Ninx's Space Barn. The rickshaw or any other type of vehicles were not allowed to go further, only pedestrian traffic, so Dash got off, paid the man and went the rest of the way on foot. He entered through the final tunnel and minutes later he arrived at the entrance to Shug's shop and when he got near the open door he could hear a voice saying ' I'm not here for any bounty, I'm only here for the ship.'

As he entered the doorway, Dash could see who was talking, it was the bounty hunter Boba Fett, who was holding a blaster on Shug, Warb and Leebo. There was a tall droid with a laser cannon in place of a head, known as D'harhan, who stood back some ten feet close to the entrance ramp of the freighter as the turbo engines of the ship now started. Inside the ship was yet a third member of the hijackers, another bounty hunter by the name of Bossk, who was warming up the engines, preparing the vessel for air travel while the other two held the three repair men at gun point.

' Over my dead body!' Dash shouted out as he pulled his blaster out of it's holster, but before he could fire, Boba Fett wheeled around and fired a blaster shot just missing Dash as everyone scrambled for cover. Dash jumped back using the side of the entrance for cover and returned Fett's shot with two of his own that just miss their target as Boba found some cover of his own behind some heavy barrels as the droid turned and fired upon Dash taking out a big side of the wall of which he was behind.

In the meantime, Warb and Shug joined in the gun battle from behind their cover firing on the droid and Fett, as the droid moved for cover itself behind yet more barrels. D'harhan, now safely behind some cover, returned fire toward Shug and Warb as Leebo, who was unarmed , went through an open door out of reach of any possible attack. Dash fired a blast at Boba and two shots at the droid while yelling to the two men who were pinned down,' Get out of there!'

As Dash called to his friends, Boba Fett fired upon Dash again causing him to duck back behind the protection of his cover. When he did Boba signaled D'harhan to get in the ship and that he would cover him as Boba fired several shots both at Shug and Warb and then again at Dash as the droid made his way up the ramp and Boba started moving toward the ramp himself.

Dash was having a hard time getting off another shot cause every time he tried to see around his protection a blast would cause him to recede for cover. Shug and Warb too were unable to return fire as Boba fired repeatedly at the three men.

Finally as Boba Fett started up the ramp scurrying past D'harhan, who had stopped on the ramp to cover Fett's ascent, Warb saw an opening to fire on the two hijackers and he raised up to fire, but before he could get off a shot, D'harhan fired his laser cannon and hit Warb in the chest killing him instantly and causing his body to hurl back against the wall violently.

The blast that hit Warb's chest exploded in a huge burst of blood and body parts that jetted out in every direction in an array of bright flashes of light. The impact resounded in a loud boom, hurling his body straight back into the structure behind him causing the wall to quiver with the mighty collision. Blood splattered everywhere in a star- burst pattern on the empty surface as his body lingered momentarily against the wall and then slide down to the floor leaving a wide trail of smudge blood in it's path.

D'harhan and Fett disappeared into the ship as the ramp raised and from inside the freighter Bossk fired the pulse cannons at Dash and Shug as the ship lifted and jettisoned out the portal.

Shug rushed to Warb but he could see that there was nothing he could do and in anguish he told Dash and Leebo, who had now reach the falling comrade, to go and that there was no further use they could do but leave him in his grief. Sadly Dash and Leebo turned and slowly left the shop with their heads hung low headed toward the hanger where Jocko and Lance was to meet them.

When Dash and Leebo reached the hanger they could see that Jocko and Lance along with three other men were loading supplies aboard the Intruder and as Dash approached Jocko he asked,' Hey! What's going on?'

Jocko looked up puzzled and asked Dash,' Where the freighter? I thought you were bringing the freighter with you?

' It's a change of plans!' Dash answered, ' I had a surprise waiting for me when I got to the shop. Boba Fett, a droid and another guy had everybody held at gun point and when they saw me the shooting started. To make a long story short, they hi-jacked the ship and Shug's friend Warb got killed. It was a bad deal all around. They stole the freighter. I have a sneaky hunch that Jabba put them up to it.'

'I picked us up some reinforcements. I hope you don't mind. I figured we could use as many guns as we could get. Don't worry, these guys are alright. I've known them for years. This is Nathan Wilson,' Jocko said as Nathan reached over to shake Dash's hand,' Nice to meet you.'

'Yeah,' Dash responded.

' And those two are Jack and Kyle Sulbaran, they're brothers.' Jocko told Dash pointing toward the two men. ' Yeah, Lance and I ran into these guys when we were getting supplies. We started talking and they said they weren't doing anything so I offered them a job with us. I told them we'd pay them five thousand credits apiece if they'd help us get your ship back. Is that alright?'

' Sure! I hope you told them what we're up against.'

' You mean one of those IG-88's. Don't worry, we're not afraid of no lousy droid.' Nathan announced. ' We'll blow that thing into a million pieces! Won't we boys?' He boasted as the two brothers shook their heads in agreement.

' Alright!' Jocko interrupted ,' Let's get going.' as the seven piled into the freighter and minutes later blasted off and out the spaceport headed for Garos lV and Ord Mantell.

Garos lV was a long way off. Jocko charted the journey on the ship's computer log, put The Intruder in automatic and ordered the freighter to go into hyperspace drive and set back as the ship blasted off in a streak of light that seemed to take hours and hours, as the seven passengers were fast asleep as the freighter continued on it's journey to Garos.

Eventually, the Intruder came out of hyper-drive and Jocko called out to the men, ' Hey guys, we're in! '

Dash woke up and hurried over to the pilots seats. There before him laid Garos lV, the fourth planet in the Garos system that looked much like the planet Earth. A pretty sphere with green forests, mountains and oceans. In the planets background were Garos lV's two vibrant moons glowing beyond it's horizon in shear beauty.

As Dash looked through the forward viewport, he watched as the vessel came into view of the waterfront resort town of Zila. They traveled along the coast sweeping over the high Tahika Cliffs before turning inward toward the capital city of Ariana. There Dash could see the landing platforms of a busy spaceport through his long, narrow window as Jocko leaned towards him and remarked, ' There it is! That's where we land. Lance! Bring her in nice and gentle.'

Dash looked at Jocko with bewilderment not saying anything, but with a puzzled look on his face. Jocko noticed Dash's confused expression and reassured him, ' Lance, is just getting a handle on this ship. I usually do most of the piloting, but he wanted to freshen up on the controls. It's okay, he'll be alright. He's just a little rusty, that's all. Don't worry. I promised him he could pilot the Intruder this trip, he'll be okay. '

' You keep saying that, ' Dash replied uneasily.

Jocko just gave Dash a wide grin that turned into a chuckle and then half-heartily repeated, ' No really, he'll be just fine, don't worry. '

As the vessel repulsed down to the landing platform, the tail swirled around slightly out of control with the wind pushing the ship sideways. Jocko immediately cautioned, ' Hold it steady now. Keep it level. Your giving it too much wrist. '

Lance made an adjustment as Jocko coached him, ' That's it. Yeah, that's it. Now just ease her down slowly. '

The vessel's landing prongs struck the deck on the starboard side of the ship. Jocko cried out, ' Lance, level her out. Set her down gently. That's more like it. Nice and easy, ' and the ship touched on all three prongs, Jocko cried out, ' That's it you got it. Good job! '

All the while, Dash set there with a strained, terrified look on his face watching as Jocko coached Lance. As the vessel settled down on the landing platform, Jocko looked at Dash, who managed to squeeze out a retrained smile peering back at him through the corners of his eyes.

' See, I told you not to worry, ' Jocko reminded him, ' It was a piece of cake, wasn't it Lance? '

Lance just looked at him and then he looked at Dash, who had turned enough to face him. Dash didn't want to criticize the young pilot so he gave Lance a big smile and confronted him, ' Yeah, no problem. That was better than I ever did when I was starting out. Don't sweat it kid, you'll get better. It just takes some getting use to that's all. By the end of this trip, you'll be flying as good as any of us. Isn't that right Jocko? '

' Yeah sure, it just takes time. We've all been there. We've all had to pay our dues, ' Jocko relented, ' I was in the same spot your in. Just like Dash, I had to start from scratch like everyone else. '

Just then, the other three passengers joined the pilots as Nathan patted Lance on the back, ' Alright Lance, great job! '

Kyle and Jack Sulbaran followed suit in congratulating Lance in his landing prose. ' Yeah, we were worried there for awhile, ' Kyle announced. Jack interjected, ' Naw, I wasn't. I knew you had it made. No sweat, right Lance? '

' Yeah, no sweat, ' Lance quipped, ' A piece of cake. '

' Well, now what's the plan Jocko? ' Nathan asked.

' Well, I guess I've got to find someone to sign for this load. I've got to into town to this Tork Winger character. I think he's the one I've got to see. Lance, you come with me. Nathan, Jack and Kyle, you guys unload this shipment. I'll be back later, but whatever you do, don't leave the load unattended.' Jocko instructed the men, ' Dash, I guess you and Leebo are on your own. Why don't you check out the local pub. Yeah, maybe bring us back some brew. '

' Yeah! ' Jack and Kyle cried out in unison.

' I like Galorrian beer if they got it, ' Nathan annouced.

' I don't care what kind they got just as long as it's cold. I don't like none of that fickin' warm shit, ' Jack added.

' Yeah me too, make sure it's cold, okay Dash, ' Kyle agreed.

' Yeah sure, come on Leebo let's go, ' Dash said as he grabbed a backpack and headed down the gang plank.

Jocko and Lance headed through a tunnel marked Corporation Sector, as Dash and Leebo found a tunnel with the heading, Chado's Pub and Downtown Main Street, that led to the left of the three main tunnel openings. The third exit would take you to the Industrial Sector to the far right. As Dash and Leebo reached a larger opening in the tunnel, several transports were waiting for passengers to board. They climbed aboard and was whisked away in a metro-cab that was driven by a C3-R7 multipurpose unit. The cab carried the two patrons at a very high speed through the tunnel much farther than Dash had anticipated and soon exited the tunnel onto a paved street, stopping at an intersection.

' You have arrived sir, ' The droid announced.

Dash looked to the right and saw a neon sign on a quaint decorative building that read, Chado's Pub.

' Oh! We're here. How much do I owe you, cabbie, ' Dash asked.

' One credit, sir, ' The droid answered.

Dash tossed a credit into a funnel marked ' Pay here!' He and Leebo slide out of the cushion seated cab and stepped on the sidewalk just in time as the vehicle shot away in an instance that caught Dash by surprise. ' Whoa! ' Dash exclaimed as the cab pulled away, ' Gee! Leebo, it's a good thing we didn't take too long to get out of that thing. Jesus Christ! What was the hurry, I wonder.'

' Don't worry sir, it had sensors. Once we broke the sensor light beams, we were clear, ' Leebo explained, ' It couldn't move until we were clear. It's all automated, sir. '

' Well, I'm sure glad you knew, ' Dash chuckled, ' It scared me. I felt the vacuum as it jetted off. It nearly took me off my feet. '

' Dash! Dash! Is that you, ' A woman's voice interrupted.

Dash turned around and saw a wildly dressed woman approaching him. He stood there frozen in silence as she stroked her wavy black hair back with her right hand as she got near.

' Oh, come on now, you remember me don't you, ' She questioned, ' It's me, Liddy. Don't you remember? I knew you on Corellia a long time ago. Right after you got out of the service. Don't you remember. '

' Are you sure madame? ' Dash replied puzzled.

' Yeah, Alice Fletcher introduced us, don't you remember, ' Liddy prodded.

' Alice Fletcher! Whoa! There's a name I haven't heard in a while, ' Dash remembered, ' And, you say she introduced us? '

' She sure did, ' Liddy agreed, ' Hey, I think I resent that a little. I mean, we spent several weeks painting the town together. You sure you can't remember me? '

Leebo stood there stunned in amazement, a pattern of lights flashing on his circuit panel, moving very fast like on a chest board until finally he broke his silence, ' Madam, if the captain says he don't remember you, than he doesn't. Please recede! '

' It's alright Leebo, I think maybe I do remember her, ' Dash confessed, ' It was a long time ago. Back when I was drinking pretty heavily. I don't remember too much about that time in my life. I had sunk pretty low in those days. It was right after I left the Academy, my brother was killed and my parents lost everything. It was a dark time for me.'

' Well! Do you remember me now, you bum, ' Liddy bitched, ' If it wasn't for me providing you with a place to stay and some food in your gut, you would be dead. And, all I got for it was a big heart ache when you left without a thank you mam or nothing. That's the the kind of captain your palling around with you bucket of bolts! '

' Madam, I warn you, ' Leebo challenged.

' Never mind Leebo, she's not worth it, ' Dash interrupted, ' I remember now. I was drinking all the time, but I was no dummy. I remember you. Sure, you had me sleeping at your place, but you forget that you were stealing money out of my wallet. Every time I got some cash, it mysteriously disappeared when I was around you. That's why I left, you didn't deserved any notice. '

As Dash said that, Liddy slapped him across the face.

' Oh yeah, I remember you you bitch, ' Dash shot back at her in anger.

Liddy attempted to slap Dash again, but he caught her wrist and held it aloft, ' Now, get the hell away from me before I forget my manners and remember that your no lady! '

As she turned and stormed back down the street, the two companions stood here watching her until finally Leebo broke the silence, ' It's times like these that I'm glad that I'm a droid, sir! '

Dash broke into a big smile and said, ' Hey men to that Leebo! '

It looked as almost Leebo was smiling back at Dash as the captain patted the droid in the arm with his closed fist and nodded, ' Come on, let me buy you a drink.'

As Dash turned and headed for the pub's entrance, he could hear Leebo remark, ' But sir, I don't drink. ' The comment brought a laugh out of the weary captain as Leebo turned and followed him inside the bar.

The bar was crowded as were most pubs in the Outer Rim planets with a larger than most assortment of humanoids as patrons. Dash and Leebo sat at the bar fitting right in with the many partyers. When the bartender came over to them, he gave Leebo a mean look as Dash ordered his usual Rangoon Fizzer. To Dash's amazement, the bartender asked, ' What is your droid having? '

Dash quirked his head and asked, ' What do you have? '

' Well, we have a can of oil for the droid if you want it, ' He said.

' Really! ' Leebo exclaimed.

' Yeah, that sounds good, ' Dash replied, ' Give him a can of your best oil. '

' We only have one kind, ' the man shot back.

' Than I'll have that! ' Leebo excitedly responded.

' Okay, Leebo. I'm limiting you to just one drink, ' Dash kidded, ' I don't want to have to carry your ass out of here. So one and your done, alright? '

' Yes sir captain, one and I'm done, got it. ' Leebo complied.

Dash had downed three drinks when all of a sudden a pair of storm-troppers were standing behind him with their weapons drawn. Dash turned and looked at the two clad soldiers and as he started to speak, one the gunmen asked, ' Are you Dash Rendar? '

' Yeah, who wants to know. '

' You're under arrest, ' One of the soldiers told him, ' You and your droid will have to accompany us to see Prince Xizor. Put your arms out. '

When Dash extended his arms, the other soldier clapped on a pair of hand-cuffs.

' Take their weapons, ' A third soldier ordered as he came up behind the group standing there. Dash looked over the shoulder of the uniformed man who was putting on his handcuffs. Rendar could see that the third soldier was a sargeant by his ranking on the shoulder insignia embossed on his armor plate.

After the private finished cuffing him, he disarmed Dash and Leebo. The other soldier helped Dash off his stool and the three soldiers marched Dash and Leebo out the door and down the block into a building that looked like some kind of headquarters with guards at all the entrances and the many doors inside.

Through several doors, the soldiers prodded their victims as Dash kept asking the three men what was going on, and why he was under arrest. Dash was turned at the waist pleading with his captors when one of the soldiers gave him a big push and a voice from behind him announced, ' That's enough captain! '

Dash turned and there before him behind a desk stood Prince Xizor. The Falleen was an impressive figure as the tall reptilian's green skin glowed in great contrast with his orange-lined, purple colored robes. The way he stood and carried himself instantly conveyed to Dash that he was of great importance. His manner and speech exhibited a cruel disdain for non-Falleens, ' So you are Dash Rendar! '

' That's what they all call me, ' Dash shot back not wanting his captive to get the upper hand on him.

' I take it you already know who I am? ' Xizor inquired.

' Yes! Of course Prince, ' Leebo injected, ' Of course we know who you are sir, you're Prince Xizor. '

' I'm talking to him! ' Xizor shouted out, ' Rendar, tell your droid to be silence. I don't converse with droids, I just have them disassembled. '

' Okay Leebo, I've got this, ' Dash nodded.

A dispirited Leebo stepped closer to Dash as the soldier released his grip on Leebo's arm allowing him to stand shoulder to shoulder with his companion. Dash looked back at the Prince and asked, ' Okay you got us, so what's this all about. Why were we brought here? '

' I have several questions for you captain, ' Xizor began, ' If you cooperate, maybe I'll allow you to live. '

' Make it quick, lizard face. You're interrupting my drinking time, ' Dash interrupted.

' Make no mistake human. If you continue being insolent, I will have you put to death, ' Xizor warned, ' Your life means nothing to me. Answer my questions or else! '

' Then don't waste my time then, get on with it, ' Dash shot back.

' Careful, sir, ' Leebo warned him, ' I think he's serious. '

Xizor chuckled under his breath, ' You should listen to your droid, captain. He is more intelligent than you are in this matter. So, what is your destination, Rendar? '

' Why is that important to you Prince Xizor? Why should you care where an insignificant person like me is going? ' Dash inquired.

' I have my reasons commander, ' Xizor angrily replied, ' You have a bad reputation, captain. I've heard tell that you hate Falleens, and that you think we are weak. I assure you Rendar, I have no use for your kind. Humans are a treacherous and unworthy species. They are the lowest forms of life in the entire galaxy, and they should be exterminated like the cockroaches they are. '

' Yeah, we're just like cockroaches alright, you kill one and a thousand take it's place ' Dash answered belligerently.

Prince Xizor moved from behind the table and approached Dash, stopping right in front of him. Xizor towered over Rendar as he deepened his eyes to look down upon the freighter captain with he's pupils flashing into a dark red and his reptilian body now braced in a tight arch with the ridge on his back spine protruding through his robes.

As Xizor approached Dash, he ordered his guards, ' Hold his arms. '

A guard each grabbed one of Rendar's arms and they held him tight. Dash struggled, twisting his body from side to side trying to loosen their grip on him.

Xizor moved right up against Dash and with a lizard like hiss the reptilian creature extended he's long pointed tongue along side Dash's ear as he drooled onto the captain's shoulder, hissing and licking around he's ears saying, ' Yes, yes, I could bite your throat and tear your jugular vein just that easy. You would bleed to death in a matter of minutes. '

Dash threw his head sideways, slamming into the Falleen's crane. Xizor pulled back to face Rendar and quickly slapped him across the face. He brought he's hand back knocking Dash's face back and then he slapped him again.

' Captain! ' cried Leebo, ' Stop that you bastard! Stop that, let him go! '

Than Xizor told his guards, ' Straighten him up! Now hold him tighter. '

The Prince than started hitting Dash in the stomach and the face, alternating between the two. All the while, Leebo kept pleading with them to stop, ' Stop, stop, your killing him. I beg you, please stop. We'll tell you everything you want, just stop beating him. I beg of you! '

' That should soften you up, ' Xizor stated, ' Are you ready to talk now, captain? '

Dash spit down at the floor, looked up at the Prince and growled back at him, ' Hell no! '

Prince Xizor motioned to the guards, ' Hold him! ' and with that began another beating much in the same manner as the one previous. This time, Xizor finished with a mighty blow to the stomach that bent Rendar over and sent him to the floor as the guards lost they're grip on him. Immediately, they grabbed him again and stood him up, but Xizor was tired of this useless endeavor as he stopped and stepped back away from Dash.

' I don't like to resort to violence, but you gave me no choice, captain, ' Xizor relented.

The two guards steadied Rendar until he was able to regain his statue. He raised his head and looked at the Prince through half closed eyes and mumbled, ' Think nothing of it. I was glad to participate. '

Xizor peered back at the commander perplexed at the man's tenacity. The Falleen turned and walked around the desk thinking to himself, looking down at the floor all the while. The reptilian creature completed his circle coming back before the captain, who was intent to watch in silence his captor's slow journey.

The Falleen lend over Rendar and whispered to him, ' Answer my questions captain and I'll let you go on your way. Make it easy on both of us, commander.'

The sweet smell of the Falleen's pheromones exuded from his body and consumed Dash. As the reptile's skin changed color from the cooler green into the warmer spectrum ending in a dark purple, Dash's manner seemed to soften as he succumbed to the powerful emotional enhancing secretion.

' So tell me captain, your destination, ' Xizor repeated, blowing his breath into Dash's face softly in a circular motion so he could feel the full effects of the reptilian's bodily fumes.

' We're going to Corellia, ' Dash relented, ' I'm going there to see my parents. '

' And, what vessel is taking you there, captain? ' Xizor continued.

' The Intruder, ' Dash offered, ' We're catching a ride from Jocko Nazont.' Dash could feel the sweet scent of the Prince's chemical drug flow over his face and up his nostrils, controlling his emotions and luring him to surrender to the Falleen's questions.

' See, this isn't so hard, captain, ' Xizor told him.

' If you say so, ' Dash muttered, shaking his head to break loose the cobwebs that were gathering in his brain.

' So, you're headed home to visit your family. Wasn't it your family that Emperor Palpatine banished? It was your brother that destroyed the Imperial Museum and brought shame to your parents. Isn't that why your family lost everything? '

Dash felt the influence of the Falleen's pheromonal secretions. He could feel his emotions succumb even more under the pressure as he found himself yielding to the reptile's questions, ' Yes, that's exactly what happened, master. My brother's ship crashed and Palpatine took out his revenge on my family! ' Dash admitted as he drifted deeper in and out of the Falleen's control. Dash struggled with his thoughts, trying to fight the over powering influence he was slowly succumbing to.

' Wasn't it his fault!' Xizor demanded, ' The Emperor had no choice, but to punish those at fault. Do you hold any vengeance in your heart against the Emperor? '

' But, why my family, ' Dash sneered, ' Didn't my brother pay for it with his life? '

' The Emperor had to set an example, ' Xizor screamed, ' Your brother was dead. There was nobody else to take the blame except the parents. Don't you agree, captain? '

' Yeah, I guess your right, master ' Dash could hear himself saying, ' I guess there was no one else except me. ' Dash felt his own words tearing at his guts as he grimaced in pain and anger, helpless in his efforts to fight off Xizor's hold on him.

' Sir! ' Leebo pleaded, ' Fight it, sir. '

' Isn't it your brother's fault that you left the Academy, ' Xizor pressured, ' Wasn't it him that brought disgrace to you so much that you gave up your vocation? ' Xizor smiled faintly as he knew his manipulation of the freighter captain was progressing much better than he expected.

' Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes!Yes! ' Dash wavered back and forth fighting Xizor's influence.

Again, Dash sneered, grabbing his stomach with his hands as the pains from his answer ate at his insides, tearing him up. His eyes squinted in anger at Prince Xizor, but he knew too well not to challenge him in his present situation, peering out of the corner of his eyes at the guards around him who had tighten they're grip on him in anticipation.

' Captain! ' Leebo cried out, ' Captain, get a hold of yourself! '

' Back off droid! ' Xizor demanded as the droid receded from his shout, bending backwards as the Prince leaned forward in his aggressiveness.

Leebo's interruption was just enough to help Dash regain his composure as he changed his answer, ' No, Prince. I do not blame my misfortune on my brother. I answer to no one except myself. The Academy wasn't for me after all. It was my own decision. No one else. '

Xizor, in his attempt to provoke Rendar, found that Dash was too smart to fall for the Prince's scheme to entrap him in such an obvious endeavor. He grew tire of that line of questioning and he returned to his first thought, ' So, Tell me. Why does a captain need a ride to another planet. Where is your ship captain? '

' I lost it, ' Dash cried out, ' Does it matter how. Why would that matter to you? '

' You lost your ship, captain, and that's why you're going to Cerellia? '

Again, the Prince's pheromones exuded from his pores sending another sweet smelling scent flowing all around Rendar's orifices. His eyes went shut and his head rolled around in tiny circles, as he consumed the powerful mood-altering chemical.

' I, ah, ah, ah, lost the ah, ah Outrider in payment to Jabba the Hutt, ' Dash mumbled, ' I lost my shipment of spice and ah, ah Jabba sold my ship to I- '

Just then Leebo reached around and pinched Dash on the back of his arm. It seemed to snap Dash out of his trance, as Dash caught himself, ' I, I a , I a don't know. He sold it because I owed him money, that's all I know. '

Again the Falleen pressured him, ' And, you're headed to Corellia, is that right? '

' I'm ah, ah, ah, ' Dash stumbled again under Xizor's spell, ' I'm headed for ah, ah, ah, ' trying to fight the power that was coming over him.

Leebo again pinched Dash in the arm unbeknownst to the Prince, as Dash answered, ' Yeah, that's right. We're headed for Corellia. How many times do I have to tell you that? We're headed for Corellia. '

Xizor looked agitated as he changed the subject, ' Have you ever been to the planet Ganath, captain? '

' Ganath! ' Dash cried out in puzzlement.

' You know, in the Y'Toab system, ' Xizor persisted, ' In Hutt Space! In the Oktos Nebula just off of Nal Hutta. Have you ever been there? '

' I might of, why, ' Dash evaded him, ' I've traveled throughout Hutt Space. I've carried cargoes throughout the Outer Rim.'

' Have you been there, let's say, ' Xizor paused, ' Well, let's just say, within the last several months? '

' Let's just say, maybe I have and maybe I haven't, ' Dash replied, ' I'd have to check my logs. That's of course, if I had them. They're on board my ship, the Outrider, and as you know, I don't have that anymore. So I guess I can't help you much. Why do you want to know anyway? '

' There was some trouble on Ganath, ' Xizor explained, ' Mageye the Hutt lost some contraband on Ganath and he would like to get it back. He has offered a bounty for any information as to who stole his shipment. '

' I wouldn't know anything about that, Prince, ' Dash conceded, ' I'm a legitimate contractor. I'm not a hijacker, or a theft. Maybe it's those space pirates. The ones that stole my load of spice. Maybe it's them. '

' This was taken off the planet surface, captain, ' Xizor challenged, ' It was rumored you were there. There were no other vessels in the vicinity, only yours and three or four others. The others have been accounted for, captain. '

' That doesn't mean anything, ' Dash replied, ' Another vessel could of sneaked past the sentries at the spaceport. Anything could have happened. '

' You know you have a bounty on your head don't you? ' Xizor told him.

' A bounty! Who put a bounty on my head? ' Dash continued, ' Why would anyone put a bounty on my head. You must be mistaken! '

' You have a Barabel bounty hunter by the name of Shaka-kala here for you, ' Xizor told him, ' I was asked to have my soldiers take you into custody for him. What do you think I should do with you, captain? '

' I have done nothing Prince, ' Dash pleaded, ' Do you answer to bounty hunters, or are you a man of your own. You have no grievance with me now, do you. I'm answering your questions. Surely, your not a puppet of this so called Shaka-kala, are you? '

' I am no one's puppet as you put it, ' Xizor demanded, ' And, I answer to no one. It's true, I have no grievance now with you commander. On the other hand, I've heard rumors about a conspiracy towards me and those who I have dealings with. Have you heard such rumors, Mr. Rendar? '

' I haven't heard any such rumors, ' Dash answered still under Xizor's influence, ' I've been on Nar Shaddaa and I visited Jabba on Nal Hutta here recently. I was getting my freighter repaired from my spice run from Kessel, so I haven't been any place to hear such things. I've been pretty busy here lately. '

' Shouldn't we be getting back, ' pressed Leebo, as he pressed against Dash's back to break his confession. ' Sir, we should be getting back to the ship before Jocko leaves without us. '

Leebo pinches Dash again. Rendar shakes his head to get rid of the cobwebs.

' Yeah! ' Dash remarks, ' Are you done with us? '

' Not yet, captain, ' Xizor pauses, ' I just might turn you over to Skaka-kala and let him sort you out if I don't like your answers young captain. '

' What else is there, Prince? ' Dash wondered, ' Ask me what you will. I have nothing to hide. '

' Mageye the Hutt seems to think you are the bandit that stole from him, ' Xizor revealed, ' That's why he has sent Skaka-kala after you. I have dealings with Mageye and turning you over would improve my standing with him. So, you can see my dilemma. I don't want to have to deal with such trivial business. In doing so distracts me from other more important enterprises. '

Just than, a guard came over to the Prince and whispered in his ear. The Prince raised back up and motioned to his soldiers, ' Keep an eye on him, I'll be right back, ' and with that he turned and exited through a back door.

After the Prince left, the soldiers seemed to relax as they receded away from Dash and Leebo leaving them standing in the middle of the room. Leebo whispered to Dash, ' How did Mageye find out about us? No saw us there, how did he know? '

' I don't know, ' Dash mumbled, trying to regain his composure from Xizor's control of him. He moaned as he bent over holding his head.

' Are you alright sir? ' Leebo inquired.

' Yeah, I think so, ' Dash rubbed his head, ' Sometimes, I hear myself saying too much to him. I can't seem to stop when I'm telling him things that I shouldn't be saying. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop. He's such a wonderful guy... '

' Captain! ' Leebo stops him.

' Gee, there I go again, ' Dash cried out rubbing his head, ' What's the matter with me, Leebo? '

' It's his pheromonal secretions, sir, ' Leebo explains, ' They're like a truth serum captain. You can't resist his influences on you, sir. That's why I've been pinching you. It helps break the spell. '

' Is that what I've been feeling. I thought something felt strange, ' Dash explained, ' I could feel this sharp pain and then I seemed to gain my senses. That was you! '

' Of course, sir, ' Leebo stated.

' Well, keep doing it Leebo. That's sure works, ' Dash said as suddenly the back door opens and a guard enters alone. He walks over to Dash and motions to the other guards, ' Uncuff him, let them go! '

' We're free to go, ' Dash asked.

' For now captain, ' He told him, ' You and your droid can exit through those side doors over there. We have important guest coming and don't want your presents interfering with the Prince's business. So I'll have my men escort you out, ' He looked at the guards, ' Return their weapons. Take them out through the side doors, private. '

The sergeant motioned to his men as one of the took off the handcuffs. He spun Rendar around and gave Dash a little nudge and ordered, ' Come on, let's go. Move it! Move it! '

Dash and Leebo, who was being prodded by one of the other guards, stumbled towards the doors.

' Alright! We're going. There's no need for that! ' Leebo complained, ' We can only move so fast, you know. '

' Come on, get out of here before we change our minds, ' A guard warned, ' You heard the sergeant. '

The guards followed Dash and Leebo out the door into a narrow alley. When the door closed behind them, one of the guards grabbed Dash by the arm and said, ' Your going this way, captain! ' He led Dash through a passageway at a right angle to the way the other two guards led Leebo. They hurried Leebo down the alley in the opposite direction. Leebo started yelling, ' Captain, what's going on. Let me go! I'm suppose to go with him, captain! Captain! '

Dash, who was by now out of the droid's sight, was also crying out, ' Hey! What's going on. You can't do this. Xizor said we could go! '

Just than, Dash saw that he was being led towards a bounty hunter, who was headed his way.

' I see now, you must be Skaka-kala, ' Dash said as the bounty hunter grabbed him and handed the guard a pouch full of credits, saying, ' You can go now, I'll take it from here. '

As the guard turned and disappeared back out of sight, Skala-kala shook Dash with his one handed hold and with it's long sharp reptilian teeth shining in the bright light the creature growled at him. Fluid dripped from it's large open jaws and the huge spiked green scaled vicious predator glared down at Dash through narrow slit pupils, flashing red glowing eyes.

' I have you now, captain, ' He snorted at Dash, ' You are worth a great ransom for me. '

Dash drew his blaster from his holster and before he could raise his weapon, the bounty hunter hit the gun out of his hand with a mighty blow that sent the blaster down the alleyway toward the street. With that, the creature left himself wide open to Rendar's retaliation.

Dash clinched his fist in his dangling free hand and with all of his power, slugged Skaka-kala along side his face sending the creature stumbling back with his grip of Dash's arm bringing the captain along with him.

Dash slammed down across the bounty hunter's arm with a blow that set Rendar free from his grip.

The creature brought his free left arm back, hitting Dash in the chest, sending him into the wall of the alley with a crash as the captain fell over some garbage cans. Dash slide down the wall to the ground, laying there stunned momentarily as the creature came over to him and grabbed him once again.

As he raised Dash, Skaka-kala let out a primal scream, ' I'll take you dead or alive, captain. It doesn't matter to me. '

Dash pushed off of the wall with his foot, lowering his shoulder into the animal's mid-section, pushing the green carnivore back against the wall opposite, breaking himself loose again. Dash reached down and picked up a narrow board on the ground and bashed the monster over the head.

The creature growled once again and rose up hitting Dash as he did. The smack sent Rendar staggering backwards as the bounty hunter now stood and faced off with the commander. Dash jabbed at Skaka-kala several times as they both circled each other. The Barabel kept reaching out at Dash with his sharp claws trying to slash him and each time, Rendar would tab the sharp end of the board at the creature.

' Come on, you ugly lizard, ' Dash streamed, ' You don't this, do you? '

' I'm going to slice you up in a million pieces, human! ' Skaka-kala retorted.

The creature swung at Dash, catching him in the stomach tearing his freighter togs, slicing his skin. Blood oozed through the torn clothing as Dash grabbed his side. The creature stepped towards him with a growl and Dash caught him with the jagged end of the sharp board, stabbing him in the stomach.

' Uh! Got you! ' Dash cried out.

The creature pulled back and grabbed it's wound, screaming in a deafening scream. It pulled out it's pistol from a holster on it's hip, but Dash swung hard knocking the gun out of the creature's three-fingered hand. The gun flew through a window high above the two adversaries.

' Now we're even you lizard, ' Dash challenged him.

' ' I'm tired of this foully, ' Skaka-kala bellowed, ' Now, it's time to die, captain. '

The creature swung at Dash, just missing him as Dash slammed him over the shoulder. Skaka-kala caught Rendar with his back swing sending him against the wall. Dash bounced off the wall and drove the sharp board into the creature's chest pushing it back over the garbage cans behind him. The bounty hunter stumbled over the debris, falling backwards onto it's back.

Dash saw his opening and rushed toward his blaster lying on the ground several meters away. As Dash retrieved his weapon, he turned and saw the creature pulled his rifle from over his shoulder, righting himself to take aim. Rendar beat the creature by a split second as Dash fired a blast that caught the animal flush in the chest along side the board that was still protruding from it's body.

The blast exploded the creature's chest in a great flash of light, blood and tissue that splattered against the walls all around the Barabel, sending the creatures scaled keratin head exploding skyward back down the passageway. The lower body quivered momentarily, severed at the waist, blood blurting out in several directions until it slowly tumbled over backwards. Fumes and smoke lingered there where the mighty animal had stood only moments earlier, as Dash stood in silence stunned by what had just taken place.

Dash was frozen there staring at the devastation, when his trance was broken by the sight of Leebo, hurrying around the corner looking his way.

' Leebo! ' Dash yelled, ' Leebo! Here I am. '

' Captain! ' Leebo cried back, ' It does my heart good to see you again, captain. '

Leebo starting looking around at all the blood and body parts as he made his way toward the commander, ' I thought you were dead, sir. I'm sure glad to see you. I thought I'd never see you again, sir. '

' Come on, you old bucket of bolts, ' Dash cried as he moved towards Leebo, ' Give me a hug.'

The two comrades embraced, ' Gosh! It's good to see you. '

' Come on captain, let's get out of this place, ' Leebo tolded him.

' Yeah, let's get back to the ship and get the hell off this forsaken rock, ' Dash agreed.

The two comrades reached the Intruder as Jocko and the men were just boarding. Nathan saw the two approaching and called out, ' Hey! There they are. You guys have a good time at the pub? '

' Hey! Where's the beer? ' Kyle cried out.

' Sorry, I forgot, ' Dash apologized.

' That's alright, Jocko and I brought the booze, ' Lance announced.

' Yeah, but we could have had twice as much, ' Kyle retorted.

' Don't worry Kyle, ' Jack told him, ' We've got plenty enough for you, you light weight. '

' What you mean, light weight, ' Kyle said, ' I drink plenty of beer. More than you do, buddy. '

' That's what I mean, Kyle, ' Jack said, ' You may out drink me, but three or four beers and you'll be out on your ass. I've seen it happen a million times. Three or four and your out like a light. '

' Alright, alright, ' Kyle agreed, ' But, I can still out drink you! '

All the men moved up the gang plank and into the vessel all the while, Leebo started telling them all about what had just happened to him and Dash. Rendar just listened in silence, too tired to even fill in any the moments that Leebo forgot.

' It was amazing, ' Leebo remarked, ' There I was surrounded by two guards hustling me out of the alley. When we reached the street, I smashed one over the head sending him to the ground unconscious. The other fought with me for several minutes until I caught him with an upper cut to the chin that knocked him head over heals. '

' Really! ' Asked Nathan, ' Then what happened? '

' Well, I'll tell you sir, ' Leebo replied a little perturbed, ' Two more soldiers came at me. I fought those two off, until one of them pulled out a pistol. I drew my blaster out and shot him in the arm making him drop his weapon. When I did that, they got up and ran down the street. I chased them for a block, but they ran too fast.'

' You chased them? ' Kyle added.

' Yeah, but only a block, ' Leebo reminded him, ' I had to get back to save the captain. '

' You saved the captain? ' Kyle asked, ' Is that right Dash? '

' Yeah, sure. That's exactly what happened, uh Leebo, ' Dash agreed.

' Well, I didn't exactly save the captain, ' Leebo relented, ' After all, he helped too you know. '

Dash started laughing, smiling at Leebo and laughing, ' Yeah that's right, if it wasn't for Leebo, I'd be a goner. '

As the men all started laughing, drinking their beer, the Inturder lifted off and flew out of the spaceport on it's way toward Ord Mantell and open space.

The planet Ord Mantell , in the Bright Jewel system, the lawless world where even Imperial starships fear to venture. It's a planet that seems to be a magnet for criminals of all kinds, pirates, thieves and assassin droids that lurk in the industrial junkyards and barren outback.

Along the coastal shores lies the main city of Worlport, with it's numerous casinos and largest concentration of people including every underworld thug, bounty hunter and gun moll in the system. Several criminal kingpins have their fortified compounds in the outlying areas surrounding the city and most residents don't venture beyond the cities limits for fear of instant death if they should wonder into one of the crime lords territories.

As the freighter came out of hyperspace, the change of speed and a voice automated control panel announced to the crew that Old Mantell was within sight. Jocko awoke and looked out to see that they had arrived and that the day was well underway on the planet as he told the vessel to land at the spaceport that was now in sight. The ship put down gently on the landing pad as everyone was by now awake and moving around. Jocko put the ship in manual and moved the vessel into the hanger, guided by a man giving him signals to move the ship to one side into a parking zone.

Jocko came over to Dash and told him it might be best that Leebo, him and the others stay with the ship so Lance and him can go out and get some information about the location of IG-88's sanctuary.' I'll find out IG-88's hideout,' Jocko told Dash,' It's best you don't show your face around here. We don't know who we can trust and who we can't. I'll try to find some information out and we can put together some kind of plan of action. There's plenty of grub and coffee. I'll be back in a couple of hours rather I find out anything or not to report. You guys should probably stay in the ship too until I get back. No use alarming anybody that we're coming, okay?' Jocko told Nathan and the two brothers.

' Okay!' Dash answered,' You two be careful'

As Jocko and Lance went down the boarding ramp, Nathan walked over to a short round dejarik table and sat down calling over to Dash to join him. ' Have you ever played this game, Dash?'

Dash walked over and looked down at the board and said, ' Oh! You mean dejarik. Yeah, I play once in a while with Leebo.'

' Are you any good?' Nathan inquired.

' Well, let's just say I hold my own.' Dash said casually, ' If you want an expect you should play Leebo. He's pretty good at this game. He even beats some of the master champions. Me, I just get by. I mean, you know, I don't like to brag or anything, but I do alright once in a while, you know.'

' Well, come on. Sit down and play me a game. I think your better than your letting on.' Nathan said as he reached underneath and switched on the unit.

Kyle and Jack in hearing their conversation moved over to the bench seat along the back side of the table all smiling and giggling, ' Come on Dash, let's see you beat the pants off of him. Nathan thinks he's pretty sharp on that game just because he beats me most of the time.' Kyle excitedly told him.

' Yeah, I'd like to see you beat him too,' Jack added. ' He thinks he's some hot shot dejarik player.

I think he's just lucky, that's all.'

' Now Jack, remember what I told you guys about luck.' Nathan warned him,' People only say your lucky because they can't live with the fact that your just better than they are, so they have to say your lucky just to appease themselves. Yeah, it's just a way of making themselves feel better, while at the same time putting you down. Saying that your only good at something because of some dumb miracle, or something.'

'Well, enough with the lesson on ethics.'

' Yeah, really! What you trying to do wear me down before the game even begins?' Dash said frowning at Nathan.

Dejarik is a holographic game in much the same vain as the game of chess, except it doesn't use wooden or plastic pieces, but instead uses holographic creatures such as the Mantellian Savrip, which is modeled after a real animal that lives on the planet Ord Mantell. The game is played on an etched gold-green checkered surface that sets atop a holographic generator in a circular housing. When activated, a full colored three-dimensional hologram of playing pieces will wage war with one another, at times devouring the losing piece.

' Okay, who goes first?' Dash asked.

' Go ahead Dash, since I invited you to play, you can go first.' Nathan told him.

' Come on Dash, wax his ass.' Kyle inserted.

' Yeah, come on Dash cream him,' Jack told him as he doubled his fist and shook them at Dash cheering him on.

Nathan made the first kill as he moved his Wampa into the same space as Dash's Lannik as Nathan's piece strangled the horned reptile. Then Dash countered as his Reek charged the Wampa running through the ice creature with it's huge tusk and upper horn killing the creature and flipping it off the board. The violent battle continued as one by one the pieces ravaged the other until there was just remaining pieces left. Nathans previous move had his Rancor devour Dash's Varactyl that left him with his last creature. Dash brought out the Acklay, a six legged gladiatorial beast that resembles a preying mantis. The Acklay came out viciously attacking the Rancor, climbing all over it as the reptile stood on it's hind legs reaching up with it's sharp claws trying to fight off the menacing insect.

' Go Dash! Get him. Tear him apart,' Kyle hollered as he and Jack both squirmed in their seats, all the while giggling and letting out screams as the Rancor seemed to be turning the tables on the huge bug.

' No, no, no!' Jack shouted, and then turned his displeasure into more shouts of joy as the Acklay regain the upper hand, ' Ha! That's it get him. Come on Dash, tear him apart.'

Just then the Rancor grabbed the Acklay's front leg and ripped it apart with it sharp teeth and then upended the insect shoving it back onto it's back. The Rancor then piled onto the bug and devoured it right in front of the on lookers.

Nathan raised his arms and clinched his fist and shook them high in the air, announcing,' The winner and still champion, Nathan Wilson, ha!'

' Bull crap!' Kyle exclaimed, ' You cheated! There's no way you should of won. Dash's Acklay had your Rancor beaten flat. You must of cheated or something.'

' Yeah, come on. Play another one. You can't beat two times in a row. Dash should of won that one. Come on Nathan, play him again.'

' Sorry boys, but going to retire reigning champ. Unbeaten reigning champ. We are the champions, we are the champions.'

' Oh, come on, that's a bunch of bull crap. You can't just quit. There's got to be a rematch.' Jack reasoned.

' Yeah, rematch! Rematch! Rematch! Rematch! We want a rematch.' Kyle yelled.

' Relax, guys. Don't let old Nathan get you guys all shook up. Your just making his day. Don't let him play you like that. Besides, I've had enough. That damn game takes a lot out of you.

Nathan went over and sat on a softer cushioned bench and as Dash joined him he told him , ' Man, you really got these kids all worked up.'

' Oh yeah, it's good for them. Us older guys got to keep those young bucks in their place or they'll try to run all over us. You know what I mean.'

' Yeah, your right. Hey, have ever been on his planet before. I thought I heard Jocko saying that you have been.'

' Yeah, I've been here before, about a year or so ago,' Nathan told him as he leaned back stretching out the kinks in his back.

' Well, what's it like here?' Dash inquired.

' Well, it's the dirtiest, filthiest, most god forsaken place you'll ever see. It's also the ugliest, hottest, windiest, most desolate land this side of the Outer Rim. Any time the wind doesn't blow, then the atmosphere is polluted with foul emissions from the smelter plants and the other fossil fuel burning facilities. The air gets so thick and stinks so bad that the sky turns into a brown haze and when that happens everyone has to stay inside and run their air purifiers round the clock until the wind blows all the smoke away from the city.'

' It's that good, aah!' Dash kidded.'

Just then Leebo announced that Jocko and several men were approaching the ship. Dash jumped up and went to the front window. He saw Jocko, Lance and three other men walking toward the boarding ramp.

As Jocko came up the ramp into the hull of the freighter, with a small but stocky man and two tall and thin younger men following behind him along with Lance, who brought up the rear. ' This is Zack Jurrjens, Ian Scherzer, and Garrett Mueller. They've agreed to be our guides. It's a long complicated journey to where we're headed and Zack knows the area well. Both Ian and Zack used to know the previous owners and they've been there several times. I think we really need their help and expertise.'

' Whatever you think Jocko is fine with me.' Dash conceded.

' Well shoot! It looks like you got enough men, you don't really need me.' Garrett shyly said to the group standing there.

' Don't give me that, Garrett, your staying..' Ian told him,' You've been complaining about not being able to find anyplace where you can make some money. Well here's your chance. Your not backing out of this one.'

' If he don't want to come, maybe you should let him go home or something.' Dash told Ian.

' That's alright, he'll stay. Won't you.' Ian demanded.

' Sure, whatever you say, Ian. Yea, I'll stay if it's alright with you,' Garrett regurgitated.

' Okay, then, that makes nine,' Jocko announced as he paused and then places the back of his hand against Zack's chest as he began telling Dash what he found out.

' Zack says that he's been as close to the compound as anyone would dare these days. He says that getting there by freighter is out of the question. The place is too well fortified. It has automated anti-air insulation that house laser cannons, ion cannons and a fully automated galaxy laser cannon that's nuclear powered. It has several guided missile insulation and mounted turbo lasers of the W-165 caliber.' Jocko told the men as he pulled out a hand made map and began pointing to it as he talked.

' Only way to approach the hideout is on foot. At least the final portion of the assault. We can take the Open-air Monorail most of the way, go through a guarded warehouse until we get to some tunnels that eventually lead to IG-88's hideout. From there, he doesn't know what kind of fortifications we might run into, but he said he'll stay with us all the way. I told them we'll pay them when we get back, twenty thousand credits each,' Jocko told Dash and the other men.

'That's fare!' Dash told them,' How long is it going to take us?'

' Only about three hours. The monorail ride is the longest part of the trip, but the shortest time wise. It'll take us to the warehouse and from there we go through a long maze of tunnels until we get to IG-88's fortifications, and that's pretty much it.' Jocko explained.

' Well, let's pack up and get going,' Dash ordered,' Make sure you guys got everything because there's no coming back until we're done.'

' Leebo, you stay here with the ship. We'll call you if we need you to pick us up somewhere. Here is a copy of the map that Jocko made and when we call you we'll tell you where to meet us.' Dash told the droid as Jocko handed Dash a transmitter,' We'll use band number three on the radio, it's right here on the panel. When we get close I'll call you and check in with you so keep this radio receiver on, okay?'

' I've got it, sir!' Leebo responded.

The nine men headed out of the freighter, through the hanger exit toward the dusty desolate city of Worlport as the gusty winds blew the dust of the wastelands surrounding the city across it's vacated streets.

The city of Worlport was very similar to Mos Eisley as it was a desert city that possessed many of the same kind of thatch houses and stone cover buildings. Only a couple of differences set Worlport apart from it's more well known neighbor. Most of the buildings in the village had sharp pointed roofs jetting toward the sky like religious temples. The city was located within a huge cement wall that almost completely surrounded it's large population with only two wide open exit gates.

On most days the sky was filled with smoke and the persistent brown haze from the many smelters, fossil fuel burning plants and the many other fossil burning industries. It was a bleak, desolate and barren place and not suited for most nature loving inhabitants throughout the Outer Rim part of the galaxy.

Adding to the glow that hung over the metropolis were the flashing, blinking neon lights of the many casino complexes that most visitors preferred to stay at while in the region. Many seldom strayed from the sabacc tables, jubilee wheels and the all-night revues on the waterfront. Only a few would venture into the rocky back country on savip-tracking expeditions or the many desolate plateaus that frame the outer horizon.

Down through the city the men rambled until they reached the Monorail station on the out-shirts of the opposite side of the town. Zack told the men to board one of the cars out of sight of the railway men who run the monorail. Having caught a ride on the monorail several times in the past, Zack knew that only three switch-men worked on the train and that they would be too busy with their duties to notice the stole-ways and besides wouldn't care that much if they saw them anyway.

The men huddled down on the floor, pulled their jackets collars up and lowered their heads to keep the dust out of their eyes as several minutes later the monorail started moving. Slow at first, building up to a fast speed as the open-air car quickly past the remaining buildings of the city into the open fields of the outlying area as the wind now whipped up even harder blowing more dust into the car where the men had gathered.

Dash noticed that Garrett was shaking some because of fear, and Dash asked Ian who was closer to him, ' Is he going to be all right. If he's too scared maybe he shouldn't be on this trip.'

' He'll be alright. It's just his nerves and not knowing what's ahead of us. He's fine, I swear.'

' I hope your right, but if your not he's your responsibility, not mind.' Dash told the kid.

Only the sound of the noisy metal scraping railings could be heard as the empty Open-air Monorail made it's way to the ore factory for which it was headed some forty miles away from the city. The further away from the city the train got through some rolling hills, the winds seemed to die down until the dust that was so bad twenty some minutes before was none existent and the air was still except for the movement of the train itself. Now the men could stand, dust off their clothes, and look around to check their surroundings.

' It looks like we're headed towards a storm,' Dash commented as he pointed up the track towards their destination.

The men all moved up so they could see ahead of them. In the distances they could see dark cumulus clouds and occasional flashes of lightning.

' Man, this is some crazy planet you got here Zack,' Jocko told him. ' First we got a god damn dust storm, now we're going it get drenched in a god damn thunder storm. If it isn't one thing, it's another.'

' That's what usually happens here all the time,' Zack admitted. ' The strong winds of a rain storm causes the loose dust on the plains to kick up and cover the whole place with dirt. Then the rains get here and washes everything down again. But we can't complain too much, at least we're getting moisture. In the summer months, all we get is the dust storms.'

' And you like living here?' Dash turned and asked him.

' Well, I guess you get use to it after awhile. I've been here so long now, that I guess it doesn't even faze me anymore. I remember when I was younger, I hated it. Always getting sand and dirt in my mouth when I was out in it working or something. Now I've got myself a piece of property and I've just got too much to loose if I ever wanted to leave here.'

' Well, you could always sell it,' Dash pressured him.

' You want to buy it?'

' Hell no. You couldn't pay me to live on this desolate sand box!'

' You see, it's not as easy as you think. Nobody in their right mind wants to live here, except those big crime lords who've been moving into the outer reaches. In the rocky canyons to the west. Besides, I'm getting too old to pick up stakes and start over someplace else, anyhow.'

The monorail past through overhanging arches and several platforms on both sides of the track that seemed to be abandoned remains of torn down structures of deserted buildings and deteriorated factories. Unknown to the men, a Mark lV Sentry Droid that was partially hidden recorded their presence and transmitted the information back to it's home base.

This particular unit is a hovering-flying repulse lift engine with optical scanners and it's transmitter is hooked up to the Ulban Arms Warden 10-24 gladiator droid that is the security unit for the Old Mantell Warehouse that the nine men will have to pass through on their way to the tunnels that lead to IG-88's hideout.

Nathan moved over to hear the conversation between the two men. ' Hey! You really think we're going to run into a rain storm. I really hope not, I really didn't dress right for a storm. I left all of my all weather gear back at the ship.'

' I hate to be the barer of bad news, but yeah. We're definitely going to get wet. That's a give me.' Zack told him.

' Shit! I knew I should of wore my other tugs.' Nathan pondered. ' Well, I guess it's too late to cry about it now. Hey, one of you guys got a smoke cause I'm fresh out.'

' Yeah, here,' Zack said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes , handing one to Nathan and offering one to Dash, who shook his head no. Zack also lit up a cigarette as he asked Dash, ' Don't you smoke?'

' I use to but I'm trying to quit,' Dash explained. ' I started that filthy habit when I was in the Academy and ever since I've been trying to quit.'

' You were in the Academy, when?' Zack inquired.

' Sure, so was Jocko. We were there at the same time. Actually, we went in together. We knew each other on Corellia when we were kids and when we turned nineteen we both entered the service,' Dash continued,' They sent us to the Academy on Carida to become officers. I guess they thought we had the right stuff or something. No, actually we got high marks on the entrance exam. That's what happens. You get high marks and they send you to officer training school to become top ranking officials or something. Anyway, in answer to your question. It's been about five or six years now.'

' Oh, that's the connect,' Nathan interrupted, ' You were in the service with Jocko. I was wondering how you two knew each other. He was always telling me about his days in the Academy and he's mentioned you, but I didn't really make the connection. You were both in at the same time. Now I get it.'

' I told you that!' Jocko interrupted. ' Don't you remember? Didn't I say he was a cadet, just like me?'

' Well I remember you bringing up Dash's name, but I guess I didn't realize he was a cadet right along side you. I just thought you meant that he was also a cadet at some other time. Not necessarily the same time.'

As the monorail nears it's destination , Zack spots an automatic blaster on a tripod situated on a platform to the right side of the track a little further ahead. A red light blinks on the mounting and within seconds the gun started firing on the men inside the open-air car as everyone ducked down. The action of the automatic emplacement ended any further conversation that the men were having as they all immediately ducked their heads and peered out over the sides of their rail car to see what was shooting at them.

Jocko and Dash pulled out their blasters and returned fire as the others searched for better cover as the monorail moved closer to the platform. Dash's volley struck the blaster and an explosion silenced the gun with a tremendous explosion that threw simmering hot pieces of metal onto the floor of their car as they passed quickly by the scorched barren platform where the gun had set.

' Well, I guess they know we're here.' Jocko relented.

Dash again noticed Garrett as the young kid was pushing himself hard against the side of the car and shaking even more violently.

Ian saw Dash watching Garrett and he jumped over to him and shook him, screaming at him,' Knock it off you god damn chicken! Come on, get a hold of yourself. You don't want to act like this in front of everybody, now straighten up. Your going through with this or else I'll shoot you myself, understand?'

Garrett shook his head in agreement as he pulled his collar up higher on his neck.

As the monorail came to a stop, the nine men jumped off the car to a platform that was even with the floor of the railway and quickly moved into a huge door before anybody could catch up to them and inquire about what all the shooting was about. In fact, with the loud noise of the monorail it wasn't certain rather anyone even heard the shooting as the main engine was a long way from the open-air car where the men rode and the attack wasn't very long.

The men started along the cement path through the winding stacks of smashed and twisted metal as if it was stacked in a maze like patterned with openings to both sides every so often as it became a guessing game on which way to go. Suddenly, at the end of the trail stood a menacing looking figure. It was the gladiator droid that was guarding the Warehouse, hunched over in an almost sleep mode just standing there, waiting.

As the men approached slowly, the droids eyes seemed to open and glowed a bright red as the mechanical creature started to raise it's head and shoulders and it's arms unfolded from it's chest. The droid pointed it's fingers at the nine men as they started backing up, spreading out with fear now appearing on all of their faces. Just then the droid opened fire on the intruders as the men all turned and started running for cover. Most of them ran around a corner in the walkway out of sight of the huge droid.

Jocko turned and fire back at the droid as he pulled up behind a huge metal shell of a truck. Dash jumped to the other side and joined him shooting repeatedly with little or no effect on the droid that now started toward them slowly. Ian, who was to the far right when the shooting started hid behind some small metal containers on the right side of the walkway pinned down with only open field between him and the escape route back from which they came. He opened fire, but started to panic as the droid moved closer firing repeatedly at the men.

Dash looked back and could see his fear mounting and yelled over to him,' Stay there, don't move!' as Dash turned back to continue firing on the monster. The other men were yelling too. Telling Ian to run towards them as Jocko and Dash fought off the droid. Just as Dash turned to give Ian instructions on when to move, Ian fired at the droid and started moving out from behind his cover to run to the others around the bend. Dash yelled,' Not yet!' but it was too late as the droids' blast hit Ian in the chest and killed him instantly.

Dash turned back and then told Jocko that they had better move back. They both fired on the droid and moved back using the metal junk for cover moving from one to the other, firing at the droid and then moving one at a time until they were in reach where they could both run around the bend in the road that blocked off any clear shot at them.

The eight men ran back further to safety where they could make some kind of plan. They quickly decided to try to move past the creature down another alley way. They headed down a walkway that lead to the left, but again the droid had headed them off firing on them with laser cannons that exploded near them as they again retreated back, out of range.

Then Jack Sulbaran spotted a Mark IV sentry droid watching them from a distance hovering over the top of one of the scrape piles, but before anyone could respond , the droid quickly moved out of sight. ' That's it!' Dash shouted,' That's what is giving away our position. We've got to kill that first and then we can deal with that other monster.'

' Jocko, you keep your gun handy and we'll move over there to pull that thing out. When you see it, blast the shit out of it, okay?'

Jocko found himself a place where he could see over where the sentry droid was last seen and waited as Dash and the men moved out and down another walkway. Just as planned, the droid moved out from behind some piles of junk and Jocko aimed and fired, hitting the droid dead center as the spy droid exploded in mid-air in bright sparks and a loud bang.

Now the men returned and they all decided to divide up into two groups. One would attack the huge droid head on and the other group would circle around behind it and they would get the droid in a cross fire. Dash took the two brothers, Jack and Kyle, and would try to move around behind the monster by taking the alleyway that lead to the left while Jocko and the remaining four men would wait five minutes and then attack the creature head on.

As the time elapsed, Jocko and the men moved out along the right path around the bend into the droids view. Instantly, the droid began firing on the men both with blaster shots and laser cannon volleys as the men returned fire trying to keep the mechanical monster at bay.

Garrett, after just one round of firing now huddled in a bungle like a small child on the ground among a pile of metal quivering in fear. Jocko turned his head back and saw the young kid scared stiff and decided that the rest of them was batter off without his help. Jocko resumed his duties firing on the droid.

Meanwhile, Dash and the two brothers were now in position behind the creature. The brothers moved to the opposite side of some wreckage for cover and the three of them began shooting at the droid. The unit now turned and began shooting at the men behind him. When he did that, Jocko and the others moved closer still firing. The droid now was being hit repeatedly by blaster fire, but without much damage. It turned back toward Jocko while Dash and the Sulbaran brothers moved closer firing as they approached.

The droid seem to scents it's predicament and started moving up the side of one of the piles of trash to the right on the same side where Dash was hidden. As the huge metallic creature climbed the stack Dash noticed the under-belly of the droid that seemed to be a weak spot on the heavy armored unit. He started firing hitting every place that he thought might weaken the monster.

Just then the droid turned it's head and fired three laser cannon blast at the two brothers. The angle from which it fired caught the brothers by surprise as they were now expose to the creature. A gigantic explosion blew the brothers completely into pieces. As their body parts flew high in the air scattering their remains all over the side of the metal pile. It was a horrible site as their blood now dripped down the sides of the many pieces metal along with several pieces of human tissue.

Finally, one on Dash's blast hit the right mark as the huge droid started shaking violently with sparks and small explosions preceding one large explosion that blew the machine in a hundred tiny parts. A gigantic loud burst of flames and ciders shot out in every direction in exquisite array of colors.

As Jocko and three of the men reached Dash, they could see what had happened to the two brothers. Nathan became ill and regurgitate his breakfast on the ground as the rest of the men turned their heads. Dash asked were Garrett was and Jocko told him what he had done. Dash and Jocko went back to where Garrett laid huddled on the ground crying uncontrollably.

Jocko ordered him to get up. At first he didn't, then Jocko kicked him and told him if he didn't get up he was going to shoot him right there on the ground. Slowly, Garrett started getting up wiping the tears from his eyes. Jocko told him in a strong and commanding voice, ' Ian gave his life to this and he wanted to make a man of you. Well, I not going to let Ian's death prevent that from happening. From now on I'm in charge of you and your going to either become a man or die trying. You hear me! Now get your ass off the fucking ground and join the others and for goodness sake man, get a hold of yourself.'

The three men joined the others and they all followed Zack through the rest of the warehouse unmolested until they came to a large opening in the side of the building to the outside. They fought their way through some thick under-brush until they reached the entrance to a long tunnel that went right through the side of the mountain next to the large warehouse..

The entrance of the tunnel was hidden by a huge door that looked like the side of the mountain itself as Zack told the men that it was an escape tunnel put in years before by the original owners of the property. No one else knows of the entrance not even the new resident IG-88. Zack tells them that the reason he knows of it was because he was one of the workers who put it in years ago. Everyone else who might know of the short cut are either dead or long gone off the planet.

The men enter the tunnel pulling the door closed behind them, turning on some lanterns that Zack brought along and headed down the long dimly lit passageway . Nearly a hundred yards down the narrow tube the tunnel came to a dead end into another tunnel. As they approached the tee in the tunnel, they stopped in the intersection as Zack began to tell them, 'There's a metal door down here that we'll have to open so we can continue through the tunnel.'

Lance turned to kid Garrett,' Hey Garrett, it's pretty creepy in here isn't it?'

Garrett stood with his back to the right side behind the group of men. Just then Lance noticed a huge white pattern of tread like material behind him.

' Hey! What's that?' Lance asked pointing toward Garrett. All the men turned and raised their lanterns so they could see down the dark passageway.

' Why it looks like a huge spiders web.' Nathan announced as Garrett began turning to look at what everyone was looking at. Just then a gigantic spider came crawling down the web and was almost upon him. It was nearly a foot tall, and was white with black streaks and big red blotches across it's back.

' Garrett lookout!' Lance screamed as the spider reached out for Garrett. Garrett screamed and jumped forward away from the gruesome hairless arachnid.

' Jesus Christ! Kill it!' Dash hollered as he was behind most of the men and was unable to get a clear shot at the creature.

Nathan quickly drew his laser blaster and fired on the large spider that was just inches away from Garrett's head. As the blast hit the creature dead center it burst as fluid spurt out in every direction getting all over Garrett.

' Oh, my god. Couldn't you of waited just a little bit longer, so I could of got out of the way?' Garrett asked as he begin to wipe the slime from his face and body.

' What's that?' Jocko asked stepping over closer to the web shining his light down the tunnel. As his light lit the tunnel, the men could see hundreds of more spiders down the tunnel crawling all over one another headed in their direction.

' Oh shit! Look at them. There must be millions of them. Let's get the fuck out of here.' Lance screamed.

Jocko and Nathan begin firing at the spiders as they started quickly crawling towards them.

Zack yelled,' Dash! Come with me, help me get that door open,' He pointed down the tunnel to the left where their exit was blocked some twelve meters away by a metal door. Dash and Garrett, who had quickly moved to the other side of the group, followed Zack running to the door.

As they tried to open the rusty door, Jocko and the other two men continued firing at the charging spiders. Jocko and Nathan hurled a couple of concussion grenades down the tunnel and the explosion lit up the tunnel killing a massive amount of spiders and started a fire that prevented a horde of many more arachnids from coming down the tunnel. The noise from the explosion was deafening in the confined space of the tunnel as the men covered their ears as they tried to continue shooting at the still numerous amount of spiders that was still coming towards them.

Dash and Zack were having trouble breaking loose the rusted door as they both were straining to turn a round handle to screw open the hatch. Just then, Garrett remember that he had a small laser wrench in his back pocket and he got it out and handed it to Dash, ' Here try this, maybe you can melt some of the rust off with this.'

Dash grabbed the wrench and begin torching around the seal of the door. As he continued torching the door, Jocko and the two men were approaching, walking backwards still firing at the spiders killing the closest ones first as they were getting closer and closer.

' Hurry up Dash! We can't hold them off too much longer, there's just too many of them.' Jocko called out.

' You too help them, I'm almost done,' Dash told Zack and Garrett, as they both turned and begin firing at the spiders.

' Alright! I got it,' Dash said, as he dropped the wrench and tried to open the hatch. ' Zack! Come here, give me a hand.'

Zack returned and the two men begin cranking on the wheel. They begin straining once more.

' Hurry up. Dash , you've got to hurry, please!' Jocko screamed.

Just then the handle broke loose, and the two men started spinning it. ' We got it!' Dash yelled as they finished spinning the wheel and pulled open the door. ' Come on!' Dash yelled as they all begin going throw the door. Jocko was the last to exit as he tossed another grenade into the tunnel as they closed the door behind them and cranked it closed locking it back up.

' Oh my god! I thought we were goners that time,' Jocko gasped,' I thought you were never going to get that door open.'

' It's a good thing Garrett had that wrench, or we never would of.' Dash admitted.

' Where is my wrench?' Garrett asked.

' Sorry, in all the excitement I must of dropped it, sorry about that.'

' That's alright, it was worth it I guess.' Garrett reasoned.

Zack directed them down the tunnel until they came to another turn that went right. As they continued down the long stretch of darken tunnel they came to an intersection with openings that lead in three different directions. The men approached the area with caution fearing the worst. As they near, Lance blurted out,' What's that noise?'

' Oh shit! Not again I hope,' Jocko remarked.

' Be careful guys!' Dash cautioned, as Jocko and Nathan crept towards the opening to the right where the noise eluded. They raised their lanterns and illuminated the tunnel.

' Oh my god!' Jocko exclaimed disgustingly.

' What is it! More spiders!' Garrett screeched.

' No, just a bunch of rats. Millions of them.' Nathan said, ' Let's get out of here.'

As the rest of the men walked by the opening, they all looked down the tunnel and saw thousands and thousands of rats climbing over each other quickly evading the intruders. It was a disgusting site as the men grimaced as they came into view of the unfortunate scene.

' This way guys,' Zack called out.

' Hey Zack! You told us that you've been down here before. That you use to come down here all the time,' Dash inquired. 'Than you knew about all these rats, and what about the spiders, you knew about them too.'

' Well, no. I knew that there'd be rats down here. I didn't know anything about spiders.' Zack elucidated. ' It's been over a year and a half since me and my brother has been down here. We use to come all the time, but he died last year so I stop coming. We use to go hunting together all the time.'

' Oh yeah, what did you hunt?' Nathan interrupted.

' Oh, all kinds of things. Mostly Shaak, Savrips, Reeks sometimes, Nerfs, just about anything. Sometimes we'd go out on the prairie and shoot womp rats and prairie dogs just for fun. We even went hunting for Dactillions, and Varactyls, but that got too dangerous and we had to stop that. Oh yeah, when we were really bored, we come down these tunnels and shoot those rats we just seen.'

' A regular hunters paradise, ah!' Nathan added.

' Yeah, it sure is. That's about the only good thing this planet has going for it. Then all these crime lords and fugitives started moving in and took over all the good hunting areas with their fortified compounds and laser fenced off acreage. They just took over the countryside and now it's practically too dangerous to venture outside the city limits.'

' I've heard of that happening on some planets. Some crime bosses came in and ran off the natural inhabitants. So that's happening here too, ah?'

' Yeah, just within about the last four years or so. It wasn't too bad at first, cause they bring in new business. But before you realize anything, it starts turning real bad. I wish they would just leave.'

' Well, maybe with any luck, we'll get rid of one of them for you today. Isn't that right boys?' Dash promised as the others shook their heads in agreement.

The men continued further coming to more intersections and as they did they noticed that the farther they descended into the tunnel the more small rodents they came upon. At times, they had to wade throw water that was dripping down the walls and from the roof of the eerie filthy place.

As they approached another puddle of water on the floor, Zack called out throwing his arm out to stop the men behind, ' Stop! I thought I saw something moving in the water.'

Nathan, who had been talking to him and who just behind him, raised his lantern to light up the tunnel ahead. ' There it is! It's a snake. Here, hold the lantern while I get a shot at it.' Nathan instructed.

He raised his blaster and shot the reptile as the creature wiggled and squirmed. Then he blasted it again as the snake made one last violent swipe as the water the snake was in rippled and splashed against the side of the wall.'

' You get?' asked Lance as he approached Nathan looking around him as his head rubbed against him.

' Yeah, you better believe I did,' Nathan told him as he walked over and raised the snake out of the water with the barrel of his blaster. ' See! Deader than a door nail.'

' Yeah, a real big hunter shooting a helpless creature on the ground. Your mother must be real proud of you.' Dash quirked.

' Yeah, to tell you the truth, she is! I'm her little hunter, didn't I ever tell you?' Nathan said whimsically.

The men came to another intersection that had a white mark on it and Zack told them to go into the left tunnel and then a little further down that tunnel they turned right. Several more zigzags later, the men came to a closed door. Laying next to the door was an iron bar and on the door was a white cross painted on. It was a mark that Zack had painted on years before and was now barely visible.

Zack had to use a bar that was resting against the wall next to the door to turn a lever that enabled the door to slowly squeak open. Jocko and Nathan put their shoulders to the metal door and helped Zack. They pushed the heavy rusty metal door completely open so the men could enter a large dark room of which the door was partially hidden by large heavy metal drums and stacks of heavy boxes. The men had to squeeze between the large containers and dark dirty stacks in what was a large storage room until they reached a door that opened to a long wide corridor.

Zack lead the men down the corridor again zigzagging until they came to an elevator. They entered the elevator and went up three floors until it came to a stop for which they all exited. Down another long hallway the men followed Zack, until they came to a huge room that had a large AT-ST standing in solitude in the middle of a wide open arena motionless in a silent mode.

The men nearly walked into the spacious room that housed the tall walker when they suddenly spotted the formidable combatant and jumped back for cover behind the solid wall structure. Zack peered around the corner slowly for a second and turned back to face the others.

' I've never seen that before. That must be new.' Zack told the men. ' I'll tell you what's beyond this. On the other side of this room is a shuttle that will take you across the canyon to a platform that will lead us to IG-88's fortress. It's the only way from here, so we're going to have to get by this machine.'

' We can get by this can't we Jocko!' Dash said,' Remember, back at the Academy. They told us the weak spots on AT-ST. That was part of our training.'

' Yeah, this should be a piece of cake,' Jocko agreed.

' The weak spot and safest way to attack an AT-ST is from underneath. Get between it's legs and it can't shoot at you and then blast it's underbelly until it either explodes or starts to wobble and then get out of there before it falls on you or explodes and takes you with it.' Dash informed the others.

' Well, you want to do the honors or should I?' Dash asked Jocko who was smiling at him, grinning from ear to ear. ' Are you kidding, this is the kind of excitement I came for, Dash.' Jocko told him.

' Oh yeah, this baby is mind. You got the last one, now it's my turn.' Jocko answered.' You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?'

' She's all yours, buddy. Go get her!' Dash replied.

' We'll give you cover. There's another entrance over there. We'll keep it busy until you get underneath it and then we'll keep drawing it's fire until you blast the hell out of it. Good luck!' Dash told him.' Give us a signal when you're ready.'

' Will do!' Jocko said as he moved over to the other door some thirty feet to the right.

Nathan and Lance moved to the other side of the opening so all four men could fire at the same time as Zack stood above Dash who was crotched at the bottom of the door with Nathan and Lance taking similar positions opposite. Dash told Garrett to just relax and hide against the side of the wall while they took care of this droid. Jocko gave them the signal and the four men began shooting at the walker.

The machine responded raising up to it's full height, turning toward the men as a red glowing light came on and the machine started blasting away at the men just as planned. As it closed in on the four men the loud metal sound of the machine's steel three toed feet resounded off the humongous facility. The noise was tremendous as the clinking and clanking of the metal rubbing against metal of it's joints compounded with the stomping of it's feet.

Jocko saw his opening and started through the door. Just as he did the machine's red light started blinking and the machine instantly turned toward Jocko and started firing at him. He quickly ducked back behind the door barely escaping the barrage that the AT-ST was delivering at him.

The men started blasting away at the menacing machine to cover Jocko's retreat. Dash yelled to Nathan to throw him a couple concussion grenades. As Nathan did, the huge AT-ST begin firing upon them, walking in their direction.

' Nathan, get ready with a couple grenades. When I throw mind, you throw yours, ready?' Dash said as Nathan knotted his head,' Now!'

They both threw two grenades apiece, that exploded at the feet of the 'chicken walker' causing it to wobble from side to side as it stopped to regain it's balance. Once it did, the giant metal machine turned to it's left and walked back into the center of the room out of range from an accurate toss of any more grenades. It then turned back facing the opening and begin firing massive amount of cannon volleys.

The men pulled back against the wall, but to their dismay the machines begin blasting holes in the wall. The first two nearly took off Dash's head as he threw himself face down on the floor as wall material started being blasted across the hallway as a stream of holes were shot in the structure above the heads of the men as they all now hugged the floor covering their heads as debris fell all over them.

Then the men finally rose and placed their blasters in the newly made holes and returned the mechanical monsters fire. The room literally became a glittering mass of bright flashes of laser light as the blaster battle continued for several minutes. Their shots ricocheted off the machine's metal frame and struck the wall behind it and off to the side causing wall and ceiling material to come crashing to the floor.

Jocko also joined the volley of laser fire, as the AT-ST would turn towards him and deliver a barrage of cannon fire riddling his protective barrier with numerous holes. Each time it turned it's attention on him, Jocko would fire a couple shots and then hug the floor until the machine found another target.

' Well, this isn't getting us any place,' Dash told the men as he stopped firing. ' Hey! Hold your fire. Let's draw back and come up with a different plan. When they stopped firing at the machine, it followed suit.

' Whoa!' Dash exclaimed, as he signaled Jocko to stop shooting,' There's something wrong here. That thing shouldn't be that fast.'

' You know Dash. I think that thing is automatic. It turned on Jocko as soon as he moved. I think it's motion sensitive.' Nathan said.

' You may be right. There's one way to find out.' Dash told him as he reached in his nap sack and pulled out his thermos. He wheeled around and tossed it in the opposite direction that the machine was shooting, as it was still shooting at Jocko.

Instantly, the huge 'chicken' walker turned and blasted the thermos into pieces before it could even hit the floor.

Then Dash grabbed Zack's cap and said, ' Let's try this.'

He moved it pass the corner of the wall and as he did, the machine fired at the cap just as it cleared the wall blasting a hole right through the middle.

' You're right!' Dash agreed.' Pretty good shot too.' He admitted as he gave Zack back his cap with a sheepish grin.

'Your right though.' Dash added, 'That thing is fully automated, and quick too!'

Dash motioned for Jocko to come back. They needed to make a better plan. While Jocko made his way over to the men, Dash peered through one of the holes that the machine had made in the wall with a laser blast and noticed that the machine had begun to lower it's head and recede back into it's rest position.

When Jocko arrived, Dash and the men moved further back down the hall out of range and more importantly out of sight of the machine.

As the men gathered around him, Dash told them, 'We need a better plan. That thing is fully automated and one man can't rush it undetected. Maybe all five of us can rush it but someone isn't going to make it. I really don't want to do that. That's how they trained us at the Academy. Sacrifice a few to save the many, but I never really agreed with that philosophy. Did you, Jocko?'

' Hell no!' Jocko exclaimed. ' Probably because I was considered one of the few.'

' You and me both.' Dash agreed,' So I guess that's out, unless you guys want try it.'

Dash looked around as everyone shook their heads no. ' Well, does anyone have a better idea, because that's definitely out, we all agree, right?'

The men pondered a minute and then Nathan said,' Hey, what if we could distract it by throwing objects in several directions and then maybe that would give someone a chance to get underneath it. We've got some smoke grenades that might help. We'll get it so it can't see and then Jocko can rush it like before. That is if your still up to it. I don't know maybe, you might want to change your mind. You can if you want. Don't let any of us pressure you into it, Jocko. You don't have to prove yourself to us.'

' No that's not it at all. I'm still willing to try it. Just as long as I've got a fifty-fifty chance. Hell, I'll just about try anything once, within reason that is.' Jocko explained.

' Actually, that idea sounds pretty good. What you think, Jocko?'

' Sounds good to me. What the hell, I said I'd try anything. Hell! Let's try it.' Jocko agreed, ' But what are you guys going to threw? There isn't really anything here, except that box over there.'

Just then Garrett yelled over to them, ' Here's some stuff!' He said picking some ball bearings up that he found in a large crate that laid against the wall across the hallway.

The men all rushed over to Garrett to see how many of those ball bearing were in the crate. Dash got there first, he looked in and then grabbed a handful and turned and said, ' These will do. There's a lot of them and they'd be easy to throw.

' Alright, Garrett. We can use all these, They're perfect,' Dash remarked as he went over and looked inside the box. ' I have a feeling that these metal objects will draw the droid's sensor beams towards them, rather than a human subject that it can't see. It's sensor capabilities are pretty much like that on a star ship. Anything made of metal will cause the computer inside to override anything made of flesh. We also learned that at the Academy, didn't we Jocko?'

' Yeah, that's right. We learned that our very first year. I guess some of that training will come in handy at that, after all these years. Who would of thought, right Dash?'

' Yeah really,' Dash complied, ' Garrett, come on over and help us distract this thing so Jocko can kill it. You can help us throw some of these ball bearings. Remember though, we've got to throw them to the machines right side. Don't throw any the other way, we don't old Jocko to slip and fall on his butt when he comes running out. Nathan, you throw the smoke grenades, but throw more toward Jocko's side so it can't see him, okay. Well men, let's load some of these up and get in position. Jocko, let us know when your going to rush it so we can throw more ball bearings.'

They filled their nap sacks with as many ball bearings that they could carry and headed back to the wall that was disturbingly quit. When they first reached the holes in the wall, Dash checked on the positioning of the AT-ST and found that it hadn't moved from the spot where it had come to rest several minutes before. That the machine was still in it's fetal position waiting to activate.

The men got back into position and four of them started throwing several of the ball bearings that Garrett had found, toward the right side of the machine. Nathan begin hurling several smoke bombs in front of the AT-ST, but many more to it's left toward the side that Jocko was on, and where he was going to make his suicide charge.

The machine came out of it's deactivated state and instantly was busy shooting at all of the objects the four men were throwing. Nathan was throwing one smoke grenade after another until the room became filled with smoke. So smoky in fact that the only thing the six men could see were the glare of the many laser blasts that the machine was firing towards the round metal balls. All of a sudden they could hear blasters shots coming from beneath the huge machine and they could barely see flashes of light where the machine should be standing.

' Keep throwing!' Dash yelled as the four men continued throwing their objects.

Just then a huge explosion appeared through the smoke and then complete silence. A moment later, a figure appeared coming out of the smoke. A loud metal sound came towards them. The same sound they heard moments earlier when the AT-ST was walking on the cement flooring. That same clinking, clanking of the metal and the pounding on the cement floor.

The men grabbed their blasters and aimed them at the figure coming toward them. The sound of metal on the cement got louder and louder as the figure approached.

' Steady men, steady, steady!' Dash commanded them as he held out his arm so they wouldn't fire too soon.' Wait until we see it.'

Seconds later as the figure got closer and closer and as the smoke inside the room started to thin out the men started to grimmest in fear. Suddenly the five the men could see the figure that was now upon them,' Wait! Don't shoot!' Dash shouted, ' It's Jocko! It's Jocko!'

Jocko casually strolled out into the clearing with a big smile on his face. He was walking with a big piece of metal in his hand, using it as a walking stick. It was a part of one of the AT-ST's legs, and he was making the same noise as the machine made every time he hit the floor with it.

' I told you it was going to be a piece of cake. Didn't I?' Jocko reminded them.

All the men breathe a sigh of relief as they slumped to the floor to rest from all of the tension. Jocko, still gleaming from all of the excitement, was pacing around like a rooster in a hen house looking down at the men and smiling at each one.

' You know Jocko. We almost shot you just a minute ago,' Dash told him.

' What you mean, you almost shot me?' He asked.' Didn't you see me kill that thing?'

' Hell no! Through all that smoke, we couldn't see a thing.'

' Yeah, but you must of known that I killed it? All of that racket and everything. Come on you must of known. What you think when I came walking out of their, didn't you hear me coming?'

' I'm afraid not. We were sure what happened.' Dash explained, ' Then when you came walking out of their with that damn piece of metal in your hand pounding on the floor. I'm telling you, it sounded just like that thing walking toward us. Man, you don't know how close you came.'

' Hey! He's not lying to you either,' Lance added, ' We almost blasted you.

' For real man! You were almost toast,' Garrett agreed.' You mean you didn't realize it. I thought maybe you were pounding that thing on the floor as a joke. You mean, you real didn't know.'

' Gee! Thanks guys. I'm feeling a little funny now.' Jocko said and then he took a deep breathe and started pounding his chest with his right arm as if to shake the feeling loose as he walked in a circle around the room.

' Alright! That's better. Alright, I'm okay,' Jocko told himself out loud as he glanced down at the men each time he rounded his small circle.

' You guys going to set there all day. Man, I'm ready for some more action.' Jocko boasted, ' I haven't felt this good in years. Man, let's do it!'

The air by this time had cleared in the room and the men could see the smoldering pieces of the AT-ST scattered throughout the room as they proceeded across it through an opening on the other side to a waiting shuttle. They all climbed into it and as they did Dash questioned Zack, ' You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. You got us here, your job is done. This could be the most dangerous part of the job. You don't have to risk your life anymore. I'll call and tell Leebo to give you your part of the money.'

' If it's alright with you Dash, I'd like to come along,' Zack told him. ' The money wasn't the only reason I wanted to come along. Eighteen months ago, IG-88 killed my brother. We were out tracking prairie dogs one day and we accidentally venture into some of his territory. He shot and killed my brother and I barely got away. So you see. I have a debt to repay.'

' Well, we're glad to have you.' Dash said.

Then Dash called Leebo back at the Intruder and told him what had happened. That they were now down to six men and that they were just about to reach IG-88's fortress. He told Leebo he would contact him again within the next two hours and to have the ship ready just in case he would have to rescue them. If he didn't get a call back within that time then the worse had happened. He should wait a day or two and then return to Nar Shaddaa without him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the shuttle made it's way across the short span of the canyon, they could see the shear cliffs beneath them reaching to hundreds of meters below to the rocky bottom. The ride was rickety at first until the men spread out to balance the weight distribution and then it smoothed out as the shuttle glided across the crevasse with the men looking over the sides at the wondrous sites below. Above them they could hear the rumbling of thunder and see the occasional flash of lightning in the near distance, as the clouds began to get darker with the advancing storm.

' Looks like we're in for a thunder storm,' Nathan commented looking up at the sky as he turned and looked at Jocko.' I sure hope it waits long enough for us to get across. I don't want to get all wet, not right now anyway. I'm not really dressed for wet weather.'

' Yeah sure does,' Jocko replied answering Nathan's first observation, slightly raising his eyes skyward without moving his head. Nathan noticed that Jocko was standing there stiff in his tracks, not really wanting to get in a long conversation. Affair of forgetting about his situation and moving too much causing the shuttle to shake again like it did when they first started out.

Nathan gave Dash a funny look and motioned a finger towards Jocko as to not let on that he was pointing his way but still trying to get Dash to look over at him. Dash looked over at Jocko with concerned eyes, but then glanced over the side slightly raising his chin to peer over while looking at Jocko out of the corners of his eyes.

' It sure is a long ways down isn't it?' Dash remarked to Jocko, who was standing on the right side of the shuttle glaring straight ahead and looking a little nervous. Jocko gave him a little a funny grin.

' What's the matter, Jocko? You look a little scared or something.' Dash inquired in disbelief.

' I don't really like heights.' Jocko admitted.

' You've got to be kidding. The way you fly that ship of yours and now you say your afraid of heights. How can that be?'

' Well, flying inside a ship is one thing, but flying across this canyon in this flimsy open shuttle is quite a different thing all together. It's like standing on a flat board with no railings to hold onto and hundreds of meters to fall to your death.' Jocko told him barely turning his head as he spoke, not wanting to move too much for fear of shaking the shuttle.

Dash quickly glanced down and then back at Jocko and quipped, ' Yeah, that's pretty much what it's like. Actually, that's exactly what it's like,'

Dash starting laughing as he peered back over his side of the shuttle and pointed downward, ' Whoa! Look at that. You can see a small creek down there between those rocks. Down there! You see it?' Dash said as he turned his head to look at Jocko.

As Dash's eyes reached Jocko he could see a gigantic reptilian bird flying towards Jocko's back practically upon him and he screamed at him,' Jocko! Duck!'

Jocko turned and saw the jaws of the creature almost upon him as he crashed to the floor of the shuttle. The creature's long sharp teeth-jaws just missed Jocko, coming so close that he even felt the breathe of the tremendous reptilian bird.

The others turned when they heard Dash's scream and several others in turned also screamed as they all threw themselves down on the floor as the huge creature continued its path over the top of the shuttle flying past them as it let out a screech that sent chills through the men's bodies.

The sudden movement of all the men crashing to the floor caused the shuttle to rock violently back and forth as if it were cast upon a stormy sea. Jocko's fear mounted as he and some of the others grabbed onto what ever they could to steady themselves.

Dash and several others drew their blasters and fired at the creature, as the shuttle's rocking disturbed their ability to properly take aim. They fired another volley barely missing it as the creature zigzagged avoiding contact with their shots. Then in one gigantic swoop it turned in a sweeping curve and then disappeared around a bend in the canyon wall. Their following blaster shoots exploded against the rocks as it's long tail whipped in mid-air and quickly vanished.

' What in the hell was that!' Dash asked as he got to his feet slowly looking around making sure it was safe to stand.

' I think it was a Dactillion.' Zack told him.' I heard that IG-88 had a couple of them up here as sort of guards just in case someone tried to reach him on foot.'

' Why didn't you tell us this before.' Dash asked.

' I forgot all about it and besides it was only a rumor. No bodies ever seen one or at least I've never heard of anyone seeing one. I thought it was just some crazy myth. Dactillions are only on the planet Utapan and he would of had to have caught a couple wild ones and transported them here himself. Dactillions are nomadic, but I don't think they are inter-planetary.'

' Well, that's what he must of done than. You say he probably brought a couple. Why two.?' Dash asked. ' One of the damn things would be enough, you would think.'

' Well, most likely a male and a female. That way they could breed and he wouldn't have to keep bringing in more. You know, grow his own.' Zack explained.

' Well, that makes sense. I guess we had better keep our eyes peeled for more than,' Dash told them as the shuttle continued toward the opening in the side of the cliff that was now growing near. The men continued looking around them in fear, hoping that the shuttle would hurry up and make the safety of the cavern that was now coming into view. Only a few stood back up, as Jocko, Garrett and Lance were content to finish the ride crouched to the floor so they wouldn't be open targets for another attack.

' I just hope those creatures don't live in this cave.' Jocko remarked as the shuttle reached the rocks surrounding the caves entrance, as the others all gave him one of those 'why did you have to say that look.'

The shuttle entered the opening of the jagged rock formation and into a huge cavern where it came to a smooth stop along side a platform that opened into a large chamber with a high ceiling that came to a point like a pyramid. Across the room were a set of steps that ran up and to the left twisting around a large column. The inside of the chamber was lit with luminous light fixtures that made the cavernous walls glow with a deep red and orange hue. It was dim and mysterious and gave the weary travelers an eerie feeling of dome. They all ducked their heads peering up and around looking for any danger that might jump out at them, hoping that Jocko's words were just hollow aspirations of fear.

The men cautiously got out of the shuttle and moved across the room spreading out checking every corner for possible guards or reptiles. As some of the men neared the cracks and crevices inside the cavernous room they poked their weapons into some of the cracks checking for any movement. Dash turned to look at some of the men and as he spotted Zack and Garrett turning to face him he saw movement behind them, ' Lookout! ' He screamed as he pointed in their direction.

Just then several Mynock, large manta-like bat creatures, unfolded their wings as they hung upside down and started flapping their long thin skin-covered pointed wings as they righted themselves and in a large mass of several hundred began flying out of the cave.

Zack and Garrett ducked throwing their arms over their heads to protect themselves from the contact with the bats as several of them glanced off their heads knocking Zack's cap off and messing the hair on both their heads.

' Are those Mynocks!' Nathan inquired,' I thought Mynocks couldn't survive on any planet with atmosphere. Isn't that right?'

' Well,' Dash thought,' I guess they must be some kind of distant species or something. You know, maybe they evolved. Yeah, just like they say that we did. Anything's possible these days!'

They all turned and followed the steps up and around the cavern's walls coming to a circular door. As they approached the door, it automatically opened and as the men went through the entrance , a droid that was hovering to the left zapped Lance with an electronic jolt that sent him to the ground.

Dash screamed,' Look out!' and both he and Jocko wheeled around and blasted the droid with laser shots that blew the droid apart causing a great explosion as burst of flames and particles slammed against the surrounding walls.

Lance laid quivering on the ground stunned by the electronic blast from the droid. Nathan checked him out, telling the men that he was alright and that he was only momentarily paralyze and should come out of his condition soon.

While they waited, Dash told the men to follow him to check out the place for more droid, but told Nathan to stay with Lance until they got back.

' I'll stay with him!' hollered Garrett, who had a scared look in his eyes.

' Okay Garrett, you can stay with him too until we get back,' Dash told him a little disgusted by his continued cowardice behavior.

The rectangular room for which they entered was a hallway that rapped around a perimeter and as they followed the hallway to the left they discovered another droid around the corner midway down headed in their direction. A single blast from Jocko's blaster took care of the surprised machine.

They followed down the hallway to yet another turn in the corridor and they creep cautiously up to the edge of the wall and carefully peeked around the corner and spotted another droid hovering near what looked like a lighted door. Dash stepped out and blasted the droid as it turned and got off a shot at him that just missed his head, striking the wall behind him with a big explosion. The droid then exploded from a direct hit from Dash's blaster in a ray of many bright lights that caused a burnt black streak to appear on the wall behind it.

' Nice shot,' Jocko told Dash.

' That was close.' Dash responded.

' Yeah, a little too close,' Jocko answered.

Dash told Zack to go back and see how Lance was doing and that Jocko and he would wait for them there. Minutes later, Zack returned with the three men.

' You going to be alright?' Dash asked Lance as he came walking up looking a little weary.

' Yeah, I'll be alright,' He replied.' I just hope that don't happen again. Wow! That set me back on my heels. It was like sticking your finger in an electrical socket. I saw stars!'

' You sure your alright?' a concern Jocko asked him.

'Yeah, yeah I'm sure,' Lance assured him.

' Well,' Dash told them,' This door is an elevator. When we get to the top and the door opens be ready for anything. We might have to fight our way out of it. You guys ready?'

They all knotted their heads as Dash then turned and pressed a button that opened the door. As the door opened a 1.6 meter tall droid stood at the opening. The six men jumped back in tear, drawing their weapons and started firing at the surprised droid. The metal figure jolted backwards against the back wall as several laser blast struck it in the chest. The men were screaming and shooting at the same time as they all jumped back and away from the opening. In a matter of seconds it was over, the droid laid in pieces inside the elevator. The men regained their composure and again gathered together in front of the door.

' Holy shit!' Lance exclaimed,' That scared the god dame shit out of me.'

' You can say that again!' Nathan announced.

' I hope that don't happen on the other end,' Zack said.

' It might be that and worst,' Dash warned,' We're getting closer to our objective. Anything's possible from here on out. We've got to be more ready a lot more than we were that time. Have your blasters out and be ready when the door opens,' Dash suggested.

The men dragged the droid out and moved into the elevator. Dash studied the lift's control panel and then pressed the button for the first floor, as he decided that they were on what the panel listed as the lower level floors. The door closed and the elevator ascended toward the upper floors.

The lift soon came to a stop and as the door opened up into a narrow room, a 1.6 meter tall PD Lurrian Protocol droid was standing with his back to the elevator at a panel pressing some buttons and monitoring what showed on the screen. As the droid heard the elevator doors open it turned to face the men inside. Jocko and Dash immediately began firing as they ran out into the room. The first two shots hit their mark as the droid exploded where it stood. The two surprised men saw another droid back against the wall and scurried for cover on the other side of the room.

To the far left in the corner a hovering droid began firing on them as Zack, Nathan, and Lance started firing from inside the elevator as Garrett threw himself back against the wall of the lift in shear tear. The four men were pinned down unable to exit. Nathan pressed a button that enable the elevator doors to remain open and would also keep the lift there, so they could get out when the opportunity presented itself.

Dash and Jocko found cover behind protruding wall pillars against the wall across from the elevator. In an instant, more gun fire poured out in their direction as a wall mounted laser cannon opened fire on the two men. Nathan saw their predicament and ordered the other men in the elevator to concentrate all of their fire on the wall mounted gun. They took turns leaning out the door to fire on their target and while they did Dash was able to take out the hovering droid with a blast that silenced the machine.

Now they just had the cannon firing at them. Several minutes past as nobody was able to get a direct hit on the repeating gun as the cannon was able to rotate in a circular direction which allowed it fire laser blast in every direction inside the room. Several shots nearly took off the men's head inside the lift as they had to lean out to get a clear shot at the emplacement.

Finally, Nathan delivered a shot that hit it's mark and the cannon exploded, blowing a huge whole in the wall as the pieces fell to the floor and a burst of flames shot out in every direction throwing hot metal against the walls clear across the room. The sound of the explosion was deafening inside such an enclosed area as several of the men raised their hands to their ears to block out the tremendous noise.

' Is this ever going to end! ' Lance asked.

' You would think so.' Dash added,' We've got to be coming to IG-88's place pretty soon.'

The men moved through the room that twisted around to yet another door that opened when they approached it and led to what looked like an entrance to a hanger. They entered the wide hallway and moved to a huge opening that led to an open-aired landing platform.

The whole open floor area was subjected to a heavy downpour of rain that was striking the metal floor and causing a loud noise with the large raindrops bouncing nearly a foot off everything in sight. Then Dash's eyes opened wide as he saw his ship , The Outrider, silhouetted by the bluish flash of lightning that momentarily lit the landing dock. His vessel was parked on the other side of the spacious room, mostly hidden in total darkness with only a scattered gray-bluish glow shining off it's white trim.

As the men joined Dash, they all were talking at once among themselves.

' Look at that. Is that your ship, Dash!' Jocko asked.

'Oh yes,' Dash replied,' That's her alright.'

The large opening was surrounded by a tall over-hung wall that cast dark eerie shadows over much of the outer edge of the floor. Dash could barely see the dark cloudy sky above. Huge black rolling clouds cast dark shadows and only occasional flashes of streak lightning lit up the ship below. The heavy downpour of rain made it even more difficult to see. Only the momentary streaks of light brought out the outline of vessel. The flash of the blue colored gleam on the upper parts of the metal hatches made it visible to Dash and assured him that it was indeed the Outrider.

Just then two small red beams of light punctured through the steam eluding dark, black and deep reaches beyond the backside of the freighter. The lights seemed to raise slightly and then began to move closer toward them. Faintly, the dark outline of a figure came slowly into view and as it moved closer into the dim flash of light the men could all see it was IG-88.

The droid stood there with the lightning now glistening off it's thinly built skeletal metal body. The extremely tall upright structure was a menacing adversary and known throughout the galaxy as the most dangerous bounty hunter and assassin, even more dangerous than Boba Fett himself. It has a reputation of being considered the most coldly efficient killing machine ever invented.

Each of the IG-88's series were developed as assassin droids and bounty hunters. Only five models exist as of this date and this particular droid was labeled with the monogram, IG-88D, fourth in the series. The others were labeled A, B, C, and IG-72, the first model.

The men froze in their tracks. They momentarily were unable to move hoping that their non-movement would somehow make them invisible. But the machine's sensor units flashed red sending out a laser beam of light that scanned the room in every direction until returning to the frozen figures. Then the light rays scanned up and down the men, silhouetting their bodies. Suddenly the frightening mechanical creature began to move in their direction and as it did it raised it's right hand. In an instant the men scrambled back for cover as the droid open fire on them with it's laser cannons blowing a large hole in the side of the wall at the edge of the doorway.

Dash returned the droids fire from around the hole in the wall. He could see the machine still walking toward them and he yelled for the men to retreat. They ran down the hall looking for exits to escape. Zack and Nathan found a door leading out of the corridor into another room and went through the door. The four others had already past that door by some ten feet. They stopped and started back toward the same door when IG-88 stepped out into the hall and fired upon them preventing them from following the two men. Realizing they were cutoff , they turned back and ran down the hall dodging several laser blast that made gaping holes in walls around them.

They each fired back a few hurried shots to deter IG88's concentration as they scurried along the hallway, at times shooting over their shoulders as they ran.

They moved quickly along the curving hallway until they too found an exit door. It opened out into a long platform that was the beginning of a lengthy metal bridge that extended across a deep crevice on the outside of the building. The bridge's walkway went out nearly fifteen feet and then wound around a pillar in the middle made of expanded metal with stairways leading up and down to several levels all made of metal like a fire escape.

Each time the lightning flashed, it highlighted the wet railings of the huge metal structure as the rain water funneled down through the numerous openings in the expanded metal floors. The men could see that the walkway continued on the other side of the central stairwell. It connected to an opened hallway in the side of the crevice wall opposite them. The stairway in the middle transcended in both directions with several stories of hallways at each level.

The men walked out on the slippery wet metal bridge as the deluge continued soakings the four dishearten warriors. At times they had to grab a hold of the railing to keep from slipping to the floor as the four men made their way across the short span and around the perimeter of the central expansion. They hide there hoping that IG-88 had lost them as they gathered their rattled nerves together.

As they rested there, Lance noticed some movement in the darkness and heard a muffled growling sound that seemed to be coming from the hallway behind them some ten to twelve feet on the other side of the bridge's exit. He turned and squinted trying to see through the darkness what was making the noise, ' Did you guys hear that?' He asked as the lightning flashed showing the outline of something nearing the bridge. Some more deep growling sounds came from whatever was moving towards them.

' I think I saw something!' Lance remarked, ' But I can't seem to make it out.'

' What's making that noise? What is that?' Garrett asked as he joined Lance in leaning towards the object squinting their eyes.

Just as the others started squinting at the dark figure at the entrance way behind them, lightning flashed again as the figure raised up and stepped out onto the bridge. The huge creature was completely illuminated now by the bluish streak of light that glowed off the animal's leathery green reptilian hide. It was a huge Mantellian Savrip, with menacing red demon eyes glaring from it's snake-like head.

' Oh! My god,' Garrett gasped,' It's coming after us.'

Each time the illumination from the lightning receded, the fissure for which they were situated in became pitch black. The hunched back predator moved closer, it's four pronged claws dragging on the metal flooring. The beast ambled towards the men, it's three toed-feet clawing on the metal beneath it. Although it moved at a slow pace, the flashes of lightning gave the illusion that the mammoth creature was moving much faster. All the while it moved, the Savrip's muffled growls got louder and louder sending fear to anything in it's wake.

Garrett and Lance stood there immediately before the approaching creature, unable now to move or to even speak. They were both terrified with their eyes widen with the shear fear of their potential fate before them as the monster approached, it's features becoming more visible with each step.

The two men in the rear of the group managed to fire laser blast, but their efforts only ricocheted off the metal beams in front of them or missed completely too high. Their paths were blocked by Garrett and Lance, who were frozen like statues in front of them. They could only fire their weapons over the top of the inexperienced young apprentices.

The hulking carnivore emitted terrifying ,deafening growls that resonated off the walls of the fissure, sending petrifying chills through the dishearten men. Panic and fear filled their rained soaked bodies as they braced themselves for the on-coming attack.

The men stood frozen with fear as the creature was upon them. Dash pushed his way past the two young pilots to the end of the railing with his blaster drawn. He was smashed across the chest by a massive backhand swing of the monster's right arm dropping his weapon. The monster let out a tremendous growl. The force of the blow caused him to fall down and roll, with the momentum carrying him over the edge. He barely caught himself by grabbing a post with one hand as he dangled in mid-air.

The savrip tilted back it's huge head and let out another deafening growl as a lightning flash highlighted it massive body. As the light went out the gruesome creature stepped closer to the terrified men.

Lance, who had recovered from his trance, started to pull his blaster from his holster when Jocko pulled Garrett back out of the way and stepped around him. Turning to face the creature, he started to raise his weapon to fire as the lightning flash again.

A horrified Jocko found the grisly Savrip upon him. He recoiled only to be upended as he was bashed across the face by the mighty titan's left arm. He was knocked over backwards landing several feet away, knocking Garrett back several feet, as his laser blast ascended skyward.

At the same time, Jocko's arm caught Lance, causing him to discharge his weapon. This caused Lance's blaster to fly out of his hand as he stood before the giant monster unarmed. The huge monster stepped closer to Lance and raised both of it's arms, tilting it's head back again in a tremendous growl moving it's mighty jaws in a circular motion standing above him.

Garrett, who was knocked back far enough to not be impeded, drew his laser and blasted away at the titanic monster as Lance dropped to his knees holding up his open hands receding backwards. The monster stumbled backward from the force of Garrett's laser blast as flesh and blood burst from the massive body of the creature. The reptilian demon recoiled and again let out another tremendous growl moving it's whole upper body in a half circular motion. It then stepped towards them once more.

Garrett riddled the creature's body with three more laser blast, it's blood and tissue flying all over. The Savrip screamed in pain as the grotesque carnivore grabbed it's chest and fell backwards, leaning back over the railing. Garrett blasted it again as the creature let out another terrifying growl and then fell back over the railing. As it descended in it's fall it bounced off several layers of railings below until it went out of sight into the ravine below.

As all of this was happening, Dash had climbed back onto the platform and Jocko again stood up as Lance retrieved his blaster and joined the men.

' What happen? I didn't see! Who got him?' Jocko asked, ' I got knocked on my but and I missed it. Who got him?'

' Garrett did.' Dash told them, ' Yeah, and all by himself too. He saved all of our lives. He blasted the shit out of him, while we were all knocked out senseless. I was dangling on the railing like a piece of meat, like I was it's next meal, helpless.'

Jocko looked at Garrett all cover with blood and parts of the animal's flesh. Garrett took inventory of his appearance and started brushing himself off with his bare hand looking back at Jocko with a crooked smile.

' Really! You did that. Hey! Great job.' Jocko said carefully patting him on the back as so not to get any blood on himself, ' You're one hell of a fighter. That's for sure, isn't that right guys. '

' Yeah! And he saved my life too!' Lance added, ' Hey, Garrett, thanks. I owe you one. Yeah, and no thanks to you, Jocko.'

' What'd you mean,' Jocko asked.

' What'd I mean. I had a clear shot at him until you knocked the gun out of my hand. If it wasn't for Garrett, I would have been dinner for that thing. It was just about to take a bite out of me when he blasted it. I tell you, I was saying my prayers there for a minute. Thanks again, Garrett.'

' Your really one of us now, son,' Dash told him.

Then they heard the door swing open. Dash moved to the edge of the center column, crouched down and peered around the corner so he could see the bridge and the door entrance. There he could see IG-88 standing at the door with the light from inside outlining it's tall structure. It stood there silhouetted in the doorway with it's red sensor beams peering from it's dark shadowed head, moving from side to side looking for the four men. Dash ducked back as the red beam of light came in his direction.

' It's IG-88 and he's looking for us, get down.' Dash whispered to the other three men while putting his index finger to his lips shushing them and then moving his open hand in a down-up-down motion.

Dash slowly peeked back around the metal structure that hid them and he gasped in disbelief, for in his dismay the droid wasn't there. He moved out a little more and inhaled with an even greater gasp as he spotted IG-88 moving across the bridge. He jerked his head back quickly, turning it to face the others and blurted out,' It's coming! Let's get out of here!' as he raised up out of his crouch and headed for the stairs.

They scrambled to a set of stairs and went up to the next level. Suddenly, a laser blast struck next to them as Dash screamed,' Keep going,' as he pointed up to the next level. The men climbed another set of stairs and then another hoping that the droid couldn't follow.

IG-88 continued to fire at them now using it's repeating blaster as the burst from it's gun ricocheted off the metal around the men causing a loud noise that reverberated back and forth throughout the fissure. One shot creased the shoulder of Jocko as he grabbed and checked the wound.

Dash looked back and asked, ' Are you alright?'

' Yeah, it's just a flesh wound,' Jocko replied as he paused momentarily, and then continued up the flight of stairs to the next level.

While they paused, Lance and Garrett returned fire as both of the shots failed to reach their mark, ricocheting off the metal stairwell. As Lance saw the stupidity of their effort, he look at Dash and shrugged his shoulders as Dash just grinned back at him.

When they reached the third level, they stopped and returned fire at the droid, but their laser shots again glanced off the metal structure as their path had improved but still not enough to make connect. They tried moving along the railing to get a clear shot at the mechanical monster and each time they were successful, IG-88 would move back out of open range. Then the droid would step back and fire several shots and again step back.

This went on for several minutes as the four men tried to time their shots to when IG-88 stepped in the clear, scoring several hits that seemed to just glance off his durable body. IG-88 seemed to sense his disadvantage and moved back further pausing momentarily as he pondered the situation.

IG-88 then moved way back to a more open spot on the bridge and to the horrifying disbelief of the four men, the machine activated a jet pack on it's back and started lifting off the bridge flying toward the third level. The flames shot out from beneath him with a resounding thunder that echoed off the sides of the narrow recess.

' Oh my god!' Jocko screamed,' The damn thing can fly!'

The men were frozen in tear as they all watched as IG-88 rose high above the third level and moved towards them hovering for only a second and then descending onto the outer rim of the platform of which they were on. As it cleared the railing and settled down on the metal floor, the men opened fire on the droid.

As the droid calmly turned off it's jet pack, all four men continued blasting away at it with their guns scoring numerous hits but to no effect. The four terrified men begin backing up and spreading out as IG-88 started toward them aiming it's arms at them , first the right and then the left, firing several different kinds of weapons. It changed from the repeating blaster to a flame thrower that proved unsuccessful as the downpour of heavy rain nullified it's effectiveness.

Then the machine changed again, reaching to it's left hip and bringing up a concussion grenade launcher that shot several grenades. The men screamed, spread out and moved further back in fear. The grenades clattered on the metal flooring rolling around on the platform. A couple rolled off the decking and the others slipped through the large openings in the floor. They continued to fall through even more holes in the deck below exploding ineffectively several levels below.

The men resumed firing their blasters at the mechanical creature hitting different areas hoping to find a weak spot. Several times causing the droid to recoil from the forces of the blast. As the metal mechanized skeleton stepped towards them it would slip on the wet slick surface and at times get a foot caught in one of the holes of the expanded metal flooring.

The droid switched his weaponry once again and as it took aim, Jocko screamed for the men to duck, just as IG-88 fired it's sonic stunner. The blast exploded against the canyon wall behind them and a blue wave of sonic blast ricocheted back over the top of the men and struck IG-88. The tremendous sonic wave knocked him all the way back against the railing. The noise was tremendous and the force caused IG-88 to slam hard against the hand rail knocking the sonic stunner out of his hand.

Jocko had screamed just in time and after he told them to duck he also screamed, ' Cover your ears! It's a sonic stunner!,' as they all fell to the floor just in time the blast pass over them.

The men stood again and resumed shooting at the machine. As Dash, Lance and Jocko now closed back closer toward IG-88 blasting away at him with their lasers, Jocko exclaimed, ' I think were killing him,' as the droid was now caught with his foot in one the holes in the floor, leaning against the railing helpless.

Since the place where the three were firing from was crowded, Garrett decided to scurry around the center stairwell and come at the droid from the other side. As he reached the other side and started for the droid blasting away at the helpless IG-88, Jocko spotted him and cheered him, 'That a boy Garrett. You get him from that side.'

Just then IG-88 shook it foot loose and pushed itself off the railing righting itself until it stood up right again. It changed it's weaponry again. This time back to the repeating blasters. While it was in the process of doing just that, the droid raised it's left hand and pointed it at Garrett. IG-88 opened it's mirrored palm towards him, intercepted one of Garrett's laser blast and deflected it back along it's original path back at Garrett. The reflected shot struck Garrett in the chest and exploded , killing him instantly. The force of the blow repelled him back over the railing as his body fell bouncing off the railings below.

The men all gasp as their eyes followed his body down until it disappeared in the darkness of the crevice where minutes ago the Mantellian savrip had also fell.

IG-88 resumed walking towards the men apparently unharmed. Jocko looked back and screamed, 'He's not hurt, let's get the hell out of here.'

The three men turned and ran down the ramp leading back into a room that was just off the stairwell. Dash spotted a solid door and called for the men to follow him through it as the droid was making it's way around the metal walkway in a circular path toward them. The men found some metal bars that they braced underneath the doorknob to prevent the droid from following.

As Dash laid the force of his foot against the bottom of the brace, he looked around and spotted a heavy looking box and hollered for the other two men to shove the box over against the brace. As he yelled over to them, IG-88's mechanical fist came crashing through the wall of the door right next to Dash's head and grabbed him by the jacket collar. IG-88 pulled him backwards hard against the door as he called out, ' Hey! Help! Come back. Help me!' Dash begin screaming.

The two men stopped cold in their tracks and quickly looked around and saw Dash's predicament. They hurried to him and struggled to pull him free of IG-88's massive grip. To their surprise, IG-88 let loose of he's grip on Dash's collar and pulled his arm back through the hole. It then replaced it's arm with the barrel of it's blaster and as the men duck, it begin firing into the room.

Dash yelled out,' Fuck this, let's get the hell out of here.'

When IG-88 retracted it's blaster through the hole in the door, the men could hear a buzzing sound. They looked down at the door and discovered that IG-88 was using a cutting laser and was cutting around the doorknob. The men moved quickly across the small room to another door that opened to a hallway that went in either direction. They ran down it to the left, around a corner and down another hall passing doors on both sides until they found an elevator. They entered the elevator and went back down three floors.

As the elevator door open and they started hurrying out, to their horrified dismay, IG-88 stood just outside the opening. Jocko actually bumped right into him as everyone including IG-88 were completely caught by surprise

' Holy shit!' Dash screamed

' Oh fuck!' Jocko shouted as he pushed himself hard back away from the droid and jumped back into the lift and immediately pressed the button for another floor. Dash pushed back against Lance's chest who was behind him as they both fell against the back wall of the elevator. The force of Jocko's push caused IG-88 to fall over backwards on it's backside and as it scrambled to get back up, the lift's doors closed and the elevator ascended back up to the next floor.

As they were ascending, Dash and Lance got up off the floor as Dash asked Jocko,' How in the hell did that thing beat us down three flights, Jocko?'

' Hell, you got me. There must be another elevator someplace. Either that or there's two of them.' Jocko answered him and then added,' I sure hope not.'

' Boy, if there is, we're in deep shit, I tell you.'

' Oh, come on. There can't be two of them, can there?' Lance asked hoping that someone would agree with him and ease his mind.

Jocko saw the worried look on Lance's face and reached out and patted him on the shoulder, ' Naw! Your right. There isn't two of them. There's just another lift somewhere close by, that's all it is, just another lift.' He said easing his mind. Just then the elevator's doors opened and this time Jocko stuck his head out and looked around, ' Alright, the coast is clear.'

The men went out into the hallway that went in both directions. At first Lance and Jocko started to walk to the right as Dash stood there looking down the hallway in both directions and said, ' Hey guys, I think we want to go this way. I might be wrong, but I have a feeling that we should go in this direction,' He said pointing to the left.

' Ah, your probably right,' Jocko admitted, ' I get turned around in these kinds of places. I usually end up in every place but the right one. I'll take your word for it, Dash. You've probably got a lot better sense of directions than I do. What you think Lance?'

' Sure. I don't care. I haven't been paying any attention to it anyway,' Lance confided,' I've been just following you guys around. I don't know where the hell I'm at either, Jocko.'

The men walked down the long hallway, passing several doors on both sides until they reached a dead end with a hall that went to the right and a closed door to the left.. Lance spotted a window to the right on the back wall and they all went to it and looked out. ' Look!' Lance exclaimed, ' Down there.'

One floor below them was another bridge that went a short distance to a small platform with a door that lead back to the other side of the crevice..' I think that's where we want to be,' Dash told them,' But I wonder , how do we get down there?'

Dash and Jocko looked at each other puzzled and then they both stepped back to the long hallway that they had just come from and the elevator that would definitely lead them to the bridge. They both looked down towards the elevator door and then back at each other. ' You want to go back down the elevator?' Dash asked.

' Not really, but I don't think we have any choice, do we?'

Dash just gave him that look that told him that he just didn't know.

' What's the matter?' Lance inquired.

' I think we're going to have to go back down in the elevator.' Jocko told him.

' Are you kidding? No way, that thing's down there. You got to be crazy.' Lance said, ' I'm not going back down there, no way in hell am I going back down there.'

' Lance! Jocko's right. We've got to go back down in the elevator. That's the only way we can get down to that bridge. It's the only way out.'

' Are you sure? Why don't we just keep going down this way. Maybe there's a way out down there.'

' Well, there might be, and then again there might not be, I don't know,' Dash reasoned, ' The one thing I do know is that there's definitely a way out down there. So either we can take a chance and go that way and end up who knows where, or go down there and take him on. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired on running. Let's fight this thing and get it over with, one way or the other.'

' I agree with you, Dash. Let's get this thing done.' Jocko agreed, ' Heck! It's probably isn't even still down there anyhow. If it is, let's kill the god damn thing.'

' Well,' Lance pondered,' I guess the devil hates a coward, right? Let's do it.'

The three men went back down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. As they waited Dash told them to be ready just in case. They all stood back with their blasters pointed at the doors. As the lift's doors opened they saw a black figure and Lance started blasting away as Jocko joined him. Just then Dash yelled, ' No! Wait, stop shooting!' As they stopped, they could see that the only thing that they were shooting at was a black scorched spot on the back wall of the elevator.

' Good job guys,' Dash kidded. ' You two really nailed that black splotch on the wall.' He said laughingly.

' I guess we're a little edgy ,' Jocko retorted, ' But, you got to admit we would of clobbered it if that would have been it.'

' Yeah, better safe then sorry,' Lance added.

' Your probably right.' Dash agreed, ' I just hope the lift still works with that big hole in the back.'

' Well, I guess we'll find out here in a minute,' Jocko said.

The men entered the elevator and pressed the button for the next floor below. As the door closed, Dash instructed them, ' Okay, this is when you want to be ready, when this door opens'

The lift came to a stop and slowly the doors opened, they all just stood there frozen looking out into the lit room afraid to move. Then Dash peeked his head out and surveyed the room and then he jerked his head back and through himself backwards against the wall.

' What is it?' Lance asked as he too fell against the wall and Jocko recoiled raising his blaster. Just then Dash let out a big loud burst of laughter as he was enjoying the moment at the dismay of the other two, ' You two should see your faces,' Dash told them.

' That wasn't funny. Was it Jocko.' Lance told Dash a little upset, ' You scared the crap out of me. You sure have a weird sense of humor, you know that?'

' Yeah, he sure does, but I guess that was pretty funny I imagine, ah Dash?' Jocko admitted.

' You can say that again. You guys should of seen the ridiculous looks on your faces. Man, it was priceless, I tell you. You guys looked like you were going to shit yourselves.' Dash explained, ' Hey, I'm sorry. I swear I'll never do that again, but I just couldn't pass that up. It was just too easy. Hey! Anyway the coast is clear, let's get out of here.'

They stepped out into the room and Dash noticed some metal pipes measuring about one meter each and he told them to go down the hall and check the door at the end and then he added, ' I'm going to brace these doors open so the elevator can't move, you guys go down and make sure the coast is clear.'

' Okay, ' Jocko agreed, ' Hey, let me have one of those, maybe it'll come in handy,' Mazont added as he grabbed one of the pipes and started following Lance down the hall toward the door.

As Dash was having trouble getting the pipe to stay in position and not roll away, Jocko and Lance reached the door and opened it. When they did a big gust of wind and rain blew the door out of Lance's hand and slammed against the wall. Dash heard the noise and looked down the hall. When he did, the metal bar again fell and started to roll away. Dash quickly reached for it and he then heard some screaming coming from down the hall.

When he turned to look, he saw IG-88 standing with his back to him inside the doorway with Jocko and Lance back peddling out on the metal bridge. IG-88 stepped out onto the platform toward the two men and then Jocko begin hitting the mechanical monster with the metal pipe he held in his hand. The men were yelling and screaming all the while Jocko kept pounding the droid with the metal bar that made a loud racket with each ferocious swing.

Dash got up and started running as fast as he could at the tall structure until he jumped right on the creature's back. The force of the impact propelled them both over the side of the railing as they struggled twisting and tumbling down off the bridge.

' Oh my god!' Jocko gasped as he and Lance watched in disbelief as Dash and IG-88 descended down into the depths of dark pitch black estifist below. As they fell, Jocko and Lance could see them struggling all the way until the darkness devour them both.

Dash held tightly to IG-88's back and as the droid tried to reach back and grab him Dash grabbed his forearm and held it away as they went head over heels, spinning downward. Rendar could see the darkness quickly comes towards them as he felt around the droids wrist for the button that activated the metal monster's jet pack. Just then he found it and as he tried to press it the droid would twist and squirm trying gain some kind of advantage.

Dash made one more great effort to reach IG-88's wrist band and press the button as he slide his grip down his forearm toward the button. Then with his thumb, he activated the jet pack and the tremendous boost of power propelled them skyward.

As Jocko and Lance now leaned over the railing of the bridge looking down into the dark deep cavity of ravine. They suddenly saw a small dim light that seemed to get brighter and brighter. As they watched , the light seemed to be coming towards them as Lance exclaimed, ' What's that?'

Just then the lightning flashed and they could see a huge object coming towards them. Milliseconds later, they could make out what the object was, ' It's Dash!' Jocko hollered.

' Oh! Shit, it's IG-88,' Lance screamed.

' Shit! It's both of them,' Jocko yelled as he turned and picked up the metal pipe that he dropped when Dash went over the side.

As Dash and IG-88 reached the bridge, Dash moved one hand over the machines sensor eyes and pulled back on it's head. Just as they were about to crash into the side of the metal flooring, Dash was able to get a foot up on the monster's side and jumped, reaching for a railing. As he did, Dash shut off the jet pack as he grabbed one the post with the other hand.

The force of Dash's jump pushed IG-88 away toward the bottom of the bridge. As it crashed underneath the metal structure, it cause the bridge to shake violently. The collision with the bridge caused Dash to swing violently back and forth slamming him into the side of the walkway. Dash nearly lost his grip as Lance reached down and caught his other arm that was flying through the air.

As IG-88 again fell into the reaches below, Lance and Jocko grabbed Dash and pulled him onto the bridge. As Lance held onto Dash's hand, Jocko reached down and grabbed a hold of his waste belt and gave a large tug as they dragged him onto the decking. Still laying there, the men breathed a big sigh.

' Jesus Christ! We thought we lost you for good. Man what a trip!' Jocko exclaimed as he gasped for air, out of breath, ' I can't believe what I just saw, you practically came back from the dead.'

' Oh shit! It isn't over yet,' Lance announced as he pointed down ward.

Dash and Jocko quickly glanced over the side and saw IG-88 returning with it's jet pack propelling it back toward them. They both scrambled to their feet and as they did Jocko grabbed the pipe off the floor and stood ready to hammer the droid again.

IG-88 came right at them and grabbed the railing to steady itself as it tried to grab Dash with the other hand. Just as he did that, Jocko bashed it with the pipe right along side the head causing it reach toward him. Dash prevented IG-88 from grabbing Jocko as he grabbed the droids hand and held it back. Jocko walloped the mechanical creature in the head again causing a small dent in the side of it's cranium. Then he drew back and hit it with an even greater blow that caused the droid to let loose it's grip of the railing.

IG-88 hovered there just off the bridge swinging both arms at the men. Then it drew back and a finger on it's left hand touch some buttons on it's right wrist. The titanium creature aimed it's right arm at the men and shot out a paralysis cord, Jocko screamed, ' Lookout!' as both he and Dash fell away from the cord's path. The cord shot out between the two men and rapped several times around the back railing. This caused IG-88 to lurch forward. The cord's length shorten tremendously as it wrapped tighter around the railing causing the droid to lose it's balance in mid-air.

Seeing that the droid was caught, Jocko resumed hammering it over the head with the pipe.

' Watch out!' Lance screamed as he drew his blaster and aimed it at the droid.

' No don't!' screamed Jocko and Dash at the same time as Lance fired his laser blaster. The shot ricocheted off the metal titan and struck Dash in the side just barely nicking him as he again fell back.

Jocko yelled at Lance, ' Jesus Christ! What in the fuck you doing. We're too close. We can't use our blasters. Why did you think I'm using this for?'

Lance stood there with his mouth open in shock at Jocko's harsh words. Then he realized what happened to Dash, ' Oh my God! Are you alright Dash , ' Lance asked , ' I'm sorry man, I didn't know.'

Dash shook his head yes that he was okay as he held his side and grimaced in pain. Blood from the wound seeped through his fingers. Dash pulled his hand away and saw the blood on his fingers, looked up and reassured Lance, ' No really, I'm okay. It just nicked me. Don't worry, I'm alright. '

As this was happening, IG-88 grabbed a poison gas canister from it's hip. Before he could pull the pin, Jocko swung the pipe, hitting it's left hand and knocking the canister from it's grip. The droid looked up at Jocko, it's red eyes glowed twice as bright as if in anger. Jocko leaned back away from the droid and uttered, ' Whoa! I think I just pissed him off.'

By that time, Dash was back on his feet and as he got up, Lance started running back inside hollering back, ' I'll be right back.'

Now the droid reached into a compartment inside it's chest area and brought out some sharp metal flech-ettes and started throwing them at the two men. Dash and Jocko ducked out of the way of the small metal objects, as IG-88 tried to maneuver but couldn't get a clear shot at them. He was dangling too close to them and the railing to be effective.

' He's got to be running out of weapons pretty soon, ' Jocko called over to Dash.

' I sure hope so.'

Just then Lance returned with two more metal pipes. He tossed one to Dash and as he got closer. He then walloped the droid with a mighty downward thrust and hit the monster on it's right arm causing it to dropped the remaining sharp metal objects. Then all three of them started bashing the droid with the pipes as the clanging metallic sound echoed off the walls of the fissure.

IG-88 brought out the miniature cutting lasers on it's right hand and begin cutting the paralysis cord that had it caught at the railing. As it was about to cut completely through the cord, Dash quickly reached over and shut off it's jet pack, just as the last of the cord was severed. IG-88 plunged back down towards the bottom of the dark crevice.

Dash yelled, ' Let's get out of here!' Then the three men ran over the bridge to the door across the crevice. They went inside, closed the door behind them and shoved the three pipes threw the door handle bracing them across the door. As they turned and surveyed their position, there was three directions to travel.

Jocko broke the momentary silence as he asked, ' Well Dash! Which way do you think we should go? You've been right so far. So what do you think?'

' Well, left looks good to me. Let's try that.'

Jocko gave Lance a puzzled look of non-belief, but said, ' Well, I guess we go left, Lance.'

' Left, are you sure?' Lance questioned.

' Yeah! Left. Just trust me,' Dash pleaded,' Come on guys, give me a break, will yeah!'

The men all went to the left, but only a short distance as the hall turned right. They continued a long way down the hallway passing several doors until they came to the third from the last on the left side. Dash stopped as the other two walked pass it. ' I think this is it,' He told them.

' What are you some wizard or something. How do you know it's this door?'

' I don't know. It's hard to explain. I just have a feeling about this door,' Dash explained.

' Well, what do we have to loose, Lance. One door's just as good as the other to me. Come on.'

Jocko and Lance came walking back and as Jocko past close to Dash, he looked at him out of corner of his eye and asked, ' This one!'

Dash knotted his head in agreement, standing there letting Jocko lead the way.

Jocko cocked his head and muttered, ' Okay, ' pausing and then adding, ' This one then. '

When Jocko opened that door to their disbelief they found Zack and Nathan hidden down behind some big crates, watching the door on the other side of the room.

' I can't believe it, how did you do that?' Lance asked in a low voice.

' Like I said, I just have this certain sense about things like this. I just have these feelings about knowing which direction to go, that's all. It's not witchcraft, or anything like that. It's just a good sense of directions I guess. '

' Well, I'll never doubt you again, ' Jocko confessed, ' That's for sure. '

Zack was startled when he heard the commotion behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the three men coming through the door talking among themselves.

Nathan turned and cried out a surprised, ' Hey! '

' Jesus! You guys scared the hell out of me!' Zack told them as Nathan started rambling at the same time, ' Where in the hell have you guys been? '

' Yeah, man it's great to see you guys, ' Nathan words mingled with Zack's, ' We were sure worried. We thought we'd never see you guys again, ' then repeating Zack's question, ' Yeah, where have you guys been?'

Zack paused waiting for Nathan to finish his thought and then interjected , ' What did you guys do, go out for a little stroll or something? Go on a guided tour or what?'

' Yeah right!' Lance commented.

As the others were talking, Jocko secured the door then turned to face the four men, motioning to them, ' Hey, come on guys we better keep going. That thing is right behind us someplace.' Jocko reminded them.

' What! ' Zack said, ' It's what!'

' Jocko, How in the hell are we going to kill it?' Dash inquired, ' These blasters don't seem to effect it.'

' It's still coming this way. Oh shit!' Zack cried out.

Jocko and Dash looked at Zack, back at each other again and then continued their thoughts, ' I don't know, maybe just maybe, we can set a booby trap or something. ' Jocko suggested,' Or maybe,'

'Yeah, maybe we can use these concussion grenades.' Nathan interrupted.' I've got a whole bag of them right here. I've been carrying these things all day. They've got to be good for something, besides I want to get rid of them. They're heavier than hell.'

' That's a good idea, Nathan. That's just what we'll do.' Jocko told him.' Here, put some on your utility belts and divide the rest up between Dash and Lance since they're not wearing utility belts,'

' If only I could get to the Outrider,' Dash suggested,' I've got some disrupters and a thermal detonator on board.'

' What! You've got a thermal detonator! Where in the hell you get that?' Jocko questioned.

' On the black market. Where do you think.'

' That would sure do the trick,.' Jocko said.

' Yeah, it would kill that thing and us too!' Nathan said.

' Yeah, your right, but we could use the disrupters. They'd do it. We would only use the detonator if we got it out in the open, or in a room by itself where we were well protected.'

Just then they heard a sound outside in the hallway behind them. ' Oh my god!' Jocko said as he backed away from the door and looked down at the floor. He pointed down at the floor where they were just standing, ' Look!'

On the floor leading from the door they had just came through were black foot tracks left by one of them. ' Oh my god, it's knows right where we're at. One of us must of stepped in something!' Jocko announced checking his own foot prints.

The sound of the approaching droid got louder and louder as it moved down the hallway toward the closed door. The metal clanging of IG88's feet echoed behind the walls and sent chills through the men as they eyed one another in silence hoping the sound would diminish taking the creature with it. But it wasn't to be. The metal monster continued on it's mission of destruction as it's sensors homed in on the waiting freighter pilots.

This is it, get some grenades out,' Dash ordered,' Zack! open that other door. Check the hallway and stand guard. That's our escape route.' Dash turned and told the others,' If this don't work we'll get the hell out of here and figure out a new plan of attack.'

The men moved to the other side of the boxes and prepared themselves as Zack opened the other door and looked down the hallway, giving Dash the nod that the coast was clear.

The noise outside in the hallway stopped. The door's handle begin to turn slowly as the men 's bodies tighten. Then the door flew open as IG-88 stood in the doorway and as it stepped inside all the men tossed their grenades and started firing at it's head and chest with their blasters. Their laser volleys ricocheted off the droid's blast resistant armor, exploding against the walls and ceiling of the room.

IG88 raised it's forearms aiming it's blaster cannons at the men inside. Through the smoke and deluge the machine was taking, the mechanical monster, began firing it's weapon filling the room with even more smoke and fiery expulsion from it's guns.

All at once the grenades exploded throwing the huge machine back through the doorway against the wall in the hallway. At first it looked like they had killed the machine as some of the men started cheering. Seconds later the droid began to move and as it did it straightened up and again stood tall.

' Oh shit!' Jocko screamed,' Let's get out of here!'

The men raced through the door closing it behind them. Jocko jammed the door shut with a board he found on the floor. He turned around and recognized that they were in the hallway that led to the hanger they had been in previously.

Jocko yelled to Dash who was ahead of him,' Dash! Get to your ship and get those disruptors. Lance! Go with him. We'll try to hold this thing off until you get back, but hurry! We won't be able to hold him off long. Zack! Nathan! Stay with me. We'll do the same thing again. That'll give those two time to get back with the disruptors. I think the disruptors will kill that thing.'

' I sure hope your right,' Nathan answered.

Quickly, Dash and Lance gave the men the remaining grenades they had in their hands and ran down the hall, towards the wide opening that led to the hanger and the Outrider.

Jocko, Nathan and Zack moved down the hall to safe position far enough away yet close enough to be able to hurl their grenades at the expected approaching enemy. They barricaded themselves behind a large metal container, setting the grenades that Dash and Lance gave them on top of the chest high barrier as they checked their weapons and readied themselves for the challenge at hand.

Now came the hardest part of their task, waiting for IG88 to come through that door. The fear began creeping upon them as they watched diligently, all eyes glued to that door. In their minds, a hundred horrible conclusions raced across their minds-eyes as they waited, and waited, and waited.

As Dash and Lance hurried through the opening that led to the hanger bay, Dash stopped in his tracks and grabbed Lance's arm to prevent him from running out into the dim light. As the lightning flashed above, the two men could see a Dactillion perched on the top edge of the wall high above the freighter. The rain still poured down on the metal floor and the noise of the thunderous pounding of the rain covered up the noise of the two men running.

The creatures red menacing eyes peered out from underneath it's armor plated skull. The rain ran down off the bird's reptilian scales all along it's back on both sides of a spinal ridge of crested quills. It perched there in shear defiance, sizing up it's prey, waiting for the right moment to strike.

They both took aim at the creature and blasted at it with only one shot ricocheting off it's right shoulder as the creature went air borne. It hovered above it's resting place as the darkness of the night made it difficult for the two men see it.

Just then lightning flashed again lighting up the area in a bluish hue that outlined the creature, who was now flapping it's four wings still hovering as it had moved several meters to it's right and was facing the two men across the huge room.

' There it is!' Dash shouted as both he and Lance aimed their weapons at where the creature had appeared waiting for the lightning to illuminate it. ' Get ready,' Dash told him.

Just then Dash and Lance could feel a strong gust of wind in their faces and could hear the flapping of the creatures wings get louder and louder and the gust of wind get stronger and stronger. Then the lightning flashed as they could see that the creature was upon them as the massive bird let out a terrible screech that shook their bodies.

They both screamed at the same time as they blasted away at the creature point blank as the burst of their blasters jolted the creature sending it crashing backwards against the opposite wall into the now darkness as the lightning flash disappeared.

The two men stood there paralyzed waiting for the lightning to illuminate the room before they could proceed. The lightning flashed again and they blasted the creature one more time to make sure that the Dactillion was dead.

Assured now that the creature was indeed dead, Dash and Lance went over to the Outrider and lowered the boarding hatch ramp and went inside to get the disrupters. Inside the vessel, Dash turned on the hull's overhead lights and went to a storage compartment opened it and took out two disrupters, handing one to Lance.

' Keep a look out!' Dash told him as he moved over to several other compartments opening doors and rumbling through them looking for the thermal detonator that he told Jocko that he had.

' Ah-ha! Here it is. I thought I still had one,' Dash exclaimed,' Come on, let's get back and kill that god damn thing.'

Meanwhile, while all of that was happening, Jocko and the other two men were still waiting for IG88 to appear. Jocko started instructing the two younger men on their plan of attack, ' Okay guys, this is what we'll do. When it comes through that doors, we'll all throw two grenades each and then start blasting away at it with our blasters. Only aim for the chest and head, anyplace on the upper body. Hopefully, that'll knock it back like we did before. If it does, then we'll keep repeating it until Dash and Lance return, okay.'

' Get ready with your grenades! As soon as it comes out, we'll all throw at once. Just throw two though and then blast away at it. When we see what happens that will tell us our next step. Just listen to me, okay. Then we'll throw another round when it straightens up again. That should delay it, I hope!' Jocko ordered.

Both of the young pilots prepared themselves, each one holding a grenade in both hands ready to pull the pin. They moved apart and got into a better position to throw their grenades. By doing so, it meant that the two men had to move out from behind the protective container, completely exposed to the droid's line of fire. They glanced at each other and then turned their attention to the door, their eyes concentrating on their target as they waited.

The three men heard a loud sound from behind the door, sounding like IG88 was tearing up the insides of the room. Then the noise stop and went dead silence.

A moment later, IG-88 started coming through the door. At first the blocked door resisted, but then the entire door came crashing out off it's hedges breaking in pieces with debris flying everywhere.

Jocko yelled, ' Okay men, throw your grenades!'

The grenades landed at the feet of the droid. As the bombs exploded, the men blasted away at the droid, hitting it in the upper extremities knocking the droid backwards into the room. This time the force from the explosion cause the machine to tumble over backwards on it's hind side to the floor.

IG88 raised to it's feet quickly and started through the door again. The men threw a second volley of grenades at the feet of the creature and began firing their blasters at the droid. The impact of the lasers and the explosions recoiled the robot once again repelling it back on it's backside with a loud smash to the floor inside the room. This time the mechanical being landed with a much greater force than before as it's repeating blaster cannons continued firing skyward as it crashed downward.

The men were screaming and yelling with excitement in watching the outcome of their efforts.

' Alright, take that you mechanical monster! ' Zack cried out.

' Yeah who! That'll teach you, ' Nathan yelled, ' Hey Zack, you see that damn thing bounce. Holy shit, I thought the damn bastard was going explode. '

' Are you kidding. Did you see what I did?' Zack paused and yelled, ' I hit that thing right in the eye. Did you see that? I blasted the shit out of him! '

' Okay, okay, calm down you two, ' Jocko warned them, ' It isn't over yet. Get ready for another round guys. This is our last chance. '

The men prepared another round of grenades, the last ones they had left, and waited for the mechanical monster to right itself and come again through the doorway.

It took several minutes for the droid to get up. When it did, it changed weapons and started through the door shooting off it's flamethrower as the flames shot out through the opening some ten feet striking the walls in the hallway and setting the whole area on fire.

' Hold your ground men!' Jocko shouted,' Listen for my command.'

Just then IG-88 came through the door. ' Now!' Jocko shouted as they all threw their last grenades. Another great explosion occurred that again knocked the droid backward, but this time only against the side of the door as the machine's flamethrower went out. It righted itself quickly replacing the flamethrower with it's blaster cannon and fired on the three men, hitting Zack in the chest and knocking him against the side of the wall.

Nathan, who was standing right next to Zack, felt the force of the cannons blast as it sent him tumbling backwards down the hall. The terrific force of Zack's body slamming into the wall shook the structure with a loud boom. The walls on both sides of the hallway vibrated and pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor all around.

Nathan looked over at Zack's bloody limp body resting momentarily against the wall with a gaping hole where his chest should be, with blood splattered all over the area. He watched as Zack's bloody body slowly slide down the wall to the floor dead.

Jocko fired a couple of shots at IG88 as he moved over to Nathan.

' Come on, let's get out of here, ' Jocko told Nathan as he helped him to his feet.

Jocko turned and fire a couple more shots as they both started running down the hall toward the entrance to the hanger with laser blasts just missing their heads. Nathan fired a couple rounds over his shoulder as he could see the droid starting to follow them.

' Here he comes, ' Nathan told Jocko.

Jocko glanced over his shoulder as they both began to pick up speed.

IG88 continued shooting at the two men as it followed them down the hallway. The several blast made gaping holes in the sides of the hallway and with each explosion debris from the walls scattered all over floor. Jocko and Nathan were busy dodging the falling debris as IG88's shots were coming closer to the two men.

Jocko and Nathan arrived at the exit doorway when they both turned and fired on the approaching droid. Jocko's blast hit it's mark but glanced off the cranium of the metallic creature.

When Jocko turned to face IG88, he exposed himself to danger presenting a much better target for the sites of the metal figure's cannons. IG88 took full advantage of the error in judgment on the part of the freighter captain as it took aim and fired repeatedly at it's target.

Jocko got hit with a blast in the side that tumbled him over several times on the floor past Nathan, who was now to his right closest to the exit.

Nathan stepped inside the threshold of the huge doorway and fired at the droid that was now closing the gap between them. Several of his shots hit their mark glancing off IG-88's metal frame striking the walls around it.

Just then Dash and Lance was exiting the ship with the disruptors in their arms. As they begin running toward Nathan, Dash called out to him,' Nathan get back!'

Just as Nathan glanced at the two men rushing to his aid, a mighty blast from the droid caught him solid in the chest and knocked backwards several feet across the floor of the hanger.

By that time Dash and Lance reached the opening and peered around the corner and saw IG-88 moving toward them. The mechanized monster continued down the hallway shooting repeatedly at the dead bodies on the floor and the surrounding opening.

Dash and Lance both stepped out and blasted away at the mechanical monster at the same time with their disruptors, hitting hit several times. The huge metal frame began to short circuit as electrical bolts of lightning seem to cover it's entire skeletal body and it began to shake violently. Small burst of flames eluded from it's inner workings as small explosions burst from it's chest. Several colorful burst of flames lite up the walls around the creature.

The mechanical monster began to shake even more violently causing it's frame to wobble back and forth until a tremendous explosion caused the droid to disintegrate into a thousand tiny pieces of smoldering metal that scattered several feet down the hallway.

The sound of the explosion was deafening and the terrific blast shook the building and blew holes throughout both sides of the hallway where it had stood, setting the whole area on fire as large parts of the ceiling now fell in shambles to the floor.

Dash dropped his disruptor on the hall floor turned and ran over to Jocko who was lying on the floor in tremendous pain. ' Jocko!' Dash called out to him as he huddled on the floor with his friend, raising him gently into his arms.

Jocko looked up at Dash and spoke his last words,' I wouldn't of missed it for all the world.' He told Dash as his eyes fell back and the life left his body.

Dash hugged his friend and tearfully murmured,' Goodbye, old friend,' as Lance looked down on the scene before him with his head hung low. Then Lance leaned toward his long time companion and laid his hand on Jocko's arm. He slowly released his arm letting it drop gently to the floor.

The hull lights from the Outrider behind them highlighted their shadows onto the wall of the hallway in between flashes of lightning as Jocko laid dead near the doorway.

The lightning continued illuminating the room even brighter. The sky above rumbled as the clouds burst in a heavy downfall of rain that made a tremendous sound as the heavy drops of rain pounded on the metal all around. It was a tremendous downpour that exploded in a loud thunderous burst of rain that pounded the metal exterior in a deafening array of sound.

Dash laid Jocko's head gently down to the floor and looked up at Lance who was crouched beside as the light from the ship glowed on his face.

Just as Dash was about to speak to Lance a huge gust of wind blew Lance's hair awry. Immediately, the loud sound of wings flapping filled the room and the sound stopped as did the wind and instantly the light on Lance's face disappeared, replaced by a dark shadow.

Dash could see Lance's eyes dilate as tear covered his expression. Dash turned his head and peered over his shoulder to see another Dactillion coming to a rest on the floor behind them. The creature's body was still residing from it's landing with it's four wings still flapping in and out, slowly coming to a fold behind it. As it finally came to rest, Dash now slowly turned drawing his blaster back out of it's holster, the mighty bird turned it's head and saw it's mate lying dead against the wall.

The creature let out a terrible screech as it tossed it head backwards and then brought it back to let out yet another loud menacing growl directed this time at the two men. The creature's sharp beak and long sharp teeth jetted out as it's threatening red eyes were squinted in anger directed at the two men.

Just then it's long sharp clawed feet started for them. The creature slipped on the metal floor in it's effort to walk toward them as the sound of scratching nails on metal was replaced by yet another angry growl and it's wings now opened to help balance the monster as it made its way toward Dash and Lance.

' Oh my god!' Lance announced as he discovered that his disruptor was empty. In tear he kept firing the weapon only to hear the clicking of the trigger and no results.

Dash opened fire on the creature all the while yelling at Lance, ' Use your blaster! Lance! Use your blaster!'

Lance came out of the hypnotic trance, dropped his disruptor and drew his blaster and joined Dash in blasting the creature. Between their two bolts of shots the creature started to climb air borne screeching as it was being hit. It's head fell back loosely in mid-air and the creature crumbled into a pile on the floor of the landing platform smoldering as steam escaped from it's brownish-green body.

Dash and Lance inspected the creature for any signs of life before deciding that they should extinguish the fire down the hallway that was still lingering. They found some extinguishers on a wall inside the hanger and put the remaining fire that had somehow receded out and then removed their comrades affects. Lance agreed to handle that portion of the duties and they both decided to bury their comrades just outside in a place they saw earlier.

Dash and Lance buried their friends with a simple but dignified ceremony in a place on the side of the mountain that overlooked the canyon below where the sunlight could shine down on them underneath the only tree on the level terrain there. They marked the graves so anyone who should find them would know who they were and when they died.

Dash called Leebo and told him about the events and that they were returning soon. Lance found the control panel that automatically controlled the outer defensive artillery and Dash destroyed the panel and shutdown the emplacements. Destroying the fortress's defensive emplacements would allow Dash and Lance to fly the Outrider back to the spaceport where Leebo was waiting.

They had decided to leave the facilities in tact, not restart the fire and keep it from total destruction. It was something that they felt they owed the men in the grave site that they had newly established. Maybe the new tenants would take care of the graveyard and the area around it. That was something people on these Outer Rim Planets took very serious, taking care of the dead, and grave sites became hollowed ground in this part of the galaxy, as elsewhere.

Dash and Lance decided to check out the rest of the facility for possible loot as they searched IG-88's private quarters. Lance found a safe inside the wall in IG-88's control room where there were monitor screens with pictures transmitted from remote cameras showing various areas and different approaches to the compound as part of IG-88's security system. They blasted the safe open and found a half a million credits inside the vault and divided the money .

' You can take seven hundred and fifty thousand and with the other one hundred and twenty five thousand that's back at your ship that will just about make us all even. That will include your take of that suitcase back at Nar Shaddaa,' Dash told Lance.

' Your much too generous, Dash. After all that has happened to you, you should get all of this,' Lance told him.

' No, you earned it. We survived, and the survivors split the money. That's the way its always been. Jocko would of done the same thing. That's the code we all live by,' Dash told him.

' I think we're all through here. Come on, I'll fly you back to your ship and we can get off of this desolate planet and back to civilization,'

' My ship! That's right! I guess the Intruder belongs to me now. That's what Jocko and I agreed upon when we went into partnership together. If one of us dies or gets killed, the other would get the ship. I never thought that it would ever happen though. I guess that is something you never believe will ever happen. We both thought we'd be partners forever. Isn't that funny. Forever! Nothing last forever, but that's what you think at the time. You never think the worst might happen, but it does.' Lance pondered.

Now that everything was taking care of, Dash and Lance boarded the Outrider and blasted off and back to the spaceport at Worlport. Leaving behind their fallen comrades and taking with them a tale to some day tell their children of their conquest over the most dangerous villain in the universe, IG-88.

As the Outrider descends to the landing platform at the spaceport of Worlport, Dash Rendar's companion droid Leebo awaits just inside the hanger opening for the freighter to come to a rest. As the ship settles, steam and smoke escapes from beneath the vessel, Leebo makes his way towards the structure as a gangplank lowers and moments later two figures appear exiting the ship. Leebo greets the two men,' Good evening sir. Was your trip eventful, sir?'

'You could say that.' Dash responded,' How's everything here.'

' You will find everything to your satisfaction, sir,' Leebo countered,' And, you Mister Lance, how was your trip?'

' Are you kidding me or what?' Lance answered in puzzlement,' Is he kidding or what?' He asked of Dash.

' No! Not really. That's just the way he is.' Dash told him,' Don't pay him no mind though, that's just some kind of computer glitch he has about him.'

Lance transferred his belongs over to the Intruder and that of Jocko's effects as well as the other men's belongings, saying that he would give their effects to their families and leave Zack and Kyle's things with the spaceport's manager here on Worlport.

Leebo retrieved the remaining articles belonging to Dash and himself from the Intruder and the three men parted ways shaking hands as the twilight of the day disappeared over the distance mountains to the west and darkness settled over the spaceport as their ships lifted off the platform skyward.

Dash and Leebo entered The Outrider and as Leebo stowed away their belongings Dash opened up a compartment just left from his command control panel and locked away the hundred and twenty five thousand credits that was his portion of the IG-88 loot that he and Lance had divided between themselves.

' Where is pee-two?' Leebo asked.

' Oh shoot! I forgot all about that little thing,' Dash responded.' Tell you the truth Leebo, I don't know where it got off to. I was so worried about IG-88 that I forgot all about it. I don't even remember seeing that little droid. Take a look around and see if you can find him. Maybe I left him back at Ord Mantell. I sure hope not.'

' Yes sir, I sure will sir,' Leebo answered.

Leebo opened several hatches along one of the sides of the command cabin until suddenly to his dismay there was the P2 unit hidden inside. ' Oh! My goodness!' Leebo shrieked.' Here it is! I found it.'

The unit let out several beeps of different tones up and down the musical scale. ' What are you doing in here?' Leebo asked the droid. ' Yes I know. You haven't seen us for a while. We haven't seen you either.'

The unit let out some more beeps as it started out of the closet slowly, stopping and moving it's head around back and forth as if looking for something, an then moving again slowly out into the spacious room, shaking slightly as if extremely cold or deathly afraid.

' No, he's not here,' Leebo assured the droid. ' You can come out. It's safe now.'

' Sir! He says he was hiding from IG-88 and that he's afraid it might come back. I'll try to tell him what happened, but I don't know if he'll believe me or not.'

Pee-two let out several more beeps as if it was going up and down the musical scale once again as Leebo placed it's hand on the unit's smooth cranium and walked it over to a bench where Leebo set down to explain the events to the small unit.

' Do your best,' Dash said in a chuckle as the rumble of The Outrider's hyper drive slightly shook the vessel as Dash warmed up the freighter's engines getting the ship ready for blast off.

Dash thought for a second about the fact that he could still enjoy himself after the unfortunate events of the past several days. He consider himself grateful for having peetwo and Leebo around to being him some laughter and joy.

' Hey peetwo!.Did you get that work done on the ship that you were suppose to. The engines still sound a little rough!' Dash asked of the little Astromech unit.

Peetwo let out some beeps, turned quickly and made its way over to Dash who was setting in the cockpit checking his instruments on the control panel. Leebo followed him in a jerky fashion and began interpreting his beeps and squeals to the captain.

' He said he did sir. He says that he installed a short start sequence to the computer's gyro-mechanism that allows it to by-pass several steps in the start up sequence. He says that's why it seems rough. He also says that he improved the hyper drive's speed capabilities and advanced it into a Class 0.5 classification.'

' You mean to tell me that instead of a .75 class hyper drive that it's now a class 0.5 hyper drive? How did he do that?' Dash asked.

The P2 unit moved in a circle and peeped in a high pitch punctuated by several low bass tones.

' Well, he says captain that he ordered some parts from the Industrial Automaton distributor on Nal Hutta. Then he advanced the molecular characteristics and changed the level between the protons and the neutrons to give the mix a higher reaction level, in lay-man terms.'

' How did you know to do, peetwo? Besides, where did you get the money for the parts anyway?'

Some more beeps and blurts protruded from the unit's auditory transmitter, as Leebo continued to translate, ' He says that molecular physics is one of his program functions, sir. Oh! Oh my word. He says he charged the parts to Jabba the Hutt.' Leebo exclaimed, ' Are you crazy! Jabba don't like us as it is and now your running up a bill on him. He'll not like that, not one little bit. Oh, you little walking garbage container, you're gonna get us all turned into scrap metal parts.'

Dash started laughing, ' Wait until Jabba sees that bill. He's going to turn into three shades of red. I sure wish I could be there to see that.'

' Well, I don't think it's anything to laugh about,' Leebo remarked as he turned his upper body sideways to confront Dash.

Dash began laughing even harder until he had to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes as Leebo turned back and forth in an indignant fashion, ' Well, I really don't see the humor .'

Dash turned back still fighting the giggles as he lifted the Outrider off the landing platform and out the open portal. The ship responded tremendously as its engines quickly carried it away from the spaceport and through the planet's atmosphere into the darkness of space.

Seconds later The Intruder with Lance on at the helm, followed the Outrider out of the portal and along side the Corellian freighter to its left. Both ships paused as their commanders each prepared their vessels for light speed .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Outrider and the new owner of the modified Corellian YV-666 Light Freighter, The Intruder, commander Lance Stimson, separated as they left the planet Ord Mantell behind. Lance deciding to return to his home planet Corellia and to the comfortable surroundings of his father's home put his vessel The Intruder into hyperspace drive and disappeared into dark space.

Dash and Leebo watched as The Intruder disappeared in a flash of light that was exquisite in the many colors of a rainbow hue that lit up the dark space around it. In the tremendously long streak of blurred colors, The Intruder vanished as if passing through a time warp into a different dimension leaving a vacuum in the space that it occupied just moments before.

Dash paused for a moment thinking of the adventure that had just come to an end and his old friend Jocko and their days at the Academy , wondering if the lost of his friend and the others was really worth it. Somehow, he thought, he'll take his revenge on Jabba the Hutt and those outlaws who stole his spice load and put him in the position that cost him the loss of his best friend.

' Are you ready, sir?' Leebo voice broke through Dash's thoughts.

' Yeah! Prepare for light speed,' Dash announced.

In an instant, The Outrider took off in a blur of light headed back to the Y'Toub system and the smugglers moon of Nar Shaddaa. Back to recover that brief case full of Jabba's money. Also to rest a day or two while they decide what their next steps will be to revenge those who loss of lives.

The night past slowly as the long journey made Dash drowsy and he climb into a sleeping berth while Leebo took over the controls of the vessel. Within minutes, Dash was fast asleep as the monotone noise of the ship lulled him into deep slumber.

As the freighter neared the Smuggler's Moon just off the planet of Nal Hutta, Dash was summoned to the cockpit and as he took over the controls he noticed that the daylight from the planet's bright star shown down on the Vertical City as morning approached the tiny metropolis. The light refracted off the mirrored glass windows of the tall buildings and Dash could see that the city was already busy with streams of traffic that flowed in the several levels around the structures. As the Outrider circled the city, Dash could see the magnificence of the beautiful laid out graphics of the highly condense habitat.

As the Outrider set down on the landing platform at the spaceport on Nar Shaddaa, two men watch from just inside the hanger area. Moments later, Dash, Leebo and peetwo exited the ship down the boarding ramp onto the metal deck. Dash reached up and pushed a lever that closed the ramp after Leebo and peetwo cleared it and the three of them turned and headed for the lockers.

' Hey Dash!' one of the men called over. Dash pauses as he looks over to see who is calling his name. He sees one of the men walking towards him.

' Hey Dash. You remember me don't you? I'm John Massant, don't you remember? We met a couple of months ago on Kessel. We were both picking up spice loads for Jabba the Hutt. You remember don't you?'

' Oh yeah! You had another guy with you by the name of Ramon or something!' Dash remembered.

' It was Roemosa, but yeah, that was us. We're not partners anymore, but what I wanted to tell you is.' John paused, ' I just got back from Ylesia and when I was there I heard some guys talking. I heard about your trouble, you know, about you losing your spice load, and anyway, when I was at Ylesia, I heard these guys talking saying that they stole a load of spice. They didn't know I over heard them talking. They were laughing, saying that it was an easy way to pick up some loot.'

' Well, I got to thinking that it must have been about the same time that you lost your load. Anyway, yours was the only one that I heard had gotten hijacked last week.'

' Anyway, I asked some people about them, and they told me that those two guys brought in a load that belonged to Prince Xizor. They told me that those two guys work for him and that the prince sometimes has some of his men ship in a load of spice from Kessel, but I had just come from Kessel and I didn't hear anything about Prince Xizor picking up a load. News like that gets around. You know what I mean. I've been running spice loads from Kessel for months now and I've never heard of the prince or anyone working for him picking up any loads.'

' Yeah! I know what you mean. I've been picking up loads for Jabba too at Kessel. I've never heard of Xizor picking up any loads either, but I have heard of several loads getting hijacked. Nobody has ever caught the hijackers and nobody even knows who they are. It seems Jabba would be aware of this!'

' You would think so!' Massant agreed, ' You know, I've heard of about four or five loads getting hijacked in the past couple of months now. I know my ex-partner Jose just got hijacked a couple of weeks ago. He was making a run for Jabba just like you were when he got attacked by a star destroyer and two Y-wings.'

' Yeah! That sounds like the same ones that attacked me,' Dash told him. ' You would think that the Imperial Space Authorities would catch those thieves.'

' Ah! Those guys are probably in on the whole deal if you know what I mean. I know I don't trust them. You know what we might have to do, don't you. All of us independent carriers might have to get together and hire ourselves a bounty hunter to go after those guys.'

' That's a good idea,' Dash agreed, ' We should do that. That's a real good idea, John. Your really thinking!'

' Well, actually it wasn't my idea. Some of us were talking about it on Ylesia the other day and somebody came up with that idea. I can't remember who first mentioned it, but we sort of agreed to talk more about it when we get back to Kessel. Somebody said that maybe the insurance companies might agree to hire the bounty hunter if we suggest it to them. That way we're not out any money. But if they say no, then we'll have to come up with the cash.'

' Well, tell them to count me in. I'll be willing to chip in my portion.'

Massant looked down at his watch and said,' Oh! I've got to get going, but I wanted to pass on the information to you. I've was hoping to run into you these past several days. I thought for awhile that I'd never see you again. It was lucky running into you today. I hope you can use the information and whatever you do, be careful. Prince Xizor is a dangerous man.' He cautioned as he turned and headed back to the man he had just left and upon reaching him disappeared back inside the hanger to the far right.

Leebo and peetwo , who was standing beside Dash in silence, now broke Dash's far off stare,' Sir! That means Prince Xizor is the one that stole our load.'

Just then peetwo let out a number of beeps and blurps.

' I'll tell you all about it later,' Leebo told the little droid.

Dash answered still staring at the two men as they disappeared inside, ' Yeah, I know.'

' What are we going to do, sir?'

' I don't know yet, but we got to do something,' He pondered.

Peetwo let out another succession of blurps and beeps, but this time a longer stream with several deeper tones. As he squealed out his message his whole metal body jerked from side to side as if he was walking in place and his round dome twisted back and forth.

' Oh no! We can't do that.' Leebo told the droid looking down at him. ' You know there are laws about such things, and besides, you're a droid, you shouldn't be suggesting such things.'

' Let's get that suitcase,' Dash interrupted, ' Get something to eat and we can set down and devise some kind of scheme. Then we'll decide what steps we'll have to take to get back at Prince Xizor and the Hutt. We've got to come up with a fool proof plan. Something that can't go wrong and be detected.'

Dash, Leebo and peetwo proceeded into the docking bay and found the hanger where they left the suitcase. They found the locker, opened it, took out the satchel and went through the tunnel that read Meltdown Café District and traveled through the corridor until they reached the restaurant . They went in and set at a table near the front window so Dash could watch all of the activity on the busy sidewalks.

It was still early and the mornings air was crisp with a slight chill even inside the semi-busy café. A waitress droid came over to their table and taking a paper pad and a pen in hand asked, ' May I take your orders, sir?'

The scene was amusing to Dash thinking the paper and pad was old fashion in this modern day of recorded messaging. Then he noticed that the entire place was decorated in an older style that was different from when he and Leebo had been there two days before.

' Are you ready to order, sir?' She recanted.

' Oh! I'm sorry. I was just noticing your new décor in here. When did you change it?'

' Last night, sir. May I take your order?' She asked again.

' Oh, I'm sorry. Give me two eggs, a steak, some hash browns, toast and a cup of coffee, black.'

' And you, sir?'

' He doesn't want anything, he's a droid.' Dash answered for Leebo.

' Oh! Of course not, Thank you!' The waitress said as she turned and went back to the counter to deliver their order slip.

Peetwo started peeping going up and down the musical scale, finishing with a loud bass note.

' What do you the mean that was funny?' Leebo indignantly asked peetwo. ' At least she thought that I was a humanoid. She didn't ask you what you wanted, did she? Well of course not.' Leebo answered as peetwo interrupted him with a short burst of beeps.

' If she had, now that would of have been funny.'

Dash looked out the window at all the pedestrians hurrying down both sides of the street as several land speeders, swoops, speeder bikes, hover craft and large trolleys pass by.

He leaned and looked up toward the sky as vehicles of all kinds traveled on invisible roadways at several different levels above the cement ground surface at street level. Several twin pod cloud cars, air speeders, air taxis, patrol ships and several other large and small transports filled the sky above and gave Dash a renewed feeling of the mass population of the Vertical City. He gently shook his head in amazement and breathe a great sigh.

While Dash was looking out the window and Leebo was watching the waitress and the people at the counter, peetwo rolled across the room on it's three wheeled legs with it's rotating head dome twirling around as it moved. The droid found a computer outlet and peetwo plugged into it and occupied it's time in the restaurant surfing the computer's programs.

Soon the waitress returned with Dash's meal. He looked down and grabbed his fork and knife, looked at Leebo smiled and said, ' Boy, you don't know what your missing Leebo. This is the best part of living, getting to eat all of this delicious food.'

' I hope it taste better than it looks, sir!'

' Oh! It does, believe me, it really does! You really don't know, do you. This stuff is really good.'

' No thank you, sir. I don't get hungry. I don't get tired and I don't get cold or hot and I never get sleepy, or have any pain.'

' Alright! Alright! You win. Your right, you have a lot of advantages over us humans, I'll admit that, but there are some things we have that are pretty good too. I wouldn't trade those for anything, not even eternal life of which you probably have too.'

' Well, I do have a power source, and they do run down you know.' Leebo pondered, ' I only hope that if that ever happens sir, that you or somebody else would repair or replace my power source. So you see, my existence depends on the kindness of others.'

As Dash finished his food, wiping up the remaining particles of egg on his plate with his last slice of toast, concentrating intensely on the business of cleaning the dish , Leebo set quietly watching his friend go about it diligently. Then with the last tiny morsel of egg saturated bread, Dash held it up with his elbow on the table and asked the now entranced Leebo, ' Well! What you want to do today? I think we deserve to take the day off and enjoy ourselves for a change, maybe see the city or something, take one of the tours. Yeah, that's it. We can take one of those sightseeing tours. You've seen those buses haven't you. That looks like fun.'

' Oh! How drool.' Leebo responded.' I can't think of anything worst than a boring tour. Please sir, don't make me go on one of those awful tours I beg of you.'

' Okay, I got the message. Let's at least go and take a look at some of the sights on our own. You'll do that won't you?'

' If I must, captain.'

Dash popped the final portion of food in his mouth and as he stood up he reached in his pocket and tossed a couple of credits on the table, grabbed the satchel that he had laid in the chair next to him and told Leebo, ' We had better put this money in the bank. I don't want to carry this much cash around with me.'

' Will it be safe, sir?

' Sure, why not. I'll start a new account. It'll be nice having a little nest egg in the bank.' Dash said.

' It'll certainly be different!' Leebo remarked.

The three comrades exited the café and walked two blocks toward the bank. On the way, Dash was stopped by a street urchin, a jowled Sullustan species from the home planet Sullust. The round-eared humanoid creature peered out at Dash with those large, round black eyes that was visible from beneath his orange and green visors.

He is playing a small flute with both hands as he stops momentarily to reach out for a donation. He begin chattering in an extremely subtle sound fluctuation that was muddled and indistinguishable.

' I think he wants some money, sir,' Leebo told Dash, who seemed agitated by the interruption of his thought pattern. Dash growled at the young ling,' Ah, get away from me!'

' That creature must be hot in that orange environmental suit, ' Leebo remarked, ' I'm sure glad I have no need for such things. '

' I don't know Leebo, ' Dash quiped, ' Maybe a pair of those green and orange vest would look good on you. At least you would be easy to spot from a distance.'

' No thank you, those subterranean gutter snips can just keep them, sir, ' Leebo shot back.

Just then peetwo sounded off with several sympathetic soft tone beeps that played on Dash's softer side as he paused and tossed the Sullustan several credits that the youth caught in his hat, ' Okay peetwo, is that better?'

The Sullustan patted peetwo on the cranium as the droid peeped in several higher tones that ran up the musical scale as it's head spun in acknowledgment and the youngling chattered something back.

' You understand what he's saying,' Dash asked of peetwo as he continued walking and peetwo sped up in order to come along side as he let out several beeps.

' I believe he does, sir.' Leebo answered, as he turned to peetwo and warned him, ' You should be careful who you talk to peetwo. There are many dangerous sorts here, and you could wind up disassembled on some scrape heap if your not careful.'

As they continued on their way, Dash decided it would better to get a savings deposit box instead of a checking or savings account and in that way a crooked official at the bank couldn't tip off Jabba the Hutt that he deposited that much money or if he deposited any money at all.

Dash told Leebo and peetwo to wait out in the huge foray until he finish with the deposit drop as a bank clerk pushed a button to let him through a two foot high swinging door into a petitioned off cubical as he waited at a desk in interview Dash for a deposit box. While he was busy with that peetwo went rolling off with Leebo trailing behind.

' Where are you going?' Leebo asked chasing after the droid.' Wait up! Not so fast.'

Peetwo let out some beeps going from a high range of tone down to a lower one.

' Well! I never. You know I can't move as fast as you can on this flat surface. All your doing is rolling, I have to walk all the way. What's that? You think you can beat me in a race on any surface. Would like to make a wager on that?' Leebo argued.

Peetwo let out several high scaled beeps punctuated with deep bass blurts every fourth or fifth note. As he sounded off the droid would twist it's dome back and forth and would move around in a circle leaning from side to side.

' What do you mean, I don't have any money. Me and Master Rendar are rich. Very rich in deed. The one that don't have any money is you. All you do is make noise and track up the ship with your greasy wheels. Then I have to clean up all the marks that you leave. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here.'

' Oh, don't get all upset now, you know I didn't mean it. Of course your important to the team, and yes what ever money I have is yours too. We are all rich. So go over there and occupy yourself until the captain returns. Whatever you do, try to stay out of trouble. You're my responsibility, so do what I say!'

Peetwo continued around the huge room exploring and Leebo return to a seat by the wall where Dash had entered the closed off safety deposit area. Leebo picked up a magazine he found left on a bench and began thumbing through the pages. It was a magazine of the new droid models and as he reached the centerfold he turned the magazine sideways to look at the featured protocol female model 3FPO.

A bank official led Dash to a wall where the boxes were kept and showed him how to use his key as the official also put a key in the box's key hole and they both turned their keys at the same time. The clerk removed the box and took it to a closed off booth for privacy. He set the box on the table and told Dash that when he was done to call him and they'll return the box back to it's place in the wall and lock it up.

Dash sat down on one side of the table, opened his briefcase and started putting the rapped bundles of money inside the box in a nice neat order. As he got down to the bottom of the briefcase he noticed a vanilla folder and as he loaded the last of the money he took out the envelope and discovered several official papers inside. He read some of the papers and realized that Hirum Johnstone was Jabba the Hutt's lawyer and official book keeper. As he skimmed over the next important document he discovered something that made him drop the papers to the table.

' Oh my god! ' Dash said to himself,' Those bastards were in it together.'

Dash resumed reading the papers. They were bank statements from the same bank that he was now in and a query to Hirum Johnstone, the accountant.

Hirum had been depositing money for Prince Xizor and Jabba the Hutt into a joint account under the name, Galactic Transport, Inc. There was several canceled checks in the briefcase, one made out to Prince Xizor from the manager on Ylesia for a load of spice and a check made out to Jabba from Prince Xizor.

Dash looked at some of the other documents and found other slush fund accounts at other different banks. Also in the paper work were receipts from Kessel for spice loads that were purchased by Jabba the Hutt from Moruth Doole, the same person from whom Dash had picked up his last load from several days ago. The briefcase had a few canceled checks from Planetary Insurance, Inc., and the Intergalactic Insurance Corporation, that were both made out for the same loads of spice that were picked up at Kessel and hijacked a couple of days later.

What Dash had discovered was a business partnership between Jabba the Hutt and Prince Xizor. Jabba would contract someone like Dash to pick up a load of spice from Kessel that Jabba would insure through two different insurance companies with policies on the same load. Then Prince Xizor would hijack the loads and sell them at Ylesia with phony receipts saying that the loads were his. He would then give Hirum Johnstone the check to deposit in the Galactic Transports account, a phony company, to launder the money and to make it seem that everything was legal and above board.

It became a huge paper trail that would make it difficult for anyone to detect. The only one they had to trust was Hirum. Dash figured that Hirum decided that since the whole thing was so complicated that Jabba and Prince Xizor wouldn't realize anything if he would steal some of the money himself. When he deposited the checks, he could write out a withdrawal slip to take out some money for himself. In that way he could show Jabba the deposit slip with the right amount.

Since he controlled the bank books, he could change or hide whatever he stole through his accounting knowledge, and a set of phony books. He then put that money into the briefcase and hid it in the locker at the hanger of the spaceport. When he returned to Nar Shaddaa after checking in with Jabba, he'd pick up the briefcase and make an escape Off World.

Jabba the Hutt, being the cautious crook that he is known to be, must have had someone following Hirum. Hirum knew that he had a tail and that's why he bummed a ride from Jocko.

Hirum made Jabba suspicious by trying to trick who ever was following him. That gave him away, and in doing so he eventually signed his own death warrant.

Dash put the papers back into the folder and placed the envelope on top of the well stacked money.

Then he remembered the money that was his share of the IG-88 loot that he had in a paper bag in the inside pocket of his jacket. He took it out and placed all but one bundle of the cash underneath the folder in the box as it was now nearly full. He returned that bundle of money to his inside pocket, closed up the box and called for the bank clerk to put the box back where it belonged.

Dash and the clerk repeated the process they did earlier and the clerk told him to make sure to put the key that he had into a safe place and not let anyone know his box number or what the key even went to

He told him to lock the key away and had him sign his signature three times on a small signature card. He told Dash that when he came back again that he would have to sign another card and they would check his signature with what they now have on file to see if they match.

He also told him that the address that Dash wrote down as his place of resident would also be asked of him and if he got it wrong that he would not be able to access the box. These are normal and routine procedures that the bank clerks must follow and if they don't when he returns that he should report whom ever helps him to the head clerk. That these procedures are in place for his protection and the protection of the bank.

Dash thanked the clerk and then followed him out into the main foray where Leebo was patiently waiting. ' Well, you ready?' Dash asked.

' Indubitably!' Leebo responded.

' Where's peetwo,' Dash asked looking around the immediate area for the little droid.

Just then peetwo came wheeling toward them with a small Rodian child chasing him as he was peeping away like a wild goose. He spun around to be behind Dash's legs for protection as Dash looked around at him and then back at the angry child. Just then the kids father came running after him and caught him by the arm just as the child had reached Dash.

' Whoa!' Dash called out turning the palms of his hands toward the charging child as if to prevent him from ramming into his legs.' What's going on?'

The father told Dash that his child was playing with his droid and the droid gave his child an electrical jolt. Dash looked around at peetwo and frowned at him as the droid seemed to recoil as if Dash was going to slap him.' Did you do that peetwo?' Dash asked as peetwo lowered it's crown and slowly turned it's top back and forth twice.

' I'm sorry, but my droid is not child broken, if you know what I mean.' Dash flipped the father a credit with his thumb and told him,' Here, go buy your son a galactic malt or something, on me.'

As the father dragged the squirming child away, Dash and the two droids went out the rotating glass door of the bank onto the busy sidewalk. They turned and headed down the street a block and a half until they came to a turbo-lift, which is a faster model of an elevator, that went up the outside of one of the tallest buildings in the surrounding neighborhood.

They entered the turbo-lift and as it rose they could see the magnificence of the beautiful city as it stretched out before them. The higher the turbo-lift got the smaller the people on the ground became until they looked like ants on a miniature road set and the vehicles looked like toys moving very slowly.

They stopped and the turbo-lift doors opened behind them and as they turned they could see a wide flat surface along the side of the building with numerous people walking in both directions. It was like the ground level street traffic but without the vehicles, and literally twice as many people. It was like another complete city high in the sky, and above them was five more levels of the same.

Just beyond the fenced off edge of the outer walkway was the vehicle traffic going both ways just like a street and each level was the same. It was as if the city was a huge layer cake with seven layers, one on top of the other. The railing along the outer edge was just two decorative glass bars running parallel connected to glass posts every 3.5 meters that every so often ended with openings approximately 14 meters wide that allowed for a taxi or transport vehicles to load or drop off customers.

In between the buildings were parking areas with the sidewalks in a continuous flow that meant the traffic traveled above and crossed over the other vehicles at the intersection. When a vehicle wanted to turn the corner it had to drop down to the lower level and enter the flow below like an on ramp, picking an opening between vehicles.

The continuous sidewalks connected the buildings on the same side of the street and every two or three blocks an enclosed archway enabled pedestrians to cross the street, with the street traffic passing underneath. On every building was a turbo-lift traveling from the top story down to the ground level and each one was lit in multi-colored lights that reflected off the numerous glass windows and shinny silver makeup of the tall structures.

Dash noticed several patrol vehicles mingled in with the traffic as he pointed out several other differences to Leebo, ' Hey, Leebo. There's a lot more patrol speeders up in this area. Look at them all.'

' I believe there are more humans up here as well, sir' Leebo commented.

Dash looked around at all of the people walking on the sidewalk. Ninety percent were human. There were only a few scattered Rodians and Twi-lek among the crowds of pedestrians. The others were mechanical in nature including; protocol droids, some Model E droids accompanying several younglings as playmates, as well as canine guardian droids, a few MSE-6 mouse droids scurrying under foot and jetting in and out among the many obstacles, a few flying messenger droids and some droids that were waiting at some of the transport stops to help disembark customers. There were even a couple traffic droids stationed every so often watching people as well as vehicles directing the mingling of the two.

Dash and the two droids continued walking down the walkway coming to a section that was doorway with white gloved attendants checking well dressed couples dressed in evening attire in a reservation book and hand removing a velvet rope allowing them into the establishment.

At the curb, uniformed red-cap attendants opened vehicle doors for more well dressed customers to exit shiny black luxurious limousine transports and several taxi cabs as the vehicles were lined up at the exit ramp waiting their turn to disembark with two vehicles being unloaded at a time.

At several different moments some of the female members of the crowd of on lookers let out squeals and cheers as certain couples came into view.

As Dash and his two droids came closer to the gathering, Dash asked one of young Twi-lek females who seemed excited about the whole affair, ' Hey! What going on?'

' Oh! It's the celebrity event of the season. Don't you recognize Analaya Zandoski and Slick Portalee.'

Dash shook his head no, ' I'm afraid not. Who are they?'

' Who are they!' She spurted out not taking her eyes off the movement of the couple as they made their way inside the restaurant. ' They're probably the greatest actor and actress ever to come to this ungodly place, that's who.'

' How about all the others?'

' Well, I guess some of those are actors too. Most of them I don't know, but I did see Malory Appleton and directors Georgio Mucus and Stefeno Smillberg go in earlier. This is just about the most exciting thing that's ever happened around here.'

' Why are they here, madam?' Leebo interrupted.

The Twi-lek looked around to see who addressed her in such a manner and discovered Leebo leaning slightly to his left looking over her shoulder. ' Oh! They're here for a luncheon and to promote the opening of their new film, Galactic Warriors. It's premiering at the Inter-planetary Theater tomorrow night. Do you have a ticket! Everybody's going. The place is going to be packed. Me and my friends are going. We've had our tickets for a month now. We got them on line through Danfago.'

Soon the last of the guess entered through the glass doors of the building and the attendants moved to stand in front preventing any of the on lookers from entering. As the young Twi-lek turned back around she spoke dishearten, ' I guess that's it. They're all here.'

' I guess you'll go home now, ha!' Dash asked.

' Are you kidding? Another hour or two, the banquet will be over and they'll be coming out. Maybe I can get one of their autographs or something. Wouldn't that be tubular!'

' Yeah tubular. Real cosmic, man. Real cosmic. Well, good luck to you young miss and I hope you get what your after, ' Dash said as he started down the promenade, with Leebo and the little peetwo trailing behind.

Farther down to the next block, Dash spotted a rest area petitioned off for weary shoppers that had numerous glass benches that was intermingled with several different water fountains spraying multiple colors. There was also a variety of plants including three various types of ferns mingled with bamboo plants, a couple pink crate-myrtle, a Venus fly-trap and several clinging vines.

Dash found a secluded bench away from any of the others that were there. He then set down saying, ' Come here I want to tell you what I found out at the bank this morning.' He told them about the partnership between Jabba and Prince Xizor, and their scheme to steal spice loads and collect the insurance, splitting the profits between them.

' What can we do to get back at them, sir?' Leebo queried.

' I'm still thinking about that, Leebo.' Dash pondered,' There's got to be way to steal their money where they end up blaming each other. Maybe we can bring in the authorities to catch them bare handed or something. I don't know yet, but there's got to be a way. I think maybe I'll have to get away from thinking about it for a while so I can clear my head and maybe I can formulate a plan later or something.'

' I'm glad I told you though. At least that burden is off of my mind. It was starting to weight on me a little. I was having trouble concentrating there for a while. I feel better now. Come on, let's go find some excitement around here.'

The two of them got up and with peetwo close behind them they headed down towards the next block that had a huge multi-colored neon sign that lit an entrance into a casino. The entrance had a large crowd of people standing on both sides of a set of sliding glass doors. Several patrons were entering and exiting through the doors as Dash and his two droids drew near.

' This looks like a hot spot,' Dash quipped.

' Sir, do you think they allow droids?' Leebo asked.

Dash looked through the windows and saw several droids inside and looked at Leebo, pointing with his thumb towards the window, ' Sure looks like it. Come on, let's go inside.'

The three of them entered as a gush of centrally heated air poured down on them as they stepped through the door's threshold into the noisy spacious room. They stood there inside on the plush red and green carpet surveying the surrounding activity. ' Oh, my word!' Leebo said surprised at the many activities that were taking place.

Inside against the back wall to the left was a crowded long decorative bar that had multi-screen sporting events above on the wall. To the right were several rows of cushioned green seats with numerous customers enjoying which event they were watching as each screen was showing something different.

Throughout the center of the facility were numerous gambling machines with brightly colored scenes showing all types of games of chance. Mechanized poker and sabacc games as well as jubilee and roulette wheel games and tumblers with various fruits and numbers twirling around, all making loud noises with beeps and hooting sounds. Each machine had multi-colored glass spirals jetting up a half of a meter above them that added to the glow of lights and the noisy chatter of all the patrons.

' Man, I don't feel like gambling. How about you, Leebo?' Dash asked.

' Not me sir. Maybe we should find a place that is not quite so busy, captain,' Leebo told him.

' Yeah, and not quite so noisy either,' Dash admitted, ' Come on, let's try someplace else.'

Dash turned and headed back out the door followed by his two companions. As they got outside and moved away from the crowd malingering just outside the entrance, Dash breathe a breath of fresh air and remarked, ' Thank goodness I'm out of there. That place was a little too much. All of that noise and those damn machines were making me nauseous. I guess that's a little too much action. Let's try and find a place a little quieter with less people like you mentioned, Leebo.'

The three companions walked down the walkway another block until they found another venue that wasn't as crowded and no way near as noisy. They went through the glass doors as Dash observed, ' Gee! Is everything made out of glass around here?'

' Most certainly sir,' Leebo answered as peetwo also peeped in agreement. Just then another small droid, an R2 unit approached peetwo and the two droids started peeping continuously as they rolled away over the blush carpet.

' Oh great, now even peetwo is scoring before I am now. That just makes my day. Come on Leebo, now I need a drink.' Dash said dishearten.

The two companions head for the bar that sets in the back of the room to the right. As they walked past several groups of humans standing at tall tables that didn't have any chairs, drinking and talking in loud conversations, Dash notices other groups to his left seated around shorter tables playing various games.

On the wall to the left was four gigantic video screens broadcasting the same sports events that he saw in the last place with another square set of rows of chairs similar to the casino as well. One of the main differences between the two places was that this one didn't have gambling machines and the noise that they caused. Instead, it had various groups playing games where wagering wasn't involved. It also had numerous groups who were just drinking and talking. One thing that was the same was the mixture of humans with other species. The humans still held a dominate number as was the same as on the walkways outside.

Dash reached the bar and found a couple vacated stools for Leebo and himself as they set down and ordered their usual. A fizzer for Dash and nothing for Leebo.

' This is pleasant, ' Leebo remarked as the waitress brought Dash's drink.

Dash turned and spotted a dejarik table that no one was at and said to Leebo, ' Come on, I'll play you a game of dejarik.'

' Oh! Well of course sir.'

They went over and turned on the machine's power source and set down. Seconds later, the holographic figures rose from the projection scene inside the boards playing surface. ' Go ahead Leebo, you move first.'

As Leebo made the first move with his savrip piece, Dash noticed a man looking his way. Just then the man stood and made his way over to him. The man was dress in freighter togs, had dark black hair and a two day stubble of a beard on his face and rough, rugged look about him as he stepped up beside Dash.

' Hey! Is your name Dash Rendar,' He asked.

Dash continued making his counter-move on the board game bringing out his wampa that mangled Leebo's piece as the savrip disappeared from the board and all of Dash's pieces roared in triumph. Dash raised his eyes to look at the man and replied, ' Yeah, that's my name, who wants to know?'

' You don't know me, my name is Josh Olsen. I'm a friend of John Massant. I got a transmission from him and he asked me to warn you that the bounty hunter Boba Fett is looking for you. I guess one of his contacts on Nal Hutta wired him. He didn't say how that guy found out but I guess the guy's pretty reliable.'

Olson continued, ' He kind of described you to me that's why I was looking at you kind a strange. I figured you were Dash. There's not that many people around here that are dressed like we are. Especially above street level, if you know what I mean.'

' Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks for the information and if you get a chance thank John for me.' Dash told the man.

' Will do. I'll be headed for Kessel in the morning. John told you about that meeting that some of us contractors are going to have on Kessel didn't he? ' Josh Olsen replied as he started to leave but turned back to ask Dash.

' Yeah, he did.'

' Sir, you should tell him about the evidence you found about Prince Xizor and Jabba.' Leebo interrupted.

' Evidence! What evidence is that?' Josh asked.

Dash told Josh about Hirum Johnstone and the briefcase full of damaging information about Jabba's business dealings with Prince Xizor and about their criminal insurance swindle.

' You should come to Kessel and show everyone those papers. In fact, I'd like to see them for myself. Do you have them with you?' Josh pressured.

' No, not on me, but it wouldn't take long for me to get them. Where are you staying tonight?'

' I'm not staying here tonight. I've got to fly out to Nal Hutta right now, but I'll be back about two in the morning. Maybe we can meet at the spaceport tomorrow early. I've got to leave before eleven tomorrow morning to get back to Kessel in time for that meeting.'

' Okay, but if we miss each other, give me a call on your transmitter on band 207. I don't know what we're gonna do yet, maybe I'll just give the papers to you and you can take them with you to Kessel. That'll save me a trip.'

'Okay, Dash. If I don't make it back on time or something goes wrong, I'll call you in the morning around ten. Well good luck to you and I hope I see you in the morning,' Josh told him as he turned, went out the door and down the street.

' Alright Leebo, your move,' Dash said.

' But sir, don't you think we should get out of here?' Leebo asked worriedly.

' We've got time. If the call came in from Nal Hutta like he said, then it'll take about eight to ten hours for Fett to reach us. Even if he was here now, he isn't going to do anything with all these people around. He'd wait for darkness and someplace else besides here. Besides, I don't run from no man, not even Boba Fett. Now that I know he's looking for me, that gives me an advantage, because he doesn't know I know.'

' I sure hope your right, sir.' Leebo said as he paused and then continued,' I was thinking about our situation sir, and about John Massant and the rest of the other captains. If they are going to approach the insurance companies about hiring a bounty hunter against Prince Xizor, wouldn't it be better if you took the information that you have in the safety deposit box to them in person, sir? They might need your support and if you told the whole story to the insurance companies yourself, wouldn't that be better?'

' You know something Leebo, your right. I don't know why I didn't think of that. But instead of telling the insurance people ourselves, we'll get the head guy to deliver it for us.' Dash pondered, ' You know, we could even get the insurance companies to turn that information over to the authorities. They also have their own investigators to look into these kind of crimes. We wouldn't even have to get involved in the whole mess. That's perfect! That's our way of getting back at both Jabba and the Prince without getting our names mixed into it.'

Two hours later, Dash and Leebo are into their fifth game of dejarik. Leebo moves his final piece the Acklay out and it immediately desecrates Dash's Varactyl in a fearsome battle. Then Dash brings out his final creature, the Rancor, and in one gigantic maneuver it ravaged Leebo's piece as Dash announces, ' Finally! I finally won one. Well, it's about time. I sure don't know what makes you so good at this damn game. I try to bring out the same piece that you do and I loose. Then later you bring it out in the exact same situation and you win. Why is that, Leebo?'

' Well captain, it's just knowing the right time to move a certain piece. I guess I have the right touch, sir.' Leebo admits,' My extensive data base enables me to scan the characteristics and the probability factors of each individual creature in accordance to it's reference to each individual circumstance. Then, I factor in the percentage of a particular outcome and cross reference the deniability quotient to determine what you call the human factor and come up with the right piece that will defeat another piece at that particular moment. It's relatively simple'

' Well, maybe for you it is, but to me everything you just said sounded like double-talk to me.' Dash told him,' Well, I've had enough. Go find peetwo and let's get out of here. We probably should go find a room for the night and maybe grab some dinner or something.'

As Dash turned off the game, Leebo went to find peetwo. Minutes later, the two droids came back with Leebo leading the way looking back over his shoulder down at the trailing P2 unit saying, ' I know she was a nice R2 unit, and very colorful too. Her blue and yellow color veneer was most striking. Yes, I know she was a lady. No, I didn't mean that at all. Well, of course not.' Leebo answered to several of peetwo's beeps and blurts.

' Are you two about done?' Dash asked.

' Why of course, sir. The little droid is just being a nuisance, sir. Most annoying at the very least,' Leebo states, ' Well, I know you are. No, I know you are.' He continues bickering with peetwo.

They exit the building and head down the block when Dash senses that someone is following them.

' You know Leebo, I feel like we're being watched or something.' Dash says as he stops and turns around checking out the surrounding area behind them.

' Oh my word. Who do you think it might be, sir?' Leebo asked as he too turned and searched the area with his sensor lenses. ' I don't see anything suspicious, sir.'

' I don't either, but I've got this funny feeling that someone is following us. Oh well, we'll just have to keep a sharp eye out just in case. Come on let's keep going. Hey look! Over there, there's a bath house. Man, that sounds just what I need, a clean bath. Hey, and look, they take droids too. Come on, you both could use a good cleaning too.'

They all enter through the doors to the bath house. The place is draped with lanterns and oriental designs all around the room. There are several men milling around, some wanting to get checked out and some waiting to get checked by a woman behind a counter. There is also several Asiatic women going about their duties making sure everyone is accommodated with what they need.

They are greeted by a young oriental woman, ' May I help you, sir?'

' Yeah, I'd like to get a bath for me and my two droids if I can. Do you have an autobath for them?'

' Oh yes, we have an autobath, but only for your LE unit. The other smaller unit will have to be hand washed.

' Fantastic!' Leebo exclaimed, ' I really need a good cleaning. My circuitry has gotten all kinds of dust contamination and I believe I have a lot of carbon scoring as well. A good bath sounds just fantastic. How about you peetwo. I know you could use a good cleaning as well.' Leebo continues,' No, well of course not. I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that we both needed a good cleaning. Your getting awful sensitive ever since you met that R2 unit earlier.'

As Leebo steps into the autobath, the woman takes Dash over to the counter to the other woman and told Dash, ' She'll sign you in and give a locker key. When your done, I'll take you into the bath house through here.'

' Good evening sir, please sign this paper and I'll get you and this other gentleman your locker keys,' She said as she turned and grabbed two keys off the nails on the wall behind her. She turned back when the man waiting to the right started complaining, ' Please madam, I'd like to get checked out if you don't mind. I'm kind of in a hurry.'

Just then another man entered the shop. A short but slender man who looked worst for wear, with dark black hair and a suspicious look about him.

' Oh, sorry sir, I'll be right there,' She said as she laid the keys on the counter.' Sir, you have locker number 333 and you sir have 218. Just go with Milee and she'll show you where to find your lockers.'

Dash grabbed the key closest to him and he and the other man followed Milee into the locker room. They went through a set of swinging doors, down a short hall and through an open archway that led to the locker room. Dash found the locker that corresponded with the number on the key, opened it and put his belongings into the locker and locked the door. The other man was busy all the while looking for a place to change out of his clothes as the women showed him some stalls to the left.

' Would you like your clothing washed too?' She asked Dash as she waited for the other man to finish getting undressed.

' Yes, that would be great.' Dash agreed.

' How about you sir? Would you like your clothes washed too?'

He told her yes and then she turned to Dash and said,' You can change in here. There are soaps and towels in there and the bath facilities are through there. I will place your cleaned clothes back in here and when your both done you can throw your dirty towels in that hamper. Take as much time as you want. It'll take me twenty or thirty minutes to hand wash your P2 unit, but there is still no hurry. Just relax and enjoy your bath. If you want any drinks, just let me know and I will serve you.'

' Yeah, I'll have a Rangoon fizzer if you don't mind,' Dash replied.

' How about you sir, do you want a drink?'

' Yes, I'll take a Galactic Ale if you have one?' The man called out.

' Oh yes sir, that's one of our most popular drinks here.' She quipped,'. I'll bring your drinks into you once you both get into your tubs'

' Thank you, madam.' Dash said.' Can you keep an eye on my droids for me. Just tell them to wait for me out in the lobby when they're done. I would sure appreciate it if you would.'

' Of course sir, they'll be find. We always take care of our customers.'

Dash went into one of the stalls to change when the other man came out of his and went over to the lockers. He looked puzzled and then turned toward Dash and said, ' Sir, I think we got our keys mixed up. I have number 218 and you've got mind.'

' What!' Dash said disgruntled.

' Oh, never mind. I guess it doesn't really matter. Besides, you've already put your stuff away. I'll just use locker 218. They're all the same anyway. By the way, my name is Evan Gardner.'

' Oh hello, my name is Dash, Dash Rendar.'

' I'm here from Hapes. I'm here on business, the import-export business. What do you do?'

' I'm an independent contractor from Corellia. Right now I'd like to just take it easy and have a nice quiet bath if you don't mind.'

' Oh, sure. I'll just let you alone if you don't feel like talking.'

' That'll be great, I really appreciate that,' Dash told him.

Dash finished undressing, threw on a towel, came out of the stall and went through a curtained doorway into the bathing room where there were several ground level pools of scented water. There were three other gentlemen already there in three of the tubs drinking and relaxing. Steam escaped from the hot bath water and the room was darker than the locker room. The tiled floor was wet and somewhat cold on Dash's feet as he picked the tub furthest away from the others and took off his towel and stepped into the warm pool of fragrant water.

Evan Gardner went to the other side of the large room and started a conversation with the men close to his tub as he too slide into the hot bath.

Minutes later, Milee returned with their drinks and placed them next to the edge of the water where the men could reach them. ' I'll be back and forth, just let me know when you want another drink.'

' I'll save you a trip. When you come back, just bring me another.' Dash told her with a big smile on his face.

Three drinks later, Dash laid relaxed in his tub just taking in the warmth of the hot scented water. The din of the other men's conversation soon faded into his thoughts of the past several days and of his adventure on Ord Mantell. The lost of his friend and the narrow escape at the hands of IG-88.

' Sir! Are you done with your bath yet?' Leebo asked startling Dash, who didn't see him approach.

' What! Oh, yeah I guess so. You about ready to get out of here,' Dash spoke as he started to climb out of the tub. ' Whoa! I guess that stuff could almost put you to sleep. What time is it anyway? I'm starved.'

' Sir, it's exactly seven- twenty seven and thirty-nine seconds,' Leebo answered looking at his wrist computer screen.

Just then, Dash heard a commotion coming from the locker room. As he and Leebo rushed into the room, Evan Gardner was standing in front of an open locker shouting, ' What kind of place is this. I've been robbed! Look, someone broke into my locker and took everything.'

At that moment, three women came rushing in and Evan repeated his discontent with the establishment and demanded satisfaction. The women told him that they had insurance and anything he lost would be covered.

' Just think of it,' Evan pondered,' If you wouldn't of grabbed the wrong key, it would have been your locker and not mind that would of got robbed. Isn't that strange how a simple thing like that could change everything?'

' Yeah, that's strange alright. Come on Leebo let's get out of here.' Dash said as he grabbed his freshly washed togs and went into a stall and changed clothes.

As the women took Mr. Gardner in the other room to call the authorities, Dash checked out and he and the two droids went out the door and down the street toward a hotel just on the next corner.

' We'll check in here and get a room. They have a restaurant it looks like, so I can grab some grub and we can settle in for the night.'

They entered the hotel and registered. They went up to their rooms and Dash asked the two droids, ' You guys want to go back down or do you want to stay here?'

Just then peetwo turned on the full wall projection screen on and let out several beeps in answer to Dash's question. ' Yes sir, we'll be just fine here, sir. We'll just watch the video screen and scan the computer web sites. You can go ahead without us, I'll keep an eye on peetwo so he won't get into any trouble, sir.' Leebo answered.

' That's alright, I think peetwo can take care of himself. He doesn't need a babysitter. You too just take it easy and I'll be back a little later on, okay?'

Dash went back out, into the elevator and back down to the main lobby where they had checked in, across the foyer from the registration desk and into the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Inside Dash's hotel room, the room in now dark as the restless freighter captain is sound asleep in the comfort of his queen size bed with his P2 unit resting idly by at the foot of his bed. Leebo sets motionless in the outer room in his silent mode as the sound of traffic and the lights of passing vehicles pierce the darkness of the night.

As flying droids of just about every kind pass by the windows, one in particular Shadow droid pauses at each window looking inside. As it reaches Dash's bedroom window, peetwo lets out a series of high tone beeps that wakes Dash as he looks out the window. The droid moves on as Dash tells peetwo who has come to life with it's dome light now turned on, ' Yeah, I saw it peetwo. Keep an eye on the window, we might have visitors tonight. Let me know if anybody shows up. I'm going to get some more sleep, good night.'

Hours later, two dark figures open a sliding glass window on the outside of the living room wall and enters the dark and quiet apartment. The two robbers start looking through the desk and some of the bags that Dash and the two droids brought with them. The noise that they made alerted peetwo in the bedroom, and peetwo moved over and shook Dash into consciousness with its protruding arm.

' I hear them,' Dash whispered as he reached for his blaster.

Dash climbed out of bed carefully not making any noise as he crept to the partially closed door and looked out into the dark room. He could barely see two figures as he pointed his blaster and yelled out,' Get out of here!'

The two figures were startled as one of them, the one at the dresser to the left turned and bolted for the entrance door, while the other one who was going through Dash's tote bags on the table to the far right tried to escape back through the window from which he came.

As the door swung open into the hallway, light came into the room and momentarily blinded Dash who was pointing his blaster at the intruder exiting through the hall doorway. Just at that time, the robber headed out the window turned and fired his blaster at Dash, who was only partially out the bedroom door. The blast struck the side of the door frame to Dash's left. Dash recoiled and peered back around the corner this time focusing on the window and to his amazement recognized the intruder as the same man he saw earlier at the bathhouse. The one that had came into the bathhouse as he and that other gentleman was getting their locker keys at the desk.

The man again fired upon Dash, but this time Dash returned his fire with a blast of his own that just missed the man's head. At that time, Leebo was coming out of his sleep mode as Dash yelled, " Leebo! Stay down.' As he did, the entrance door slammed shut and again the room went dark.

The man at the window went through the opening and as he turned to fire again at Dash, Dash's next volley caught the man in the chest and bolted him backwards and sent him over the side of the narrow ledge and to his death.

Dash rushed over to the edge and peered over but couldn't see into the darkness below. He could only see some small lights that seemed to be moving away from a possible impact area. Then the lights all rushed back coming together as if they all rushed to a single point.

By this time, Leebo and peetwo had moved in behind Dash as Leebo asked, ' What was all that about, sir?' As he asked that, peetwo started peeping several high and low tone beeps and burps as it's dome lit up in it's red and blue dome lights.

' Oh, I see,' Leebo commented to peetwo,' And I suppose you're the one that saved the day too. Your such a boastful little unit aren't you, and I suppose you're the one that caught the intruder too. Really! No, I don't want to hear it. Sir! Are you alright?'

Dash turned back and came through the window, closing the sliding glass door and locking it. ' Yeah, I'm alright, but he isn't.' He said as he turned on the light and started looking through his baggage trying to see if anything was missing.

' Well, at least they didn't get anything. I think that was the same one that robbed that guys locker today at the bathhouse. I thought he looked suspicious today. I wonder what they were looking for. They weren't after money, because they would of taken this.' Dash said as he pulled out his wallet that was inside the tote bag on the table.

' Peetwo, stay on guard in here the rest of the night. I don't think that other one will return, but stay alert in here just in case. Leebo, you too. I'm going back to bed, wake me if you hear anything.'

' Oh my word! I hope we don't have any more excitement tonight. This is just too much. Oh, I imagine you are just beaming with pride. You think the captain is really depending on you. Oh, I see now you think you are in charge just because he put you on guard. Well I'm on guard too you know.'

The P2 unit let out several high and low tone beeps as it's dome top begin spinning back and forth. Peetwo started moving around in a circle coming to a stop after one complete rotation.

' I was not sleeping. I was just biding my time waiting for an opening. Oh, well you can just stand on guard over there than and I'll stand on guard over here. No, I won't be sleeping. Well, that's what you think. I don't want to hear it.' Leebo said in between several beeps and blurps by peetwo as he went back to his chair and sat down.

Peetwo spun around beeping in several loud high pitched tones and went across the room opposite to where Leebo had positioned himself and came to a stop and delivered a final low bass burp and went into a rest mode. Leebo took one final look at peetwo and let out a gasp and said, ' What ever!'

The morning light came through the Venetian blinds and woke Dash , and as he entered the living quarters he could see that Leebo and peetwo were already packed and ready to leave.

' Good morning captain, I hope you slept well. We're already to check out when you're ready, sir.' Leebo stated.

' What's your hurry,' Dash asked.

' Well sir,' Leebo paused, ' After what happened last night, I assumed that maybe a quick exit would be an excellent idea.'

Peetwo peeped several times in agreement.

' Yeah, I guess your both right, a quick exit would be better, ' Dash agreed.

' Oh, thank you sir!' Leebo remarked, surprised that Dash agreed with him.

The three comrades went down stairs checked out and exited the hotel headed down the street to the bank where Dash retrieved the damaging evidence against Prince Xizor and Jabba the Hutt and then they started heading for the space port.

The three figures entered the tunnel headed towards the spaceport hoping to make connections with Josh Olson, who was due back at this time as prearranged at the club the night before. As they continue through the corridors, an eerie feeling came over Dash as the tunnel seemed deserted and strangely quite. Soon they came to the main junction where the tunnel split off in several directions and as they entered the area a voice called, ' I knew you would be here soon!'

Dash looked around and pointing a blaster directly at him was Boba Fett. Startled Dash froze in his tracks, as peetwo let out several high tone beeps and blurps as it spun around and quickly scooted behind Dash as if in fear of being blasted. Leebo feebly blurted out, ' Oh my word! His blaster is set on maximum kill. Captain I advise you to do whatever he wants.'

' I'll now relieve you of those files Dash!' Boba Fett said pointing to the vanilla envelope that Dash carried in his hands.' Jabba's been looking for them for quit a while now, and he came to the conclusion that you possessed them. So hand them over and don't try anything. I have orders to use maximum force. I don't want to kill you, but I have orders to get those papers or else. Jabba's reasonable, he doesn't really want you dead. He might even let you back into the fold if you co-operate with him now, so hand them over.'

' I guess I don't have any choice, do I?' Dash replied as he tossed Boba the envelope.

' You never did,' Boba Fett answered, ' Now you and the two droids can continue on your way. Do us both a favor and don't turn around as you leave. I wouldn't want to blast you by mistake.'

' Tell Jabba for me this isn't over,' Dash said as he and the two droids headed down the tunnel towards the spaceport.

Boba Fett stood in silence as he watched the three figures disappear down the long corridor and he receded back down the tunnel from which he appeared.

' Now what do we do?' Asked Leebo as he turned his head looking at Dash as they continued walking toward the doorway to the spaceport that they was now approaching.

' I guess we can still tell them what was on those papers. We don't have any proof. I guess they'll just have to take our word on it,' Dash replied.

' Hey, there's Josh,' Dash exclaimed as he entered through the doorway.

Josh came hurrying over from across the stationing dock,' Hey Dash, I'm glad you made it, I was just getting ready to take off. Do you have those documents!'

' No! I don't. We just ran into Boba Fett, and he took them.'

' Well, let's get them back,' Josh said excitedly.

' No! It's too late, he's gone,' Dash said dishearteningly.' We'd never find him now. I know Boba Fett. He'd never do anything without an escape plan. He's long gone by now.'

' What are we going to do?' Josh pondered,' I already told Massant that you had the evidence on Prince Xizor and Jabba. He was really excited about it.'

' Well, I guess we can still go to Kessel and tell everyone what was on those papers. They'll just have to take my word for it, that's all,' Dash told him.

' Yeah, I guess you could try that,' Josh said,' But, the plans have changed. They want you to meet them on one of the Vergesso Asteroids off the planet of Lybeya. You know where that Vergesso Base is don't you? It's in the third asteroid field that orbit's the main planet in the Lybeya system.'

' Yeah, I've been there a couple of times before when I was hiding from Imperial cruisers. It's ran by the Tenloss Syndicate and the headquarters of the Ororo Transportation Corporation. I've done a couple hauls for them before I got hooked up with Jabba,' Dash paused a moment and said,' Well Leebo, I guess it's out of the frying pan and into the fire. The Tenloss outfit are just as dangerous as the Black Sun, but at least with them we don't have worry about any Imperial interference. It's governing board, the Leukish, is on the outs with Prince Xizor right now so we shouldn't have any trouble with them either.'

' Don't worry, John probably figured that with Prince Xizor's Imperial connections that it was the safest place for all of you to meet. I'm sure he weighted all of the dangers,' Josh said.

' I hope you're right captain,' Leebo answered,' Things are starting to get complicated.'

Dash gave Leebo a puzzled look and then asked Josh,' Are you going to be there?'

' No, I can't make it but John knows how I feel, and whatever you guys decide is okay with me,' Josh paused,' I mean, I'm in this all the way. If we decide to fight. Than you can count on me and my ship to be in the thick of things with all the rest of you, and I don't care if there is just the three of us or a hundred of us. You can count on me. John knows, but you can tell them all that for me again if you want.'

' Okay, I'll tell them,' Dash said as he shook Josh's hand.

The two men parted as Josh headed for his vessel looking back over his shoulder he called out, ' Good Luck Dash and don't forget what I said. I'll be there when the fighting starts.'

' I'll tell them, don't worry,' Dash yelled back.

' Well, Leebo. I guess we're headed for the Lybeya system.' Dash said.

' Is that far sir? I don't think I've ever been there,' Leebo asked.

' Well, it's not as far as Kessel. You don't have to worry,' Dash assured him,' Peetwo and I have been there before. Haven't we peetwo.'

Peetwo let out several high beeps followed by several low blurps as it spun it's head around several times as the little droid raced ahead toward the docking area where the Outrider laid rested.

' See, peetwo agrees with me,' Dash smiles,' There's no problem, none at all.'

' I have a feeling you both aren't telling me everything,' Leebo said in a worried tone.' And, I certainly wouldn't believe anything you say peetwo. No, you can't reassure me. I don't believe anything you have to say so don't even bother.

Peetwo let out several more beeps, ending in a final low keyed deep blur.

Several minutes later, Dash and the two droids blasted off in the Outrider headed for the Lybeya system and their rendezvous with the other independent haulers.

The Outrider was once again put in hyper-drive for their long trip to Lybeya. Time passed quickly as the three comrades journeyed through space. Then the ship came out of hyper-drive at the edge of the asteroid fields that surround the planet Lybeya. The five bands of asteroid fields that protect the planet are wide and present a hazard for any large convoy of Imperial ships. Even individual ships are in danger maneuvering through the asteroid belts, which helps keep the Vergesso Base safe from attack.

As the Outrider entered the field of asteroids, Leebo exclaims,' Oh my word, captain are you sure this is safe? There's so many of them. Are you sure we can pass through all them safely?'

' We don't have a choice Leebo,' Dash told him as he glances at the extremely nervous droid.' Ah, don't worry I've done this before.'

' Oh yes, I forgot. You've must of done this a hundred times at least!' Leebo exclaims.

' Well, not quit that many times,' Dash admits.

' Oh well, at least fifty times then,' Leebo ask looking at Dash for assurance.

Dash shakes his head no.

' Thirty times? Twenty times? Ten ?' Leebo continues asking as Dash answers with a shake of his head no.

' Well then, how many?' Leebo insist.

' Twice,' Dash finally blurts out as he makes a frown as if to say what's wrong with that.

' Only two times,' Leebo shrieks.' We're all going to die! Peetwo do something, I don't want to die.' Leebo pleads as peetwo answers with several loud high tone bleeps dissected by several lower tone bleeps.

' Relax, I've got everything under control. Your not riding with some slow handed Troig you know. I'm pretty good at this. Remember I got us through that last asteroid field a few days ago without any damage. Right!'

' Yes captain, but that success just lowers our chances this time, sir,' Leebo warns Dash.

' Ah, you just worry too much,' Dash conceded as he activated the Outrider's proton cannons to blast away some of the smaller asteroids in their path. ' See, I told you that it would be alright.'

Just then some of the exploded particles slammed into the ship's outer hull. A worried look came over Dash's face as Leebo shrieked.

' It's alright, those small rocks won't damage the ship,' Dash assured him and then in a low voice he said to himself,' I hope.'

In and out, around and over, Dash maneuvered the Outrider through the first two asteroid fields blasting away at the smaller rocks. Each time the smaller particles struck the vessel, Leebo would shriek and peetwo would spin around several times beeping and spinning around in large circles inside the ships control room hull.

The Outrider came into a small clearing in between the wide circle of the second and third belts. Then into view came a large asteroid floating towards them. ' I think that it,' Dash told them as he maneuvered the ship around the large rock. Soon, into view came some lights of a huge dome down deep in a large crevice. As they came closer, they could see some more lights in the deep dark fissure as well as some more light from some dome like buildings on an upper plateau.

' Those lights there are the private living quarters,' Dash pointed out,' and those domes are the Computer Center.'

' What about those taller structures, sir, what are they.' Leebo asked.

' Those are lodgings and I think those others are office buildings. I really didn't go in any of those when I was here before. A lot of the town is underground. That's where I spend most of my time here, in the Cantinas and at the Corporation offices. I really didn't venture out among the rest of the place. Besides, it looks the place has gotten a lot larger since I've been here.'

' Where do we land?' Leebo asked.

' There's a small opening on the other side of the rock. It's a tricky landing area. A small hanger that's hidden by several extruding rock formations. If you don't know where it is you could miss it completely.' Dash told them as he maneuvered the ship around the moon-sized planetoid to a dark side of the asteroid until some dim lights came into view.

' There it is!' Dash exclaimed as he turned the ship sharply, slowing the vessel down to impulse speed and maneuvered the ship in line with the hanger opening.

' This is Captain Dash Rendar of the Outrider. I like to request permission to land,' Dash called out on his ship-to-ship communicator.

' It's all clear, Captain Rendar you have permission to land your vessel,' A voice replied.

' Thank you,' Dash responded.

The Outrider came to rest on the landing platform inside the hanger.

' See, I told you that I would get us here safely,' Dash smiled as he peered around at Leebo.

Leebo let out a huge sigh of relief and peetwo came rolling over near Leebo beeping in several low and high tones, spinning it's dome.

' Oh you little bucket of nuts and bolts, I was not scared,' Leebo insisted, ' I was just resting my visual visor and my holographic projector system. LE-B02D9 droids don't get scared.'

Peetwo beeped some more and ended in a low toned blurp.

' Well, I don't care what you think, I was not scared.'

Just then a signal man motioned for Dash to park the ship out of the way and as he moved his vessel into an individual hanger area. Dash could see another ship coming to a landing on the platform. The vessel was a highly stylized shiny silver metal vehicle that had a curved shaped hull as though it had been sculpted like a chiseled statue.

The vessel's name appeared on the side, Stinger. It was a modified Surronian assault ship, with a hull some twenty-eight meters long and powered by four Surronian A-2-grade and four A-2.50-grade ion engines. The vessel's weaponry consists of a pair of fire-linked ion cannons facing forward as well as a turret-mounted double laser cannon on top.

' Wow, what a ship,' Dash exclaimed, ' I wonder who she belongs to?'

' I think your about to find that out,' Leebo said motioning to the now extended entry ramp.

A tall statuesque young woman exited down the ramp followed by two muscular body guards. The beautiful well figured woman stood nearly 1.7 meters tall with long blonde hair that was shoulder length. Her pale clear blue eyes and her exquisite figure was accentuated by her skin tight scarlet colored jumpsuit that revealed her cleavage and well tanned skin.

As she spoke to one of her guards, her rich alto voice was warm and inviting, but a certain coolness about her subtracted from immediate appeal.

As she headed out the main exit from the hanger area, she looked over at Dash , smiled and knotted her head with some sign of pleasure.

' I wonder who she is,' Leebo asked. ' She must be someone of great importance, I can always tell these things. She is most appealing, isn't she captain?'

' She sure is,' Dash replied as he and the two droids headed towards the exit. Just then Dash stopped the main controller near the doorway.

' Excuse me. Could you tell me who that woman was that just left here,' Dash asked.

' The only thing I know sir is her name is Guri and she has business with the governing council here. She comes around every once in awhile here lately, that's about all I know,' The man answered.

' Thanks. Oh, by the way, where would I find a man called John Massant. Do you known him?'

' No, but if he's here he's probably at one of the cantinas. Probably the one called the Drunken Drummer. Just follow that hallway, you can't miss it.'

' Okay, thanks again,' Dash turned to his droids, ' Come on guys, lets try to find John.'

' Okay, captain,' Leebo replied as the three comrades headed down the tunnel toward the town.

The short tunnel ended into a wide street that went in both directions. To the left, Dash noticed a lot of activity and he lead his droids down the sandstone street until they stood in front of the Drunken Drummer Cantina.

' This must be it,' Dash said,' You two wait for me here, a lot of these places don't allow droids. I shouldn't be too long. If John Massant is here and if it's alright, I'll send for you.'

' Okay, captain. You don't have to worry about us, we'll be alright,' Leebo reassured him.

Dash left the two droids standing on the street and entered the Cantina. The place was dark and smokey, but only partially occupied. As he neared the bar, he looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw three men seated at a table near the back of the room. One of the men motioned to the man seated with his back to Dash. The man turned in his chair to face Dash, instantly got up from his chair and started toward Dash while at the same time motioning for Dash to approach him. As Dash neared the man, the stranger extended his hand and ask,' Are you Dash Rendar? My name is Jose Roemosa. I'm a friend of John Massant.'

' Where's John?' Dash asked,' I thought that John was suppose to be here, where is he?'

' John got arrested this morning,' Jose said.

' Arrested! For what?'

' We're not sure,' One the other men spoke up.

' Yeah, they really wouldn't tell us. They just hauled him off and told us not to follow,' Jose explained, ' I think someone tipped them off that we were meeting here or something, because we weren't here that long when they picked him up. One of the guys that grabbed him said that we could see him sometime tomorrow after he's been processed. That's about all we know right now. So we thought that we'd better wait around here for you. We didn't want to miss you, you know.'

' Oh great! Now what's happening,' Dash remarked.

' What do you mean?' Jose said, ' Oh, these guys are alright. This is Yunel Laird and Soria Uehara. They're in this with us, they're okay.'

' Well, I don't know if you heard about my trouble with Boba Fett,' Dash started telling them.

' You don't have to tell us, we've already heard,' Jose interrupted, ' About the evidence, right.'

Dash shook his head as Jose continued, ' That's okay, we already got the word. We know you don't have them anymore, but that doesn't matter anyway. John told us that you read them. Your word is good enough with us. S'all you have to do is tell us exactly what was in those papers and we'll believe you. We know your reputation for being a straight-shooter. Besides, we've all had our suspicions about these hijacking. Everyone one of us, but nobody's ever saw any proof until now.'

So Dash went about and laid down the arrangement that Jabba the Hutt and Prince Xizor had set-up and about running into the bookkeeper/ lawyer and his sudden death.

About that time, a female servant quickly came over and asked, ' What would you like sir?'

' I'll have a Rangoon Fizzer, if you have them,' Dash inquired.

' Sure enough sir. I'll have that for you straight away, ' She answered, ' And what about your friends?'

' Sure!' Dash said, ' Bring them whatever they're drinking too.'

Another round of drinks were delivered as the men continued discussing the situation. At first they were surprised at what was going on and as Dash explained the setup, they realized that they had to do something about it or else they were setting-ducks for more hijackings.

Dash all of a sudden stopped, looked around and asked Jose, ' Is this all we got? Where's the rest of the men. I thought there would be more.

' Relax Dash. There's fourteen, fifteen if your with us,' Jose explained, ' The rest of them are on runs. John didn't think we needed everybody here. Besides, Too many people would call too much attention to us. John thought it would be better if only a few of us met. The rest are waiting for his call. The five of us were suppose to come up with a plan of action. Even this few I guess was too many. Why else would they have picked up John.'

' Is everyone going to be in agreement with what we decide? I mean, what if we decide to attack Prince Xizor's fleet. Can we count on everyone to participate.'

' I can just about guarantee it Dash,' Jose assured him,' Everyone that John and I've talk to on Kessel was one hundred percent committed.'

' Well, I guess the only thing we need now is a plan,' Dash said.' But first, we're going to have to find out why John was picked up and get him out.'

' Actually, we've already came up with one,' Jose told him. ' I'll tell you and you can let us know if there's anything we're missing, or if perhaps you might have a better idea. We've came up with the idea of one of the ship's set up as a decoy, and the rest of us stationed somewhere behind one of the moons off Kessel and when Prince Xizor attacks the lame-duck so to speak, then we'll close in on him and surround him. Blast his small fleet clear out of the sky.'

' Well, it's simple, but sometimes the best plans are just that, the simpler the better, ' Dash agreed.

' Now the only thing we need to do now is figure out when Prince Xizor plans to organize his next hijacking. We've got to lure him into attacking on the same day everyone can be there. We can't afford to wait a week or two laying around idle, everybody has to make a living to make. That's the only drawback so far that we can think of. There's got to be a way we can find out his next move. You know, when he's going to strike next. You have any ideas on that Dash?'

' Wow, that's a tough one alright,' Dash thought, ' Does anyone know anybody that might be able to help us on that, maybe somebody close to Jabba or the Prince. It could be someone on one of his assault ships.'

The four men looked puzzled as their eyes looked at each others eyes hoping that someone would come up with an idea.

Just then Jose Roemosa broke the momentary silence, ' Maybe we need to sleep on it. Kind of clear our minds. Besides, we've got this problem about John to deal with first. Maybe he's came up with an idea already, but we've got to get him out of trouble first. He's the key to this whole thing. If he's in jail this whole thing will fall apart. There's too many people depending on him to lead us.'

' Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm tired anyway,' Dash agreed,' I need to relax and just take the rest of the night off. Let's get another round of drinks.'

After Dash ordered the drinks he paused a moment and than asked, ' Hey, have you guys ever heard of a woman by the name of Guri. She just arrived here about the same time I did.'

' Are you sure her name is Guri, what did she look like?' Soria Uehara said

' Well, she's tall, blonde, has blue eyes and built like an hour glass. I mean, she's got a great figure on her. She has beautiful tan skin and she's gorgeous. Really, really beautiful. Why do you know her?' Dash exclaimed.

' Well, she sounds like the same Guri that works for the Black Sun criminal syndicate,' Soria said,' She usually pilots a ship called Stinger, if that's her.'

' It is her!' Dash exclaimed, ' That was the name on her vessel. What's she doing here?'

' Yeah, I heard that the Black Sun and the Tenloss syndicates were rivals, aren't they?' Jose added.

' Your right, they are. I don't know what's going on, but maybe we had better find out. We might be able to use whatever information we can uncover,' Yunel Laird interjected.

' The guy at the spaceport said that she's been coming here every so often. There must be something going on, maybe it has something to do with the spice shipments. Prince Xizor is still the head of the Black Sun, isn't he?' Dash asked.

' Oh yeah,' Jose answered.

' That guy said she had business with the Ororo Transportation board of directors. Do you guys know where they have their offices? Maybe I could go over and check this out,' Dash told them.

' Yeah, it's the tallest building on the other side of the Computer Center, you can't miss it,' Soria answered.

' Okay then, I'll head over there and see what I can find out,' Dash said,' I'll meet you guys back here tonight around nine o'clock with the information.' Dash took the final gulp of his drink and said,' Well, I guess I'd better get started.'

The men all said good luck as Dash got up and headed toward the door. Several Nosaurians, four Gossams, a couple of Yarkora, three Rodians and a Kubaz are milling around obstructing Dash's path to the front exit door of the cantina. As Dash weaved his way through the crowd, one Nosaurian stepped in his way.

The creature was taller than most of his species standing nearly 1.65 meters. It, like most of it's kind of bipedal reptiles, possess four-fingered hands and have three-toed, bird-like feet. It's head had a row of horns in a crown like shape and the creature had a long beak. Most Nosaurians speak their own native language, a combination of barks, warbles and hisses, but are capable of speaking Basic, but prefer not to. One characteristic that distinguishes their personalities is that they hate humans. A deep-seated animosity that may change over time due to assistance offered by humans; this is, of course, a slow change.

This particular Nosaurian confronted Dash with a glare and an angry hiss that startled Dash as he abruptly came to a sudden stop. The Nosaurian spoke in a deep growling voice, ' Tread carefully human! Those around you mean to harm you .'

' You looking for trouble,' Dash answered back.

' Not us, but these walls have eyes and you and your friends are being watched. There is evil here.

Nothing is as it seems. Tread careful human.'

' Thanks for the warning,' Dash replied.

As he headed out the door, Dash spotted Leebo and peetwo and said,' Oh! I forgot all about you two out here waiting, was I in there long.'

' That's alright captain, we occupied ourselves. Did you find out what you wanted to know?' Leebo asked.

Somewhat,' Dash answered,' There's more trouble here than I expected, John's been arrested.'

Dash looked up into an opening into the night sky and saw a flash of lightning followed by a huge roar of thunder.

' Looks like we're in for a thunder storm. ' Dash stated as the sky was darkened by rolling dark clouds and streaks of lightning flashed across the night sky in an array of colors that was most unusual for most planets. The many marvelous colors of the spectrum took turns flashing across the night sky followed each time by huge crackling thunder that seemed at times that might burst the sky itself apart. Great sheets of rain could be seen in the distance, but the near vicinity was moisture less. At times, bolts of lightning flashed and crackled in the night sky as well as colorful flashes of streak lightning lite up the dark clouds overhead.

' Come on, let's see what we can find out about John,' Dash said. ' Peetwo, maybe you had better go back to the ship and protect the vessel. There's strange things going on here. Don't let anybody in for any reason. You know the procedure.'

Peetwo let out a series of beeps, spun around and headed back down the tunnel toward the docking bay.

' My word captain, now you have me worried. Is it really that bad?' Leebo asked.

' I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances just in case. I've been warned that we are being watched. ' Dash answered, ' But by who I'm not sure. This is a dangerous place. Anything could happen.'

The two comrades headed through the open passageway toward the downtown area as the night sky continued its colorful light show overhead. The streets were somewhat busy with numerous creatures of just about every species going to and fro. Just then, Dash noticed some disturbance several blocks ahead as armed soldiers were racing about in several different directions as if they were chasing someone. Creatures were scattering towards them, ducking into the many stores racing to get off the street. One human came rushing toward Dash and Leebo. Dash reached out and stopped the man asking, ' What's going on!'

' There's been an escape!' The man answered.

' An escape! From where,' Dash asked.

' From the containment!' He answered, ' Several convicts have escaped. You must let me go, they'll shoot anyone suspicious. They don't care. You must get off the street too, or you'll be shot.'

Dash let go of the man's shirt and he scurried away into the nearest door. Dash told Leebo, ' He's right. Maybe we should get off the street as well ',and the two comrades ducked into an automatic opening door in the next store front ahead of them.

They found themselves in a small mall with several hallways leading to many types of businesses, but before they could venture much farther into the huge corridor several soldiers came through the automatic door from which they had just entered. As the soldiers entered, the lights inside dimmed to a low blue hue. The change of light inside made Dash look around suspiciously at the sudden darkening, but he immediately brought his attention back to the men entering.

Dash turned to face the armed men who had fan out in a large half circle with their weapons pointed toward him and was startled at the fierceness of their expressions when all of a sudden a huge lightning flashed silhouetting a tall female figure in the doorway. As the figure stepped forward into the hazy blue light a soft voice spoke, ' That's not him. Spread out and search the stores.' Then with her command the soldiers quickly filtered out pass Dash and Leebo down the many halls searching for the convicts.

Two more armed guards stepped through the doorway, but these two were dressed different than the others as they stationed themselves behind the woman. ' My name is Guri. Could I see some identification please?'

' Sure!' Dash replied as he pulled out his papers and handed them to her, ' I'm Dash Rendar and this is my droid Leebo.'

' What is your business here may I ask,' Guri questioned.

' I'm here to meet some friends,' Dash replied.

She stood there tall and statuesque with a muscular, well trimmed body inside a skin-tight fitting red leather jump suit that showed every curve of her well proportioned physique. Her pale blue eyes, silky blonde hair, clear well tan features and rich alto voice which was warm and inviting seemed to melt Dash in his footsteps.

' It's not often that I meet such a handsome stranger as you in such an out of the way place as this.' Guri announced as she stroked Dash's face, gently moving her fingers down the side of his sideburns to his jaw.

Dash smiled, but then made a stern look at the two armed men around her.

' No need to be alarmed, these are my bodyguards,' She told him.

' You feel the need for guards? Dash asked.

' I'm an important person and important people always need protection in such surroundings as these. I'm here on business and the people I have to deal with are lets say not necessarily your pillars of high society.'

' I heard that you work for Prince Xizor and the Black Sun crime syndicate,' Dash challenged.

' Oh! You are well informed as well as being handsome,' She said as she turns her head and tells one of her guards over her shoulder, ' I'll have to be on my toes all the times with this one, he's much more intelligent than most.'

She then brings her eyes back to meet Dash's and then says, ' If there's anything I could do for you please just let me know, and I do mean anything.'

' Well, there is one thing. A friend of mind by the name of John Massant was arrested earlier and I would like to find out why, ' Dash said.

Just than, Dash noticed a stern look come across her face. A look that changed her outstanding beautiful features into a sinister frightening expression.

' This Massant was one of the men that escape. What do you know of this person. Did you help him escape!'

' No! I just arrived here. A mutual friend of ours told me he had been arrested. I was on my way to see if I could see him when all of this commotion started. I had no idea he escaped. Why was he arrested in the first place is what I want to know. What I understand is that he didn't do anything. He was arrested as soon as he arrived here. I want to know the reason. I thought this was a safe place for our kind of people.'

' It was syndicate business and doesn't concern you. Unless you would like to take his place in one of the Tenloss' containment facilities. The Leukish would more than gladly accommodate you with whatever length of prison sentence you prefer.' Guri poured out in a vicious tone.

' No thanks, ' Dash replied, ' He wasn't that close of a friend. I think I'll just mind my own business and go back to the cantina.'

' I think that is a wise decision, Mr. Rendar, ' Guri added.

' Maybe we'll meet again under more pleasant circumstances and we can get to know each other better without all these interferences.' Dash told her.

' Yes. I would like that Dash,' Guri said as she motion her guards to move on and continue the search.

As they continued down the main hallway, Dash watched her as she boldly paraded along in total command as a mighty war lord might as they inspected their troops. Her guards were aware of her every gesture as they moved about checking out every nook and cranny at her pleasure.

Dash turned back toward the door and noticed the downpour of rain which had been going on for several minutes and remarked to Leebo, ' Oh boy! It looks like we're going to get wet.'

' Sir, where are we headed,' Leebo inquired, ' Maybe we can wait here until the rain subsides.'

' No time for that,' Dash whispers, ' We've got to find John Massant before the soldiers do. His life may depend on it.'

Dash quickly moved through the door momentarily leaving Leebo standing alone. Leebo startled quickly responds, ' Captain! Wait for me!' and Leebo followed Dash out the doors.

As Leebo reached Dash just outside the entrance, Jose Roemosa and the two other men from the cantina joined them underneath the overhang of the entrance that kept them dry from the tremendous down pour of rain.

' Dash, have you heard?' Jose asked, ' John has escaped!'

' Yeah, I know. They're looking for him now, ' Dash answered. ' Where do you think he would run to.'

' I don't know, ' Jose paused,' I guess he would try to make it back to the cantina, or maybe the ship.'

' The ship?' Dash inquired,' You all came together.'

' Yeah, we all came in my ship.'

' Maybe you had better send these two back to the ship and prepare for a quick get away. Leebo, you go with them and get the Outrider ready. Jose and I will try to find John and we'll all get out of here. '

Just then they heard a commotion down the street. When they turned around they saw a man running across the street followed by several lazer blast. Then seconds later several soldiers quickly followed after him firing their guns until one of them yelled out, ' I think we got him!'

The four men and Leebo hurried toward the crowd that was gathering around the fallen convict. Pushing through the crowd Dash and Jose reached a point where they were able to see. As one of the soldiers turned the dead body over a gasp from the crowd could be heard. Dash and Jose turned and came back through the crowd of people as others moved to take their place to view the remains, Yunel grabbed Dash's sleeve and asked, ' Is that John?'

Dash just shook his head no and Jose said, ' Come on, it ain't him.'

As they moved away from the crowd, a small Rodian boy came up to Dash and said, ' The one you're looking for is safe. Come with me and I'll take you to him.'

The men started following the boy across the street and as they proceeded, Dash noticed Guri and her two guards coming from the same direction they had just come. Out of the corner of his eye, Dash could see her looking in their direction. He pretended not to notice in fear that he would give away what they were doing. Dash whispered to the other men, ' Don't look, she might get suspicious. '

As the men disappeared down the street, Dash glanced around to see if Guri and her two guards were following. To his relief, he didn't see no sign of her and he asked the boy, ' How far is he?'

' Not far, ' the boy answered, ' Just follow me, I'll take you to him. We have him hidden. Don't worry it's safe.'

They all turned another corner and proceeded down a much darker street as the rain continued to bare down on them. Once in a while, lightning would still flash overhead, the thunder would rumble and now the wind began to blow ferociously whipping the rain around them nearly blowing them off their feet. They all grabbed their own clothing and ducked their heads to ward off the cold wet rain and fierce wind. It was getting tough to see where they were heading as they all began moving faster to get out of the elements. Soon they found shelter under an overhang of the back of one the buildings. The boy motioned to them that it was the next building and they all raced through a narrow alley to a back door and scrambled inside.

' This way, ' the boy said and led them up several flights of stairs to the apartment building third level. The building was old and worn with pale green walls and dirty white doors every so often. He led them to the end of the corridor and turned to the left as the hall ran along the outside wall.

Dash stopped momentarily at the window at the end of the hall and surveyed the ground below to make sure they weren't followed. Then he joined the others as they entered through an opened door into a room that was lighted by a blue light.

' Jose! Yunel, Soria, it's great to see you guys, ' John said in a surprised voice, ' Dash! I'm glad you made it. Man it's great seeing you guys. I thought I'd never see you guys again.'

' I thought you sent the boy to get us, ' Dash asked.

' Well, I did, but I didn't think he'd find you. At least not this quick. I described you guys to him, but he's just a kid. I never really believed he'd be able to find you guys among all those others. After all, we all pretty much look the same if you know what I mean.'

' Yeah, I guess your right, ' Dash said. ' One of the escape convicts got killed a couple streets over. That's where he found us.'

' Who was it,' John questioned, ' Was it a guy with red hair and a beard. '

' Yeah, it was, ' Dash answered.

' That was Red Swarzak. He was my cellmate in the containment. It just so happens he has a brother on one of the transports that belong to Prince Xizor. He told me that his brother was coming to get him out of jail, but couldn't get him out before the eighteenth because his vessel had a big shipment to pickup on the sixteenth.'

' Yeah, but how do you know the shipment he's talking about is one of the hijack shipments? ' Dash asked.

' What other shipment could it be, ' John stated, ' I've never heard of any ever being picked up under Prince Xizor's name. Especially from Kessel, and that's where Red said his brother was at. He said he was contacted by a transmission from there. So it's pretty obvious what vessel he's on to me. '

' Don't you see. If his brother is on one of the hijacker's ship, than the next hijacking is on that day. We're just going to have to take that chance. Now I seriously believe we've got them, because that's all we really needed to know was the date and I think we have it. ' John said.

' Yeah, but what shipment are they going to hijack? ' Dash asked.

' Well, didn't you say something about shipments being insured by two different companies. That will eliminated about most of them. Only the largest most valuable shipments use two insurers. Then subtract the ones not insured by Jabba The Hutt. That should eliminate some more. I think by the time we're through, we can nail it down to just a couple shipments. Don't you think, Dash?'

' Yeah, I think your right, but your too hot.' Dash added. ' We'll have to have someone else spot the shipment for us. They'll spot you and know something's wrong.'

' How about me, ' Soria said, ' They would never think of me and I could do it easily enough. I have a friend at Kessel that's in charge of the shipping dock. I visit him all the time when I'm there. So you see it wouldn't cause any suspicions.'

' Great! Than it's settled,' John said, ' Soria, will confirm the shipment. We can garrison all our ships on the back side of the main moon of Kessel. There's a space port there that is used sometimes by the Imperial fleet not far from a Correctional Facility that is used sometimes. They won't bother us there as long as we show our papers and not cause any trouble. Besides, we won't be there that long anyway. They do have a cantina, while we wait for the call from Soria. '

' Perfect! ' Dash said, ' Just as long as we don't all arrive at the same time. When you call everyone, space out their arrival times. We've only got a couple of days. Tell those who can arrive the soonest to arrive now and we should get started as soon as possible. Once in space we can take our time getting there, but we need to get out of here as soon as we can. Especially you John. '

' We can organize our plan of attack when everyone's present, ' John added.

Than the boy said that he would see if the cost is clear. He slide aside a cover in the outside wall exposing an enclosed slide.

' What's that, ' Dash said in a surprised voice.

' That's my slide. It's the quickest way to the ground below. It comes out in the fenced yard back of the building next to us. Than there's a loose board in the fence to the alley. I use it all the time when I want to escape. You can use it too. I'll signal with my torch when it's clear. ' Than the boy showed Dash his flash light. ' Wait until I signal, than come down the slide, okay!'

' You got it kid, ' Dash said as the boy slide down the shoot.

Dash looked around at the men and with a smile remarked, ' He makes a great little spy doesn't he?'

Just than a noise was heard of people coming down the hallway. ' Shh! Someone's coming this way, ' Dash said, ' Quick, inside the other room. '

The five men and Leebo moved into the back bedroom and closed the door. Soon they heard a crashing noise as soldiers busted through a door down the hall. Than they heard voices shouting orders and quickly moving footsteps moving into one of the rooms.

' We better get out of here, ' Yunel said, ' They're searching for us.'

' John, you had better go down the shoot, ' Dash said, ' And, take Leebo with you. '

' You're right, ' John said, ' But what about you?'

' They don't have anything on us. You and Leebo can wait down below for us. We'll stale them for a while. Go! ' Dash told him.

John and Leebo slide down the shoot and Dash put the cover back and slide a chair in front of it. He and the other two men poured themselves drinks and waited for their visitors.

Than their was a knock at the door and when Dash went to open the door he heard a voice say break it down. Dash jumped back out of the way and to the left behind a huge cabinet when all of a sudden the door came crashing open. Guri's two guards came through the opening with the their blasters drawn. Guri followed them inside and instantly pointed to Jose and the other two men and said, ' Arrest them! '

Dash came out from behind the cabinet still with the half filled bottle of whiskey in his hand. He bashed the guard nearest the door and knocked him unconscious while yelling to the others, ' Run! ' Dash then caught the other guard with his left fist in the face as the man turned to face him. The guard went crashing over a coffee table.

Guri turned and slammed Dash back against the wall as Jose and the other two captains scurried out the door behind Guri. She stepped toward Dash as he came ricocheting off the wall with a leg extension that pushed Guri back against the door opening.

Guri stepped back halfway into the hall and yelled, ' Stop them! ' to the soldiers who were searching the other rooms as Jose and the others were running down the hallway. One soldier stepped out a door on the right and Yunel crashed into him sending the man catapulting back into the room. As Jose, Yunel and Soria reached the stairs two soldiers came out of another room and fired blaster shots at them.

' Watch out! ' Jose yelled a laser blast exploded above them just missing their heads.

Both Jose and Yunel returned fire killing both men as they descended the stairs. More blasters volleys struck the wall above their heads as other soldiers came into the hallway.

' Oh shit!' Yunel cried, ' Let's get out of here. '

Soria returned fire wounding one soldier, causing the others to duck back into the rooms for cover as he turned and followed the other two down the staircase.

Meanwhile, Dash made an effort to get to the slide, but Guri quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around and with her left arm jammed him in the chest sending him crashing into the sofa. The guard who fell over the coffee table got up and grabbed at Dash, but Dash brought his foot up and pushed him back into a chair behind him next to the wall opposite.

When the guard got up, Dash bashed him over the head with a lamp that left him unconscious on the floor. Dash smiled and said, ' Well, two down and one to go!'

' That's what you think Rendar!' Guri responded as she came at Dash.

Dash swung at Guri, but she blocked his attempt with her left arm to Dash's surprise. Than she bashed Dash in the face with a blow that sent him clear across the room with him crashing through the door to the bedroom.

' Now I'll finish you,' Guri said as she headed toward him.

Dash got to his feet just as she reached him with another upper cut that sent him back over the bed into an end table.

As she continued toward him, Dash grabbed another lamp and crashed it along side her head but with no effect. Dash was momentarily surprised by the lack of effect as Guri turned Dash to place him with his back toward the window and smashed him with her left fist. The blow sent him crashing out the window.

As Dash crashed backward through the window, he was able to grab hold of a cable outside the building that helped break his descent. He held on long enough to slam into the side of the building below the window. He lost his grip and fell through the cloth cover awning over the window below and then again through a second awning over the window on the first floor apartment, each time slowing his descent.

Finally, Dash crashed into a large pile of rumble on the ground sore but not injured. He slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off.

' I would of rather used the slide, ' Dash amusing told himself.

Dash looked up and saw Guri looking down at him. She pulled out her weapon and fired down at him just missing as he jumped back against the wall with a painful smash.

' Give me a break! Doesn't this bitch ever give up? '

Dash returned fire and that made her pull back away from the window long enough for him to escape down the alley. As he ran down the alley, Guri lend out the window and fired several shots at Dash, but the downpour of rain distracted her aim and the wind caused her to squint obscuring her attempts.

As he reached the broken fence that John and Leebo were coming through, he was out of range of Guri's blaster and well covered by the back corner of a tall structure that stood in the fenced yard. They were soon joined by Jose and the others, who exited the building through a side door, through the fence and the backyard from which John and Leebo came from.

' Where's the boy? ' Dash asked.

' I don't know, ' John answered, ' He's down the street I guess. '

' Well, we can't wait for any signal, we've got to get off this rock now!' Dash said, ' We should probably split up, John and Leebo come with me. We'll cut through here between the two buildings. You three go around the other end, we'll meet you back at the spaceport. If we're not there, go ahead and take off. Once we get away we'll contact you over the wireless.'

' Okay, but if we don't hear from you we'll come back. You can count on us, ' Jose assured him.

Dash, John and Leebo headed into the darkness of the narrow passageway as the rain poured down upon them. The others went the long way down the alley to the street using the cover of the heavy rain and the shadows of the partial blackout as cover.

The wind and rain howled between the buildings tearing off awnings and anything else that wasn't secured. Lightning still flashed and the rumble of thunder pounded the structures as the sound ricocheted off the numerous buildings as it sounded like huge drumming coming from every direction. The crackling of the streaks of lightning made the men uneasy as several bolts struck lightning rods on the tops of several of the structures above them.

' I wonder if any of those lightning bolts ever hit anyone around here? ' Yunel asked the other two men. ' This is the most fierce lightning storm I've ever seen. '

' Yeah, This is even worst than the one I saw on Vortex several years ago, and I thought that one was bad. ' Jose told them. ' You can thank those lightning rods up there. If it wasn't for them, we'd be toast.'

Several minutes later, Dash and his two companions entered the spaceport and found Jose and the others preparing to board the transport. The Outrider's engines too were humming away and it's loading platform was down thanks to peetwo, who was positioned at the top of the ramp.

Peetwo started beeping and blurping away glad to see Dash and Leebo safe. Leebo started up the ramp and in a indignant voice said, ' Oh! Alright. Of course we're safe. You can stop sounding off now, I'm here to protect you, ' Leebo told him.

Peetwo beeped some more. ' Oh, it was nothing, ' Leebo lied, ' I had everything under control. The Captain was completely safe with me. '

' What took you guys so long?' Yunel asked, ' We had the longest way to go!'

' We had to hold up awhile, ' John said, ' We ran into a patrol and had to duck out of sight for several minutes until they searched an area ahead of us.'

' What's the matter Dash, ' Soria asked, ' How come the long face? '

' He's feeling a little down, ' John said.

' Wouldn't you? ' Dash replied, ' If you had your ass kicked by a woman! '

' What'd mean? ' asked Soria.

' I guess that Guri kicked the shit out out of him in the apartment, ' John explained, ' His ego is a little bruised, that's all. '

' Hell Dash, your lucky you got away, ' Soria told him.

' What do you mean lucky? ' Dash queried.

' Don't you know? ' asked Soria, ' I hear she's a human replica droid. A one-of-a-kind. You can't even tell the different. '

' You're kidding me, right? ' Dash said looking puzzled.

' No! ' Yunel interjected, ' I heard that too. Your lucky you got away. I heard she's a trained assassin. They even say that she killed her creator minutes after she was activated.'

' No! You've got to be pulling my leg or something, ' Dash smiled.

' No really, she is, ' Soria replied, ' She has all the functions of a human. I mean she eats, drinks and does everything a woman can do. I know, you can't tell the difference. Only that she can kill you faster than a thermal detonator. '

' Say, I don't feel so bad now, ' Dash said.

' Ah, you should of never told him. ' John quipped , ' At least not right now. You know, let him stew over it for a while. The humility would of done him good. '

' Gee, thanks John, ' Dash shot back,' I'll remember this. First chance I get I'll return the favor. '

As Dash and the others start to board their ships, the men heard a loud, ' Stop them! ' from the tunnel leading from the Computer Center.

Instantly, laser shots just missed the men. As Dash and the others spun around they could see several soldiers firing on them and further back behind the soldiers came Guri and her two guards.

Dash and the others returned fire killing three of the soldiers as they backed up their perspective loading ramps. John Massant was caught in between the ships and Dash called out to him, ' John! Come with us! '

Than he called to Leebo, who was nearly inside the vessel, ' Leebo! Get this thing out of here. '

Leebo started scurrying up the ramp as peetwo spun around and moved inside out of Leebo's way, all the while beeping in several loud tones.

As John made his way to the Outrider, Dash covered him with several more well aimed blasts that took out two more soldiers. In the meanwhile, Guri and her two guards joined the attackers firing on the two ships. But they were too late as both ramps began rising and the two vessels' engines roared with a deafening noise that was amplified in the enclosed hanger. The ships began to lift off the metal floor and started to rock back and forth gaining height as the soldiers continued firing upon the vessels.

Instantly, the ships moved into position and headed out the hanger opening, escaping without any further damage. The attackers continue to blast at the two ships, as the vessels lower gun turrets return fire scattering the soldiers and killing several more.

Guri was yelling out orders to the soldiers to concentrate their weaponry on the engines as she and her guards were trying to gain a better firing position closer to the exit. The ship's turret guns sent a long bead of fire in Guri's direction and she and her two guards had to duck down behind several stacks of barrels as the blast just barely went over head. As she regain her composure, Guri could see that it was too late and a frustrated angry expression came across her face.

The two ships exited out the hanger opening through the heavy sheets of rain and strong winds that roared through the portal. As they flew out, several large flashes of lightning illuminated the sky and blinded those watching their escape. Even the vessels themselves disappeared in the bright light and only several colored back lights on the ships were visible.

As the ships moved out of reach, Guri let out a scream, ' You let them get away! Prince Xizor will not like this. I should have you all shot! ' She said glaring at the soldiers and their sergeant in particular.

The two vessels soon came along side each other far out of reach from the space portal and ready themselves to go into light speed. Than in a flash of rainbow colored light, the two ships blasted into hyper-speed and disappeared in a tremendous streak into deep space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two ships appear as if by magic as they came out of hyper-speed and everything before them comes into focus. Before them lies the garrison moon off the planet Kessel and in the distance hovers the planet itself glowing in the dark reaches of space.

Kessel looks desolate and barren in the distance with visible salt flats and craters in many shades of brown mixed with large blotches of purple, pinks and greens stirred together in a wasteland. Kessel's garrison moon is illuminated on it's planet side by the many hues projected off from the home sphere, while it's other side remains always in the dark.

' We're here sir, ' announces Leebo, ' Kessel's moon is straight ahead. '

' We'll have to circle it and come in on the lighted side, ' John Massant told Leebo. ' The moon doesn't rotate and everything is situated on the planet side. '

John moved over to Dash, who was still asleep in the cubical across the compartment area of the cockpit. He reached out and shook Dash, ' Hey Dash, wake up we're here. We're at Kessel, wake up. '

' Yeah, yeah, I hear you, ' Dash announced as he began rubbing his head, ' Man, what a trip. I feel like I've been sleeping for a week. Where did you say we are? '

' Kessel's straight ahead captain, ' Leebo called out.

Dash got up and moved across the room and stood behind Leebo. ' Kessel! Which one's Kessel? '

' That one in the distance, sir. ' Leebo told him.

' Than what's this one here? ' Dash asked.

' It's the garrison moon of Kessel! ' John said, ' Hey! Are you awake yet. You've been here before, don't you recognized the place? '

Dash rubbed his eyes, lend toward the window and opened his eyelids wider and took a longer look at the view and said, ' Oh yeah, I see it now. Boy, I think I could use another eight hours sleep. We got any coffee. I need a couple cups of coffee or something. I'm really out of it. '

' There's some coffee over there, I just made it, ' John pointed.

Dash moved over to a table where the coffee was and poured himself a cup. John followed him over and sat across from him.

' You want a cup? ' Dash asked.

' Yeah, I'll have another, ' John answered pushing a used cup Dash's way.

' Hey John, where's your ship at anyway, ' Dash asked.

' All of us, except Jose of course, parked our vessels at the spaceport here on the garrison moon. We took his vessel to Vergesso. He just got it recently and wanted to show it off, which was alright with me. I needed the vacation. ' John explained.

' When we land, Soria will have to take right off for Kessel so he can make contact with his friend. The rest of us can relax tonight and get ready for tomorrow. That's when the fur will fly. '

' Is tomorrow the sixteenth already! ' Dash asked.

' Yeah, you slept through one whole day, ' John told him, ' That's probably why you feel like shit. You were really out of it. You didn't know? '

' Hell no! The only thing that I know is that I'm hungrier than hell, ' Dash said, ' We got anything to eat around here, I'm starving! '

John opened a package and threw him a sandwich. ' They're a few hours old, but I guess you won't mind if your as hungry as you say you are. '

' I'll eat just about anything right now, ' Dash smiled and said, ' I just hope I don't eat my fingers as well. '

Dash grabbed the sandwich and wolfed it down in a matter of seconds, ' Any more! ' He asked.

John tossed him a couple more and Dash smiled and started in on them.'

' Hey John, did you ever get a hold of Han Solo and get him in on this deal. I'm sure he's got some paybacks he'd like to give Jabba the Hutt. Plus, he's a good one to have on your side in a fight.'

' I left a message with Chewbacca, but Chewy said that Han's had some kind of important business on Tatooine and he wouldn't be able to contact him for several more days. So it looks like Solo's out of this one. But you're right though, Han's would be great to have with us and he would have been one of the first into battle, but we can't wait. Time is too important and there's no way we could put this off any longer.'

While Dash fed himself, Leebo maneuvered the vessel around to the lighted side of the moon and as civilization came into view asked, ' Where do we land? '

John and Dash moved over behind him and John pointed and said, ' There! You see it. The landing dock a little to the left.. Not the one to the far left, that's for the Correctional Facility. We want to stay away from that as much as possible. The port and main part of town is that larger lighted area in the middle. The one to the far right is the Imperial quarters and main base. We probably should stay away from there as well. '

' A nice place you got us all coming to John, ' Dash quipped.

' Hey, we're protected on either side by Imperial troops, ' John laughing said. ' As long as we don't cause any trouble, we're as safe as little lambs. Besides, Prince Xizor wouldn't dare come near this place. '

' Well, I guess your right there, but I didn't expect to see any Black Sun people on Vergesso either, ' Dash remarked.

' Yeah, I know. That kind of threw me too.'

Soon the Outrider came hovering over the landing platform and started to settle down on the dock when a flagman waved to Leebo to move the vessel inside the hanger area. Moments later, the Outrider came to a stop inside the hanger to the far right.

As they were landing, another vessel was moving toward the hanger opening and flew out the portal with a loud swish and a huge rumble.

Just as that ship left, Jose's vessel came rumbling to the landing platform as the flagman rushed outside and waved him into the hanger. The attendant had Jose park his vessel in the hanger next to the Outrider, and as Dash, John and the two droids exited the ship, the flagman came walking by exhausted saying, ' I've been busier than a Aiwha on a Shaak hunt. If you know what I mean. These last two days have been the busiest all year. There must be some kind of convention or something going on, cause I've never seen so many freighters land here before in my life.'

' I guess there's a big birthday party going on tomorrow, ' Dash lied, ' That's why we're here. A friend of ours is going to be turning thirty tomorrow and all of his buddies are here for festivities. '

' I knew it had to be something like that, ' The flagman said.

' Yeah, we're all of his contractor buddies, ' John agreed, ' We all haul shipments out of Kessel and this is the closest place to have a party where everyone could make it. '

' That makes sense, ' the man said. ' I hope you all have a good time. Your ships will be safe here. I'll keep a close eye on all of them. This is a pretty safe portal. We never have any trouble here. '

' Well, thanks, ' Dash told him, ' We appreciate all that you can do to watch our vessels. That makes me feel a whole lot better. '

' Come on Dash, Let's find a cantina and have a drink, ' John said.

' Lead the way, Captain. ' Dash replied.

Jose and Yunel came walking towards them as Soria started to head for his vessel down the hanger.

' Hey Soria! Good luck, ' John called out to him.

Dash waved and added, ' Yeah, Good luck. '

' Is he alright? ' John asked Jose as he approached.

' Yeah, He's just a little disappointed he can't join us for all the fun tonight. That's all.' Jose told them. ' You guys headed to the cantina?'

' What do you think?' Dash replied, ' Of course we are.' than he turned to the two droids and said, ' Leebo, maybe you and peetwo had better stay with the ship. We're just going to be drinking and besides I don't know if I really trust that flagman. He seemed to accommodating if you know what I mean. '

' Whatever you say, sir, ' Leebo said and he stopped and turned to peetwo and said, ' I'll challenge you in a game of dejarik, peetwo. I'll give you a chance to even our score. I'm three wins up on you.'

Peetwo began beeping in several high tones followed by numerous low bass tones.

' It is too three, ' Leebo demanded, ' That last one doesn't count. Remember, you knocked over the board.'

Peetwo beeped some more and Leebo still insisted,' It doesn't matter how many pieces you had left, I had you cornered. No! It wasn't me who knocked over the board, it was you. Are your circuits getting rusty again, I can't believe you can't remember.'

Peetwo beeped some more, this time louder and longer.

' Oh, okay maybe It was me, but I still was winning at the time. So that makes me up by three games.'

' Hey Soria! ' Jose called out, ' Wait a minute fellas. If Leebo is going to be with the ship, I'll tell Soria to call them if he can't get a hold of us tonight. Leebo, you can listen for a message can't you? Great!'

Jose ran over to Soria and told him to call the Outrider if he found out anything tonight. Moments later, Jose returned and said, ' Alright, It's all set. He'll call Leebo if he finds out anything tonight. Just in case. He'll call me tomorrow as early as he can if nothing materializes tonight.'

' That should cover us, ' John said. ' Did you talk to everyone about which ship might be the target.'

' Yeah, we narrowed it down to four vessels. They all have large capacities and two of them are Jabba The Hutt's own transports. I'm putting my bet on one of those two. Anyway, Soria will find out more when he gets there.'

' Well, I guess there's nothing to do but wait now,' Dash finalized.

' Come on, I'll buy the first round,' John said as they all headed for the nearest cantina.

The cantina, The Broken Arrow, was the usual out-of-way dive that you might find on any of the outer rim moons. Drab in color with a shabby split sign swinging out over the entrance. A couple of derelicts hanging around outside the door asking for handouts and the loud noise of partygoers inside.

Dash, John, Jose and Yunel entered into the smoke filled dimly lite room and spotted several other freighter captains seated at a table across the large crowded noisy floor. As they neared the table, one of the men stood up and reached out to them, ' Welcome, welcome men to our friendly abode. Here, rest your weary bodies and partake of this wonderful brew. Waiter! Four more drinks and make haste.'

' Well, I see you've all have been here awhile,' John remarked referring to their condition.

' Oh yes, some of us have been here longer than others,' The man answered, ' And me sir, I've been here not as long but I've made up for that lack of time with my diligent duty to the devils brew. Isn't that right men,' He said as he raised glass to toast the men seated around the table.

They all responded in cheers and jeers as they drunkenly toasted each other in a loud and rowdy burst of excitement.

John turned toward Dash and assured him that these men would be alright by morning and that they were really a good bunch of freighters pilots. ' Don't worry Dash,' John told him, ' I've seen these guys under fire before and under a lot worst conditions than they are now. They'll be alright, I assure you.'

' I sure hope so!' Jose answered.

' They're just blowing off steam, that's all, ' John continued, ' They'll be ready at the first cannon fire. I guarantee it.'

' You're probably right John, ' Dash relented, ' A good night sleep and these guys will be as good as gold. Don't you worry either, I've been there before. It won't be the first time I've been in this kind of situation. I've done this myself so I know what your saying. Let's join them and relax tonight. Tomorrow will take care of itself.'

So the four joined the others at the table and begin drinking and mixing in with their company. As Dash sat down, he took a look around the room and saw numerous other freighter pilots in several other groups of mixed origins. It was a huge mixture of several planetary species with only a few that were humanoid in appearance. Mostly freighter pilots and crew members, but also a few locals thrown in as well.

The drinking and carousing continued for several hours with some talk as to the plan of attack, but the condition of the members made it hard to talk business. The four weary Captains decided to call it a night and made it an early night making their goodbyes and heading out the door and back to their vessels.

' We better get some sleep, ' Dash told the other three, ' It's going to be a long night.'

' Yeah, see you in the morning, ' Jose told them as he headed toward his ship in the hanger.

' Yeah, good night, ' John said, ' See you bright and early.'

' Well, not too early, ' Dash responded.

The next morning, after a long night of drinking and planning, Dash awakens on board the Outrider amidst the clanging of cabinet doors and the rustling of bags and equipment. Dash raises his head and peers over his shoulder at the commotion.

' What in the hell you making all that racket for?' Dash asked Leebo.

' Getting ready for the battle, sir' Leebo answered.

' Battle! What battle?'

' We just got the word from Soria, sir.' Leebo said, ' It's on for today. Captain Massant told me to ready the ship. He also said to wake you. We've only got a couple hours to get underway, sir.'

' What a way to run an attack,' Dash yelled as he scrambled out of his cubical and put on his gray freighter togs and fastened a holstered blaster slung low on his hip.

When he finished, Dash patted the side of his blaster and announced, ' Okay, let's go get 'em guys.'

Dash moved over to the cockpit and moments later the rumble of the Outrider's engines resounded in the hanger. Dash looked out and saw several other freighters rumbling and vibrating from the power of their mighty engines. He could even see some of the freighter captains through their cockpit windows and he gave them a thumbs up. They responded in kind. Moments later, one vessel lifted and moved into position to exit the hanger followed by another and another.

In position each ship soon moved out the opening of the space portal with the Outrider in the fifth position and the vessels blasted out away from the moon gathering into three sets of five ' Flying wings'.

It was the attack pattern that was decided upon during the meetings the night before. Jose Roemosa led the leading wing at point, Dash led the second and John Massant was the point on the third wing. The positions were all engineered by Massant, who set up the battle plans and took charge of the meeting. It was all laid out ahead of time and the attack formation was all agreed upon at the meeting.

' What vessel is the target?' Dash asked Leebo, ' Did they tell you?'

' Yes sir,' Leebo responded, ' The ship is being captained by a man named Colby Rosmott. He is manning a freighter owned by Jabba The Hutt that is insured by three different companies. Soria said that he couldn't get the information to us any sooner and that he'll be joining us as soon as possible. He'll be joining in with Massant's wing when he gets here if he can.'

' Well, it looks like everything is coming together just like John said it would,' Dash replied.

' As soon as Captain Rosmott signals that he is under attack,' Leebo continued,' Than we're suppose to moved in behind them and attack. We've got the battle cruiser to the right and Roemosa's wing has the one to the left. John is taking on the Star cruiser in the rear. That's the assignments, but I imagine that you already know that sir.'

' Yeah, that was decided last night,' Dash said, ' If any of us finish off our assignment, than we're suppose to join in on the Star cruiser. That should be the toughest target. Massant's wing is just suppose to keep the Star cruiser busy until one of us can join him. Anyway, that's the plan. The thing I don't like about it is we're easy targets for the Star cruiser's big guns if Massant's wing is unable to keep them busy enough.

Soon the message arrived that Captain Rosmott's vessel was under attack, and the attack armada moved out around the moon headed in an intercept course to come around behind Prince Xizor's fleet. Several minutes later, the fleet came into view and Dash could see that the freighter was under attack from the two Y-wing destroyers at the front of Prince Xizor's fleet.

' I sure hope those guys get here soon,' Colby Rosmott remarked to his second in command, John Cueto, ' We can't hold out too long. I'll have to dump the cargo and make a run for it. I'm not going to play the martyr for these guys. Not on your life will I. No sir.'

Just then two gigantic explosions rocked his vessel.

' John! Check the damage!'

'Sir, I think I can see the task force on my screen now, and according to my computer, the damage is only minor.' John Cueto replied,' But, the ship won't take too much more of this Captain.'

' Don't worry, once the attack begins, We're going to get the hell out of here.'

' Don't you think we should join the attack, sir?' asked John.

' That wasn't my agreement with Soria,' Captain Rosmott explained, ' He said he only wanted us to play the lame duck and once the attack begin we could hyper-space out of danger. After all, we're in the firing range of those two Y-wings, and we're setting ducks for their laser blasters.'

John Massant sent a message that the attack should begin. The first wing led by Jose Roemosa moved out to the left and began their attack. Dash's wing swung out to the right and closed in on the right just as planned while John Massant's wing held back and then moved around behind the big Star Cruiser, Prince Xizor's capital warship the Vendetta, in the rear. Moments later, Massant ordered his wing to attack.

' Alright! That's it.' Colby said, ' Let's get the hell out of here.'

Just then Captain Rosmott put his vessel in hyper-space and moments later his ship vanished in a flash of bright light and huge vacuum swish into deep space.

Massant held back momentarily as his accompanying vessels swarmed around the cruiser. Just than numerous A-wing and Cloakshape fighters came out from underneath the Star Cruiser and began attacking the on coming freighters. Several others fighters headed toward Jose and Dash's formations as the darkness of space filled with an array of activity and laser blast as the dog fight began.

' Oh my god!' Dash exclaimed, ' They knew we were coming! Fly in close and lay some hits on that Y-wing you guys, and keep an eye on your tail. Get your hits and circle around for more. Don't fly in a straight line for more than a few seconds, and everyone communicate.'

' Just as planned, Captain Rosmott's ship has went into hyper-space sir,' Leebo told Dash.

' Well, he could of hung around a little bit longer, don't you think, Leebo?' Dash asked his droid friend.

' Well Captain, that was the plan,' Leebo reminded him.

Dash just grinned and gave Leebo an agreeing expression and said, ' I guess so.'

Just as ordered, the freighters in Jose and Dash's attack wings charged the Y-wings and fired their laser blasters at the two Prince Xizor vessels. Several hits struck the two ships, but were fended off by the Y-wings' strong blast shields. Only a few blasts from the Outrider seemed to do any damage at all'

Dash headed the Outrider directly at the Y-wing and started firing several shots. As he continued toward the target, several of his accompanying freighters were already turning around and heading back away from the heavily armed vessel.

' That's alright!' Dash told Leebo as he bared down on his target. ' We're not afraid, are we Leebo?'

' The closer we get, the more the damage,' Dash explained.

Dash took the Outrider in close to the Y-wing, scraping the vessel with numerous laser blasts from it's tail to it's nose. Several explosions appeared along the firing line as the vessel shook with each burst.

As several ships wheeled around toward the A-wings after hurriedly firing shots at the Y-wing, the attack armada found themselves scattered throughout the battle, everyone fending for themselves. The battle became a scattered mess of individual combatants of untrained freighter pilots as dangerous to themselves as they were to Prince Xizor's forces. Laser blast going every which way with very little damage.

Dash wheeled around and met several A-wings headed toward him. He quickly fired upon them hitting three, blasting them apart in an array of colorful explosions as numerous others raced by him landing several hits to his outer shields. He then circled around and made another run at the Y-wing with several of his blasts striking the vessel with little or no damage as the ship's shields held fast.

The other ships in Dash's attack force found similar fates as several more A-wings exploded in the night sky but their own laser blast ricocheted off the Y-wing with no success. Around and around the freighters flew in huge circles and figure eights evading the more maneuverable A-wing fighters.

' Massant has got to keep the Star Cruiser busier or this is going to end badly,' Dash remarked to Leebo. ' We can't attack the Y-wings with all of those fighters on our asses.'

' Stay in close to that Y-wing fellas, so the Star Fighter can't fire on us. It's our only chance,' Dash called out to his comrades. ' If we stay close enough, It won't dare fire at us because it might hit the Y-wing. That's our only protection from their big guns. You hear me!'

' We hear you Dash!' someone answered. ' Right Captain!' came another voice.

Several more attempts at the Y-wings were made as the night sky was a huge circle of crisscross flight paths and streaks of vessels and their colorful lights and laser blasts. The crowded space saw several near misses of vessels nearly colliding with each other as the ships maneuvered every which way in order to evade each others laser blast.

The four freighters in John Massant's wing were busy with the Star Cruiser and the numerous A-wing and the Cloakshape fighters that were released toward them. They found that the massive number of fighters fending them off was just too much for them to do any damage to the Vendetta as they had their hands full with the fighters. One of the freighters did manage to penetrate the on coming attack and fired his laser at the cruiser, but was soon ran off as several fighters turned in pursuit.

' Damn, John we almost got to the Cruiser.' The Captain announced, ' I just needed some protection from them darn A-wings and I couldn't of did some real damage.'

' Get out of there, Captain!' John Massant called,' You've got several A-wings on your tail. Get the hell out of there!'

Just then several more Prince Xizor ships closed in behind Massant's wing and immediately three of the four accompanying freighters were struck by lazer blast and exploded in the dark sky in a ferocious explosion that light up the vast space.

Way back out of harm's way watching the battle was Prince Xizor on board his Star Viper, the Virago. Standing next to the prince was his second in command, Guri.

' See my dear, what happens to ill-fated and poorly trained rebels. I'll teach them a lesson that they won't soon forget. They'll know the power of the Black Sun and the penalty for crossing Prince Xizor.'

Guri shook her head in agreement as Xizor put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight against him.

' You were right Prince!' Guri told him, ' These humans are a frail species. They'll turn on each other as easily as shooting Space Slugs. It was easy to turn our informant. These humans have no honor. '

' Yes my dear, that's what I was relying on.' Prince Xizor told her, ' They are a feeble species. One that should be extinguished from space.'

' What I don't understand is how you came by the information that they were planning something in the first place? ' Guri asked.'

' That is my little secret, ' Prince Xizor replied with a smile, ' But one thing I will say is that credits buy a lot of information and there are a lot of eyes and ears out there willing to sell that information. '

Guri knotted in a knowing agreement.

' It took the Black Sun organization a long time to get as powerful as it is today, ' Prince Xizor revealed, ' And since I've taken over, it has run like a well oiled engine. There is nothing that goes on in this little quadrant of the galaxy that I don't know about. That's what keeps me in power. '

' I am fortunate that you have choose me to be your apprentice, sir.' Guri told him.

' Yes, and some day you will take my place as the leader of the Black Sun and you will rule the entire galaxy. Not just this small part of it, but even the entire Galactic Empire itself. You will kill Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. You alone will rule. I will see to it.'

The one freighter captain who did penetrate the defenders exclaimed, ' Where did they come from? It's an ambush! We've been betrayed!'

' Admiral, concentrate all of your fire power on that last freighter near the Star Cruiser,' Prince Xizor told the commander of his ambush force.

' Yes sir,' The Admiral replied and as he turned to his gunner ordered, ' Commence fire! '

The battle Cruiser blasted away at the freighter until a direct hit resulted in an explosion that tore apart the freighter in an array of tremendous counter explosions that light up the space and shook the nearby vessels.

A large smile appeared on the face of Prince Xizor as he spoke, ' Excellent! ' and he tightened his fist and shook it at the viewing screen.

' Now let's finish this, ' Prince Xizor ordered.

The battle continued for several more minutes with blast striking the Y-wings and shots causing small explosions on several of the freighters from the pesky A-wings.

At that same moment, the Vendetta fired upon several vessels in Jose's wing and blasted apart three freighters in another spectacular array of explosions that shook the Y-wing for which they were attacking.

One of the freighters was captained by Yunel Laird, Jose's second in command in his strike force. The huge explosion of the three vessels caused the area to be littered with debris and smoke that clouded the dark sky around them as now most of Jose's attack force was lost.

' Oh my god! ' Jose screamed, ' Yunel! Oh my god! '

The Star Cruiser fired several more shots in direction of Jose's remaining attack force barely missing the vessels that were left. Jose veered his ship just in time to avoid a direct impact with the Cruiser's volley, but the closeness of the blast shook his freighter mercilessly in a violent shimmer.

' My god! The Star Cruiser is firing on us,' Dash screamed,' This is madness!'

' It's a trap!' Screamed Jose over the intercom, ' We've been betrayed! Everyone, get out!'

Just then a huge laser blast from the Star Cruiser struck Jose's freighter and his vessel exploded in a tremendous explosion that seem to shake the entire area around it as parts of his ship hurtled in every direction in a fierce and savage streak of light and thunderous rumble.

' It's loss!' Dash said to himself,' Break off the attack and let's get out of here. Everyone's on his own. Good luck to all of you!' Dash announced over the communicator. He then turned his vessel and told Leebo, ' Let's get the hell out of here, Leebo!'

Seconds later, the Outrider cleared from the attack and went into hyper drive and blasted away from the battle zone. A moment later, the other remaining freighters followed suit blasting off in several different directions headed for deep space.

Meanwhile, Soria's vessel, which had came from the planet, came to within view of the battle and he saw the destruction that Prince Xizor's attack force had caused.

' Oh my God! How could this have happened?' Soria asked his co-pilot. ' It looks like an ambush. How could Prince Xizor have known that we was going to attack. There must have been a traitor in our mist. That's the only answer. There had to be a traitor, but who!'

There was no answer from his co-pilot, as the man dropped his head in anguish.

' Well, there's nothing we can do around here. We better get out of here before we're seen,' Soria said, ' We'll head back toward the moon base. Maybe someone will meet us there.'

Meanwhile, on board the Battle Cruiser the Admiral asked, ' Should we pursue them sir?'

' No, let them go, ' Prince Xizor said and then he lend toward the screen and asked, ' Where's Jabba's freighter. Where's the shipment, Captain? '

' Sir, that freighter slipped away during the battle,' The Admiral answered.

' You mean my shipment of spice got away. This is outrageous! Tell the Vendetta Captain that I want to see him in person as soon as we return back to base. Tell him that I'm not pleased, not at all pleased. He will have to answered for his failure to capture the shipment. Not only to me, but also to the Hutt.'

' Yes sir!'

' Admiral, return to base,' Prince Xizor ordered as he and Guri turned and headed out of the command center through a sliding panel.

The order was given to return to the Prince's secret base and the hijackers turned their vessels and headed back toward one of the smaller moons off Kessel. The Admiral turned and starred out into space knowing that the Captain of the Vendetta was in serious trouble with Prince Xizor and wondering himself how the freighter could of slipped away when at one moment it was there before them. Then he breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the prince could of took his anger out on him instead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nearly two weeks had past and Dash Rendar sat tending a large drink in a half filled glass inside the cantina on the outer planet of Arossus, the second planet orbiting the twin Adegan suns. Here at the Knolla Spaceport on the mountainous planet is a thriving metropolis of a thousand species mingled freely together sharing their knowledge and furthering the causes of peace. The renowned Jedi civilization that thrived on Arossus' sister planet of Ossus has all but been destroyed. All that is left of the Jedi is a fabulous lore of the once powerful and great protectors of the Force and the ancient famous Jedi Code.

The planet now is a peaceful metropolis and Dash enjoys the solitude of the Cron Cluster Cantina that is busy with numerous locals partaking of the fruits of their labors. Dash is setting with three other freighter captains at a table against a darkened wall to the far side of the room.

Soon a large reptilian creature known as a Trandoshan walks over and stops at Dash's table, standing over him in a threatening stance. Dash, who failed to notice his approach, was downing the last of his drink.

The creature spoke, ' Is your name Dash Rendar?'

Dash looked up over his shoulder and to his surprise saw two protruding orange eyes looking down at him from a huge green scaly skin creature that was dressed like a warrior; common in the Outer Rim regions.

'Yeah, who wants to know?' Dash replied in a tough voice.

' My name is insignificant , but what I have to tell you is,' The creature continued,' I heard that John Massant was one of the men that was with you in your little skirmish against Prince Xizor. I was told that Massant escaped from Vergesso just prior to your venture.'

' That's true, he did escape just a day or two before our little venture as you put it,' Dash replied, ' What of it. How do you know about all of this and besides what's it to you anyway?'

The creature raised one of his sharp three digit claws and pointed down at Dash and growled, ' He didn't escape from the stockade, in fact, he's still there. I know because I just got released last week and he was my cellmate. There was an escape, but all of them were killed that same night and Massant wasn't one of them.'

'This can't be! I saw him, I helped him get off the Asteroid Vergesso myself. I talked to him, it was John Massant. I know it was him!' Dash exclaimed.

'I don't know who you talked to or who that was that was with you but it wasn't John Massant, he's still in the stockade. I have no reason to lie to you, but I was friends with some of those freighter pilots who lost their lives in that disaster. So I'm telling you, it wasn't Massant, he wasn't there. You can go to Vergesso and check for yourself if you don't believe me.'

The creature turned and walked out of the cantina, it's large three clawed toes scraping on the wooden floor. The sound of the creature's sharp claws was easily heard over loud noise of the partiers.

One of the freighter captains at the table broke the momentary silence, ' Can that be? If it wasn't Massant than who was it?'

'I don't know, but I'm sure going to find out,' Dash told him, ' Any of you guys with me?

' Yeah, I'll go. I've got to see this for myself.' The captain said.

'But what if it's another trick by Prince Xizor, ' Another one the men added, ' He could be setting another trap to get the rest of us. I'm not going to take that chance. He doesn't know our names, just yours, so why should we take a chance and get caught?'

'Your right,' Dash answered, ' So maybe I better go alone. Like you said, he must already know my name. That creature came to me and asked for me by name. So if it's a trap, they only know my name. I'll go alone.'

'Are you sure?' The first man answered,' I'm not afraid, I'll come if you want me.'

'No, he's right. It could be a trap. ' Dash said, ' It's safer if I go by myself. I'll let you know when I find out.'

Dash stood and went out the door headed for his vessel and the great unknown that lies ahead. In his mind, he went over and over his contact with John Massant. On the circumstance that led to their narrow escape and how Massant reacted and behaved during that time. To Dash, everything seemed in line with Massant's behavior. Nothing seemed out of place. It was Massant, it had to be Massant. Cloning is a fact of life, but the clones were different than the host subject. They didn't have the same memory or intelligence of the host and they had to be taught from scratch everything they knew. No other technology exist that could change that. That would be impossible.

Throughout Dash's journey to Vergesso, he thought about the possibility that John Massant wasn't John Massant and that if it wasn't him than who was it and what happened to the real John Massant.

The Outrider settled down at the landing port at Vergesso Base in the Lybeya system once again and Dash again made his way down the short tunnel into the wide street, turning to the left towards the activity down the street where he entered the cantina, the Drunken Drummer.

The cantina was crowded as Dash moved through the smoke filled noisy room to the bar and ordered his usual drink, the Rangoon Fizzer. As he turned and peered over his shoulder at the crowd around him to his surprise he spotted Soria Uehara and Josh Olson seated at a booth against the far wall. The two men were in a deep conversation and hadn't noticed Dash's arrival.

Dash finished his drink, ordered another one and with it stood and proceeded toward the two men. He arrived unnoticed and stood along side the open booth when suddenly Soria looked up from his intense conversation and spotted Dash. In a surprised voice, he spoke out, ' Dash ! I can't believe it's you. Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us. We didn't know if you were dead or alive. Man, it's good to see you. '

' It's good to see you guys too. I didn't know who was left or anything. Some of the other freighter pilots that I met on Arossus really didn't know too much about who made it out of Kessel alive. Everybody scattered in a hundred different directions. Nobody really knows who's alive or dead. Have you heard anything? '

' Not really too much. I know that Jose was killed and that Colby Rosmott, you know the guy that was piloting the targeted freighter, managed to get his cargo to port. So he made it out of there. '

' What about John?' Dash asked, ' Did he make it? '

' Well, I don't know, ' Soria replied, ' That's what we were just talking about. We don't know for sure if that was John! '

' What do you mean not John? ' Dash said playing dumb not wanting to give away his suspicions.

' Well, we heard that it wasn't John, ' Soria paused, ' We heard from this guy who said he was in jail with John up until a week ago and that he was still here on Vergesso. So that is why we're here. I arrived yesterday and John isn't here. I know because I checked and Josh checked again today, he just ain't here, so we don't know what to think. '

'I heard the same thing, ' Dash told them, ' It came from a Trandoshan, a reptilian like creature with orange eyes. Was that who you got your information from, you couldn't mistake him cause he only had three fingers on each hand and three prong toes. Was that him? '

' No, the guy that told me was human and said that he was in the next cell. He said that he was there during that night when four men made an escape and that John Massant wasn't one of them because they were talking about the escape later that night. He said that John was still there when he was released last week. '

' Did he say anything about the T'doshok? Were they released about the same time? ' Dash asked.

' No, he didn't say anything about anybody else, ' Soria said, ' He just told me about John because he heard that we had trouble and that John was suppose to be with us. That John planned and led the attack against Prince Xizor. News has got around. Just about everybody I've talked to knows about the attack and the outcome.'

' Yeah, Soria got a hold of me and we met here to find out if John was here or not. I went there today and I talked to some of the inmates and they said he's not there, but none of them have been there too long neither. I know that doesn't really help us much. We can't verify if John was here last week or not!' Josh Olson said.

' Well that's great! We don't know if those two guys were telling the truth or not, ' Dash paused and then continued, ' But, what if for instances that wasn't John. Who in the hell was it then!'

' Well, I've heard rumors about Kaminoan scientists being smuggled Off world and sold to the highest bidders. Maybe the John Massant that we went into battle with was actually a clone. That would explain a lot of things. Especially about the trap that was sprung on us. ' Josh told them.

' Yeah, but what happened to John?' Dash quarried, ' If he was released in the past week or so, where is he?

' Besides, it took years for those Kaminoans to clone those templates into adulthood and besides that how could any clone have John Massant's memory. They just didn't have enough time. John was only arrested that same morning before he escaped.'

The two men sort of looked at each other dumb-founded not knowing the answer and both shrugged their shoulders. Then Soria finally answered, ' Man, we just don't know! Maybe somebody has developed a new technology that can clone a full adult with memory of a certain individual. Who knows, anything can happen these days.'

' Yeah, that's it, ' Josh added, ' Maybe those Kaminoans have produced a new technology that uses multiple templates with those features. '

' So, what's the next step, ' Soria asked, ' What do we do now?'

' Well, I guess we just get tight and piss the night away. What else can we do?' Dash told them as he emptied his glass and ordered another round of drinks from a passing waitress.

' Yeah, that's alright for tonight, but how about tomorrow, ' Soria insisted, ' What do we do then? '

' I don't know, ' Dash answered, ' Maybe we'll think of something later, unless you guys have any ideas. '

The two men looked puzzled and gave Dash a shrug of their shoulders at nearly the same time.

' Well than, here's to you! ' Dash replied as he lifted his glass as if in a toast and then proceeded to down his drink.

As the night wore away, the three men finished round after round of drinks with each one taking turns buying as the cantina got even more crowded as freighter captains throughout the system entered and exited throughout the night.

At times a few fights would break out and a huge Gamorrean whom acted as a bouncer would break up the fisticuffs and toss out the participants to the displeasure of the crowd. Then things would return back to normal until another ruckus would interrupt everyone's drinking.

The fact that the creature was working as a bouncer instead of a freighter pilot puzzled Dash and the others, who knew of the species' reputation. Hard times must of fallen on him to take such a job far beneath his capabilities and that fact encouraged Dash and the other two freighter captains to ask the huge creature to join them for a drink when he rambled past their table on his way back to where he was stationed.

' Sure! Why not?' The large green-skinned porcine Gamorrean answered in it's high-tech like voice, as it grabbed a close available chair, ' My name is Gortorian '

The three men proceeded to asked him why he was working in such a place when it was obvious that he was capable of much more. He then told them of his trouble as a freighter captain. He told them that he was hijacked several times and ended up losing his vessel in his last battle to save his load. After that, nobody would hire him to pilot their freighters because they thought that he was jinxed or something. They said he must be an inferior pilot to be so hexed.

Dash and the others told him of the deal that Prince Xizor had with Jabba the Hutt. They also told him of the strange mystery of John Massant and then in the middle of that story, Gortorian interrupted, ' I've heard of strange rumors about cloning and that a woman by the name of Guri brought several scientist here several weeks ago and that they were experimenting with a new technology of cloning.'

The huge snout nosed creature looked at the faces of the three freighter pilots and saw that his story interested them greatly, his jowls giggled as he continued, ' In fact, I heard that they succeeded in cloning an adult human. I've heard other outrageous things that they did but I can't believe everything I've heard. It's just too ridiculous.'

' What's that!' Dash asked, ' What have you heard? Please tell us. Leave nothing out no matter how ridiculous.'

' Well, I've heard that these scientist can manufacture memory, ' the horned Gortorian answered, his twin tusk swaying as he moved his head back and forth grunting all the while, ' Not just any memory, but they could take someone's memory and transplant it into the clone. But that's too unbelievable. How could they do that?

' Then it's true! ' Soria interrupted, ' Everything we've been talking about is a reality. I can't believe it but it must be true. How did you come by this information, who told you this? '

' Several people, ' Gortorian replied, ' Working in a place like this you hear all kinds of stuff every night. I've just sort of pieced all the stories that I've heard together and sort of came to that conclusion. I could be wrong, but I don't think so especially from what you guys have just told me. '

' I don't think you're wrong either, ' Dash confronted him.

The Gamorrean oinked and grunted several times, ending in a sharp squeal of excited compliance. The creature tried to subdue it's outburst, putting his paw over his snout trying to muffle his oinks and grunts until he regained his composure.

' I did hear of the great attack off Kessel and about several pilots getting killed but why was never revealed until now. Well now I know why. I only wish I knew earlier and maybe I could have joined you.'

' I guess it's a small world isn't it? ' Dash pronounced.

' Do you know anything about John Massant ? ' Soria asked, ' Was he still here when the battle was going on. Is he still alive? '

' I can't say for sure, I've never heard of this John Massant, but I do know that they executed several inmates awhile back in order to clear some room for more prisoners. Anyway, that's the rumor that was going around last week. Maybe he was one of those. Nobody knows who they killed only that they did executed several. The exact number isn't really known either. I hope your friend wasn't one of them. '

' I'm afraid he might of been, ' Dash admitted.

' I also heard that all those scientist relocated to a planet called Falleen. Maybe you can find out the answers to your questions there! Anyway, that's all I can help you with on that, but if you decide to go there, I'd like to join you. That is if you don't mind having me along? '

' No! That would be no problem. What do you guys think? ' Dash asked, ' Should we go there or what? That would seem to be our next step. What do you guys think?'

' What other choice do we have ? ' Josh Olson asked.

' Yeah, I guess it's our only lead. ' Soria added.

Dash pointed at Gortorian and the other two knotted their approval and Dash added, ' Well okay, I guess it's all set. You can join us tomorrow, we'll take the Outrider if that's alright with everybody and we'll leave in the morning at seven early. '

Just then another brawl started and the Gormorrean said, ' Excuse me, but this should be my last official act in this place. I'll be back in a few moments.'

The huge creature didn't even bother to reason with the participants this time but instead grabbed both men by their collars and threw them both out the door with a massive force that caused the doors to slam open with a thunderous roar that caught the attention of everyone in the cantina.

At the same time, a cold blast of night air rushed in and gave shivers to all those within ten feet of the entrance. The doors closed back again but the shivers remained momentarily as those effected covered up with their jackets fending off the cold.

The cold air even reached Dash's table as Dash folded up the collar of his freighter togs and announced, ' Christ! That's cold, ' as he made a shivering sound, ' wooooo!'

' Give us another round madam, ' Soria asked of the barmaid that was just finishing up at the next table. She knotted and went away with their empties and returned with another round for Soria's guess.

The Gamorrean rumbled over to the bar took off his vest and tossed it to the older bartender and announced to him in a deep voice, ' I quit! That was my last official act as a bouncer here. Thanks for the job but I quit. You can pay me now if that's okay with you. '

The bartender gave him credits out of the till a little afraid of what the Gamorrean might do if he didn't do so. ' If that's what you want Gortorian, I wish you'd change your mind but I can see that your determined to do this. If you do change your mind, you can come back. I'd be glad to have you. '

Then the Gamorrean returned to the three freighter pilots' table and joined them picking up his drink that he had left on the table moments earlier.

' Here's to our adventure on Fallen ! ' Gortorian announced as he lifted his glass in yet another toast and struck the other men's glasses. Then they all downed their drinks in unison.

The night continued on in much the same way with alcohol flowing generously along with the noise and activity of the cantina until the freighter captains retiring to their vessels for a good night sleep.

In the morning, the men gathered aboard the Outrider and Leebo piloted the vessel out through the spaceport and into the dark night of deep space, through the asteroid belts into clear space and moments later the Outrider went into hyper-space headed for Prince Xizor's home planet Falleen.

As the Outrider came out of hyper-space drive, the planet of Falleen laid before them in a hue of blues, greens and purples with the once thriving planet.

The planet Falleen is an eery place as the haze of the multi-colored sky caused by the bio-weapon explosion that nearly destroyed the civilization itself. Everything around is enhanced with the same spectrum of colors as the many hues that cover the sky.

The Outrider came around and hovered momentarily before descending on the landing platform beneath them. A signal attendant flashed them and Leebo moved the vessel into the hangar that awaited them. Dash noticed that there wasn't many vessels in the hanger and remarked, ' It looks like we've just about got the whole place by ourselves. '

When they all exited the vessel, Dash repeated his remark to the attendant who looked at him with a smile and replied, ' We don't get many visitors, sir, but you must understand that this isn't our only spaceport, ' and then he continued, ' Actually, our main entrance is on the other side of the super-structure and I believe that is nearly full or they wouldn't have directed you to land here. This platform is kept for most visitors and the inhabitants use the other one. '

' How do we get to the Lars Imperial Sector? ' Soria asked.

' Easily, just go through that tunnel on the left and it'll take you where you want to go. The other \two will take you to residential area or the far side of the city that is mostly in ruins yet. There's not much there, so just stay to the left and you'll be alright.'

' Alright, thanks!' Soria replied.

Just then Josh spotted something that nobody expected to see through the open doors of the hanger and he called out in surprise, ' Hey! Look! Isn't that an Imperial Ship!'

' It sure is,' Dash answered, ' Not only is it Imperial, but it's a Star Destroyer. Whoever captains that is very important. An Admiral at the very least. '

' Where is it headed?' Soria asked.

' It's headed to the main spaceport, ' The attendant told them,' It must have been expected. An important vessel such as that always lands there.'

' Now your making feel bad,' Dash said dishearten.

' I guess we're just not that important Dash! ' Soria said laughingly.

' Maybe it's better not to be that important, if you know what I mean, ' Gortorian added, ' It's better to go unnoticed than to be under a microscope. You know, the underdog not the front runner.'

' Yeah, maybe your right, ' Dash admitted, ' Especially, on the kind of mission that we're on, right guys? '

' Come on, let's get going. ' Josh pleaded, ' I'm thirstier than hell. There got to be a cantina on this rock. Let's stop there first, alright! '

The others knotted in agreement and than they turned and headed for the tunnels as peetwo beeped several times as the loading ramp to the Outrider raised. Peetwo was ordered to man the vessel as usual as Dash always left him in charge of the freighter when they were at a strange port except on rare occasions when he would allow peetwo to join them. Plus, peetwo would always make adjustments or repairs to the ship when necessary and even sometimes when peetwo was the only one who thought that such adjustments were indeed necessary.

The four men along with Leebo went through the tunnel until they came to the end and into view of the city before them. Several buildings looked brand new nestled among several other buildings that were in ruins or abandoned, but the streets themselves were very clean and tidy. The streets were only fairly populated with inhabitants, but they were clean and well dressed and the colorful neon lights made the whole scene a mixture of excitement and dreariness at the same time.

The inhabitants were ninety percent Falleen in origin with the other ten percent a mixture of several other species and a few droids thrown into the mix as well. Not as many mechanical inhabitants as on most planets as the Falleens believe in self sufficiency and a superiority over most mechanical beings.

' This isn't what I expected at all, ' Soria admitted, ' I guess the disaster was much more than I was led to believe. These are a proud people. This must have been very hard on them. '

' It seems that they are doing alright to me, ' Dash told him, ' They've only started rebuilding this past year. Not everyone is willing to return. Anyway, that's the story I've heard. I guess it'll just take awhile for the others to regain their courage or whatever you want to call it. It's a slow process, that's all. '

Then Josh spotted a cantina, The Green Lantern, and the four freighter pilots headed inside. The place was dark and dreary with loud music playing and about half filled with Falleens with only a few different species thrown in the mix. Dash and his companions were definitely out of place though nobody paid much attention to them, but continued with their own entertainment and conversations. They found an open table near the far wall and ordered a round of drinks from a waitress and settled in for a relaxing evening.

' Now this is what I had in mind, ' Josh exclaimed as he grabbed his drink and downed it in one long gulp, ' Another round little lady, ' He spurted out, ' This one's on me fellas! '

' Here, here! ' Soria called out, ' Keep them coming, madam. '

The four men started downing one round of drinks after another as Leebo made his way over to a game of chance in a little room off of the main barroom. There were several electrical gaming machines in the room with several participants enjoying themselves with the electronic facilities. Leebo found one to his liking and proceeded to feed the machine with coins.

The music in the room was also electronic as the band stage featured three mechanical robot-type entertainers that didn't move much, but poured out a loud and numerous array of music that filled the small room with plenty of volume. It seem that the fact that the music was piped in didn't matter much to the crowd as they all enjoyed the entertainment just as though as if it was live entertainment. When one of the mechanical musicians did a solo, the house roared with excitement and applause just as it might with a live performer.

' Man, this place really jumps!' Josh remarked.

' Yeah, just think what it would be with a real band, ' Soria replied.

Just than three Imperial soldiers came and looked around and than retreated back out the door as if they were looking for someone. Nobody inside the place even paid much attention to the soldiers as they continued their drinking and carrying on without missing a beat.

' You see those symbols on those storm troopers? ' Dash asked, ' They're part of the 501st Legion. That's the elite group of storm troopers that is Lord Vader's private guard unit. I know because I've seen them before on Coruscant awhile back. '

' You mean that's Darth Vader's Fist? ' Josh asked.

' Yeah, that must mean that the Dark Lord isn't too far away, ' Dash told them.

' What would Darth Vader be doing here, this is Prince Xizor's home planet. I didn't think those two got along with each other, ' Soria interjected, ' I've heard rumors that they were enemies or something like that. Didn't you guys hear that too? '

' Well, I've heard a lot of things. Right now nothing would surprise me if you know what I mean. ' Dash added. ' But it is interesting that he might be here on Falleen. '

' I guess we'll have to check into this, ' Gortorian said, ' There might be more to this than we thought. Especially if the Dark Lord is involved in this matter.'

The four men all looked at each other in agreement, put down their empty glasses and started towards the door of the cantina. Just then the door slung open and to Dash's surprise, Yunel Laird and two other freighter captains came through the entrance.

' Yunel! ' Dash exclaimed, ' What are you doing here. '

' Hey Dash! Didn't Soria tell you, ' Yunel replied.

' Tell me, tell me what? ' Dash answered dumb founded.

' Soria called us and asked us to meet you guys here, ' Yunel explained, ' This is Colby Rosmott and his co-pilot John Cueto. Luckily, we weren't too far from here when we got the call and we came immediately. Hey Soria, didn't you tell him? '

' No, I didn't get the chance, besides I wanted to surprise him, ' Soria said, ' Surprise! '

' Okay, I'm surprise, ' Dash admitted, ' But, when did you call him? '

' Right after we left Vergesso, you were asleep that's why you didn't know. I put the call into Yunel and he said that he was with Colby and John, so I told him to bring them along because I figured we needed all the help we could get if we were going into Prince Xizor's home base. '

' Well, I'm glad you did cause this might be more than I figured anyway. I didn't know that Imperial troops would be here along with possibly Darth Vader. ' Dash admitted.

' Yes, Vader is here. He and his troops came in this morning, ' Yunel said.

' This morning! When did you guys arrive? ' Dash inquired.

' We got here yesterday, We were already in the system making a stopover when Soria called us, ' Yunel told him, ' Soria wanted us to make some inquiries so we did and we found out some stuff that will interest all of you. It's what you came here to find out! '

' Wait a minute Yunel, we'll talk about that in a minute or two, but first tell me what happen to you during the battle, we thought that you were dead. Didn't your ship explode because that's what I thought happen to you? We all saw that big explosion and than there was nothing left, what happened.'

' No, that wasn't me. I mean we were badly damaged but the two vessels along side of me exploded and we were also hit but we were lucky. The explosion shook our ship and actually sent us out of the way enough to save our lives. We limped to safety once we heard the call to break off the attack and we got the hell out of there. '

' Well, I'm glad you did, ' Dash told him, ' We lost too many good men in that disaster. '

' Hey, what's this thing about John Massant? ' Yunel asked, ' You really think that that was a clone and not John? Unbelievable! '

' Yeah, we're pretty sure of it, ' Dash said and then added, ' At least, that's what we believe right now. I don't know one hundred percent because it's just too outrageous. But that's the concession among us all. '

' Where are you guys headed right now? ' Yunel asked.

' Well, we're going to check out the Imperial Sector here and try to find out about this cloning idea that we heard about. We heard that some Kaminoan scientists that were on Vergesso were relocated here and that they're the ones that might of clone John Massant, but we can't all go like this in a large group. We need to spread out and see if we can find out where all this cloning is being done.'

' We can save you some time. Your right, there are some Kaminoan scientists here because we saw them yesterday going into this huge building in the Imperial Sector. It's called the Vetna Technological Labs, Inc. and I think it's one of the main labs of Prince Xizor. It's probably the same place where your headed right now, but it's no use because you can't get in. It's well guarded especially now that the Imperial troops arrived. They took over for the local police and have shut down all entrances. You have to have some kind of security pass or you can't get by the guards, ' Yunel explained, ' But don't worry, we found a way to get around all that. '

' What do you mean you found a way around it, ' Dash asked puzzled.

' Well, there's this air shaft that's been left unguarded, ' Yunel explained, ' We found it yesterday when we were checking around and I don't think the Imperial troops even know it's there because we checked it out after they took over and it was completed unguarded. Yesterday, there were only two policemen guarding the tunnel and after they left, well, I guess there must have been a screw-up or something because today there wasn't anyone stationed there at all.'

' That's great. Do you have any other information for us, ' Dash inquired, ' What about those scientists. Do you know anything about them? '

' Well, we don't know much about them, only that the main floor of the building is sealed off from any activity and the back section of the huge corridor is the most heavily fortified. That's where the Dark Lord has been going into all day. Through a check point that's manned by several armed Imperial guards. ' Yunel continued, ' That's probably where you'll find those Kaminoans. '

' Well, I guess we'll have to pay a visit to Darth Vader after all. ' Dash said, ' I was hoping to avoid him at all cost. '

' Maybe not! ' Yunel answered, ' He's not there all of the time, I've seen him leaving several times with this woman dressed in red. They go in and out all day to another building down the street that I'm told is the main head quarters of Prince Xizor's niece Savan, who is the ruler here. I don't know this other woman's name only that she must be very important because she don't go anywhere without at least eight or ten guards around her at all times. You ought to see this gal. She's a knockout. One of most beautiful women I've ever seen. Especially, in a place like this. She's stunning! '

' Yeah, I think I know who that might be, ' Dash told him, ' It's probably Guri. She's in second command to Xizor. Some of us ran into her on Vergesso. She's a human replica droid. '

' No shit! ' Yunel responded, ' Who would of guess. She's a droid, I can't believe it, she looks so beautiful and feminine. '

' Well, don't get in a fight with her you'll probably change your mind about that, ' Dash informed him, ' She's also an assassin and she has the strength of three men, believe me I know first hand. '

' Well than, ' Soria interrupted, ' We should plan our break in right after Vader leaves the building. '

' Come on, let's find a table and maybe you can draw us a map where this tunnel entrance is located so we can plan this thing. ' Dash said.

Meanwhile, inside the labs of the Vetna Technological Institute, Darth Vader is being given a tour of the facilities by Princess Savan and Guri as Savan introduces him to the head chemist, ' This is Doctor Isis. He and his fellow chemist have developed the process by which we can now clone mature human beings with the memory and intelligence necessary of an able technician for use in nearly any field of endeavor that we might require.'

' You mean you can developed a scientist as well as a controllable fighting man with the intelligence to make technical decisions necessary in the field of battle.' Darth Vader asked.

' Yes, most definitely. We can now program any kind of intelligence into our units with a full sense of maturity of that of a university graduate in the best schools in the galaxy.' Doctor Isis instructed the Dark Lord.

' We have made several experiments that have prove the efficiently of the process that Doctor Isis and his colleagues have developed. All the tests have come back positive. I'm sure these clones will be the best the universe has ever seen. ' Guri added.

' When we you be finished with your tests, ' Darth Vader asked, ' When will I be able to present these findings to the Emperor. I am most impatient as you can see. '

' We are now finalizing our tests and the answer to your question is soon, very soon Lord Vader, ' Doctor Isis told him.

The four continued to walk through the laboratory viewing several different stages of the process that the scientists had developed.

' This is our cloning room. We feel that a healthy body is just as important as a healthy mind, ' Doctor Isis said, ' Our models are of top quality. The best examples that have ever been artificially grown in a laboratory. Here we have developed an improved technique over previous cloning procedures in the past.'

They continued further down the long hallway and into another section and Doctor Isis announces, ' And this is our memory section. It's the newest and most revolutionary part of our scientific development.'

' Yes, it's here where these marvelous men of science have made their biggest contribution towards the advancement of a superior clone, ' Guri interjected, ' Not only can they now plant an established memory into a subject, but can also mold that memory taking out or adding certain individual aspects to it as to manage the unit's thought patterns to whatever use that they might want to develop.'

' In other words, we can control what kind of clone we create, ' Savan added, ' Controlling the clone's future responses by controlling it's past history and it's reaction to it. By learning how the host responded to certain events in it's past, we can go back into it's memory and change the outcome or response in the memory and then transplant that new impulse into the clone. It's a very remarkable development.'

' Yes, ' Doctor Isis agreed, ' By controlling how one reacts to a certain situation in it's past, we can accurately determine and even change how the unit will react in the same situation in the future. '

' And you can change those reactions in a clone in it's past? ' Darth Vader asked.

' Yes, of course! ' Doctor Isis confirmed, ' That's our greatest scientific discovery in this project. Just as Princess Savan has explained to you Lord Vader. We have discovered how to change the memory pattern in the host prior to transplanting a new computerized adjusted memory into the clone, giving birth to practically a brand new individual in mind and spirit. In this way, we can more accurately control the clone's future responses to certain events. Just like programming a computer, it's all the same engineering technique.

' I congratulate you and your fellow scientist on your great accomplishment, ' Darth Vader paused, ' This new prototype should be very useful to the Empire and the Emperor himself, as well as very profitable for us. '


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Hours later, with the plan set six of the freighter pilots found themselves just across the street from the entrance of the air tunnel that Yunel had described when Dash's communicator sounded. It was Gortorian, stationed within viewing distance of the main entrance to the building Vetna Technological Labs, Inc.

Dash answered his device and heard the Gammorrean's response, ' Dash! Vader has just left the building. '

' Is he alone? ' Dash ask.

' No! He has a woman with him and several guards. I think they're her guards because they follow close behind her. '

' Okay great! ' Dash replied, ' Stay in position and let me know if they return okay? '

' Will do! ' Gortorian answered.

' Princess Savan, if this new process continues to be as successful as it has to this date, the Empire would be very generous for your efforts in this matter. To be able to clone mature soldiers with the capabilities that these have shown would be a great assist to our Emperor.' Darth Vader confided in her.

' I assure you Lord Vader, this can and will be done, ' Princess Savan assured him, ' We have made great strides in recent weeks and the outcome will even surprise you my Lord. '

' I'm not easily surprised my young Princess, ' Vader corrected her.

' I will leave my able business partner, Guri, here to oversee further developments in our combine venture. She'll report to me directly and will help you with any security you might need to protect our investment. Any decisions that need to be made on my behalf, she has my full confidence and trust. I have had several business deals with her in the past in spite of her association with your uncle, Prince Xizor, and she has never disappointed me. She knows better I'm sure. She will be a great help in any such matters in helping you make any decisions that involve our partnership. Feel free to consult her in anything that you might require. '

' Thank you my Lord Vader, ' Savan answered, ' I shall do just that. '

As Lord Vader and Savan continued down the street, they continued with their conversation all the while escorted by their armed personal guards.

As Lord Vader and Princess Savan moved further away, the six freighter pilots reached the entrance of the tunnel and entered through the opening and continued through the confines until they reached a covered vent that marked the end of the tunnel. Through the vent they could see several plants and foliage that helped hide the air vent from the public and beyond that an empty hallway that bent around in a semi-circle leading to several offices on either side eventually leading to the main entrance to the left.

' You guys stay here until Soria and I check this out, ' Dash said, ' We'll give you a call when the coast is clear, okay? ' As Dash pried open the vent and carefully lowered the cover out of the way.

' Don't be too long, ' Yunel told him.

Dash knotted as he and Soria went through the opening and through the bushes that hide the vent. The two men then went down the hall to the right around a solid hall that was the room that Yunel had described as being heavily guarded with the main entrance that was to the left toward the large corridor.

' Maybe there's a back way into this main room, Soria. Come on let's check it out, ' Dash pointed.

' Lead the way, I'm right behind you Dash, ' Soria responded.

Midway around as the hall turned a corner, the two men spotted a back entrance guarded by two guards that seemed not too vigilant as they ducked back behind the safety of the solid corner.

' Go get the others, ' Dash told Soria, ' I think we can overtake these two without any problems. '

Soria hurried back to the air shaft and soon returned with the other men. Moments later they heard some footsteps headed their way down the hall behind them. They all scrambled into a nearby door in the wall opposite. Dash peeped through a narrow opening in the door as two more guards came heading down the hallway.

' That must be those other two guard relief, ' Dash announced, ' Let's grab them when they get close. '

Just as the two guards got past the door, Dash, Yunel and others jumped out and grabbed the two guards and with hardly any noise at all pulled them back unconscious into the room from which they sprung and proceeded to remove their uniforms. Dash and Soria both dressed in the guards uniforms and once finished Dash turned and said, ' Okay, we'll relieve those two and when they walk past you join us at the door. Okay. Come Soria we've got to relieve other buddies. '

' Good luck you guys, ' Josh told them.

As Dash and Soria reached the two guards, one of them said, ' Well, about time. We didn't think you guys were ever going to get here. '

' Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're here now so stop complaining, ' Dash answered, ' Now go have one on us you bums! '

' We sure will, ' answered the other guard, ' Maybe even several. '

As planned, the two guards left and moments later the other four freighter pilots joined them at the door.

' I'll step inside and check it out, ' Dash said, ' If anybody comes just duck out of sight. Soria, you remain here I won't be long. '

' Well then, hurry it up, ' Yunel remarked, ' We're sitting ducks out here and besides, let's get this damn thing over with. It's making me nervous. '

' Will do, ' Dash replied as he opened the door and went inside.

Inside, Dash found himself in a short hallway with petitioned cubicles on either side that were divided by tall see-through glass walls that had technicians working at various jobs. Dash continued down the hallway until he came to an opening and as he looked into the room saw what looked like John Massant leaning over a table reading some papers. Just then, the man looked up and spoke, ' May I help you! '

' John! Is that you, ' Dash exclaimed, ' What are you doing here? '

' John! I do believe you have mistaken me for somebody else. My name isn't John, ' The man answered, ' I am number 47, sir. '

' Number 47! You mean you're not human? ' Dash asked.

Just then another voice penetrated the room, ' 47, who is this and what does he want! '

Dash turned and saw another exact duplicate standing against the far wall and at that moment a door opened next to it and yet another John Massant copy came walking through reading a pamphlet not paying any attention to the confusion. That droid continued glancing at his pamphlet as he walked across the room to another table with several papers covering it's top. Just then, Dash realized that two more duplicates were seated at yet another table against the far wall.

' Oh! Excuse me, but I must be mistaken, ' Dash said fumbling for words, ' I thought he was somebody else. Excuse me, I should be going, ' Dash reiterated as he backed his way out of the room. As he did, he could hear one of the droids call out, ' Sound for security, now! '

Dash scampered back toward the door and as he opened it he turned to see guards trailing him yelling, ' Stop! '

Soria peered through the doorway, raised his weapon and fired at the on-coming guards killing one.

The guards returned Soria's fire with a round of their own just missing Dash's head exploding the wall behind him sending debris to the floor with a loud bang. Dash ducked throwing his arms covering his head as some wall paneling fell upon him. Another shot went completely through the open door striking the wall opposite in the hallway blasting a huge whole in the plaster with pieces of plaster flying in every direction.

Josh and Colby peered over Soria's shoulder and saw his volley make contact with one the guards. A blast that exploded the soldier's helmet into numerous pieces and sending the trooper backwards to the floor with his head half gone. It was a gruesome site to the two men as they grimaced at such an atrocious site. Soria fired again just missing two more guards sending the walls around them into exploding debris leaving large holes in the structures. The guards ducked for cover behind the thin paneling wherever they could find any cover.

Dash in the meanwhile, recovered from the volleys directed towards himself, raised drawing his blaster from it's holster and fired several shots of his own towards the troopers with little or no effect. His blasters shots did manage to repel the guards with enough time for him to pass through the open doorway.

Just then a loud alarm sounded inside the building as Dash ran through the door and closed it behind him. As the door closed, two laser shots blasted two holes through the door causing everyone on the hallway side to duck and spin out of the way for cover.

' Oh shit! ' Yunel exclaimed, ' We've had it now. '

Just then several shots pierced the momentary silence as Dash realized it was Josh Olson and Colby Rosmott firing their blasters at several more guards heading towards them from down the main hallway. Their shots made loud explosions in the hall walls causing the approaching guards to scatter to the safety of the sides of the hallway.

Just then, the guards returned fire just missing Dash and Soria, who were still standing at the door.

' We're trapped! ' Yunel exclaimed, ' We've got to fight our way back to the air duck! ' As he said that he begin firing his blaster charging towards the guards, ' Come on! ' He yelled.

He was instantly joined by the others as they all fired on the guards killing three as the guards withdrew back towards the safety of a solid wall. The guards returned fire with several volleys that came close but missed their mark. Than as the freighter pilots neared the opening to the air duck, John Cueto was struck by a direct shot that blew him back down the hall with blood bursting out his back splattering Colby and Josh in their chest and faces as his body flew past them to the floor beside them. It was a deplorable site for the two men having been so close to him as they both looked at each other in disbelief and then looked down at John on the floor.

Colby Rosmott screamed out, ' John! '

Soria stopped momentarily and checked for life as he knelled beside him. He looked up at Colby and shook his head no, announcing his death. Soria then looked down towards the guards and with a look of anger on his face, he fired several shots at the guards sending one of them spinning around with a shoulder injury against the wall. As the man was hit, he grabbed his shoulder with a grievous expression hurling himself to the safety of the floor.

Meanwhile, several more volleys were exchanged between the guards and the pilots as Josh took a hit in the shoulder and two more guards were hit by blasts that allowed the pilots to reach their escape route. Yunel grabbed a hold of Josh and helped him through the opening with the assistance of Colby as Dash covered their retreat with numerous volleys at the guards keeping them pinned down.

Several more guards came through the door of the lab and started firing at Dash as he turned around and returned their fire killing one and scattering the others. Several shots came close to Dash's head as he heard Soria call out to him, ' Come Dash, let's go! '

Dash fired several more volleys as he turned and rambled through the bushes and through the vent. The rest of the pilots were already headed down through the tunnel as Soria and Dash brought up the rear. Halfway through the tunnel, the freighter pilots could hear a loud commotion behind them as the storm troopers finally made it to the vent opening.

Dash and Soria turned and fired several volleys towards them killing three more guards with blasts that sent blood, guts and body parts all over the troopers behind them. Those soldiers hurried back out of the vent entrance falling into the bushes for safety, pushing back against more guards behind them in a huge pushing match to get out of the line of fire of the pilots.

The action of those soldiers brought a smile to the faces of the two pilots as they both peered at each other with a humorous chuckle. Dash knotted his head toward his retreating comrades as if to tell Soria that it was time to go. Dash peered back over his shoulder as the two men followed the others to the tunnels exit.

As they reached the exit to the air duck, they were greeted by several blast from on-coming guards that were coming from down the street followed by Darth Vader himself.

They could hear Vader order, ' Don't let them escape! ' as they came through the tunnel opening. The pilots returned fire at the guards, as Darth Vader drew out his light-saber and reflected several shots that came his way. Three guards were hit with shots and went down as Soria and Dash join the other pilots outside the tunnel.

' Let's get back to the ships! ' Dash screamed as they all ran down the street, stopping only momentarily to return gun fire as they made their way back to the tunnels that led to the spaceport. As they did, everybody on the streets headed for cover. Ducking into nearby doorways or down connecting streets, behind anything that they could find to get out of the range of misdirected blast shots. In a matter of moments, the entire street behind the freighter pilots was clear.

The pilots continued down the street looking in every direction making sure nobody would interfere with their retreat. At times. One of the pilots would turn and point their weapon at someone that they found hidden behind some cover, startled momentarily only to find them grimacing in fear for their life as the pilot would breath a sigh of relief and lower his weapon just in time.

All the while, the approaching storm troopers continued to fire volleys towards them raising havoc with the store fronts of the buildings leaving devastation wherever the blast struck. Debris fell all over on the sidewalks on both sides of the streets with small fires starting in several places causing their store owners to come out of hiding in order to save their establishments. At the same time, the people ducked any further laser blasts so they could put water on the flames that had flourished.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader was instructing his troops to fan out in different directions sending several down a back street. He then got on his own communicator and made a call to his Star Destroyers off the planets orbit to stand ready for some immediate action.

' Captain Falsnick, have your vessel stand ready for any unidentified freighter headed your way. If they should escape my grasp, captain, I expect you and your forces to blast them clear out of the sky. Have I made my orders clear, captain, ' Vader paused and said, ' Do not disappoint me! '

' I understand Lord Vader, ' The Captain answered, ' I will not fail you. '

As they moved toward the docking area, Dash called Leebo on his communicator and told him to harm up the engines for a quick escape. Yunel did the same thing to someone whom he left in charge of his vessel. Just then they were joined by Gortorian, who was waiting for them inside the tunnel.

' Gortorian! Good, you made it, ' Dash said, ' I forgot all about you. '

' I tried calling, but you didn't answer, ' Gortorian answered.

' Yeah, I know, ' Dash replied, ' I'm sorry, but I was a little too busy at the time.'

' No problem, ' Gortorian, ' I heard all the racket. I even manage to blast a couple guards myself before I decided to make a run for it. I saw you guys heading for the tunnels and I got here ahead of you through a different route, a short cut you might say. '

The Gortorian saw the condition Josh Olson was in and moved over to help. ' Here, I'll take him, ' He said as he lifted Josh into his huge arms and carried him down the tunnel.

' Be careful big fella, I'm only wounded not dead! ' Josh said amusingly.

Dash turned and told Yunel, ' If we get separated, meet us back at Vergesso. I'll tell you what I saw over the station to station communicator later. Our escape from this place might be a little tricky.'

' Gotcha! ' Yunel replied.

As the men reached the hanger where their vessels were docked, they made their ways towards their respected ships when a large number of troopers started firing upon them and as Dash turned to look, he saw Guri and Prince Xizor's niece Savan with several more troopers coming down a connecting tunnel heading their way. Dash and the rest of the pilots turned and return volleys with the numerous guards killing several and scattering the rest.

Soria turned and looked back down the tunnel that they were just in as laser blast sounded from that direction as well and called out , ' Let's get out of here. Here comes Vader and some more troops! '

Dash took a quick look in that direction and yelled, ' Come on! ' He then returned shots in both directions as the soldiers came closer and closer. The ramps of both vessels lowered as Leebo stood at the top of the Outriders' and called out, ' Hurry sir! '

' Leebo, get behind the wheel. There's no time to loose! ' Dash responded.

As he call out, Colby Rosmott was hit by a laser blast that sent him across the floor in pieces with a big explosion that drew the attention of everyone near him, ' Colby! They got Colby! ' screamed Yunel.

' Yunel! Forget him, let's get out of here, ' Dash yelled as Yunel stopped his journey toward Colby and instead obeyed Dash's summons.

Yunel then stopped and fired at the troopers coming towards them as several blasts in both directions exploded against the walls of the hanger that sent debris falling down around them.

Just as the Gortorian made it to the Outriders' ramp, Josh called out to him, ' Let me down, I can make it now! '

The huge creature set him down on his feet and as Josh moved up the ramp, the Gomorrean let out a loud squeal noise and several oinks, sounding like a pig caught in a fence. Dash turned his head and saw that the creature had been hit by a laser blast that tore off one of his massive arms.

The huge animal let out several more high-tech squeals and low deep grunts as it was hit again by another blast that saw blood splatter from it's gigantic body in several directions. The creature raised it's remaining arm and squeal again with a deafening sound that shook those that was near him. Then in a most grotesque gruesome manner another laser blast hit the creature dead on and exploded the animal in a hundred pieces in every direction as blood and guts spattered all over Dash, Soria and Josh as they stood near the creature firing their blasters at the approaching troopers.

' Come on! ' Josh yelled out.

Dash looked at the creature as it exploded, froze momentarily, and then turned and brought down two more storm troopers with accurate blasts. He looked in the direction toward which Darth Vader was advancing and called out to Soria to blast away at the door panel that would close off the tunnel.

Soria responded and fired several blast making contact that sealed the entrance of the tunnel blocking Darth Vader's path towards them. Unfortunately, the tunnel from which Guri and Savan's troops were coming had no such device to close off their advance.

Dash looked over at Yunel, who was going up the ramp of his vessel, and waved to him as he looked back towards the Outrider. ' Come on, Soria, ' Dash said ' It's time to go,'

Soria scrambled up the ramp, bending down as he fired at the troopers, as the ramp started up with the Outriders' engines roaring with a tremendous deafening sound that shook the hanger's walls. Soon the two vessels hovered momentarily then moved towards the spaceports exit with Yunel's ship moving out first followed by the Outrider.

The massive force of the two ships repelled the on-coming troopers as they now reached the immediate vicinity of the hanger causing them to stumble backwards. The mighty force of the winds swept dirt and everything else that wasn't weighted down into a whirlwind that caused Guri and Savan to hang back out of harms way.

' This isn't over yet! ' Guri announced as she moved across to the main control room of the hanger and put in a call to her security vessels orbiting just outside the planets realm.

The two vessels blasted away from the spaceports landing platform towards open space when suddenly Yunel announced, ' Dash! We've got company.'

Dash rushed to his pilots station and saw three starship destroyers heading in their direction. Just as he spotted them, they begin to fire upon the two freighters.

' Leebo, get ready for light speed. I'll keep them busy until you can the switch. '

At that moment, two huge blast struck Yunel's vessel and a tremendous explosion saw debris and sparks fly in every direction. Yunel returned laser blast towards the approaching destroyers. Then a blast shook the Outrider. A blast so powerful that Josh fell off his seat while Soria was still tending his wounds. Soria too fell backwards to the floor as Dash called out, ' Everyone alright! Hurry up Leebo, make that switch! '

Than another blast struck Yunel's freighter with such a tremendous resounding wave of destruction that the Outrider shook in accordance. Yunel's vessel rambled momentarily and with a loud gut wrenching deep-tone noise the vessel exploded into a million pieces with streaks of fire and lights and a million pieces of debris blasting out in every direction. A sound wave of mass destruction evaded the entire area around it with a force that made all the passengers aboard the Outrider freeze in shear fear.

' Oh my God, it's gone! ' Dash announced stunned by the event.

' It's Yunel. He's gone! ' Dash reiterated.

' We're ready for light-speed, captain, ' Leebo announced, ' Secure yourself, in three seconds, two, one. '

As Leebo counted down, Dash hung his head in a sad state and then the Outrider disappeared in a flash of bright lights the color of the rainbow and in an instant was gone.

The next night, Dash found himself sitting at the counter of the Drunken Drummer Cantina on Vergesso downing several ' Rangoon Fizzers. ' Earlier, at the landing platform, Dash and Leebo saw Soria and Josh Olson off as the two men headed back to Kessel to pick up another spice load for Durga the Hutt. They were offered the run through their communication with the Hutt after dropping off a consignment at Naboo, before taking the side trip to Vergesso.

Leebo set beside Dash with his head in his hands, mumbling, ' Gee, my captain . Events have certainly run amok for us. The Gods haven't looked down upon us with favor. I guess the good and the righteous don't always win. '

' It's not that way, Leebo, ' Dash said raising his head, turning his face to look at Leebo, who was still looking straight ahead into the mirror on the wall behind the bar.

' The righteous do win in the end, ' Dash told him, ' We just haven't earned that right yet, that's all. Evil doesn't just lay down just because they're bad. It takes a huge sacrifice to defeat them. Anything that is gain easily isn't worth gaining in the first place. Our comrades have sacrificed their lives, but I guess it's not enough yet. '

' But sir, when will it be enough? ' Leebo asked.

' I don't know, ' Dash replied, ' Only God knows that. '

Then to Dash's surprise, the electronic music that was being played stopped, and when he turned around, he saw a live band taking their positions on the raised stage. It was the Max Rebo Jizz-Wailer Trio. A humanoid dressed in a red satin pantsuit stepped to a microphone and announced, ' For your entertainment, I would like to take this time and present the Galactic renown Jizz Trio straight from their triumphant tour of the Inner Rim, the Max Rebo Jizz-Wailer Band.

Lead singer Sy Snootles quickly stepped in front of the microphone and started singing the rhythm and blues classic, ' Evil! ' Max started pounding the keyboards as the song took off. He was soon joined by the third member of the combo, Droopy McCool, who started wailing away on his flute, as Sy managed a raspy deep throaty voice for the blues classic.

The sight of the combo brought a smile to Dash's face, he wheeled around on his stool so he could enjoy the performance. Dash scanned the stage looking for that Twilek dancer that set him up to get mugged on Nar Shaddaa, but he didn't see any dancers. As the announcer came walking by him, he grabbed the guy's arm and leaning into him he asked, ' Where's the dancers?

The guy looked at him puzzled and said, ' What dancers? '

' You know, the Twilek dancers that are usually with the band! ' Dash explained.

' Oh! Those dancers. They're not here, ' He said, ' They're part of the Evar Orbus Band. This is just the trio. They sometimes play with Orbus too, but not tonight. Orbus's band is playing someplace else. We've just got Max and his group, so enjoy them while they're here, okay? '

' Yeah, that's okay, ' Dash agreed, ' These guys are great! '

The guy nodded his head and smiled as he continued on his way to get behind the bar to help serve drinks. The orders for liqueur poured in as the music inspired a drinking frenzy as the patrons wanted to get a drink so they could set back and listen to the band.

The whole cantina seemed to come alive as the combo wailed away at their opening number. By this time even Leebo turned in his seat so he too could enjoy the music. The alcohol continued flowing as the band ran through their repertoire with the crowd cheering after each number.

Dash downed one fizzer after another losing himself in the music. All his worries faded away now. It was nice to forget his troubles, he thought as the first few numbers ended and the din of the noisy bar reminded him of his plight. But then, Sy would tear into another song and Max's organ would demolish the din of the noisy customers. Dash's thoughts would drift away with each musical note of Droopy's high pitched flute and the rhythm of the combo lifted his spirits.

A couple hours past quickly, and as the combo started packing up the announcer told the crowd that the Max Rebo band would be playing in Mos Eisley on Tatooine tomorrow night. Dash nudged Leebo, ' Come on Leebo, let's get out of here. '

' Where are we going sir? ' Leebo asked.

' I don't know, ' Dash thought, ' How about Tatoonie? '

' Tatoonie it is sir, ' Leebo agreed, ' That desert air will be good for my parts. I have been getting a little oily anyway. I need to dry out in that warm climate. '


End file.
